Under Pressure
by JiffyKate
Summary: Have you ever imagined what it would be like if your favorite characters starred in a John Hughes movie? We have! This is their story. The year is 1984. Bella and Edward are seniors in high school...where everyone is under pressure. Rated M for future lemons. AH
1. Cruel Summer

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Sixteen Candles. We're only playing with the characters, brilliant scenarios, and words of their creators. The unique combination of those three belongs to us. ***phone rings*** 1984 is calling...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Cruel Summer**

"Nope. No change. I swear my boobs are the same size as they were when school got out. Nothing I did over the summer worked. I mean, I always eat healthy foods, but I even exercised this year!"

Standing in my bedroom, looking at my reflection in the full-length mirror that hangs on the wall, my eyes focus on my chest. After staring at my non-existent bust for a few more seconds, my eyes travel to my face, making me notice the pout on my face. I don't look 18; I look 8.

"You know, Bells, laying out by your parents' pool all day doesn't exactly count as exercise," my friend Jessica sneers.

Bitch.

I roll my eyes even though she can't see me and let out a loud huff into the phone.

"Did you try massage?" Jessica asks.

"Of course. I get a massage once a month, Jess, you know that."

"No, I mean, massaging your boobs, whore. Lauren swears that's how her tits grew so quickly."

"Oh, for sure, Jess! That's because Lauren lets every guy at the Country Club massage them for her!" I look at myself again in the mirror and push my boobs together, trying to make something that resembles cleavage.

"I wonder if taping them together would help. I mean, I would totally stuff my bra, but then what will happen when I finally make it to 2nd base? I would just die!"

"Bella, don't sweat it. If they don't grow in before college, just ask your dad to buy you some fake ones!"

"Yeah, that is so not a conversation I want to have with my dad, Jess! But, I mean, it _is_ my birthday today, maybe he'll give me a boob job as a present!" Yeah, right. My dad spoils me to the max but I don't believe for a second that he will gift me with plastic surgery any time soon.

"Ok, Jess, I gotta go. My parents are probably spazzing out waiting to wish me 'happy birthday' and all that shit. I'll see you at school!"

I get dressed in a short khaki skirt, soft pink polo shirt, and loafers before I slip a head band through my hair. Allowing myself one last look in the mirror, I critique my appearance. It's my job as a "Richie" to look my best, kind of like a public service. I'm pretty. Some people even say I'm very pretty, in fact. My thick, brown hair falls past my shoulders in long waves and my smudged eyeliner makes my chocolate brown eyes pop. Slicking cherry lip gloss over my full lips officially means I am ready to be seen, but I take one more look at my chest and sigh. Hopefully, one day soon I will look more like a woman and less like a stick figure, but for now I am happy knowing that, even without boobs, I am the most popular girl in my school.

After grabbing my purse and school bag, I slowly walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pour myself a glass of orange juice and begin peeling the skin of a banana off, when I hear them.

Again.

My parents have fought for as long as I can remember, but here lately, it has gotten worse. Rather than saving their fights for the evenings, like they used to do, they now fight every time they are in the same room. I just need to ignore the yelling and bickering long enough to graduate high school.

Their voices have quietened, but I know my mother is close to the kitchen from the click-clacking of her heels getting louder. As she enters the room, putting her 3-carat diamond earrings in, she lets out a little gasp when she sees me.

"Oh! Good morning, Dear. You're not eating toast for breakfast, are you", she asks as she glances at my banana. My mother is deathly afraid of bread. She believes one tiny bite of any bread product will cause weight gain, cellulite, and zits. I think she'd even blame her stock values going down on bread. It is because of this irrational fear that anything with wheat isn't allowed in the house, which makes her accusation that much more ridiculous.

"No, Mom. This is a banana. You know, fruit? Duh!" I don't even try to hide my sarcasm or my eye roll. It doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't even acknowledge my words, as she strides past me to fill her coffee cup.

When looking at my mother, Renee, you'd assume she has an important job in which she earns a very impressive salary. She is dressed impeccably in her tweed skirt, silk blouse, and pearls. Her French-twist styled hair and seductive makeup could be featured in any top magazine. The truth is, Renee has never worked a day in her life. Her look is the perfect embodiment of "I may not have a dime to my name or any life skills, but I'm still better than you are". I have no idea how she really spends her days, but she is away from the house longer than I am most of the time.

"Isabella, your father and I have a dinner party to attend this evening. I trust you will be able to feed yourself?"

This surprises me. My parents are douches, but they always spoil me on my birthday. I assumed we'd be going out to eat to celebrate tonight, but I guess I was wrong...unless they are planning some sort of surprise for me, which would totally make sense. I mean, it is my 18th birthday, after all. They, like, have to do something majorly special for me. They gave me my BMW when I turned 16, so this year should be bonus. Maybe they'll give me a cruise or a trip to Europe. That would be pretty cool. So, for now, I'll play along and pretend to be surprised.

"For sure, Mom. It's great that you and Dad are going out. I'll be fine here all by myself, I promise. Is that all?" Like, are you going to wish your only child 'happy birthday'?

She spins to look at me, and after all these years of wearing the same damn hair style, I am still surprised that not one freaking hair is out of place. "What exactly do you mean 'is that all'? Are you expecting something else?"

"Well, no, Mom. I was just wondering if you had anything else to say to me before I left for school. You know, instructions for tonight or _anything_?" I put a special emphasis on that last part of my question, insinuating that she _should_ have something else to say.

Renee places her coffee cup in the sink and grabs her purse, before looking back at me. "Darling, you've been home by yourself many times and have done just fine. I don't think there is anything left to say about tonight, okay? Now, please, don't pout about missing dinner with us. We can go out this weekend, alright?"

Before I can respond, she is out of the house in a flash.

"Why the long face, Kitten?"

I look over my shoulder to see my dad reaching into the very back of the pantry. When he finally comes out, he is holding a box of pop tarts.

"What the hell, Dad? You're hiding food from Mom? I don't know why you don't just eat it in front of her...she's always pissed at you anyway."

He shrugs and says, "I'm saving it for when we have a really big fight."

Charlie, my dad, is a nice guy. Clueless, but nice. He was born into money and has made his own money, so this lifestyle is all he knows. He's one of those guys that is very smart, but has little to no common sense. He has always lived a sheltered life and has raised me the same way. We are different, though, in that he is content to be sheltered. I am not.

I throw away my trash and retouch my lipstick. "I don't know why you and Mom are still married. Do you even love her anymore?"

"Sure, Bella, I still love your mother. We may not get along well but, I figure, it's cheaper to stay married than to divorce her at this point. Besides, she looks great and makes me look good and I don't think that's such a bad thing."

I can't believe these are my role models for a healthy marriage.

"Well, have fun at dinner tonight, Dad."

"Oh, yeah, I had forgotten about that. It's not like we had anything else to do tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, Honey." He kisses the top of my head and walks out of the door.

I can't believe it. Both of my parents forgot my fucking birthday.

Ridgemont High School is a well-established and very large campus. Because it is located in the thriving upper class Chicago suburb of Shermer, it is never without the latest equipment and textbooks and it's lawns are always impeccable. It resembles more of a small university or private school, but because of Shermer's recent rezoning policies, it houses, not only, the richest students, but some of the poorest, as well.

Not that it really matters, though. Social classes do not intermingle here. I guess you could say that "Ridge High" is a very diverse institution; every type of group is accounted for. There are Dorks and Dweebs, Potheads and Thugs, Geeks, Loners, and Wannabes. The Jocks are next to the top and include students of varying economic status, but because of how highly they are looked upon by the community, they are allowed to hang with the Richies. That's my group, of course, and because it is my senior year, I am officially the queen.

If I had to name the king of the Richies, it would be Emmett Cullen. Of course, he has money, but it's his ability to get along with all of the different groups that makes him our natural leader. I mean, seriously, everyone in this school, including the staff, love him and are constantly kissing his ass. The boy can do no wrong, and basically, gets away with murder, which makes for some majorly fun times.

The amazing thing about Emmett, though, is that he isn't a jerk. He's actually really nice and just wants to have a good time. He's very tall and well-built, but not exactly athletic. He always has a smile on his face, showing off his deep dimples, and his dark hair emphasizes his olive green eyes very well. Every guy wants to hang out with him and every girl wants to date him. And many of the girls here have. People outside of our social circle like to assume Emmett and I are sometimes a couple, but we've never gone out. We've been friends all of our lives and I love him like a brother, that's all.

The second most popular guy in our clique is Jasper Whitlock. Jasper comes from an upper-middle class family, but is an All-Star athlete to the max. He's great in every sport, but mostly focuses on track so that he can get a great scholarship for college. He and Emmett are best friends, along with myself, but they couldn't be more different. Jasper is also tall, but is lanky compared to Emmett's brawn, and he wears his dirty-blonde hair long and shaggy. Jasper is also the only guy I've ever gone out with, but after a handful of dates and two very awkward kisses, we decided we were better off as friends.

Rounding out the Richies are Eric, Mike, and Tyler for the boys and my closest girlfriends, Jessica, Mallory, Lauren, and Jane. Truthfully, they are all typical and generic, and I seriously doubt I keep in touch with any of them after high school. I know that makes me sound like a bitch, but I've been forced to be their friend for years now and I think, maybe, I am in need of a change. Unfortunately, it won't happen until I graduate.

As I walk from the parking lot to the front door, holding my Trapper Keeper tightly against my chest, I see Emmett and Jasper exiting the front office.

"Good morning, Losers! Being sent to the principal's office before school starts, I see. Isn't that, like, a record or something, even for you two?"

"Ha ha, BellaDonna. For your information, we were just dropping off some very important papers for Mrs. Cope," Emmett answers, trying to sound innocent. I'm so not falling for it.

"Uh huh. What else did you do in there?"

"Put it this way, Bells, if you ever hear about Principal Banner's office supplies being glued to his desk, just say you know nothing," Jasper says, laughing.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "You two are such boneheads! It's a good thing you're popular! No one else can get away with that shit!"

Emmett wraps his arm around my shoulder, as we start walking. "Hey, it would be a public disservice _not_ to abuse our power, right, Jas?"

"You are absolutely correct, my man. Hey, maybe I can use that on my college applications! See you dudes later!"

Emmett and I both give Jasper a little wave as he heads to his first class, before we are joined by a few other members of our clique. Jessica quickly pulls me off to the side and asks, "Well? What did your parents give you for your birthday? Tell me, Bella! I'm dying to know!"

I glance around, making sure no one else is listening then whisper, "They didn't give me anything, Jess. They didn't even wish me a happy birthday! Plus, they are going to a dinner party tonight without me! I mean, what the hell, right?"

"No way! That is brutal! I'd freak out if my parents forgot my birthday, for sure."

I want to pout and feel sorry for myself, but as a role model in this school, I must remain cool.

"I really think they are setting me up for a surprise party, you know? So, I have to pretend to be upset now so that they think I'm really surprised at the party they throw for me."

Jessica clicks her tongue just before saying, "Duh! Of course, that's what they are doing! It makes perfect sense. Trust me, I won't let them know that the secret is out."

"Thanks, Jessica." I force a smile.

My morning classes fly by as usual and soon the girls and I are heading towards the cafeteria for lunch. When we walk together, we always stretch out in a line, walking side by side to take up the entire hallway. Of course, the other students automatically step aside and let us by. It's expected of them.

What isn't expected is what I see when I enter the lunchroom.

There is a massive banner hanging on one of the walls that says "Happy Birthday, Bella Swan!" and balloons are floating all around the room. When I get to the Richies' table, I see a cake with 18 candles on it all lit up for me. There are even some presents on the table, and when I look up and see the smiling faces of Emmett and Jasper, I know they were the masterminds behind my party.

Even though my parents are assholes and forgot my birthday, I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Knowing that my friends really care about me softens the blow.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: **Well, here we are again...well, not technically "here". I mean, we're definitely not in the South and it's like not even 2012.

**Jiff**: What the hell are you talking about, JK?

**Jenny Kate:** DUH! The story...those words up there that we just posted! It's 1984 and it's Chicago...long ways from where we were the last go around.

**Jiff**: Ahhh...gotcha! So, how is everyone? We hope you are as excited about this story as we are! This is NOT SoCo in any way, okay? It's very different and will be fairly quick so, we hope you stick with us!

**Jenny Kate**: We promise no heavy angst. If you feel like flouncing, just stick around, because the next chapter might change your mind! We'll be posting a chapter every week day until it's complete! So, even if you're not usually a WIP kind of person, you should still be ok!

**Jiff**: This fic is very special to us because we grew up watching John Hughes' movies and love everything to do with the 80's! Well, except, maybe, parachute pants...

**Jenny Kate**: Speak for yourself! I'm wearing mine right now...ok, not really, but only because my mom made me sell them in a garage sell in 1996 when I was leaving for college. I asked her today if she had seen my crimper around anywhere lately. She just looked at me funny and felt my forehead.

**Jiff**: I had a crimper, too! I also had black parachute pants that I loved but my mom once bought me green ones and I NEVER wore them. I remember my cousin telling my aunt that he wasn't going to eat until he got some of those pants! LOL

**Jenny Kate**: SHUT UP! My favorite pair of parachute pants were these army green ones!

**Jiff**: No, Honey, these were bright freakin green! I had no idea what to wear with them!

**Jenny Kate**: Did you guys ever wear parachute pants? Jelly shoes? Big bangs? Crimped hair? Tell us in the reviews! We'd love to hear what you loved about the 80's! Hope you'll stick around to find out more about Bella and the Richies.

**Jiff**: This is un-beta'd, with the exception of my husband reading, so all mistakes are ours. See ya tomorrow!


	2. Something About You

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or the characters, but we've owned a few records. Oh, you remember...those larger round things that play music on those even larger boxes...with a turntable. Just picture a CD, turn it black, and double its' size. **

"_**Drawn into the stream of undefined illusion. Those diamond dreams, they can't disguise the truth."**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Something About You**

(BPOV)

"Like, oh, my god, Bella! You're parents are, like, totally the most awesome parents ever! My parents would, like, never give me a Gold Card for my birthday! Last year, they gave me brown leather Calvin Kline boots for my birthday and I was, like, 'Barf me out'! I wanted white leather boots, duh!"

Rolling my eyes, I reply, "Ugh, Mallory, shut up. You're such a wannabe! And, news flash, speaking like a Valley Girl is so out!"

Today is Saturday and we Richies are doing what we do best, hanging out at the mall and spending money. It is true that my parents gave me a gold credit card for my birthday, but I could really care less, because they only did it out of guilt. I prefer the gifts my friends gave me on my actual birthday, so I feel it is only fair to them and my parents that I treat the clique to a day of shopping.

After racking up my credit card bill quite nicely, we decide to refuel at the foot court. The guys are eating burgers and fries, while the girls and I enjoy rolls from the sushi restaurant. We are all admiring each other's purchases, when Lauren starts laughing hysterically. I turn to look in the direction she is facing, but nothing stands out to me, so I ask, "What is so funny?"

"Look! It's that girl...what's her name? Rosanna or something? She goes to our school."

"I think her name is Rosalie. She's in my English class, but she must be a mute or something, because she never talks," Jessica says.

I spot the girl in question, trying to remember if I've ever seen her before. Ridge High has almost 2000 students so it's very difficult to know everyone. Well, it's easy for everyone to know _me_, of course, but there's just no way I can keep up with the entire student body.

This Rosalie person looks nice. She seems very shy as she runs her hands gently over the expensive outfits she is admiring, almost like she is memorizing them. She is very tall and has long, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with the mandatory bangs teased into a big poof ball. From what I can see, though, she's just a joanie..plain, so I am confused about why my friends find her so amusing.

"What's the big deal, Lauren? She's just shopping."

"That's what is so funny, Bella! There is no way she can afford anything in this mall! What the hell is she doing here?"

I really don't care why the girl is here, but as a leader of the Richies, I am supposed to, so I answer, "Who knows? Maybe she is dreaming of being rich in her next life!"

This causes everyone to start laughing at her again, of course, so my duty is done.

A couple of hours later, we find ourselves in a record store. I love music and have quite an extensive record collection, everything from Miles Davis to The Clash to Madonna. My current favorite is Duran Duran and I am hoping to find their new album today.

As I flip through the pop artists that start with the letter D, I feel someone's eyes on me. I look to my right and to my left not seeing anyone, so I continue searching through the titles. It's not until I hear a tongue clicking in front of me that I finally discover who is staring.

Looking up I see a guy. He's not really a boy, but not quite a man, and I've never seen anyone like him before. Sure, I've seen the messy hair and the black, leather jacket over the plain, white tee. And even though I can only see him from the waist up, I'm sure his outfit is complete with ripped up jeans and boots. But, this guy. No, I've never seen him before. I've never seen anyone so gorgeous in my life.

Not that it matters because I'll never know him. He is not my type and definitely not in my league so, after staring at his amazingly hot green eyes for two seconds too many, I give my signature eye roll and walk off.

Making my way over to the girls, Jane immediately asks about the mystery guy.

"Holy shit, Bella! What was going on with you and that stoner over there?"

"What? Oh, him? Nothing was going on whatsoever. He kept clicking his tongue and it was so annoying I had to leave. I mean, seriously, can he be more disgusting?"

"Yeah, well, disgusting or not...he can't keep his eyes off of you!"

I take a quick look in the direction I came from, and sure enough, the greaser is still looking at me. His gaze is intense, like he is trying to figure me out. I don't know what it is, but there is something about him that doesn't make sense. It might be the fact that his clothes are dirty, but his skin is impeccable. It could also be that he is young, but looks like he is carrying a chip, or maybe a burden, on his shoulders. He just doesn't look comfortable in his own skin and my curiosity is officially peaked.

I feel a large body stand close to me and I realize it is Emmett, when he blows out a deep breath. I glance up at my friend and see the strangest look on his face. His body is in a protective stance, with his legs spread shoulder-width apart and his arms crossed over his chest. I know who he is glaring at without looking back across the store to the mystery guy, but what surprises me is the look he has, along with the glare. He almost looks weary, sad. Rather than analyzing Emmett any longer, I turn back to look at the mystery guy just before he curses under his breath, drops the album he was holding onto a nearby counter, and storms out of the store.

As soon as he leaves, my group of friends relax and fall back into their previous conversations. When I make my way to the cash register, I take a detour to find the album the stranger dropped. I am beyond shocked when I see that it is a classical music record. Debussy, to be exact. Yet another observation about him that doesn't make sense. I quickly grab it, adding it to my collection, before making my purchase.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **Helloooooo! Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews, tweets, and fb posts this morning! Who's ready for some more #UP? This was a short chappie so we'll probably have another chapter for you later! Woo hoo!

**Jenny Kate**: You guys seriously have no idea how much it means to us that you're reading and supporting us! We know that this is a much different story from SoCo, so we appreciate you giving it a shot!

**Jiff**: I was thinking this morning how funny it would be if we all posted pics of us from the 80's on our fb page! Then, I remembered what I looked like back then and said a quick prayer, thankful that I don't have a scanner anymore. :-)

**Jenny Kate**: I'd like to second that. Thank you, baby Jesus. Amen. Not for you, Jiff, 'cause I'd love to see some 80's Jiffy Lube, but for me. I'm afraid we'd lose followers.

**Jiff**: Honey, you think my hair is big now? Just IMAGINE what it looked like back then! Whenever I wore my hair in a French braid and teased my bangs as high as they could go, my mom said I had Dinosaur hair! How's that for a visual?!

Jenny Kate: LMAO! Well, I had mad skillz with a curling iron. My strategy for my bangs was three back and one down...then I'd poof them all together. I think my uncle referred to it as a "bumper ball" and he liked to call me "Punky Brewster". I still get called that from time to time. Oh, and the wings! Someone mentioned AquaNet in their review...you had to have AquaNet to get the height on the bangs and keep the sides of your hair out!

**Jiff**: Yes, I remember AquaNet but it will cool to use the Aussie hairspray at my school. And, how sad is it that I knew exactly what you meant by "three back and one down"? I have a feeling we'll be having a lot of these talks whenever we post a chapter!

**Jenny Kate**: I used Aussie too! I used to love the way it smells...now, I can't stand it! Not even kidding...gag a maggot! I'm sure it's just from over-use. So, no offense to anyone who still uses it! I want to go home and put some jeans on just to french roll them.

**Jiff**: We called it "tight rolling" and my mom would laugh at me every time I tried on jeans at the store because I had to make sure they could be tight-rolled. Alright, let's pause this fascinating conversation until the next chapter, ok?

**Jenny Kate**: Sounds good...I'm sure we're just talking to ourselves at this point anyway! Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Please feel free to tell us what you think about the story...or any of your own 80's stories! Chapter 3 will be up later tonight!


	3. Let's Dance

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, but we do have all of the DVDs and the DVD of Sixteen Candles. They are some of our absolute favorite movies so, why not join them, right? Yep, makes perfect sense to us, too! Let's get our groove on, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Let's Dance**

At the end of the school on Friday, I am at my locker getting out the books I need to take home for the weekend, while Lauren prattles on about some girl she saw in the bathroom earlier.

"She is so weird. Like, she carries this huge bag and wears sloppy clothes and you can't even see the top part of her face because her bangs are so long!"

"Who are you talking about now, L?" I ask, trying to sound interested.

"Some freakazoid...I think her name is Mabel. I mean, really! Who has that name anymore? Someone should report her parents for child abuse!"

I close my locker and turn around, waiting for the girls to finish up so we can leave. I'm dying to get home so I can listen to the Debussy record again. When I first played it last Saturday, I immediately fell in love with the music and it hasn't left my record player since. I try really hard not to think of that gorgeous stranger when I listen to it, but it's hard. I still can't believe _he_ was going to buy that album. I love it so much, I find myself wishing I could see him just one more time to thank him for leading me to such beautiful music. At least, I am trying to convince myself that is all I would want to do.

The girls and I turn to walk down the hallway, when I hear someone banging on a locker. My body stops moving, when I look around the corner and discover who is making the noise. I immediately recognize messy hair, a black leather jacket, and, of course, he's in ripped Levis and boots. I can only see his profile, but I know it's the mystery man. I'd recognize that jaw anywhere.

I start to feel lightheaded for a second, because, for some reason, I am holding my breath. I accidentally gasp for air so loudly he quickly turns in my direction. His eyes narrow as recognition hits him and I am frozen in my spot. My friends have left me behind without even realizing it and I don't know what to do. He soon gives up on his locker and starts to walk out the side door. Before he is completely out of the building, he turns back to me, with his body propping the door open. He pops a cigarette in his mouth, one side of his mouth turning up in a smirk, and then he is gone.

When I finally come to my senses, I pat my face and notice I am flushed. This cannot be happening to me. There is no way I can be this curious about some strange guy. It would be social suicide and that's a risk I'm not willing to take.

Or am I?

I run my hand through my hair and straighten myself up, before quickly walking to catch up with the girls. As I am opening my car door, I hear a loud rumble and look up just in time to see the mystery guy driving out of the parking lot on a motorcycle, of all things.

Fuck me. I'm screwed.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe the first month of school has flown by so fast. Tonight is the first dance of the school year and it's a Back To School Bash. The good thing is that there is never a lot of pressure to ask or be asked. It's usually a social event where everyone is checking each other out and making their claims for the year.

As if.

None of these high school losers stand a chance at staking a claim on me. I mean, Emmett and Jasper would be the only suitable choices, but they are like brothers to me.

School dances are so lame. All they consist of is the less desirable population of Ridge High trying to impress the more desirable people of Ridge High, and the Richies trying to impress each other. It's really exhausting. I don't feel the need to impress any of the people I go to school with, but the dance does give me a good reason to wear one of my new outfits.

Besides, I have to go. It's expected of me to be there.

My phone rings and I know it's Jessica before I even answer it. She gets so worked up over dances, or any social gathering for that matter.

"Hello, Jess."

"Hey, Bella! Are you ready?"

"Almost."

"Ok, well, I was thinking that we should be fashionably late, ya know? Like, we need to make an entrance. I really want Mike to notice me and I think he's going to trip when he sees me in this denim skirt. I'm totally getting to, at least, second base tonight. I can feel it!"

I just sit silent on the phone and listen to Jessica drone on and on about making it with Mike. I want to tell her that she should save herself for someone that really cares about her, but that would be the totally uncool thing for me to say, and she wouldn't listen to me anyway. So, I just agree with her, as she tells me about her choice of panties and bra, making sure that they are sexy enough to be seen by Mike Newton.

I do a full body shiver at the thought. Mike has made plenty of passes at me over the years, but I've made it perfectly clear that he has zero chance. I even let Emmett drive that piece of information home, with a friendly reminder that he could crush Mike, if he asks me out again.

"So, you're picking me up, right?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up."

"Ok, see you in a few, Bella!"

I walk over to my closet and open the door, taking a look at my calendar that is counting down the days until high school is officially over.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

"Ugh, I hate the way the gym smells. I don't know why we don't use the country club for dances, instead of this sweat factory. Gag me with a spoon," Jessica says, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"I'm sure we can manage for a couple of hours. C'mon, let's go find Emmett and Jasper."

As we make our way across the gym, people move out of our way. I look at Jessica and she seems thoroughly pleased that everyone is noticing that she's here. Her eyes are scanning the crowd, looking for Mike.

Out of nowhere, some kid jumps in front of us and begins dancing, or at least, I think he is dancing. He could be having some sort of seizure. Every time his head whips up, he makes eye contact with me, winking at me from time to time. I should be appalled, but it's actually quite funny. Probably the most entertaining thing that has happened to me all week.

"Oh, look, one of the subjects is trying to impress Queen Bella!" Jessica smirks at the kid, with her hands on her hips. "What is your malfunction, freak? Move out of the way!" She pushes his shoulder, as she walks around him. "Bella!" She turns around to look at me, giving me a questioning look.

I don't know why I'm still standing here. I should make this kid feel like the peon that he is and move on. I think I've seen him around school, maybe sitting at the freshman table at lunch or something.

As I look over his shoulder, at Jessica, my eyes find something that I wasn't expecting. The mystery man is at the dance. I never pegged him as the type to conform to normal teenage practices, such as school dances. He seems like the kind of person that goes against anything mainstream.

"Excuse me," I say, tapping the dancing machine in front of me on the shoulder.

He opens his eyes and looks surprised that I'm still there.

"What is your name?"

"Seth."

"Well, Seth, I need you to stop doing whatever it is you are doing and move out of my way."

He doesn't say anything, but grunts some sort of understanding, and slides to the left, allowing me to pass.

I catch back up with Jessica, and we continue on our way to find Emmett and Jasper. I can't help but look back over in the dark corner of the gym where I saw the mystery man standing, but this time he's not alone. He's leaning against the wall, with his hands in his leather jacket, and his jeans tucked down into his unlaced boots. It's like his whole persona is saying, "I don't give a fuck." The girl that is standing in front of him, puts her hand on his chest. He doesn't make a move toward her, but he lets her leave her hand there, and then she leans into him.

I feel my whole body ignite, like when I'm angry at my parents or someone at school pisses me off. My face feels flushed. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I've gotta get out of here and get some fresh air.

"Jess, I'm not feeling so good. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Ok, Bella," Jessica says, as she zones in on Mike. I swear, I could say I'm going to Mars and she would give me the same response.

I head for the side exit as quickly as possible. When I get out of the gym, I turn and walk quickly toward the end of the hall, looking for some peace and quiet.

Sliding down the wall, I let out a breath of air.

Why is mystery man talking to that girl? Who is she? Why would he talk to her, but not me? Why do I care?

I see the way he looks at me, like he is annoyed by me or like I've done something to him, but he doesn't even know me. I mean, I'm sure he knows my name, because everyone at Ridge High knows my name, but he doesn't _know_ me. There are only a couple of people at school that _really_ know me, and even they don't know everything. I only let people know what I want them to know.

I lean my head onto my knees and wrap my arms around my legs. I let out a small laugh. No one would ever think that Bella Swan feels insecure.

Why do I even care? I don't even know this guy's name and even if I did, it's not like I would talk to him! People like us don't mix.

"Are you OK?" I hear someone walking toward me.

"I'm fine," I say, nonchalantly.

I see that it is Seth, when he gets closer. Man, this kid can't take a hint.

"So, are you having a bad night?"

"Uh, well, it hasn't been stellar."

"I can relate."

"You know...Seth. You're just a freshman and I'm sure you are still figuring out how all of this works. So, I'm going to give you some advice. It will keep you from getting your ass kicked. You seem like a nice kid and I would hate for something bad to happen to you."

He slides down the wall beside me. "Ok, I'm listening."

"Rule #1: Never talk to upper classmen, unless they speak to you first."

He nods his head. "Got it."

"Rule #2: Make sure that any girl you talk to isn't taken, especially if they are an upper classman...even if they talk to you first."

He nods his head.

"And never ever dance like that again."

He laughs and nods his head. "Why are you sitting out here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be in there dancing with all of your friends?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel like being the Queen Bee tonight."

"I guess that is a lot of pressure to always be in the spotlight like that, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"What is that saying 'the grass isn't always greener on the other side'?"

"You know, you're pretty smart for a freshman."

We both laugh quietly.

"I better get back in there before someone comes looking for me. Thanks for the talk, Seth."

"Thanks for the advice, Bella."

I stand up and start walking back toward the gym.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Make it quick."

"Well, see, my friends, the geek squad on the bleachers, bet me that I wouldn't talk to you tonight."

"Ok."

"And, I did...talk to you."

"I'm not telling them you talked to me."

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't tell them that." He hangs his head down and looks somewhat defeated. "Um, maybe you could...uh, give me something of yours, so they would believe me?"

You have got to be kidding me. How did I get mixed up with this little twerp? I look down and realize I don't have anything on me, but my clothes.

"Look, I'd like to help you, but I don't have anything to give you," I say, holding up my hands.

"Yeah, yeah...never mind, forget I said anything or even asked. It's cool." He sounds kind of sad.

I turn around to walk away, and hear him say something else.

"You've probably never been unpopular. I'm sure you have no idea what it feels like to be stuffed in lockers or tripped walking down the hall. Remember the first week of school when someone's underwear were on the flagpole? Yeah, those were mine. So, in case you ever wondered, being unpopular sucks."

I turn around and see Seth wipe his eyes. I may be Bella Swan, Queen Bee, but I am not heartless. There is no way I can leave without helping him some how.

I think about it for a split second and start unfastening my bra. I quickly slide the straps through the sleeves of my dress and hand it to Seth.

He stands up and his mouth drops open. "Wha...wha...what the hell is that?"

I stand there, holding my bra out to him. "It's a bra, Seth."

"Don't you need that? I mean, your...uh...you..."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get much more use out of it than I will," I look down at my flat chest, "trust me."

He looks at me, and my chest, and then up at the bra I'm holding. Slowly, he reaches out and gently takes it from my finger that it was dangling from. He quickly stuffs it into the pocket of his jeans and looks up at me. His cheeks are tinged pink and he has a goofy grin on his face, showing his braces.

"Thanks, Bella! Really. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"Don't mention it...ever again. As in, we will never talk about this. Understand?"

"Yes. I completely understand."

I turn around and walk back toward the gym. As I pass a dark corner, I smell smoke and leather.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **Hey, guys! We have had so much fun today! Reading all of your amazing reviews and having conversations on Twitter and FB about 80's fashions, specifically tight-rolling your jeans, has been a blast! Thank you for making today so great for us!

**Jenny Kate**: Yes, THANK YOU! It has been a blast! We appreciate all of the support and interaction! You guys will probably get tired of us, before this is all over with! So, what do you think about Edward? I know a lot of you are making your speculations about the story...how you think everyone fits together and where the story is going. It is so fun reading your theories and ideas!

**Jiff**: Yes, and we've missed you so much! We have received some new readers as well so, Welcome to the Crazy, y'all! You might have noticed that this chapter is much longer than the first two...we moved some things around tonight to help with the flow but we didn't want to take anything out so, you get a longer chapter! Yay!

**Jenny Kate**: You are welcome. :) You know what I think is funny, Jiff?

**Jiff**: I can think of a few inappropriate ways to answer that question... No, JK, what do you think is funny?

Jenny Kate: Well, given my level of maturity, I think a lot of things are funny...like people trying to sell used sex swings. But what I was going to say was that I think it's funny that people still think we're just one person. They talk to us like "JiffyKate" is a person. IDK why, but it makes me laugh. Every time.

**Jiff**: Personally, I think it's a defense mechanism. Their brains simply won't accept the fact that there are TWO people in this world like us...it's safer to believe we're just ONE person. *shrugs*

**Jenny Kate**: You make a solid point. It also sounds very scientific, so I'm not even going to argue with that.

**Jiff**: Wow, that's the first time I've said anything scientific that actually made sense. I'm not a science-y girl, you know.

**Jenny Kate**: Could we all just take a moment to acknowledge this occasion? *pauses* This moment will go down in history...it's now duly noted on FFN.

**Jiff**: Awesome. So, what do y'all think of Edward? I'm so glad none of you have flounced because of the Queen Bee!

**Jenny Kate**: Yes, thanks for not flouncing! Just remember, you're going to get a chapter a day. Stick with us! We promise it'll be worth it!


	4. True Colors

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or the characters...we're just dressing them up in 80's clothes.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - True Colors**

**(EPOV)**

Shit. That was close.

After the door to the gym closes firmly, I poke my head around the dark corner of the hallway and watch the kid who was talking to Bella.

He takes the white lacy bra out of his pocket and holds it up. The look on his face is one of awe and disbelief.

Moving around the corner, I lean up against the wall. Why in the hell would a girl like that give a kid like him her bra? It just doesn't make sense. I know people like Bella. They don't do things like that for anyone, especially some geeky kid.

The hall is really quiet, but I hear squeaky shoes on the tiled floor. When I look up, the kid is staring at me. His look of disbelief is gone and it has been replaced with fear. Using my leg, I kick myself off of the wall and walk a little closer to him, so I can get a better look.

"Dude, I'm sorry...I was just...I'm just..."

"Hey, no need to apologize to me. What are you sorry for?"

"Well, for whatever I did. It was an accident."

I chuckle, "Look, kid. You have no reason to be scared of me."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Except for your badass leather jacket and that motorcycle you drive...and I saw you smoking in the parking lot last week."

"Why would that make you scared of me?"

"Well, typically, guys like you like to beat up guys like me."

"You've got me all wrong, kid."

He lets out a breath of air and starts to relax a little.

"So, you know that girl you were talking to?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about her?"

"Oh, well...I don't really know her, know her. We're not even friends or anything. Oh, shit. Do you like her? Is that what this is all about? Ah, man. I'm sorry," he holds up his hands and starts backing away from me, "I'll never talk to her again. I swear!"

"Chill out, dude. I don't like her. I don't even know her. I was just wondering if you could tell me about her, what's she like?"

He rubs his hands down the legs of his jeans and then cracks his knuckles. This kid moves around like he has ants in his pants or something. "Are you on drugs or something?"

"What? No, man. I'm clean. I've never even smoked a cigarette!"

"What the hell is wrong with you then?"

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I mean, you make me nervous."

"Quit apologizing and stop being nervous. I already told you, you have nothing to worry about. So?"

"Oh, right. Well, she's got small tits. Her voice is decent. She smells really good," he leans forward, like he's getting ready to tell me a secret, "and she drives me absolutely crazy."

I laugh at his honesty. "Is that right?"

He breathes out through his nose and runs his hand through his hair. It reminds me of myself. I've always messed with my hair when I'm nervous. I like this kid. He's got potential.

"You wanna know something else about her?"

"Yeah."

"Everyone at school thinks she's a royal bitch, but she's probably the nicest girl I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't tell her I said that."

"You're secret is safe with me, kid. So, why did she give you her bra?"

He immediately blushes, when I mention what is in his pocket. "Oh, uh...well, she sorta did me a favor. I made a bet with my friends that I would talk to her tonight, but I knew they wouldn't believe me. So, she gave me her bra as evidence."

I stand there processing what he's telling me, but it just doesn't make sense. I've never known a person in Bella's social status to do something like that for a kid like Seth. What's in it for her? I've watched their little social cliques since I moved here. I see the way people put her on a pedestal...they worship the ground she walks on. People like Bella only do things like that if it is going to benefit them in the long run. She has to have an ulterior motive.

"You know what my philosophy is, Seth?"

"No."

"Don't trust anyone until they give you a reason to trust them."

"I thought you're supposed to give people the benefit of the doubt. You know, trust them until they give you a reason not to."

"Yeah, well, that's what I used to believe too, but it came back to bite me in the ass."

"You're new here, huh?"

"Yeah, I moved here right before school started."

"Why did you move here? Did your mom or dad get a job here?"

"Um, no. I got into some trouble at my old school and had to move."

"I wish I was more like you. At least people are scared of you and they leave you alone."

"No, you don't. Trust me."

"Yes, I do. Maybe then I wouldn't get stuffed into lockers."

We both stand there for a few minutes, leaning against the wall.

"I guess I better get in there and collect my prize."

"Yeah, I'm ready to blow this joint. I fucking hate school dances."

"Why did you come?"

"It was a requirement from my parental figures."

"That shit blows."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, you didn't tell me your name."

"It's Edward."

"Wow, I thought it'd be something cooler than that."

I laugh, and shake my head. This kid is honest to a fault.

"I mean, Edward is a really cool name. What kind of name is 'Seth'? I just thought with your leather jacket and all, you'd have a badass name like 'Jake' or 'Troy'."

"Nope, just Edward."

He covers his mouth with his hand and laughs a little.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that Edward sounds like a kid that gets beat up and shit, someone like me. But you're so far from being me."

"We're not so different, Seth."

"Edward," he says, turning to look at me, with a serious look on his face. "If you looked up opposites in the dictionary, our pictures would be in there."

"Well, maybe on the appearances, but we have more in common than you think."

"I don't believe you," he says. Then he holds up his hands and says, "Hey, you're the one who said not to trust someone until they give you a reason to."

"Ok, you little smart ass, if you must know, that's sort of why I left my old school," I say quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Edward, there's just no way that anyone would bully someone like you. Look at you."

"Appearances aren't always as they seem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I let out a deep breath. "Let's take a walk outside."

Seth nods and follows me out the exit door. I go to the side of the building and sit down at the table where I smoke sometimes, when I cut class. Taking out a cigarette, I light it up. "I'd offer you one, but it's a nasty habit and it's not good for you."

We sit there in silence for a minute. We can hear the music from the dance filtering outside and there are a couple of students walking out to a car in the parking lot, but other than that, we're alone. I haven't told anyone about why I left my old school since I've been here, and I have no idea why I'm getting ready to tell the kid sitting across from me, but I am.

"Back at my old school, I was part of the popular crowd. My parents are influential people in the community and I was pretty much forced into a similar group at school. All the kids I hung out with were from wealthy families. Most of their parents were doctors, lawyers, even a few politicians. We were expected to make good grades and make good appearances, but other than that, we had free reign. I'm sure it's similar to this school." I pause and glance over at Seth. He's just sitting there watching me, and he slowly nods his head.

After I take a puff of my cigarette, I continue. "All schools are the same really. There are usually the haves and the have-nots. The kids who come from money and are popular can usually get away with murder. You wouldn't believe what length parents will go to keep their name clean."

I take another hit off my cigarette, allowing the nicotine to do its job.

"So, you were a Richie," Seth asks.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you would have called me."

"What happened? What made you leave?"

"Well, the guys that were in my group had this hazing ritual. Basically, it was a way to make the Juniors prove that they deserved to be at the top of the food chain at school the next year. It was a joke, is what it was. Just a bullshit way of forcing us to do things we didn't want to, or at least, I didn't want to. But we did it or we were pretty much tossed to the bottom of the pile our Senior year. If you didn't do what you were told, you paid the consequences."

"So, you didn't do whatever it was they told you to do?"

"No, I did. I didn't want to, but I did."

"I don't understand then. What happened?"

"Lets just say that things didn't go as planned. I got caught. The only thing worse than pussying out was getting caught. The group that I ran with was very secretive. No one was allowed to even know about the hazing, unless they were part of the group. So, when I got caught, I was forced to take the rap for everyone. I couldn't tell anybody that it wasn't my fault or that I wasn't alone. I just had to take the heat. What made it worse was that all my friends turned on me. They ganged up on me one night after a ballgame. My mom and dad were so disappointed and angry with me. They didn't even care that I got my ass kicked. All they cared about was that I had tarnished our family name."

"So, you didn't move here with your parents?"

"No, I live with my aunt and uncle and my cousin, Emmett." I had said it before I even realized it came out of my mouth.

"Wait. You live with Emmett Cullen?"

"Don't ever repeat that to anyone."

"You're secret is safe with me."

"I think I've heard you say that more than once tonight."

He laughs, "Yeah, I guess I have lots of secrets to keep."

He hops down off of the table, and puts his hands in his pockets.

"I almost forgot. I probably should get back in the gym and collect my winnings," he says, as he pats his pocket where Bella's bra is hidden.

"Oh, right. You should definitely do that."

We both get up and start walking back toward the school.

"Hey, Edward?"

I let out a deep breath and put my cigarette out on the sidewalk. "Yes, Seth?"

"Are we friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends. We have to be. You know too much shit about me now."

I notice that he puffs out his chest a little as he walks back into the gym.

I kinda like that kid.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff:** So, there's our Edward! Does he have a nickname yet? He still has some mystery to him but he seems like a nice guy, right?

**Jenny Kate**: I've always had a thing for mysterious bad boys...and he drives a motorcycle, so that's hot, right?!

**Jiff**: Hellz, yeah, that's hot! Jiff likey!

**Jenny Kate**: This is the point in the story where I start getting impatient...like "let's post all the chapters"! LOL. I'm glad we're posting once a day!

**Jiff**: Gah! We are such impatient h00rs! I am the same way! I'm wanting to spill secrets already! Somebody stop me!

**Jenny Kate**: ME TOO! I have to delete half of my review responses, because I'm giving shiz away! We have issues.

**Jiff**: I don't think anyone will argue with that statement. Just sayin'.

**Jenny Kate**: It applies on so many levels. We probably need a shirt for that. ←-Actually, I think we need a shirt that says that..."we need a shirt for that". It's our favorite saying.

**Jiff**: Sofa king true! Even my daughter says it now! Speaking of shirts (don't mock my train of thought), who is going to LA for BD2?!

**Jenny Kate**: WE'VE GOT SHIRTS FOR THAT!

**Jiff**: See, JK, you get me!

**Jenny Kate**: If anyone is going and wants to check them out, they're on CafePress! Let us know, we'll give you the link! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! See you tomorrow!


	5. One Thing Leads to Another

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight and we do not condone what happens in the next two chapters. In fact, if any of my kids do it, their asses are grass...es. Yeah, that's right! ****~Jiff**

**True dat. ****~Jenny Kate**

* * *

**Chapter 5 -** **One Thing Leads to Another**

**BPOV**

"Yo, Bella. Got a sec?" Jasper whispers to me, while we're sitting in our homeroom class.

I nod my head 'yes' and lean closer to him. "What's up, Jas?"

He looks around to make sure no one is listening to us before continuing. "Emmett and I want to have a skip day this week. You in?"

I feel myself blink rapidly and I know my mouth is currently resembling a fish by the way it is opening and closing without making a sound. Skip day? Me? Other than my mom checking me out over the phone so I can go shopping and the occasional illness, I have never missed school. Believe it or not, as much as I enjoy being a leader of the Richies, I actually take my studies seriously. Thank goodness, my classes come easily for me. It makes it easier for me to pretend not to care when I am around my friends.

I admit, though, I am quite intrigued by Jasper's offer. As sexist as it is, it is nothing for a Richie boy to screw around and cause a bit of trouble. More times, than not, they'll get away with it anyway. But for a Richie girl to break the rules...that is a very serious offense, especially if she were to get caught. It would certainly lead to being socially cast-off and dethroned from the clique.

I look straight into Jasper's icy blue eyes as I give him my answer.

"I'm totally in."

His face breaks into a wide smile and he chuckles under his breath. Jasper knows me better than any other person on the planet. He knows that I have an adventurous spirit that I keep well hidden and I can tell that he is pleased that I have finally relaxed my sphincter for once.

"Cool. It's just gonna be the three of us, so we'll talk tonight to finalize our plans. This is gonna be totally awesome, Bells!"

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

"What are we going to do?" I ask, looking at Emmett, as he's sprawled out across my bed. We're hanging out in my room after school, like we do a couple of times a week, but this time is different. This time we are planning our big skip day. I walk over and turn down the music playing on my radio so that we can concentrate better.

"The question isn't: _what_ are we going to do. The question is: what _aren't_ we going to do." He laughs and gives me his trademark mischievous look.

"Well, we can't all stay home and pretend we're sick. Someone would know we're up to something. Jessica and Lauren would rat us out in a heartbeat."

I look over at Jasper and he nods his head in agreement.

Emmett, the mastermind, speaks up. "I'll play sick and have my mom call me in. She would never make me go to school if I'm sick. Tomorrow is her day to volunteer at the museum so, she'll be out of the house by 9:00 am."

"Well, I already have an excuse. I'm supposed to meet with a recruiter tomorrow to talk about a track scholarship at Purdue. I don't want to go to their stupid school anyway, so I don't mind skipping it."

"Then, we just have to break you out, Bella." Emmett says, looking up from my pile of Cosmopolitans he's ogling.

"Guys, no matter what, I can not get caught." I start to feel a little nervous and my stomach feels tight. It's exciting. "You know that my parents would totally freak out. I mean, heaven forbid that their 'perfect daughter' do something like skip school. Oh, the shame and embarrassment." I throw my hand to my head to emphasize the dramatics.

"Don't worry, Bella. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"You have any grandmas we could pretend to kill off?" Jasper asks, from his spot on my pink fluffy rug. I almost want to laugh seeing him there. It's such a contradiction. Jasper and pink do not go together.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, Jas. I'm sure that would fly. That's all I need is for some brown-noser from the school to call and leave their most sympathetic condolences on the answering machine."

"I got it!" Emmett exclaims, jumping off the bed. "I'll call in and pretend to be Charlie. I'll tell them you have some sort of doctor's appointment."

"Are you sure? Do you think you can sound like my dad?"

"Bella, I am Emmett McCarty. My skills know no bounds. Do not doubt the master of persuasion."

I laugh. "You are the master of persuasion, that's for sure. I don't know how you get yourself out of the shit you do. I think you could streak across Wrigley Field and convince them it was in the name of world peace or to help the Cubs win the World Series, and everyone would buy it."

I stand up, walking over to my window, looking down at my beautiful car sitting in the driveway. "So, am I driving?"

"Nope, I thought we'd take something a little more adventurous...something like a candy-apple red 1961 Ferrari," Emmett says, laying back down on the bed and folding his arms behind his head. Looking over at Jasper, he asks, "Know where we could find one of those, J?"

"Nuh uh, don't even think about it Emmett," he says, standing up. "My dad's car is off limits. You know I would be in deep shit if anything happened to it. Besides, he writes down the mileage in a log, for god's sake. He would know that it had been driven!"

"Well, I'm sure we could fix that. I have a buddy who works on cars. He could probably turn back the mileage for us. No biggie."

Emmett was not relenting on the subject. He's been dying to drive Mr. Whitlock's car for years, just waiting for the perfect opportunity. Jasper will lose this argument, because Emmett never loses...or gets caught. I don't know how he does it really. He's like the 8th Wonder of the World or something.

I start to tune them out while they hash out the details of our day off. I don't really care what car we take or what we do, as long as we don't have to be around the losers at Ridge High for a day. I need to breathe some fresh air, away from the pressures of my life.

"You know what. You two are expelling way too much testosterone into my room with all of this car talk. Besides, you should take off before my mom and dad come home."

"Ok. See ya tomorrow," Emmett says, putting my stack of Cosmos back beside the bed and heading out the door.

Jasper plants a kiss on my cheek, before running out the door and down the stairs, yelling "I can't believe you're actually skipping with us! It's going to be totally awesome! You won't regret it!"

"Yeah, Bells. Stick with us. We'll take you places," Emmett laughs, as he closes the front door behind him.

I smile to myself and flop down on my bed.

My mind immediately goes to my wardrobe. What does one wear when they are skipping school? I get back up and run to my closet, looking for my most suitable outfit for being a delinquent. I'm thinking black, but that's so...so...him. Mystery man is always wearing that damn black leather jacket. What is wrong with him? I mean, the same jacket every day? As if.

No black.

White leather skirt, white leather boots, and a hot pink shirt...and white sunglasses, of course.

My phone rings and I know it's Jessica. She has to call me every afternoon that we're not together to get the 411 on everything. It's like she's afraid she's going to miss something.

"Hello, you've reached the office of Isabella Swan. She can not come to the phone right now. Please leave a message at the beep. Beeeeeeeeeep."

"Very funny, Bella."

"What's up, Jess?" I ask, as I throw myself back on my bed.

"Girl, I hope you are sitting down, because I have some major scoop! Remember that loser that couldn't keep his eyes off of you at the record store that day?"

I sit straight up in my bed. "Who? Oh, that creepy guy? Yeah, I vaguely remember. What about him?" I'm so glad we are having this conversation over the phone. I don't know if I would be able to play off the reaction I just had if Jessica was in my room right now.

"He goes to our school! Can you freaking believe that? He must have failed, like, 5 grades or something because he does not look like a teenager. Maybe he's, like, an undercover cop working a big drug bust!"

"Seriously, Jess! Who cares, anyway? I saw him at the dance the other night...I didn't tell you? It doesn't matter anyway, he's just a dude."

"Yeah, but he's a totally hot dude with a temper. He hasn't been here long and he's already been in a fight!"

Hearing those words make my body flush, blood flowing to all the right places. I should not be turned on by the thought of him angry and fighting. I should not be turned on by him at all period. I'm being a total spaz right now.

"A fight? Did you see it?" I ask, trying not to sound too interested.

"I was walking down the hall when I saw Mr. Banner pull the guy off of some other guy I didn't recognize. I think your stalker's name is Edward or Edwin or some 'E' name."

"He's so totally not my stalker and I don't care what his name is, because I don't ever plan on talking to him."

"Yeah, well, I just thought you'd like to know before you run into him at school or something. And, if he is stalking you, you need to talk to your counselor."

"Sure, sure, Jess. I'm so not worried."

"Okay, enough about you...do you think Mike still likes me? I mean, I know I always blow him off, but he's, like, totally buff this year! I think I'm going to start flirting with him again, but following through this time. We didn't go far at the dance...not even to second base. I had on a really cute bra, too. What a waste of good lingerie. I hope he's not getting bored with me!"

"I have no doubt that Mike will appreciate not being teased by you this year. And, we'll all appreciate it if he doesn't have to walk around with a constant boner!"

"Ewww, Bella! When did you become such a potty-mouth? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Don't be such a prude, Jess." I roll my eyes and lay back down, zoning out while Jessica continues her monologue. The girl can talk for days without coming up for air, which is good right now, because I'm really not in the mood for her petty bullshit.

Tomorrow can't get here fast enough.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: **What are these crazy kids up to?

**Jiff**: I don't know but I don't remember this part in Sixteen Candles! ;-)

**Jenny Kate**: Yep, just when our readers think they've got it all figured out, we pull the rug out! Things are going to take a bit of a different direction for a few chapters!

**Jiff**: I'm verah, verah excited about what is coming up! And, I am thrilled with our reviews! You guys keep asking questions that we can't answer yet and it is awesome! I'm so glad you are all so into the story!

**Jenny Kate**: Me too! All of your reviews are so much fun to read and they are like fuel for us as authors...really keeps us going and makes us want to write! We didn't know what it would be like to post every day, but we are loving it so far!

**Jiff**: We have received a nickname suggestion for our Edward...what do y'all think about RebelWard? Does he exist in another fic? I love it and I think it fits this Edward perfectly!

**Jenny Kate**: JK likey, but if it's already taken, I don't want to take someone else's Ward...you know how we fanfic fangirls are about our Wards!

**Jiff**: And we do NOT want to step on any authors' toes and steal their Ward, for sure!

**Jenny Kate**: You guys let us know! And tell us any other suggestions you might have! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys rock our world! See you tomorrow!


	6. Smooth Operator

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or a 1961 mint condition, cherry red ****Ferrari GT California, but Jasper's dad does! Let's go see what those crazy kids are up to...**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Smooth Operator**

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett. Emmett, honey, it's time for school."

"Ugghhh...Mom, I don't feel so good."

"Oh, Sweetie, are you sick? What's the matter?"

"I feel dizzy and my tummy hurts." I pull my blanket over my head, pretending that the daylight is hurting my eyes, but really I do it so I can quickly lick my palms.

My mom pulls the blanket back down and places her hand on my forehead. I then place my wet hand on top of hers in a seemingly affectionate move, waiting for her reaction.

"You don't have a fever, but your hand is so clammy!" Bingo.

"I think you should stay home from school today, Emmett. You won't be missing anything important will you?"

"Uh, no, Ma'am. I'm sure I can get one of the guys to bring me my homework."

"Ok, then. Today is usually my day to volunteer at the museum, but I'm sure I can stay home..."

"No!" I interrupt just a bit too loudly. "I mean, no, Mom. I'll be fine. I'm just going to sleep all day, don't worry. Besides, you know the Art Institute can't function without your and your brilliant mind."

My mom blushes, like she usually does when I compliment her. It's true, though, my mom is a very smart and beautiful woman. "Well, you sleep as much as you can, but promise me you'll call me if you need anything, ok?"

I flash my dimples at her. "Yes, Mommy, I will. Have a good day," I mumble, pretending to fall back asleep. As soon as I hear my mom's car drive off, I jump out of bed and throw open my curtains. The sun is shining and there's not a cloud in the sky. How is anyone supposed to go to school on a gorgeous day like today?

After four years of high school, I am an expert at taking days off. My main rule is that you must believe your own story. Other than that, I always have a plan. I don't want to get to 3 o'clock and wish I had gone to school. What's the fucking point of skipping if you're just going to wish you had gone to school in the first place? That's lame.

My motto is 'always be prepared'. It's a great motto and works in every situation.

Let's say, I forget my homework.

That's ok, because I flirted my ass off with the girl in chemistry last week and she'll be more than happy to let me copy her's.

How about getting lucky with some gal pal in the back of my car, all thanks to a random hook-up?

Most guys wouldn't be able to get past 3rd base, because they don't have the appropriate "protective" equipment. Not me.

Like I said, I'm always prepared.

After eating breakfast and getting ready for the day, I pick up my phone and dial Jasper's number. Speaking of prepared, he better be ready to rock and roll.

When he answers, I can tell I'm on his speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"J, my man, what's happening?"

"Nothing."

"What's wrong? You sound weird."

"I'm sick."

"No, buddy. That's my line."

"No. I'm legit sick."

"You can't be sick. Today is our day off! Come on, Jasper. Rise and shine! Get out of bed, take a shower, and I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I can't. I'm sick."

"You're not sick; it's all in your head. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I feel like shit, Em. I can't go today. You and Bella will have to go without me."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, J. Now, get your ass up and get dressed. I'm coming over!"

I hang up the phone and pace around my room. Jasper can't really be sick. I mean, who the hell gets sick on Skip Day? Believe it or not, I'm not just orchestrating this day o' fun for me. It's more for Bella and Jasper. Bella, because she does absolutely nothing wrong and she needs to live a little. And, Jasper, because his parents push him so damn hard that he's always stressed about getting a scholarship to college. They are both my best friends and I'd do anything for them, including sacrificing a day of school just to show them a good time.

I'm such a great guy.

I pick my phone back up and dial the number for Ridge High. Clearing my throat, I lower my voice and give my best Charlie Swan impersonation, "Yes, this is Charlie Swan. I'm calling to let you know I'll be by to pick up Isabella this morning."

"And what will be the reason for her early dismissal?"

Ms. Price is always so damn nosey.

I clear my throat again. "Well, she has a, uh...a doctor's appointment...a womanly doctor's appointment."

"A _womanly_ doctor's appointment, you say?"

"Yes, you know my little girl is growing up and she is having one heck of a time with her monthly visitor. All she does is cry and scream and eat ice cream. She also gets terrible headaches and cramps. Did you ever watch that movie 'American Werewolf in London'? Well, that's exactly how Bella is every time her 'Aunt Flo' visits and, frankly, I've had enough and decided she needs to go to the doctor!" I slam my hand down on the counter for added effect.

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course, Mr. Swan."

"Please have Bella meet me out front at 10 o'clock sharp."

"Yes, sir. She'll be there."

As I hang up the phone, I chuckle to myself. They never question the womanly shit. I wonder if Bella really does act bat shit-crazy like that. I've never really noticed before. I'll have to ask her today.

Feeling the need to make one more call, I grab my phone again.

"Jaz, you're not dying. Get out of bed. I'm coming over. We have to pick up Bella at 10 o'clock sharp. Now, get your shit together. I'm not letting you ruin our day off."

It dawns on me that, if Charlie Swan is going to be picking Bella up from school, then I need to look more like him and less like me. This means a trip to my dad's closet.

I know both of my parents have already gone for the day, but I still feel the need to tiptoe when I enter their bedroom. It's like a sign of respect, I guess. I quietly creep past their perfectly made four-poster bed and matching chest of drawers, before turning the corner and walking into the closet that belongs to my dad, Carlisle. Yes, my father has his own closet and so does my mom. Esme's closet is the bedroom across the hall.

I grab a trench coat, scarf, and hat, knowing that I have nice slacks and shirts that fit me better than his would. Besides, I just need his things to help give the impression that I am an older gentleman. I begin to sneak out of the room, when the telephone suddenly rings, making me jump out of my skin.

"Hello," I say, weakly. I'm supposed to be sick, remember?

"Hey, pal! How's my boy doing? Your mom told me you are sick today so, I thought I'd call and check on you."

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, I'm not feeling so well. I'm just gonna take it easy today and, hopefully, feel better tomorrow."

"Alright, Son. Go lie down and rest. When you feel up to it, fix yourself some soup and rub some of that menthol cream on your feet."

What?

"Rub menthol cream on my feet?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to clear your chest and get rid of your cough."

"Oh, okay, Dad. Thanks." I cough on purpose even though I don't remember that being one of my symptoms this morning.

"Love you, Em. Bye."

"Love you, too." I hang up the phone and gather the rest of my things so that I can leave.

I really do love my parents. They're great. They are both smart, nice, and very loving. I know it may seem like I think they are idiots, but I really don't. They probably don't believe half the crap I tell them, but they let me get away with it because they trust me. That makes them pretty cool in my book.

After I get dressed, I put on my dad's hat and give myself one last look in the mirror. With the hat tilted down covering my eyes, and the scarf wrapped around my neck, you can't even tell it's me. Mr. Banner won't have a clue. I mean, hopefully I won't have to see him, but just in case. Like I said, I'm always prepared.

As I pull up to Jasper's house, I can tell that all of the shades are drawn and I don't see any lights on. I swear, if he's still in bed, I'm going to kick his ass.

I walk up to the door and knock. It takes him a few minutes, but he finally opens the door.

"I was getting ready to bust this door down."

"Why do you always have to be so dramatic?"

"Are you ready for a day of fun?"

"I told you, I'm sick. I'm staying home."

"No, you're not. You're going to put a smile on your face, get the keys to the Ferrari, and we're going to pick up Bella from school."

"We're not taking the Ferrari."

"Haha, but you didn't say you're not going."

"I already know that there is no getting around it. You're a spoiled, selfish brat, who always gets what he wants and never thinks of anyone else's feelings or concerns."

Grabbing my chest for dramatic effect, "Jasper, I am hurt. You know that I am concerned about you. You are my best friend. I am doing this for you. Don't you know that fresh air cures a multitude of illnesses? You will feel better when we are out having some fun. Now, let's go!"

Standing in the garage, I can tell that Jasper is still unsure of us taking his dad's prized car. "Jaz, if there was any way around this, we wouldn't take it. We're only taking it, because it is an absolute necessity. There is no other way to get Bella out of school without Mr. Banner knowing that it is us picking her up. You don't want to get busted before we even get to have any fun do you?"

"No."

"Ok, then, get it. I'm driving."

"No...no, you know what, we are not taking the car. End of story. My dad would kill me and then he would hunt you down and kill you, too. It wouldn't matter if we brought it back in pristine condition, he would kill us just for driving it out of the garage. He would kill us for what _might have_ happened."

Snatching the keys from Jasper's hand, I jump into the driver's seat and feel the expensive leather. The seat literally molds to my body. I grip the steering wheel and take a deep breath as I start up the engine. I can feel the energy of the car as it purrs to life.

"Turn off the car, Emmett."

"Get in, Jasper."

"Turn off the car. I'll rent you a limo or any other car you want, but we're not taking the Ferrari!"

I don't listen to Jasper's whining, instead, I take the car out of park and slowly begin to back it out of the garage.

"Emmett!"

I continue to back out of the garage and turn the car around so that it is facing the road.

"Are you coming or what," I ask Jasper, as he's standing there giving me the death stare.

Without another word, he jumps into the backseat of the car.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **Oooohhhh...those sneaky kids!

**Jenny Kate: **I wonder what they're gonna do? For any of you who thought we were going a little Ferris Bueller's Day Off on you, you're on the right track!

**Jiff: **Yep, we said that we were using a few JH movies, not just Sixteen Candles. I'm so proud of those of you who recognized FBDO from the last chapter! *throws you all some Pop Rocks*

**Jenny Kate:** I can tell you subbed in a 3rd grade class today, Jiff! ;) *positive reinforcement* A few of you have asked if there will be another EPOV chapter and there will be. Just stick with us! We've got a ways to go just yet.

**Jiff**: Okay, here's where we get serious. We made a mistake. Actually, _I_ made the mistake because I wrote Emmett's last name as being 'McCarty' in the first chapter. He is, in fact, a Cullen and I apologize from the bottom of my heart! Truthfully, I don't feel _that_ bad because we refer to him as 'Emmett Cullen' in Chapter 4 and none of you noticed! LOL

**Jenny Kate:** Well, I can't let you take all the blame, Jiff. I read that chapter a bazillion times and didn't catch it! We thought about changing it, but it just screwed everything up, so we decided to just stick with what we originally had planned and fess up.

**Jiff**: So, there you have it. Even, WE make mistakes! With all of that said...please don't flounce us! We neeeeeeed you!

**Jenny Kate**: We need you guys like a back-alley whore needs crack...or crank...or bath salts...or whatever the street drug of the day is. So, what do you think about the story so far?

**Jiff**: We are so excited that there are so many of you out there that love the 80's as much as we do! Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, tweeting, posting, and being the awesome peeps that you are! See ya tomorrow!


	7. So Alive

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Twilight, but we have a ton of Twilight merchandise. We also have never been to Chicago, but hope to be there next June for TwiFicMeetUp2013!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - So Alive**

**(BPOV)**

"Cullen?...Cullen?...Cullen?..."

I look around the room like I'm searching for Emmett. I know that he's not here, but I feel like I should play along. About the time I'm going to say something about him being sick, Jessica pipes up from the row next to me.

"Um, he's sick."

Wow. News certainly travels fast. I didn't even have to lie or say anything.

Jessica continues, "My sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy who knows this kid who's going with a girl who saw Emmett pass out at 31 Flavors last night. I guess it's pretty serious."

I sink down into my seat a little and shield my eyes with my hand. Oh, this is rich. I can't make eye contact with Jess or she'll think that I know something, which I do, but I don't want her to know that I know. I need to avoid talking to her until our afternoon phone call. I'm a much better liar when I'm on the other end of the line.

"Excuse me, Mr. Greene," Ms. Price's nasally voice comes over the intercom, "I need Bella Swan in the office. She needs to bring her things with her. She'll be checking out."

I internally high five Emmett for pulling this off, but keep a straight face and try to appear puzzled. I want to keep my options open, because I have no idea what Emmett has told the office about why I'm checking out of school early. I just hope he hasn't created some detailed story that I'll have to keep up for the rest of the year.

As I make my way down to the principal's office, I feel my hands getting sweaty and my heart is beating faster than normal. I take a deep breath and swallow nervously when I get to the front office.

"I, uh, guess I need to sign out."

My voice sounds shaky, like I'm covering up a bank heist or something. Get your shit together, Bella.

Ms. Price reaches her hand across the counter and pats mine, like she's comforting me.

"Oh, no need to be nervous, Dear. It's just a little _womanly_ doctor's visit," she winks. "I'm sure it'll be over in a jiffy!"

Did she just say "womanly doctor's visit"? What the hell, Emmett? I feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I just smile, painfully and take the pen and sign my name onto the checkout sheet.

I turn around quickly, and start making my way to the door.

As I walk out of the school, I let out a deep breath and feel myself start to relax. Walking past the office windows, I see Ms. Price peek her head between the curtains and wave. I wave back, thankful that Emmett talked Jasper into driving the Ferrari. I turn around and wave once more at Ms. Price, making sure she sees that I'm getting into the gorgeous red sports car. I open the door and throw my bag over the seat. I hear a grunt from the back. "Sorry, Jaz!"

"What took you so long? We've got places to go and things to do!" Emmett looks down right giddy sitting behind the wheel.

"Well, I would have been out here sooner, but I had a nice little chat with Ms. Price about my _womanly_ doctor's visit!" I smack his arm, which hurts my hand more than it does his arm.

"Sorry! What was I supposed to say? She got nosey and I had to come up with something good. It's a totally normal thing, Bella. Geesh."

"I would rather not discuss any sort of womanly issues with you! So, come up with something else next time!"

I hear Jasper chuckle from the back seat.

"What are you laughing at? You were probably in on it, too, huh?"

"No, I swear!" He sits up and holds his hands up in surrender.

"What's your damage, Jaz? You look a little pale."

"Tell that to Emmett! I'm legit sick and he insisted that I come anyway."

"Aww, poor baby! I'm sure you'll feel better once we start having some fun." I turn around and smile at him, as we get onto the freeway and pick up speed.

Sitting back, I enjoy the ride into downtown, letting the wind whip through my hair.

Emmett exits off onto Chicago Avenue and he turns into the first parking garage we come to.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jasper says, almost jumping into the front seat.

"I'm parking...the car...in the parking garage. You really aren't feeling well, are you?" Emmett just shakes his head and continues to pull the car into the valet parking area.

"We can't just leave the car here!"

"What do you suggest we do, Jasper? If we're going to have fun outside of this car, we have to park it."

"I don't trust these people. How do we know they're not going to take it out on some joy ride? I want the car back home, where it is safe."

"Look, I'll slip the guy a five and everything will be fine."

Jasper sits back down in his seat and starts mumbling to himself under his breath. I'm really worried about him. Between being sick and all the stress from bringing his dad's car, I'm afraid he's going to spaz out on us.

"Jasper, it's in a garage. Nothing is going to happen to it."

Emmett puts the car in park and gets out. A guy comes out of the booth and I hear him whistle through his teeth.

"Fuckin'-A."

Emmett gives the guy a pointed glance. "Do you work here?"

The guy nods and tilts his head to one side, examining the fine craftsmanship in front of him.

"I need you to take extra special care of this car for me. Can you do that," Emmett asks, as he slips the guy a five.

"Sure thing, boss." He smirks as he jumps into the driver's seat, then he carefully pulls the car around the bend and out of sight.

"See what a Benjamin can do for ya?" Emmett slides his shades on and we all walk out of the garage into the beautiful Chicago weather. Jasper is begrudgingly following behind us, still muttering to himself.

I swear, Jasper is being so uptight today that, if we were to put a lump of coal up his ass, we'd have a diamond by the time we get home.

Emmett stops in the middle of the sidewalk and turns around, "Jaz, life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." Resting his hands on Jasper's shoulders, he shakes him a bit, "Now, let's go have some fun!"

Jasper reluctantly smiles and lets out a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

The three of us start walking and I move to be between my two best friends, linking my arms with theirs. "So, what's the plan, boys? I may not get the chance to skip again so, I am totally relying on you two to make this day awesome."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. When have I not had a plan, huh? When have I not shown you the most fun ever? The answer to both of those questions is: fucking never! So, do not worry your pretty, little head over it. Trust that I will take care of you, as always," Emmett answers.

I look toward the direction we are heading and instantly feel excited. I jump up on my toes a few times while I ask, "Are we going to The Pier?! I love it there, but I haven't been in so long! Can we ride the Ferris Wheel, Emmett? Can we, please?!" I know I sound like a little kid, but I can't help it. I really do love this place.

Emmett throws his head back, laughing. "Of course, we are! Listen, guys, we're seniors now. This is our last year before college and we're under a shit-ton of pressure. That means, we have to make it a priority to have as much fun as possible. That is what today is all about!"

"Yeah, who knows whether we'll get away with this or not, so we've gotta make it count," Jasper chimes in.

"Stop being a pessimist, Jas! It's going to be fine. Right, Emmett?"

Instead of answering my question, he pulls my arm and starts running towards The Pier. Between laughing so hard and running, I'm completely out of breath when we get there. Emmett wastes no time and immediately heads straight for the Ferris Wheel.

"Three, please," he tells the woman in the ticket booth.

When the three of us are securely in our seats, the gigantic wheel starts to move. As we approach the top, it stops again to let more people on. Suspended in the air, we lean forward and look down on all the people walking under us. I take a deep breath and feel the strong breeze whip my hair around.

"The city looks kind of peaceful from up here," I say, looking out at everything I can see.

"Emmett, do you think the car is ok," Jasper asks.

"Anything looks peaceful from 150 feet in the air," Emmett replies, completely ignoring Jasper's inquisition.

"I don't feel so good."

"It's all in your head."

After our ride is finished, we all hop off and make our way to the exit. Emmett makes a beeline for the ticket booth and buys three more tickets.

"We can't ride it just once," he says, with a boyish grin.

While we ride the big wheel for the second time, we agree that we can't leave The Pier without pigging out on some junk food. Emmett also adds that his day won't be complete without going to the aquarium.

Looks like we have a plan.

* * *

**A/N's**:

**Jiff**: Lots of Ferris Bueller references in this chapter. Did you catch them all? I'm thrilled so many of you think Emmett makes a perfect Ferris! It just couldn't be anyone else!

**Jenny Kate**: Emmett is SO Ferris...they are a perfect match! Um, you know that when we go to the TwiFicMeetUp next year, we'll have to go to the Pier and do all of this stuff, right?!

**Jiff**: Hellz to the Yeah! I'm so excited about TFMU! It gives me something to countdown to after BD2LA! Ok, I know you are anxious about the rest of their skip day so, we'll stop our notes here so you can click "next" and read Chapter 8! See ya there!


	8. The Heat is On

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Ferris Bueller's Day Off, but we love watching both of them and I guess you could say we have active imaginations. Let's see what Emmett has planned for their Day Off, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Heat is On**

**BPOV**

"No matter what, we have to have the car safely back in the garage by 6 o'clock," Jasper warns.

"Yeah, my mom and dad get home at 6, too. I know they won't be a minute late today, since I'm on my deathbed."

"I meant to tell you that the word around school this morning is that you're deathly ill. Jessica told Mr. Greene that she heard you passed out at 31 Flavors last night."

We all burst out laughing and I can feel the tension that was lingering disappear.

The ever-present butterflies that have been fluttering in my belly since the moment I signed myself out of school are magnified one hundred times, as we near the aquarium. I have loved visiting Shedd Aquarium since I was a little girl and have had season tickets for as long as I can remember.

There is something so peaceful and magical to me about the sea life, and I love watching them swim and play in the water. Sometimes, when I'm feeling really stressed out, I'll come here and stay for hours, imagining myself floating along with the dolphins and manatees. Just the sound of the water is enough to calm me and forget my pressures.

I've been walking around for, at least, an hour when I realize I am alone. That's odd. Usually, the guys will tell me when they are going somewhere; it's not like them to just leave me. I quicken my pace and begin looking around the large area I'm in, when I finally spot Jasper. He is by himself, watching the sea otters play. As I get closer to him, he looks at me with a small smirk.

"Hey. You looked like you needed some alone time so, Em and I took off."

"Oh, yeah, I usually go into my own little world when I'm here. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Bella. I get it. It's nice to be able to separate yourself from real life for a while."

"Jasper, what's going? Are you really sick or is something bothering you?"

He takes in a large breath and slowly lets it out, before answering. "I don't know, Bells. Sometimes, it's just too much, you know? The stress, the pressure..." He sighs then continues. "You and Emmett have it so easy and I let myself get caught up in your world, but it's not that easy...not for me. I push myself every day to be the best. First place in my races, top grades, being active in all the right clubs; and it's all for my dad. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of myself for accomplishing what I have. But, sometimes, I wonder if my dad would be proud of me if I wasn't a star student; if he really loves me because I'm just 'me'."

My heart breaks for my best friend. Even though I have my own struggles, I know I have it made in the shade compare to him, and I am guilty of forgetting how hard Jasper pushes himself for his father.

I wrap both of my arms around one of his and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Bella. I'm just wallowing a bit, but I'm getting over it. Today has definitely helped." He points to the otters. "Look at these guys. This is Emmett in animal-form, I swear. Not a care in the world...just playing in the water and making funny noises."

I laugh out loud, showing my agreement with his statement. "Where is he anyway?"

"No telling. He just said he had something to do and then he ran off."

Jasper and I start walking around the other exhibits, hand in hand, when we hear loud synthesizers playing one of our favorite songs. Without any words, we immediately start walking towards the music, increasing our pace every few seconds. When we reach the bleachers in front of the dolphin and manatee show, we hear a voice coming out of the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for this afternoon's show, we have a special guest to help direct our marine friends! Please, welcome Emmett Cullen!"

Jasper and I look at each other and scream when we see Emmett jog onto the stage and grab the microphone. "Thank you, thank you! This performance is dedicated to Bella and Jasper, with the hopes that this day brings them some much-needed fun!"

David Lee Roth's howl is added to the synthesizers as Van Halen's "Jump" blares all around us. Jasper and I watch, stunned, as the dolphins and manatees thrust themselves out of the water and soar in the air as Emmett lifts his arms over his head over and over to the beat of the song.

When the music stops, the crowd erupts in applause, but Emmett is looking at us, awaiting our approval. It's only when Jasper and I start jumping up and down, yelling for our friend, that he flashes a smile big enough for the entire aquarium to see.

Soon after the show is over, Emmett runs up to us, twirling me around, while fist-bumping Jasper.

"Well, what did you think?"

"Dude, that was righteous!"

"It was amazing, Emmett! I can't believe you did that! You are gonna be so busted. There is no telling who all saw you just now!"

In his usual carefree way, he simply shrugs. "Nah, no one cares that I just did that. I mean, who the hell am I? I just wanted to make my two best buds smile."

Jasper laughs. "Well, you certainly did that, man. We appreciate it."

After we get a snack and something to drink, we start heading towards the aquarium's exit. A sign catches my eye and I look over my shoulder to see a table set up with a large bowl full of money. I blink a few times before the words on the sign begin to make sense.

"_Please help Emmett get the kidney he needs to live. Every penny helps._"

That's...weird.

I shake my head to clear it, assuming the sign is about some other guy named Emmett, and leave with my boys.

Surprisingly, we don't have to wait long at all for the car to be delivered after we give our claim ticket to the parking garage attendant. Jasper takes forever looking over every inch of his dad's car, making sure it is in the same perfect condition it was in when we dropped it off. Once he is satisfied, we all pile in and head home.

Emmett lets Jasper drive home and we are laughing and singing along with the radio so loudly that, when we reach Jasper's house, we don't even notice that the garage door is open. It's not until the car is parked and turned off that we notice Jasper's dad leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He stares at us, looking so livid, I swear, I can see smoke coming out of his ears.

The three of us are frozen in our fear, knowing we are totally nailed.

I don't even realize I am crying until I hear myself sniffle loudly.

Jasper is the one to break the silence.

"Hey, Dad."

"Don't you 'Hey, Dad' me. What the fuck are you and your friends doing in my car?"

I reach over across the center console and grab Jas's hand. He has never stood up to or confronted his father and I want him to know that I support him.

"Oh, um, yeah...well, we decided to take it out for a little spin, that's all. You know, blow off some steam after school," he answers, his voice a little shaky.

"'_We'_ decided?"

"No, Sir, I decided."

"And you decided it would be a good idea to take _my_ car, without asking _my_ permission, to go joyriding after school?"

Jasper swallows loudly and I realize we are still sitting in his dad's car, but no one dares to move a muscle.

Before Jasper can answer, his dad continues. "It must have been a really stressful day...considering you didn't even show up! Yeah, I know you skipped school. I went there to pick your sorry ass up and take you to your meeting with Purdue when the secretary told me you were at home sick! Imagine my surprise when I drove home and saw that you and my goddamn car were gone!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I really was sick this morning, but after talking to Emmett and Bella, we thought it'd be okay if we took a senior skip day. It's no big deal, I promise."

"No big deal?! Are you fucking kidding me? It's no big deal that you are blowing your chance to go to a top university and make something of your life? You hang around with these spoiled, rich kids, and somehow, they manage to convince you you're like them, but you're not. You can't screw around and still go to whatever college you want, like they can. You actually have to work for what you want!

All I want to do is leave. I don't want to abandon my best friend, but I am sick at my stomach from hearing the way his dad is yelling at him. I don't know what to do.

"No, Dad, I've been working hard all my life so that I can do what _you_ want me to do! You didn't get to finish college, so you have pushed me to do better than you and that's cool. I get it, I do. I like working hard and achieving goals, but they need to be my goals, not yours. So, when I do get into a top university, understand I'm doing it for me and I _will_ be better than you. In fact, I already am better than you, because I will never belittle my son and make him feel like shit, like you just did to me."

Jasper opens his car door and gets out so, Emmett and I quickly do the same.

I watch as Emmett puts his arm around Jasper's shoulders and says something only Jas can hear, before facing Mr. Whitlock. "Sir, with all due respect, you're wrong about your son. We may not be in the same tax bracket, but that has nothing to do with our friendship. Jasper is the best guy I know and I'm proud to be his friend. You should be proud to be his dad."

Mr. Whitlock just stands there stunned, I'm assuming, from both Jasper's and Emmett's words, as he watches the three of us leave the garage and walk to Emmett's car.

When we stop walking, I immediately throw my arms around Jasper and cry into his neck. "Don't you believe a single word he said, Jasper. You are so much better than he is, and when you leave for college, you can leave him and his bullshit behind forever."

He laughs softly and rubs my back. "It's ok, Bella. I'll be fine, really. I've been needing to say those words to him for a long time, and no matter what happens now, he knows how I really feel and that I won't take his crap anymore."

I kiss his cheek before getting into Emmett's car and wiping my eyes.

"Hey, guys. Thanks for today. It was exactly what I needed," Jasper calls out to us.

"Remember what I said in there, Jas," Emmett responds before starting the car and driving off.

We are quiet for a few minutes before I finally ask, "What did you tell Jasper in the garage?"

"I told him, he always has a bed at my place whenever he needs it."

"Aww, Em, you really are a sweet guy. I hope you get that kidney you need."

He gives me a strange look. "Bella, what the hell are you talking about?"

I tell him about the sign and donation jar I saw at the aquarium and his laughter booms in the car, hurting my ears. I laugh with him, relieved that the mood has lifted somewhat.

"So, do you think our parents know that we skipped school today?"

Emmett shrugs. "Probably. I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Whitlock called the school once he saw Jasper was gone. Banner could easily put two and two together after he realized all three of us were gone. The question is, though, did he already call our parents or is he waiting to confront us about it tomorrow?"

I hug Emmett tightly around his neck, thanking him for an incredible day, before I go into my house. I am half-way up the stairs when I hear my dad call for me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get in here right now!"

Shit.

I'm pretty sure I know the answer to Emmett's question.

* * *

**A/N's:**

**Jenny Kate**: Can you believe that someone would suggest that we were going to kill off Emmett or make something bad happen to Jasper? Apparently, some of our readers don't know us very well, yet. LOL. In case you don't know, we're pretty attached to our HEAs, and that includes all of our characters finishing the story with their life still intact. So, no worries there.

**Jiff**: Yeah, that's just crazy! I can pretty much guarantee that we'd never kill off a major character. And, I don't consider James, TFD, or anyone like that "major characters". :-)

**Jenny Kate:** Yeah, or Victoria...she's always fair game! I know we (and by "we", I mean "I") teased some of you on Facebook, by asking if you would be interested to read the Skip Day chapters this weekend. So, sorry that they're just now getting posted. We've been busy...but you can't complain, because we gave you two chapters at once! ;)

**Jiff**: I hope you all enjoyed the Ferris portion of Under Pressure! Can you guess what is going to happen next?

**Jenny Kate**: You know what? I bet someone will guess it...I swear, sometimes, it's like you guys are in our brains, which is scary!

**Jiff**: Yeah, it's scary enough that our brains are so similar. Can you believe there are others out there like us?! We should have a "Meeting of the Minds - the Fic Edition"!

**Jenny Kate**: Isn't that kinda what TFMU is going to be?! ;)

**Jiff**: Very true! It would be so incredibly awesome if some (or all) of our readers could meet us there! Hint, hint...

**Jenny Kate**: AND it's IN Chicago...how totally perfect is that?!

**Jiff**: Perfect plan is perfect!

**Jenny Kate**: Well, we better wrap this up. We can't say it enough just how much we appreciate all of you who are reading the story, even those of you who just read and never review. For those of you who do review, you know how much we love interacting with you guys! So, if you've been reading, push the review button sometime and say "hi"...and be sure to log-in, so we can say "hi" back! :) We'll see you guys again tomorrow!


	9. Twilight Zone

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Ferris Bueller's Day Off, but we DO own this story. Please, trust us while we let our story unfold naturally. There is no reason to push what we all know it going to happen eventually, okay? We promise we'll give you Rebelward soon! We love you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Twilight Zone**

**BPOV**

As I walk into school this morning, I'm feeling pretty good. Outside of Jasper's dad being a dick and saying all of those hurtful things to him, our day off was a success. My mom and dad yelled at me for about five minutes, and grounded me from the mall for a week, but I was expecting something much worse. I think I'll live without going to the mall for a few days. I haven't talked to Emmett yet, but I'm sure if he'd been in very much trouble, he would have called me.

"Bella!" I hear Jessica's shrill voice, before I see her. "I am so happy that you're back to school today! It was awful without you. Where were you? Why didn't you answer my phone call last night? Have you heard about Emmett? Isn't that horrible that he needs a new kidney? I hope he doesn't die."

"Slow down, Jess. I had a doctor's appointment yesterday and Emmett isn't going to die."

"Well, according to everybody, he's really sick."

I start to notice that everyone's attire looks freakishly similar today. Almost every person I pass in the hall has on a shirt that says, "Save Emmett". Taking a closer look at Jessica, I notice that she is wearing one, too.

You have to be kidding me.

"Jessica, why is everyone wearing shirts that say 'Save Emmett'?"

"Oh, well, a bunch of people started collecting donations yesterday for Emmett's new kidney. Then we decided that word would get around faster, if we had some kind of advertisement. So, we made shirts. Can you believe that we've raised over $2,000?"

I stop in the middle of the hall, forcing people to walk around us. "$2,000? Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah, Bella. Kidneys are, like, really expensive these days."

About that time, I hear Emmett's voice as he comes down the hall. Speak of the devil.

"Hello, ladies."

"Emmett, I need to have a word with you. Alone." I give a pointed glance at Jessica and motion for her to go on to class.

"Oh, OK! Bye, Emmett. I really hope you don't die before you get your new kidney. That would be a travesty."

"Thanks, Jess."

I pull Emmett over to the side of the hall, by the lockers, trying to get a little privacy. "What's up, Bella? Did you get in major trouble last night?"

"No. Well, I mean, I got in trouble, but...that's not what I need to talk to you about." I look at Emmett and I notice that he's wearing the same shirt as everyone else. "Emmett, are you kidding me?"

"What?"

I grab his shirt and look at him for an explanation, "This!"

"Oh, I know, aren't they great?"

"It's not great, Emmett. Remember the sign and donation jar at the aquarium?" I raise my eyebrows at him, in question. "People really think you're dying! They think you need a new kidney!"

"I know! They've raised over $2,000 and made these bitchin t-shirts."

"When are you planning on telling them that you don't need a new kidney? Will that be before or after your fake surgery? Are you planning on milking this all the way through your recovery? Do you think people will bring you balloons and shit?" I can't help it. I'm starting to get really angry at Emmett for allowing things to go this far. He's the only one that can put an end to this insanity.

"Relax, Bella. I have a plan."

"Of course, you do. You always have a plan."

He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me square in the eyes. "Do you honestly think I would take money for a fake kidney?"

"No." I know Emmett. He's not like that.

"No. I'm not. I don't need their charity money, but someone else does."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think these self-centered, rich brats that we go to school with would give money for some deserving kid to get a kidney and a second chance at life? No. But do you know who they would give money to?"

"You."

"Right. Me. So, I figured I can let this go a little further and collect some money. I'll miraculously be healed and some kid will get a new kidney. It's a win-win, as far as I see it."

"I guess you're right. I mean, they're stupid enough to believe it, right?"

"Right."

"Alright, where do I donate?"

"That's my girl! Oh, and you're going to need a shirt!"

"Let's get to class."

We slip into Mr. Green's class right before the bell rings. Everyone is telling Emmett how glad they are to see him in class today and that they hope he survives.

I swear Emmett could sell ketchup popsicles to a lady in white gloves.

Mr. Green walks in and immediately starts taking roll. "Mr. Cullen, we're so glad to have you back in class with us today." Oh, for Pete's sake, even the teachers are in on it!

Just as class is getting started, Ms. Price comes over the intercom and says that Emmett and I are needed in the office right away. I look over at Emmett and he looks back at me. This can't be good.

We walk out into the hallway and when we turn the corner to go to the office, Jasper is coming from the other way.

Oh, shit.

"Busted," I say, as the three of us walk into Mr. Banner's office.

"Don't give up hope yet, Bella. They may be wanting to give us a Good Citizenship award or something."

"Yeah, sure. All three of us," Jasper says, rolling his eyes.

Mr. Banner is sitting at his desk waiting on us when we walk in.

"Please have a seat," he says, motioning to the three chairs sitting across from his desk.

We all sit down. I can feel my palms get sweaty. I want to wipe them on the seat or on my skirt, but I'm worried that would show guilt. So, I fold them in my lap, and try to appear calm. None of us say anything. We just sit there and wait for Mr. Banner to talk.

"It has been brought to my attention that the three of you skipped school yesterday."

"Mr. Banner," Emmett starts.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. It will only make things worse. I have spoken to all of your parents and they confirmed what I already knew. These sort of things will not be tolerated at Ridgemont High. Truancy is a blatant disregard for school policy. You will be punished to the full extent."

He starts writing on some forms that are on his desk. Without looking up at us, he continues talking. "The three of you are held in a position of influence. Kids at this school look up to you. I expect from here on out for you to use that influence for good, instead of bad. To make sure that you remember to do so, I plan on making an example out of you." He looks up from what he's been writing, and rests his chin on his hands.

Just as he opens his mouth to continue his lecture, we are saved by the bell. Well, the alarm, actually. I wasn't aware of us having a drill today, but the fire alarm is blaring through the office.

Mr. Banner appears flustered as he stands up from his desk. Punching the intercom button, he calls the front office, "Ms. Price!"

"Ye-yes, Sir?"

"Could you please tell me why the fire alarm is going off? Is it a real emergency?"

"Not that I know of, Sir."

Mr. Banner quickly moves around his desk and heads for the door. He turns to the three of us. "I'll see all three of you bright and early Saturday morning for detention. Pack a lunch. You're mine for the entire day!" He then storms out of his office.

We look at each other and just sit there, glued to our seats.

A few second later, the fire alarms shuts off, but my ears are still ringing.

Maybe I didn't hear him correctly over the loud alarm.

"Did he say detention," I ask, looking at Emmett.

"On Saturday," Jasper asks, in disbelief.

"I've never been to detention a day in my life," Emmett says.

We all get up and start making our way out of the office. When we get to the front desk, Mr. Banner is walking swiftly toward the office with two students in tow. One of them is Seth and the other is Mystery Man. Emmett, Jasper, and I move out of the way, as the three of them walk past us and straight to Mr. Banner's office.

"What was that all about," Emmett asks, as Mr. Banner's door slams behind him.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to guess that they might be responsible for the fire alarm," I say, shrugging my shoulders.

Jasper and I start walking back to class. I notice that Emmett is not following us and I turn around. He's still standing in the doorway, looking back toward Mr. Banner's office.

"Emmett, come on! Are you going to wait around until Mr. Banner gives you another day of detention for loitering in the halls?"

He starts backing away from the office and I can tell something is bothering him.

"What's the matter?"

He lets out a deep breath, like he's frustrated and shakes his head. "I just can't believe we have detention. That's all."

I know that's not all, but I let it go for now.

* * *

**A/N's**

**Jenny Kate**: SAVE EMMETT!

**Jiff**: I NEED that shirt! Oh, yeah, I've already made one! Score! I know this chapter wasn't extremely exciting but it had to happen. With us having shorter chapters and updating almost every day, these "filler" chapters need to happen from time to time. We are soooo excited about what is coming up next, though, and based on most of your reviews, so are you!

**Jenny Kate**: We'd also like to say that this is fiction. Even though we are using movies and books as influences for the story, we are making a lot of this up as we go. So, just remember that we have creative license and everything doesn't have to be factual. It's fiction, people...just roll with it.

**Jiff**: Maybe we need THAT on a shirt! LOL We'll save that one for next June! :-) We really do love how much you love this story. and we appreciate every review we get. So, don't be afraid to tell us how you feel or what you think. We just want y'all to trust us, that's all.

**Jenny Kate**: Sometimes in fic, it seems like everything happens so quickly...relationships and such. We're trying really hard to make (most of) this seem as realistic as possible. We want it to feel like it's a natural progression, so stick with us! Like Emmett, we'll take you places! ;)

**Jiff**: Okay, okay, enough with the heavy!

**Jenny Kate**: Just one more note...Edward will be back in the next chapter...lots more Edward from here on out! Hope that makes some of you feel better. Thanks so much for all of your reviews...the good, the bad, and the ugly...ok, there hasn't really been any ugly ones, but it sounded good. We appreciate any and every tweet, retweet, and post! You guys are awesome! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	10. Trouble

**Disclaimer: Man, our list of what we don't own is getting pretty long these days...*clears throat* we do not own Twilight, Sixteen Candles, Pretty in Pink, Ferris Bueller's Day Off or The Breakfast Club...or any other John Hughes movies. We do own a spot on The Lemonade Stand's Fics of the Week Poll! WHUT?! WHUT?! Thanks to Evilnat and Lynn Pepper for rec'ing #UP! Now, let's see what going on in 1984...**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Trouble**

**BPOV**

"I really do not know what has gotten into you lately." My mom is sitting at the breakfast table with a cup of coffee. It's 6:30am on a Saturday and she is already dressed to the nines. If it weren't for the childhood memories I have of her in a more casual state, I would assume that she looks like this 24/7.

"I don't know what you mean, Mother."

"You know exactly what I mean," she glances up at me. "All of these childish acts of skipping school and taking off with Mr. Whitlock's car."

"I already apologized for that and I'm going to detention today. I don't know what more you want from me," my voice is a little louder than I intended.

"You will not raise your voice at me," she pauses. "What I want is for you to act like an adult and start thinking about your future."

I have thought about my future. I mean, I don't know exactly what I want to do, but one thing is for sure, I'll be moving out and going to college next fall.

"College. That's what is in my immediate future. After that, I'm not sure."

She laughs, like I have just said the most absurd thing. "Oh, Isabella, what in the world do you think you're going to do at college?"

"Get an education, Mother."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you should be thinking about finding a husband to take care of you. That is what you should be doing. Do you think I have invested all of this time in your good upbringing for you to move off to college and join some feminist movement?" She looks at me from across the table and I just stare blankly back at her.

She wants me to find a husband? Is she out of her damn mind? I'm only 18 years old.

"By the time I was your age, I had already started dating your father. Our families knew that we would be married by the time we were 20. We had our lives planned out and knew what we wanted to achieve. That's how you become successful, with careful planning."

She stands up from the table and walks into the kitchen, placing her coffee cup in the sink. When she walks behind my chair, she grabs my shoulders and straightens them out.

"Don't slouch. It's very unbecoming and it's bad for your posture."

And without another word, she's gone.

I just sit there speechless, eating my banana.

One of these days, I'm going to have a cabinet filled with a dozen different kinds of cereal, while I'm at college...President of the feminist movement.

My dad comes into the kitchen with his morning paper tucked under his arm.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"Good morning, Dad."

"Someone doesn't sound too happy this morning."

"Detention." I'd rather not repeat any of the words that my mother just spewed out of her mouth, so I'll settle for letting my dad think that detention is the only thing ruining my mood this morning.

I can't believe I have to go to school on a Saturday. No telling what sort of low-life freaks hang out here on the weekends. My only saving grace is that Emmett and Jasper will be here, too.

I sit there just staring at the table for the next five minutes.

"You have to go sometime today, Bella. I'm sure you wouldn't be interested to find out what happens if you are tardy to detention," my dad says, from across the table.

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"I'm not making you do anything. You brought this on yourself, young lady. I hope you have learned your lesson," he looks at me over the top of his morning newspaper. "Do the crime, pay the time."

I roll my eyes and reluctantly get up from the table. Grabbing my sushi from the fridge, I toss it in my bag and head out the door. I don't even bother saying 'bye'.

I pull up in the parking lot and notice that Emmett's car is here. I bet Jasper's dad dropped him off. He's grounded from his wheels until Thanksgiving break. Poor Jasper. My mom and dad aren't model parents, but they are a hell of a lot better than what Jasper has to live with.

Resting my head on the steering wheel, I try to think of any reason I could use to get out of this, but I can't come up with anything. I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next seven hours.

Hopefully, they don't frown upon naps.

I get out of the car and quickly make my way up the steps into the school.

When I get to the library, Emmett and Jasper are already seated at one of the tables.

There is also a blonde haired girl sitting at the table beside them. I recognize her as the girl from the mall a few weeks ago. I think her name is Roxanne or something. Jessica and Lauren were making fun of her for shopping that day. I don't really know why they were laughing at her. Like I thought before, she's just a joanie. There's really nothing about her that is very noticeable.

At the very back table, is a girl with jet black hair and bangs that hang over her face. It appears that black is her favorite color. Everything is black, from her hair, to her trench coat, and down to her combat boots. She is in a serious need of a fashion intervention.

I decide to sit at the table right in front of Emmett and Jasper, in hopes of being able to at least pass some notes to pass the time. Before I can make a move toward my seat, someone walks swiftly through the door and brushes past me. Looking up, I see that it is the mystery man. He heads for a table towards the back of the room. The weird goth girl makes an odd squeaking sound when he sits down near her.

I take a chance and look toward Emmett and Jasper. Emmett's face is unreadable. He's just sitting there facing the front of the room. When he sees me looking in his direction, he nods his head to acknowledge my presence, but doesn't say anything. Jasper looks at me with a confused expression and raises his eyebrows.

This day is just getting weirder by the second.

I take a deep breath and start toward my seat. When I breathe in deeply, I smell the books that surround me, but there is something else that isn't normally here. It's leather and smoke...and manliness. The smell is familiar and intoxicating. I indulge myself and take another deep breath.

Before anyone can see the blush that is creeping up on my face, I quickly take my seat and face forward.

A minute or two passes and I want to turn around and say something to my friends before detention officially starts, but it's so quiet in here, I don't want anyone to overhear us talking.

As my ears get used to the silence, I realize the only sounds you can hear are the ticking of the clock and someone nervously tapping their pencil.

I know the library is supposed to be quiet, but this is ridiculous. I want to make a noise, just to fill up the void in the room.

I glance up at the clock and see that it is 6:59am. I'm sure Mr. Banner will be here with bells on in the next 60 seconds or less. When the door flies open, I expect to see a tweed suit and a comb-over, but instead it is my brace-face friend from the dance.

Well, isn't this a motley crew...Richies, jocks, geeks, and freaks.

I guess I was right. Mystery Man and Seth are responsible for the fire alarm stunt yesterday.

Those two are an odd pair and I can't imagine how they got mixed up together. Seth is a geeky sort of kid. I bet his favorite thing to do is look through his telescope or something like that. I can't think of one thing he would have in common with someone who is at least three years older, smokes cigarettes, and rides a motorcycle...and listens to Debussy.

Come to think of it, there are a lot of things that don't make sense.

Seth sits at the table across from me, giving me a sly smile as he takes his seat. I return his smile with a stern look, as if to remind him of our agreement. His smile fades and clears his throat. The chair screeches across the floor as he drags it out.

"Dude," Jasper says, giving him an annoyed glance.

"Sorry," Seth says, over his shoulder, as he takes his seat.

A few seconds later, I can hear Mr. Banner's shoes on the tile floor as he makes his way from his office to the library. When he enters the room, he smirks as he looks around at all of us.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this an interesting group."

He walks over and sits on the edge of the desk at the front of the room.

"For the next seven hours, you are mine. I don't want any talking or sleeping. You should be doing something productive. If you didn't bring anything with you, I can assign something for you to do."

He picks up a ruler from the desk and starts slapping his hand with it, as he walks in between the tables. Black Beauty lets out another squeak when he passes her table.

"I said no talking! That goes for any sounds, snorts, and sneezes! You got that?" He leans over her table and towers over her. She looks up at him through her long bangs and nods.

What a douchebag. I've never liked Mr. Banner, but my level of distaste just went from moderate to high. What is his malfunction?

Mystery Man snorts out a laugh, when Mr. Banner begins to walk to the front of the room.

"Is there a problem with your hearing? I said no talking!" Mr. Banners voice echos off of the ceiling.

"Excuse me," Mystery Man says. "I had something in my throat."

And he speaks. I think this is the first time that I've heard him say anything. In all of our encounters to date, I've just observed him. I've never heard him talk. His voice is mesmerizing and I can feel it draw me in.

I shake my head, trying to clear the crazy thoughts I'm having. What is wrong with me?

"That will be the last we hear from you today, Mr. Masen. Unless, you'd like detention again next Saturday?" Mr. Banner cocks his head to the side and approaches the table where _Mr. Masen_ has his feet kicked up. And he has a name.

Mr. Banner pushes the perpetrating boots off of the table. "This is not your living room. I realize you've probably not been taught any manners, so I'll teach you some. Detention. Next Saturday," he says loudly and turns around to walk away.

"Eat my shorts."

"What was that?"

"Eat. My. Shorts."

"That just earned you another Saturday, Masen."

"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

"That's another."

"I'm free from now til graduation."

"You'll be lucky if you graduate! I know people like you, Masen. People like you end up in jail. All of this," he says looking around, "is just preparing you for spending the rest of your life behind bars. You'll never amount to anything!" He slams his hands down on the table.

"Cut it out!"

I look back and see that Emmett is out of his seat and standing beside Mr. Banner, glaring at him with his fists clenched at his sides. I've only seen Emmett like this a couple of times. He doesn't get mad very often or very easily, but when he does, everybody should watch out.

Mr. Banner doesn't say another word. He just backs away from the table and alternates looking at Masen and Emmett.

"I'm going to be in my office, but trust me when I say, I have eyes all around this place. I'll know if you sneeze, so I expect you all to keep quiet and get to work."

"Uh, Mr. Banner, Sir," Seth says nervously.

"What is it, Seth?"

"What if we have to go to the bathroom?"

"You will hold it!" Mr. Banner yells as he walks out of the library.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: ** Gah, Banner is such an asswipe.

**JIff**: He is a total butt-munch, it's true. And, he really does raid Manilow's wardrobe. I know there probably wasn't enough Edward in this chapter for you but Bella finally got to hear him talk AND she now knows his name!

**Jenny Kate**: *SQUEEEEEE* Mystery Man has a name...and a sexy voice! We promise a lot more Rebelward from here on out. This is where their two stories meet up, I guess you could say.

**Jiff**: But don't expect it to be all ponies and rainbows just yet...you _do_ remember the movie, right? That's all I'm saying.

**Jenny Kate**: So, did you see that Packers game last night? ←Just trying to change the subject. In other news, Under Pressure has been nominated on The Lemonade Stand Fic of the Week Poll!

**Jiff**: YAY! We are so excited to have our second fic on the poll! We'd love your vote, of course, but don't feel like you have to vote for us. One of the great things about the poll, is that you get to vote for 5 fics! It truly is a great way to support your favorite fics and authors so, even if you don't vote for us, vote for someone...or 5!

**Jenny Kate**: It's also a great way to add to your TBR list...I always find a new fic I want to read every time I go there! They have links to all of the stories that have been nominated.

**Jiff**: Alrighty, I guess that's it for today. We'll be back tomorrow..same time, same place! WE love you guys!


	11. Voices Carry

**Disclaimer - Remember our list? Say it with me.. We do not own Twilight or Sixteen Candles or Pretty in Pink or The Breakfast Club, but we are having a blast mashing them all up for you! We would also like to warn those of you who are new to the JiffyKate world, we are some wordy biotches. If you do not care for our brand of A/Ns, you do not have to read them, just click "next" or patiently wait for the next update. It's all good.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Voices Carry**

**BPOV**

My mouth is still hanging open by the time Emmett cools off and walks back to his table. I can't believe he just stood up to Mr. Banner. I'm not saying Mr. Banner didn't deserve it; I've just never seen Emmett do that before. What's even more puzzling is the stern look Em gives Masen before he sits down.

I glance around the room again and it seems everyone here is thinking the same thing I am. No one is saying a word as they stare at Emmett and Masen. Finally, Masen speaks again.

"What the fuck are all of you looking at? Just mind your own damn business, alright?!"

Holy hell. I nearly melted when I first heard his smooth voice a minute ago, but hearing him curse like that is enough to make my toes curl. I discreetly straighten my shirt so that my hardened nipples aren't noticeable to anyone else but me.

This will be the longest day ever.

After sitting in absolute quiet for about 30 minutes, it is Masen who, yet again, breaks the silence. He doesn't say anything. Instead, it is the sound of a lighter clicking that catches our attention.

I slowly turn around and watch as he lights up a cigarette. He's actually smoking in our school library. I'm appalled, yet strangely turned on by this, especially when he licks his lips, before taking a drag.

He catches me looking at him and smirks, before asking, "You want a hit, Queenie?" He holds his cigarette out in my direction, offering it to me, even though I'm two tables away from him.

I roll my eyes at him and quickly turn back around with a huff. I feel my face flame red when I hear him laugh at me. I'm not turned on anymore. I'm starting to get really pissed and maybe a tad bit embarrassed, but I can't let him see that. He cannot know the effect he has on me...turned on one minute, pissed off the next.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Wouldn't want to ruin your rep, right?"

I spin back around. "You don't know anything about me so just shut your mouth!"

"Oh, I know more than you think I do, Sweets. Don't ever doubt that," he says, as he leans back in his chair.

"Bella, ignore him. He's just trying to get a rise out of you. Don't fall for it," Emmett warns.

"Oh, don't worry. I have no intentions of wasting any more of my time on a loser like him." I narrow my eyes at Masen, while he puckers his lips at me, like he's blowing me a kiss.

After a few uncomfortable moments, Jasper asks, "Bella, are you going to Mallory's party tonight? You know her parents are out of town so, it's supposed to get pretty wild."

"I don't know. I'm only grounded from the mall this week so, technically, I could go, but I doubt I'll feel like it after being here all day. I'll probably just hang out in my room tonight, away from my parents."

"They still giving you a hard time?"

I shrug. "Just my mom, really. You wouldn't even believe the shit she was telling me this morning. I wish there was some way I could avoid her for the rest of the school year."

All of a sudden we hear a loud "HA!" come from the back of the room. I look behind Jasper and see the blonde girl glaring at me. Almost everyone is looking at her, surprised by her outburst; Masen is the only one chuckling under his breath.

I know I shouldn't care, but how dare she butt into my conversation like that.

"Excuse me? Was I even talking to you?"

"No, you weren't, but I felt the need to express my relief in knowing that you really aren't that perfect after all. Sorry if I don't join your little pity party," she snarks back.

What a bitch. I cannot believe she is talking to me like this.

"I'm not asking for your sympathy. I don't even know who you are, so just stay out of my business."

"My name is Rosalie and you _do_ want me in your business. You want me to feel sorry for you, to sympathize with you, so that I will look up to you like everyone else in this school. It's your way of making people outside of your clique think you can relate to them, while you still feel superior over them. Well, guess what. I'm not falling for it. I know what it's like to live with only one parent, so you should be happy that you still have two that care about you!"

Masen pipes in. "Now, you're both just feeling sorry for yourselves, which is only slightly amusing. I'm starting to get bored. Someone else entertain me."

"Oh, is that what we're here for? To entertain you?" Now, Jasper is in on the conversation.

"It would certainly make this day go by faster. So, what are you here for, Sporto?"

"None of your damn business. I don't have to explain myself to you. Your opinion of me doesn't concern me in the least."

"You're pretty articulate for a jock, you know that? I'm kind of impressed," Masen says, as he puts his cigarette out on the bottom of his boot.

"Fuck you, Man."

Emmett looks at Jasper. "Cool it, Jas."

This only makes Masen more verbal. "Yeah, cool it, Jazzy. Do whatever Emmett says. He rules the school, so you have to do what he wants. God forbid, you use your own brain for once."

Jasper is out of his chair and standing in front of Masen's table in a flash. "If I lose my temper, you're totaled. Got it?"

"Totally," Masen asks, mockingly.

"Totally." Jasper stares at Masen a few seconds longer, before he returns to his seat.

This is just great. There are seven of us in here and we are already at each other's throats after being here a whole hour. It'll be a miracle if blood isn't drawn by lunch time.

I hear a throat clear a few times before I look over at Seth. When he has my attention, he uses his head to point at Black Beauty in the back of the room. I could really care less about what she is doing, but I'm bored out of my mind, so I let my eyes drift over to where she is sitting.

Black beauty, Mabel, whatever her name is, has her one-black, one-red Chuck-covered feet perched on her table and her head is tilted as far as it can go, as she pours the insides of a Pixie Stick down her throat. After she shakes every last sugar particle into her mouth, she lets out a loud smacking sound and scrunches up her entire face. I'm guessing it was a little tart for her taste buds.

She coughs a few times before exclaiming, "Now, _that_ is the breakfast of champions!"

By now, everyone in the room is staring at her in some form of awe or amusement, and it only takes a second before we all bust out laughing. I'm not laughing _at_ her and I don't think anyone else is either. We're just laughing because we need some relief from the tension in the room and this situation fits the bill.

I wonder if she has any more of those Pixie Sticks in that huge bag of hers. I'd love to have one. Maybe I could offer to do her makeup as some sort of trade. She looks nice enough, just a little weird. I can handle weird for a bit of sugar.

Our laughter is finally calming down when Mr. Banner storms into the library. "What is all that ruckus about? I told you no talking is allowed!"

We immediately stop making noise and sit up straight in our seats.

"What ruckus, Sir?"

He looks right at me. "You know exactly what ruckus I am talking about, young lady. Don't play me for a fool."

"Could you describe the ruckus?"

Mr. Banner turns to Seth, who asked the question. "No, I will not describe it, Mr. Clearwater. And, if you're not careful, you'll find yourself here next Saturday with your best buddy, Mr. Masen. Am I clear?"

Seth nods and turns to face the front of the room again.

"This better be the last time I come in here for any kind of disturbance! Got it?!" Mr. Banner turns and walks quickly out of the room, with a trail of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

"Hey," I say to get Seth's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Seth shrugs and gives me a small smile. "No problem."

Part of me wants to ask if he still has my bra and what he has done with it...in private, of course. The other, much louder, part of me never wants to think about that exchange again so, I put it out of my mind, shuddering a bit.

"Awww, isn't that so sweet? Don't Seth and Queenie make the cutest couple?"

I'm really getting tired of Masen's mouth. I'm not getting tired of watching it, but I'm really getting fed up with his attitude and constant need for negative attention.

I ignore him, but of course, he continues. "I didn't realize you went for guys like Seth. I figured you were keeping yourself busy with the obvious threesome going on with you, Meathead, and Suck-up," he says, pointing to Jasper and Emmett.

"I've had enough of your fucking mouth, _Edward_!" Emmett yells, surprising us all again.

"Oh, well, I'm so sorry, _Cuz_. Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers. I was just making an observation." He smiles innocently, but no one buys it, of course.

Hold up.

Did Emmett just call Masen 'Edward'? How would he know his name?

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **Well, they've spoken to each other now, finally. Was it what you were expecting? I warned you yesterday to think back on how The Breakfast Club is, remember?

**Jenny Kate: **I can't wait for you guys to read more of detention! A few people have asked about the length of the story. We've got about 6 or 7 chapters of detention for you, so there's that! I would say that after detention the story is about half way finished. What about you, Jiff?

**Jiff**: Yeah, I'd say that's about right. I am so freaking excited about the detention chapters! I hope you all like them!

**Jenny Kate**: I think those of you who are reviewing and telling us how well you think the characters "mesh" into these roles is what makes me the happiest! I'm so glad that you guys think so and that you're enjoying the story!

**Jiff**: Yes! We weren't sure if anyone else would be interested in a story like this but we are thrilled that you are!

**Jenny Kate**: Thank you guys so much for voting for us over on The Lemonade Stand ( .net)! The voting is opened for one more day, I think. So, if you haven't voted yet, please do so!

**Jiff**: Yes, thank you! There are some great stories on the poll (as always) so go share the love! See you dudes later!


	12. Is There Something I Should Know

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or The Breakfast Club. We mean no disrespect to Mrs. Meyer or Mr. Hughes. We're just having fun playing with their characters. Let's go see what's happening in Saturday detention...**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Is There Something I Should Know**

**BPOV**

I feel cold tingles all over my body, as I replay Masen's words in my head.

He called Emmett 'Cuz'. As in 'cousin'? No. Surely, not. Emmett would have told me if he had a cousin at this school.

I look at Emmett, silently questioning him. The second he looks away, shamefully, I know my answer.

I turn back around in my seat and put my head on the table, covering it with my arms. I'm not sure how I am feeling right now. Masen's name is really Edward and he's Emmett's cousin? Emmett, one of my very best friends, that knows everything about me has kept this a secret from me? I wonder if Jasper knows. I doubt it. He would've said something by now, I think.

There are two things that bother me about this whole situation. One, why would Emmett feel the need to keep Edward a secret? Is it because Edward gets in trouble a lot? Em usually isn't a judgemental person and I know he loves his family so, what is his beef with Edward? Maybe he's ashamed of him. Maybe he doesn't want Edward to mess up his reputation in school and with the teachers. That doesn't sound like the Emmett I've known all of my life, but if he has kept this information from me, what else has he hidden?

The second thing that bothers me is, why do I even care that Edward is Emmett's cousin? I shouldn't care about anything regarding this guy, but I can't seem to get him out of my head. I never really thought of myself as being attracted to the 'bad boy' image, but then again, I've never really been attracted to anyone before. I have no idea what my 'type' is, because I've never had to think about it. Yes, I am the most popular girl in this school, but I've never dated very much. The only guy I've ever kissed is Jasper. All of my other dates have been with guys from other schools that I had zero chemistry with. I only went out with them because we were set up by my girlfriends.

So, am I attracted to Edward or am I just intrigued by his persona? It doesn't matter anyway, because I'd totally lose my status in school if I went out with him. Plus, my parents would not approve, even though he is related to the Cullens. If they saw him dressed the way he usually is, he'd be forbidden just on principle alone.

Hmmmm...I have to admit, that does sound tempting. I laugh to myself as I imagine my mother's face, if I were ever to bring Edward home to meet her and my dad. She'd totally flip out and it would be so choice to witness, but I wouldn't do that. I may be a bitch, but I'm not a user. I wouldn't use Edward just to piss off my parents.

Needing to clear my head a bit, I scoot my chair back and stand up. Even though I am not supposed to, I walk away from my table and go stand by a window that overlooks the school courtyard.

I've always enjoyed going to school. I like the social side, as well as the academic part of school, and let's face it, it's all bonus when you are a Richie. This is the first year, though, that I've felt like a prisoner, trapped until my graduation date frees me. I'm freaking myself out right now, because I know how great I have it. I know I'm being such a whiner, but I just keep feeling like I'm going to combust, if I stay here much longer.

"Hey, Bella. Mind if I join you over here," Emmett asks.

"No, it's fine, Emmett." I sigh and keep looking out of the window.

"Look. I know you're upset with me and I'm sorry about that. I really am." I feel Emmett's hand on my shoulder. "Will you please look at me?"

I face him with a huff and raise my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain.

"I know you're pissed at me, but believe me, Bella. It's not my fault. Yes, Edward is my cousin. He's originally from Washington, but he lives with me and my family now."

"What? He lives with you? How could you not tell me you have a cousin living with you? It may not seem like a big deal to you, Emmett, but you're my best friend. I thought we shared everything."

"We are best friends and we do share everything...but not this. I can't tell you why Edward is here. It's his story to tell, not mine. When he moved in, he asked me and my family not to say anything to anyone. He specifically asked me to act as if I don't know him outside of the house. I had to honor that."

I think about what he has said. If I was in his shoes and one of my cousins had asked the same of me, I know I would do it. It doesn't matter that I can't stand both of my cousins. One is a yuppie who brags about all of the money he has made on Wall Street. His sister is a slut who changes her major every year after she works her way through all of her teachers. But, still, if they needed my help, I'd give it to them so, I can't fault Emmett for that.

"I believe you, Emmett. I'm sorry I got upset with you, but it hurt that you kept a secret from me."

"Still my homie?"

I laugh out loud, but quickly cover my mouth with my hand. "Yes, Emmett, I'm still your homie."

He lets out a deep breath. "Good. I hate it when you're mad at me." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and guides me back to my table. Before I sit down, I take a chance and quickly look at Edward. He's looking at me again and I'm confused by the expression on his face. His eyes are narrowed and he looks pissed, or could he be jealous? Maybe he's just curious about my talk with Emmett.

After two hours of doodling and writing in my journal that I always keep in my purse, Mr. Banner comes into the library and says it is time for lunch. He also says we are allowed to use the restrooms and coke machines, if we need to.

After taking a couple of bites of my sushi, I'm overcome with a particular scent again. His scent. Smoke and leather and fresh mint. He must be trying to cover up his latest cigarette. Without asking my permission, he pulls out the chair right next to mine and sits in it.

"I guess it's time we are formally introduced. I'm Edward Masen. And, you are?"

I try to swallow my food as silently as possible before answering. "I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you, I guess."

Edward laughs and it makes my whole body warm. "You guess? That's cool. You'll let me know when you're sure, right?"

"Well, that depends on you. You have too many secrets and you are making your family, who are people I love by the way, keep secrets and lie for you. That makes me not trust you."

His face hardens and I immediately want to take back what I said. His smile is something that should always be seen.

"Well, get in line, Queenie. There are a lot of people I have to prove myself to, and by the looks of things, you're gonna be my hardest sell. I just have to decide if you're worth all of the hard work or not. I'll let you know when I've made my decision." He pushes away from the table and walks off, not bothering to place the chair back under the table.

Truthfully, I'm stunned. I am not used to people speaking to me in that way. As with everything about Mr. Masen, _Edward_, I'm both pissed and intrigued, and I hate it.

"It's the shits, huh?"

I turn around and face Rosalie. "Were you talking to me?"

"Yeah. I mean, it sucks when your heart tells you one thing, but your mind won't cooperate. Believe me, I know."

"I don't think I know what you are implying, but if it has anything to do with Edward, you're wrong."

"Maybe so. But, I think I'd rather be with someone for the wrong reasons than alone for the right."

I can't say that I agree with what Rosalie just said, but she has definitely given me something to think about.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **Finally! We now know why Emmett didn't tell anyone about Edward! We still don't know everything about Edward but we're getting there! One baby step at a time... ;-)

**Jenny Kate: ** Teeny tiny little baby steps. LOL. Don't worry, there are plenty of detention chapters coming and the majority of your questions will be answered!

**Jiff**: You should know by now that we'll never leave you hanging for too long! I'm curious how many of our readers have ever been sent to detention. What about you, JK? Have you ever been in detention?

**Jenny Kate:** Um, yeah. I've spent a few days in detention...never Saturday detention, but I've served some time in after school detention. A few times for being tardy. My cousin and I always drove to school together in high school and we had problems getting there on time...occasional stops along the way. I'm gonna keep the others to myself. LOL. I'm not sure I want to disclose that much information. How about you, Jiffy Lube? Have you ever been in detention?

**Jiff**: Nope. Not ever! *polishes halo*

**Jenny Kate: ** Pssshhh! A halo held up with some damn horns! LOL. Kidding...I'm sure you're record is spotless.

**Jiff**: That's exactly what my husband says about me! He's just jealous of my pristine record, I'm sure!

**Jenny Kate: ** Yes, because we know Scooter's record is anything but pristine! I've heard a few stories and I'm sure there are plenty more where those came from!

**Jiff**: Oh, yeah...we'll save those for your next visit!

**Jenny Kate:** Speaking of Scooter, has he read all of the story so far?

**Jiff**: He has! He is waiting for me to share the chapter we just finished but I have to make a couple of changes first. He's getting impatient but he's really enjoying the story.

**Jenny Kate:** I'm shocked that he's enjoying this one so much...I thought for sure the lack of lemons would make him lose interest!

**Jiff**: LOL! He hasn't even brought it up! He usually reads books without smut, though, so he's used to it.

**Jenny Kate:** Well, I'm glad our readers seem to be hanging in there with us! We've had some really fun reviews! I love that we're turning people on to John Hughes films. A few people have mentioned that they've bought the movies and I love that!

**Jiff**: Yes, that is very cool! I love spreading the love!

**Jenny Kate: ** Our readers are the best! Thanks to anyone who took the time to go and vote for Under Pressure over on The Lemonade Stand! We didn't win, but we appreciate being included on the list!

**Jiff**: Yes! Thank you all so much! We'll see you all on Sunday!


	13. Karma Chameleon

**Disclaimer: We still do not own Twilight or any of John Hughes' movies and I'm pretty sure we never will. We do own a totally awesome 80's playlist, though.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Karma Chameleon**

**(EPOV)**

I should have brought some fucking lunch.

My stomach growls again, and reminds me that I should have listened to Esme. She told me I would be starving by the time detention got over, but I didn't listen. I love Esme more than my own mother, probably, but I don't like it when she babies me. It makes me feel weak and dependant.

However, if I was on a deserted island, without anything in sight to eat for days on end, I still would not eat what Bella had for lunch. Raw fish. Disgusting. I don't even know how she choked it down, and the crazy thing is that she acted like she was enjoying it.

She's sitting two tables ahead of me, with her head down, while she's doodling in some notebook.

I don't know what it is about this girl that has me so worked up. One minute, I am annoyed as hell with her. The next minute, I'm intrigued. Sometimes, she acts like a typical Richie, but other times, she surprises the shit out of me. I've never known a Richie who would talk to a geek like Seth, unless they were insulting him. She gave the kid her bra, so that he could save face with the geek squad for fuck's sake!

I wish Emmett would tell me about her, but he completely shuts down anytime she's ever mentioned. It's almost like he gets defensive or protective.

The other night at the dinner table, Esme brought up Bella's name. She was asking Emmett how Bella was doing and told him to bring her over soon, so she could see her. Emmett gave me the strangest look before he told his mom that Bella can't come over. He said that she's grounded, but I know that she's only grounded from the mall.

I just don't get it. If I didn't know better, I'd think that Emmett has the hots for her, but I'm pretty sure that he doesn't. I've seen him with girls that he's attracted to, and he's the PDA kind of guy. I would have definitely seen some sort of romantic gestures.

It pisses me off. And then I get pissed off for being pissed off. And then I don't even remember why I'm pissed off.

When I moved here, I had made up my mind that I wanted nothing to do with my old life. That included the kinds of friends I used to have, the things I used to do, clothes that I wore...I didn't want any of it. That life is shallow and superficial. It got me to where I am today. I hate that fucking life. So, why would I let a girl like Bella, Queen Bee, have any sort of effect on me?

I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair to calm my nerves.

What I'd really like right now is a hit off the flask that's in my pocket. I think everyone in here could benefit from a little liquid gold. It might help a few of them get off their fucking high horses.

I slip one of the flasks, filled with vodka, out of the inside pocket of my jacket. It's not really my liquor of choice, but it's the easiest to hide. It's clear and not very noticeable on your breath. At least, that's my theory.

Twisting off the cap, I lift it to my lips and take a nice, long sip.

I sigh with pleasure as the warm liquid makes its way down. My verbal appreciation garners the attention of a particular brunette from a couple tables up. Bella turns around and glares at me with those big brown eyes.

"You can't do that in here!"

"Says who?" I tip the flask up one more time and feel the burn. It's not quite as strong as the first drink.

"Says school rules. Says Mr. Banner, if he comes in here and catches you!" Bella is looking at me with pleading eyes. I don't know why she cares. It shouldn't matter to her whether I get caught or not.

"You really should loosen up. You know, I bet you've never even had a drink. You're such a little goody-goody," I glare back at her. I know I'm just asking for more of her wrath, but something inside of me would rather have her negative attention than no attention at all.

"How would you know? You don't even know me! You know nothing about me! So, why don't you keep your pre-assumed ideas to yourself," she quickly turns back around in her chair, with a huff.

"I know you. I know exactly who you are. Your mom and dad treat you like a princess. Your friends bow down to you. You're a bitch, a diva, and a tease! I bet you've never even got past second base and that probably keeps you up at night."

She keeps her back to me, but I know she hears every word I'm saying. Emmett turns around and gives me a warning stare down. I'm not afraid of Emmett, but I am afraid of Esme. I would hate to have to go home and face her if we got in a fight in detention. She was already really upset at us for being here in the first place.

I get up out of my seat and walk to the back of the library. The stacks are a great place to hide out. It's probably my favorite place in the school, outside of the boys bathroom with the window. I sit down and lean back against the bookshelves and take another drink.

I hear footsteps and I fully expect to see Emmett's big ugly head come around the corner, but instead it's Seth.

"What do you want, kid?"

"I, uh...well, I was kinda thinking that I might like to try," he points to the flask in my hand.

"What makes you think I'd let you drink?"

"Well, I wasn't sure, but I've never had alcohol." He sits down across from me and crosses his legs. "Ever. And, well, I just wanna know what it tastes like."

"You're not gonna like it, but go for it," I say, handing him the flask. "There's not enough here to do much damage. If you get sick, don't come crying to me."

I know I'd help the kid anyway I could, but I've got to keep up appearances and he doesn't need to know that.

Seth takes one tiny sip and starts coughing and spazzing out. "That is disgusting shit! Fuck! It's burning my throat," he says, handing the flask back to me.

"Would you keep it down," I tell him in a loud whisper.

Two second later, I hear a set of light footsteps getting closer. I can tell that it's Bella from the way she's walking and the sound of her shoes.

"What the hell is your malfunction? Why are you giving him alcohol? He's just a kid! Go corrupt someone else!" She looks like she's about to blow a gasket, and she's so damn cute when she's angry.

I probably shouldn't tell her that.

"He had a sip, one teeny tiny little sip. And I'm guessing from his reaction, he won't be turning into an alcoholic anytime soon."

She slides down the bookshelf beside Seth.

Emmett sticks his head around the corner, making eye contact with Bella. "Everything OK back here?"

"Fine, Em. We were just discussing underage drinking."

He sits down beside me and grabs the flask out of my hand. "I totally disapprove," he says, tilting his head back and taking a long drink.

Bella's eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open. She reaches across and grabs the flask from Emmett. Just when I think she is going to tell him how bad it is for him and he could get in big trouble, she puts it to her lips and drains what is left into her mouth.

I'm expecting her to choke and cough, like Seth, but she shows no signs of distress. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and tosses the empty flask back to me.

"What? Never seen a girl drink before?" She raises one eyebrow at me and then turns her gaze to Emmett. "Do not give me any lectures, Emmett. Besides, you drank first."

Emmett starts laughing. Bella tries to keep a straight face, but she can't. I start laughing at Bella trying not to laugh at Emmett, and soon all four of us are laughing for no reason at all.

"What is all the ruckus back here?" Emmett's friend, Jasper, is standing over us.

"I don't know, Sir. Please describe the ruckus," Bella says to him, in an innocent voice.

Emmett fake coughs. "Was that the ruckus you heard?"

"You're so full of shit. Where's the good stuff?" Jasper asks, as he flops down beside Emmett.

"Sorry, Jas. Our girl, Bella, here, drank the last of it."

"Bella Swan! You have a reputation to uphold," he teases. "Why, what would the good citizens of Ridge High think of their one and only Queen partaking of the sinful likes of alcohol?"

"Fuck you, Jas"

"And such foul language coming from a pretty mouth. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

I slyly pull out the second flask from my coat pocket. I knew this day was going to call for reinforcement.

"You were holding out on us? I'm hurt," Emmett says, holding his chest.

"It's really rude to not bring enough for the whole class." The tall blonde haired girl is standing beside Emmett, with the goth girl behind her.

"Have a seat," Emmett says, patting the floor beside him. He snatches the flask out of my hand and offers it to her. She takes a drink and holds it out to the other girl, who just stares at her and then the flask. "Come on, Mary. It's not like you have anything better to do."

"I thought your name was 'Mabel'," Bella says, with a perplexed look on her face.

"No, it's Mary, but I hate that name," she says, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Why? Seems like a normal enough name to me," Bella replies.

"It's my mom's name and I hate her," she says matter-of-factly. "You can call me Alice."

"Ok, Alice, it is." Bella takes the flask as it comes around the circle and takes another drink. Bella is definitely not a typical Richie. I'm going to figure this girl out even if it kills me.

"Well, how about we do something to pass the time," Emmett suggests, changing the subject.

"Like what?" I can think of a few things I'd like to do right now, but none of them are detention approved.

"Maybe we could play a game," someone says.

Joy. Detention will be a whole new level of hell if I have to sit here and play Monopoly or Connect Four for the next 3 hours.

A brilliant idea pops in my head.

"How about Truth or Dare," I suggest. If I play my cards right, I'll finally get some answers from Queenie and, who knows, we might actually have some fun.

Bella looks right at me and says, "Sounds great. Who goes first?"

"You do."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: ***rubs hands together* Oooooo, I love a good game of Truth or Dare!

**Jiff: **I haven't played Truth or Dare in ages! Maybe we should play when we're in LA!

**Jenny Kate**: I'd be down with that! I don't think I've ever turned down a dare. It could get us into a little trouble. Like we need help with that. *snickers*

**Jiff**: We have people saving up bail money for us anyway, right? But, if I'm going to spend the night in jail, it's gotta be for something really good...like running my fingers through Rob's hair or grabbing his tushy!

**Jenny Kate:** AMEN to that, sistah! If I'm sitting beside a dude named Little Tony in a 6x6 jail cell, there is going to be a good reason for me being there!

**Jiff**: So, it seems that our delinquents are finally loosening up some. And, yes, Alice is here!

**Jenny Kate:** Yes! Mabel isn't Mabel after all, she's Mary, but she prefers Alice. It's good to have the "gang" all together...even though, they are not technically "together". Over the next few chapters, you'll get to learn more about them and what landed them in detention. Do you guys have any guesses for us?

**Jiff:** Oooohh, yeah! I love it when you all tell us what you think will happen next and hearing your theories on why they are in detention will be great, too!

**Jenny Kate: ** I know we always say how grateful we are for you guys reading our story, but we have to say it again...you guys rock! We have the best readers. Thank you so much for taking the time to read our story and for all of the interaction on Twitter and Facebook! It totally makes our day when you guys want to sit around and discuss our story and our characters.

**Jiff**: And, of course, we love discussing all things Rob and Twilight and just about anything else! We're wordy bitches, remember? We love you guys!


	14. Goody Two Shoes

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, but you already knew that. We do own The Breakfast Club...on DVD. Let's get back to detention and see how Truth or Dare is going, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Goody Two Shoes**

**BPOV**

Of course.

Of course, Edward chooses me to go first in our game of Truth or Dare. Not that I really care. I'm not afraid of him. He can Truth or Dare me to the max and I'll be just fine.

I can't wait for it to be his turn, though. This game might be fun after all.

I'm still looking directly at him when I quirk an eyebrow and say, "In the immortal words of Pat Benatar, hit me with your best shot."

Edward throws his head back and laughs loudly. I'm almost distracted by the gloriousness of his actions, but I keep my game face on.

"Edward, I know you've just met Bella, but I feel it necessary to warn you that she is a fierce competitor when it comes to games like this. Make it good while you can, Cuz," Emmett warns.

Edward looks me square in the eyes and asks, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say, making sure to hold his gaze. I don't want him to think I'm scared.

Edward pretends to think for a few seconds, before saying his dare for me.

"Ok, Queenie, since we're just starting the game, I'll go easy on you. I dare you to stand right here in front of all of us and sing "I'm a Little Teapot". And, of course, you have to do all of the motions for us."

"Really, Masen? That is so lame! Is that the best you can do?"

Edward shrugs and answers, "I told you, I'm going easy on you. For now, anyway."

Everyone is sitting in a semicircle, so I stand up and walk to a spot in front of them. After making sure they all can see me, I start singing the song and doing the motions. I even wiggle my butt in between movements just to ham it up a bit. When the song is over, I curtsy while everyone claps and cheers. After I sit back down, I give Edward a triumphant look and realize that he is looking at me with intense eyes and I can see his chest move up and down as he breathes. I'm not sure if he is pissed that I didn't fail or just turned on from my moves, but either way, I like it.

"Well done, Bella. I didn't think you had it in you. It's now your turn to pick someone."

I have to take a moment to decide who I want to choose. I'd love to call on Edward and ask him about a million questions, but that would be way too obvious. I already know everything about Emmett and Jasper and I know they'll never turn down a good dare, but I think I want to find out more about the other kids here. I know a little bit about Seth, and again, I'd love to ask about my bra, but that is so not happening here. That leaves Rosalie and Mary, I mean, Alice.

"Alice, truth or dare?" As I ask, I also pass the flask to her in case she needs some liquid courage.

I can barely see Alice's eyes because of her thick bangs hanging too low, but I can tell she is looking at each and every one of us, trying to decide which option to pick.

Finally, she answers, "Truth."

"A few minutes ago, you said you hated your mom and being named after her. Why do you hate her so much?"

Alice looks at me for a minute and twitches her lips like she wants to say something, but doesn't. Then, she lets out a breath of air, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Did you know that when you grow up, your heart dies?" She pauses for a minute and looks around at everyone. All of us are just sitting there staring at her. "It's true," she says, as she begins to pick at the bottom of her tennis shoe. "My mom's heart died."

I gasp, not meaning to, but I do it anyway. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't know your mom died," I apologize, feeling horrible for bringing it up.

"Don't be sorry. My mom didn't die, just her heart. She cheated on my dad and he left. I wish he would have taken me with him, because she just ignores me. It's like I'm invisible. So, I don't want to be her, or like her...I don't want to share her name. Alice is my middle name and it was my grandmother's name. She was really nice, but she's dead...her and her heart."

I want to say something to her, tell her I understand. I mean, my mom didn't cheat on my dad, but I would hate it if he left and didn't take me with him. I do know how it feels to be ignored, though. My mom physically sees me everyday, but I don't feel like she really _sees_ me. She doesn't even know who I am. She thinks I should get married instead of go to college, for crying out loud!

I look back at Alice and she's avoiding eye contact by staring down at her shoe still.

"I get that. I wouldn't want to have her name either."

She looks up at me and gives me a small smile, behind her long black bangs. I smile back. It makes me wonder what's behind all of that black. I want to ask her why she always wears black, but I ask something else instead.

"So, why did your mom cheat on your dad?" I know I'm only supposed to ask one question, but I'm curious. I want to know.

"You're not following the rules, Queen of Sheba," I hear Edward say.

I turn around and flip him off.

"Such a crude gesture for a pristine girl like yourself."

"I'm not that pristine."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I bet you're a virgin," he smirks.

"Wouldn't you like to know, but it's not your turn to ask the questions either!" I feel my blood boiling under my skin. I actually start to feel something other than being pissed off at him, and he goes and screws it up with his mouth.

"I'm a nymphomaniac," Alice says.

We all turn around to stare at her.

Jasper stammers, "Y-y-you're a wh-what?"

"I'm a nympho, a sex-addict. At least, that's what my shrink tells me."

"You have a shrink," Edward asks.

"Well, yeah, doesn't everyone? He's the only person that ever pays attention to me. And he is amazing in bed."

I think I hear Jasper gulp. "You're sleeping with your shrink?"

"Of course. How else would he know that I'm a nymphomaniac?"

I can't disguise the disgust in my voice. "That's so gross! And illegal, by the way! Don't you have any self-worth or morals?"

"I have morals; I just don't shy away from my sexual nature. That's a difference between me and you."

"Thank goodness for that! I could never give my body to just anyone."

"That's because you're a tease," Edward pipes in.

"I am not!"

"You just admitted it, Queen of Denial! You don't have sex with anyone, but it doesn't stop you from making every guy in here drool over you. At least, Alice admits to being sexual. I bet you've never even been wet. You'll probably dry up and wither away before you turn 21!"

Without thinking, I pull off my shoe and throw it at him. It hits him in the shoulder and falls to the floor. It's times like this that I wish I was more athletic. I aimed my shoe at his face and it hit his stupid shoulder. Pathetic.

I'm furious and embarrassed, and thanks to my mental tear ducts, I have tears streaming down my face. I wipe them away and feel Edward glaring at me. I can't look at him right now; I just can't. I've cracked enough in front of these strangers as it is. It's time I get my shit together.

Everyone is quiet for a few minutes, letting the argument settle down.

Finally, Alice speaks. "I'm not really a nympho. I'm a compulsive liar. Ok, that's not really true either. I just liked the attention you all were giving me. It's the most I've been spoken to since school started."

"You are a fucking bitch!" I yell at Alice. "I can't believe I actually wanted to be your friend. Why would you set me up like that?"

Alice doesn't answer. She chooses this moment to take a drink from Edward's flask and then remove her sweater.

I feel like ripping my hair out by the roots when I see that she is now wearing a "Save Emmett" shirt.

* * *

**A/Ns: **

**Jenny Kate: ** We would like to interrupt our normal banter with some venting. *side eyes Scummit* Jiff and I have been waiting all night on an announcement from Summit for Tent City. They said 2 weeks ago that we would have more news by tonight...but NOTHING...NADA...ZIP...ZERO! It's now 10:30pm CST and there's not been so much as a peep about the premiere. *shakes fist at Summit/LionsGate* Anyone else going to LA next month and waiting on pins and needles to see what they're going to say about registering?

***BREAKING NEWS***

They just announced that there will be an announcement tomorrow morning. WTAF?! I'm pretty sure their favorite pastime is toying with our emotions. They know they only have us for another couple of months, so they're going to make us jump through hoops until the movie comes out.

***END RANT***

If you're still here, thanks for reading tonight's chapter! Don't worry, there is still plenty of detention coming tomorrow night...actually every chapter this week! What do you guys think so far? We love hearing from you! Thank you so much for reading!

**Jiff**: One more thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JENNY KATE!

**Jenny Kate:** Thank you! Thanks to Jiff and everyone else that made my birthday SUPER special! I love you guys! XOXO


	15. Left Of Center

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or The Breakfast Club. We still do not know if we will be staying in Tent City for the Breaking Dawn Part 2 premiere, but we do own the plane tickets that will get us to LA and we own (rent, whatever) the hotel room we will be staying in whether we are chosen for TC or not!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Twilight Zone**

**BPOV**

"Dude! You're wearing my shirt! On behalf of the Save Emmett Foundation, I thank you for your contribution," Emmett tells Alice as he takes the flask from her.

"What?" Alice looks down at her shirt. "Oh, this? I found it yesterday in the girl's locker room."

"You take clothes from locker rooms?" Rosalie asks. She has been so quiet lately, I had forgotten that she was here.

"I do when I need something clean to wear," Alice shrugs.

"Do you not wash your clothes at your house?"

Alice is quiet for a few minutes before answering. "I'm not at home a lot. Sometimes I have to improvise."

I'm still irritated with Alice but I still would like to know more about her and, maybe, understand her more. So I ask, "Where are you when you aren't at home?"

"Here."

"No, I mean, outside of school."

"Here. I stay in this library every weekend."

I am stunned. I was not expecting Alice to admit to living in the school library at all. My heart hurts for her. I have so much and always complain about my life but Alice doesn't have anything or anyone.

"But where do you sleep? What do you eat? Does your mom know?"

She gives a nervous laugh, probably because I keep bombarding her with questions, before answering. "I have a cool, little place in the corner over there," she says, pointing to the other side of the room. "I hide my blanket under the pillows when I'm not using it and I have snacks stashed away in my locker and my bag that I get from home. As for my mom, I tell her I'm staying at a friend's house for the weekend but I really don't think she cares what I do. When I'm gone, she's free to party and do whatever she wants. I'm not even on her radar any more."

Everyone is just sitting there, quiet in their own thoughts. Edward is kicked back against the bookshelf with his long legs stretched out in front of him. There's a trace of sadness on his face. It kind of makes my heart hurt. Why does he have to act like such an asshole all the time?

"Can I choose someone now? It's still my turn, right?"

I let out a little laugh. "It is definitely your turn, Alice. Go ahead and pick someone."

Alice looks around at everyone, deciding who to pick. I'm internally begging her to pick Edward. I just want some sort of clues, something to help me figure him out. There are things about him that are so contradictory, and I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that he's related to Emmett.

"You. Running Man. You're up."

I see Emmett elbow Jasper in the side to get his attention away from a thread on his shirt. Jasper looks up and smiles at Alice.

"You chose me?"

"Yeah, I like your voice and I wanted to hear it again."

Wow, don't hold anything back there, Alice.

"So, which is it? Truth or Dare," Alice asks.

"Well, you know, I really don't feel like being the next After School Special so, I'm gonna take a dare."

Alice doesn't hesitate one bit before giving Jasper his dare.

"You're a track star so, let's see some of your moves. I dare you to run around the entire library as fast as you can, and when you get to the short book shelves, jump over them. Oh, and I want to see your legs, so take your shorts off."

Jasper lets out a nervous laugh. "I'll tell you what. I'll run around the library AND jump over the bookshelves, but the pants stay on. Deal?"

Alice makes a pouty face, but concedes. "Fine. I'll see you without pants soon enough, I suppose."

Could this day get any weirder? This totally feels like an episode of The Twilight Zone.

Jasper stands up and removes his sweatshirt. I swear I hear Alice smack her lips, but I am not looking to see if I am right or not. After doing a few standing-stretches, he starts to run. Soon, he is running pretty damn fast and I am surprised he hasn't knocked anything off the shelves yet. I've watched Jas compete in and win many track meets over the years, but that does not stop me from holding my breath when he gets closer to the short bookshelves. If something goes wrong, it will be so bad for him. Worse case scenario: he gets hurt and doesn't get a college scholarship. Not quite as bad, but still awful scenario: he tears up the room and gets into more trouble with Mr. Banner.

Jasper reaches the first shelf and prepares to jump. I don't actually see him do it, because I am covering my eyes, but when I don't hear any crashes or curse words, I know he is okay. When he has completed his dare, he jogs back to the group and sits down, wiping his sweaty face on his sweatshirt.

I let out a deep breath and take a quick look at Edward. Again, he is staring at me but I can't for the life of me figure out why.

"Alright, so now it's my turn, right?" Jasper asks. "I choose my main-man, Sir Emmett McCarty!"

Emmett smiles widely and waves to everyone like he's on a parade float or something. He's such a moron sometimes but I still love him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I love a dare as much as anyone else but I think I'll go with 'Truth' this time."

"Excellent! Why the hell didn't you tell me this stoner is your cousin and that he lives with you?"

I have to admit, I'm relieved to know I wasn't the only one in the dark.

"Whoa, man! Don't hold back or anything!" Emmett looks a bit flustered. I know it bothers him that he kept secrets from his two best friends, but I'm extremely curious about how he is going to answer this question.

"Look, Jas, I hated keeping this from you and Bella...hated it. But, Edward didn't want me to tell anyone. I've been pretending not to even know him, outside of my house, since he got here. I didn't like it, but I did it for him. He has his reasons and it's up to him to decide if and when he wants to tell you all about his past."

Emmett turns and looks at Edward. "Dude, your my cousin, my family, and I love you, but I'm tired of acting like I don't know you. I'll keep doing it if it's really what you want, but I'll hate every second of it. I know you went through some crazy-ass shit at your old place, but you're here now. You can't stay closed-off forever; you gotta start trusting people again."

Edward isn't looking at Emmett, but I can tell he is listening. He is tapping his foot at a rapid speed and I see his jaw muscles flex as he grinds his teeth. He does a quick nod, like he is agreeing to think about what his cousin just said, but it's obvious he is not thrilled with the idea.

Emmett looks at Jasper next. "Are we still cool, bro?"

"Yeah, we're cool. Thanks for answering." They exchange a manly fist-bump and all is right in their world again.

Boys.

Emmett claps his hands together loudly and declares, "My turn! How about you, pretty lady?" He is looking at Rosalie and I see her face turn red at his words. "Truth or Dare?"

Rosalie's blond hair is styled in a long braid that lays over her shoulder. She picks up the end of the braid and starts playing with the hair that is sticking out of her hair wrap. She eventually shrugs and answers, "I don't know...dare, I guess."

I can tell Emmett is not happy with her answer so, he tries another tactic.

"Ok, Rosalie, I _dare_ you to tell us more about yourself."

Her eyes get wide and she looks around at each of us. "Um, is that allowed? Shouldn't he dare me to actually do something?"

I've never played a game of Truth or Dare in which this has happened before so, I don't know if it is against the rules or not. Personally, I don't see the problem and she obviously has something to hide, so the nosey side of me answers her. "It's perfectly legal. Don't worry, though, anything that is said in this room, stays in this room. That goes for everyone, okay?"

That seems to make her feel better and, honestly, it calms my nerves a bit, too.

"Okay. Well, I'm not really sure what to say. What do you want to know?"

Emmett thinks about this, trying to decide on what he wants to know first. I am beginning to wonder if he likes Rosalie. I mean, she seems nice enough and she could be cute. I've just never known Emmett to really like a girl before. He usually just wants to hook-up and that's it. I hope that is not what he has planned for her.

"How about you tell us what you did to get detention today?"

Rosalie looks down at her hair again and twirls it around her fingers before nodding her head 'yes'. After gaining some courage, she picks her head up and says, "Alright. But, can I have a drink from the flask first?"

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff:** GASP! A cliffie! Ok, it's not really a MAJOR cliffie, but yes, we left you hanging a bit. Good thing we update tomorrow, right?

**Jenny Kate: **Sorry for the delay of posting this chapter! Jiff tweeted last night that we had some "technical difficulties"...and those would be me! I fell asleep about 8:30 and woke up at 3:00am...talk about Twilight Zone! So, we didn't get the chapter downloaded to FFN until today! I promise I won't be sleeping on the job anymore! Hopefully, I'm caught up on sleep!

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! **This has been a crazy week for us, so if we've missed replying to your review, just know that we've read it and appreciate it! We're playing catch-up, so hopefully we'll be back on track tonight! We love you guys!


	16. Material Girl

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or The Breakfast Club...like you haven't heard that before! We do own copious amounts of alcohol...and a few flasks!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Material Girl**

**BPOV**

Emmett hands Rosalie the flask and she drains the remaining vodka from it. She coughs a little from the burn of the alcohol and wipes her mouth before telling us her story.

"I, uh, I am here because I stole something...something that belonged to the school."

"What did you steal, a computer or something?" Seth asks.

"No. Fabric. I stole fabric from the Home Ec supply closet." Rosalie isn't making eye contact, but she isn't playing with her hair anymore; she's now picking at her fingernails.

"Why would you need to steal fabric? Did you not finish an assignment?" I ask. I'm not surprised to hear her talk about fabric and Home Ec class. When I saw her at the mall a while back, I remember seeing her touching and looking intently at the different clothes.

She shakes her head 'no'. "I stole it to make myself a new outfit."

"Next time, just do what I do. Take clothes from the locker rooms," Alice advises with a smile.

Rosalie gives her a small smile back. "I like making clothes; I love it, really. It's what I want to do when I'm out of high school. I make all of my clothes, in fact."

This last statement catches my attention and I can't help but look over her clothes more closely. She is wearing a pale pink t shirt under a cream-colored, lacy vest and a brown floral skirt. Her ankle-length tights match her pink shirt and her feet are covered in socks and Keds that, I think, used to be white. She completes her look with a ton of bangle bracelets, some long strands of imitation pearls and big hoop earrings. It's not a look I could ever pull off, but with Rosalie, it just works. It's a kind of an edgy bohemian look, I guess you can say.

She has major talent and it's a shame that she had to resort to stealing, just to make herself an outfit.

Emmett brings me out of my inner ramblings.

"So, you got busted for taking some fabric? It's not like you are a hardened criminal. Was it your first offense?"

"Yeah, it was, but it's okay. I knew what I was doing was wrong and I did it anyway. I deserve to be punished."

"Can your parents not buy you the fabric you need," Seth asks.

"Um, not really. My mom left when I was really young, so it's just me and my dad. We don't have a lot of money, because he can't hold a job. He's an alcoholic." She almost whispers this last statement.

Rosalie wipes under her eyes quickly and continues. "I have a job, but it's still not enough to pay our bills and buy frivolous things like fabric. But, it's okay, you know? It drives me to be creative and that will help me when I become a designer."

I realize I am also crying, so I wipe my eyes and clear my throat.

"What the hell are you crying for, Queenie?" Edward sneers at me. "Are you finally realizing how great you have it and you are thankful you don't have to wear an outfit more than once, or are you feeling guilty for all that you have, knowing there are kids here that have to steal to get clothes?"

I don't know what to say to him. I have no idea what I did to make him hate me so much. I can't even respond to his accusations. I'm just staring at him with my mouth hanging open.

Edward continues. "You make me sick! You are worshipped at this school like your shit doesn't stink, but you don't care about anyone but yourself. What did you do to get in here, huh? Wear white after Labor Day? Not match your belt to your shoes? Why didn't your daddy get you out of detention? Are you going to be kicked out of the country club now?" With every question, he gets louder and louder.

"Why are you being so mean to me?! I have done nothing to you! Why do you think you know me so well? You're just a bitter screw-up, with a huge chip on your shoulder! You hate your life, so you've made it your goal to make everyone around you miserable! It's a good thing no one else knows Emmett is related to you; I wouldn't claim you either!"

"That's enough, you two!" Emmett yells.

"No!" I yell back. "I'm tired of Edward ragging on me all day. He wants to know more about me? Well, he's about to get an earful!"

I turn to face Edward and I don't care that I probably have mascara running down my face and my lip gloss smudged. It's time for me to speak my peace.

"Yes! Yes, I come from a privileged family and yes, I have a very cushy lifestyle. I'll even admit to being spoiled in some ways, but I'm not a bad person. It breaks my heart to hear stories like Alice's and Rosalie's, and I hate knowing that I have taken things for granted when they have struggled so much. But, I'm not going to apologize for my family's money and status. It belongs to them, not me. I have no control over my life right now, but you don't care about that! All you want to do is make me feel like shit! You don't care about the pressure I'm under constantly...having to keep up my stupid "Queen Bee" reputation and being friends with some of the snottiest kids in Chicago, just because I'm Bella Swan. I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say, but it's just one more year. I just have to survive one more fucking year, and then I can go off to college and finally be free!"

I think I finally stunned Edward enough to shut him up for a while. He's just staring at me, with a hardened look. I take a deep breath, but then blow it out quickly, when I see him open his mouth to talk again. Here we go.

"Why do you do it?" His voice is soft for once and it surprises me.

"I do it because I have to...it's expected of me. I don't have a choice right now. What good would it do to stand up for myself, now after all these years?"

"Are you afraid your parents will cut you off?"

I laugh without humor in my voice. "No. I'm sure it will happen eventually. My dad would never do that to me, but my mom? She lets me know on a regular basis how I disappoint her. Either I wear too much makeup, my clothes are not pressed well enough, or I'm not in enough social clubs. It varies from day to day. This morning, it was me telling her that I planned on going to college next fall. She actually told me that there was no need for me to continue my education, because all I needed to do with my life was marry a rich man and keep him happy."

My voice sounds dead to my ears. I've never said any of this to anyone before. Emmett and Jasper know how I feel and that I just go along with everyone else because I am obligated, but I've never told them about my mom.

"You want to know why I'm here? Why Emmett, Jasper, and I are here? It's because we skipped school. One day. One day out of my 4 years here, I decide to skip school with my two best friends and just goof off for the day. We went to the Pier and rode carnival rides and ate junk food. We went to the aquarium and Emmett was in a dolphin show. It was the most fun I've ever had. I felt freer than I ever have before."

Edward gave me a small smile. "Was it worth it?"

The smile I give him in return is huge. "Hell, yes, it was!"

His smile is now as big as mine is, and I feel lighter than I have since my skip day with Emmett and Jasper.

"Good girl," Edward compliments me.

It suddenly dawns on me that Edward and I completely took over Rosalie's turn in the game.

"Oh, my gosh, Rosalie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bogart your turn! Please, continue."

She laughs and I am able to see just how pretty she really is. She's not a joanie at all; she's beautiful.

"It's quite alright, Bella. I hate seeing you two fight, but I'm glad to have the attention off of me for a while. I'm also glad to know more about you and I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier, when you were griping about your parents. I guess you never really know what a person's home life is like, especially when your ideas are based on stereotypes."

I let her words sink in and nod my head in agreement. I think I could be friends with Rosalie and Alice. Like, real friends. Not like the so-called friendships I have with the Richie girls. I've never had real girlfriends before and it's kind of intimidating. I'd like to give it a shot, but I am still unsure how it would work. I'll have to think more about it later.

"Can someone please give me a dare!" We are all surprised by Seth's outburst, and when I see him sprawled out on the floor, like he is bored to death, I can't help but burst out laughing. After I start, the others quickly do the same. Even Seth is laughing at the situation.

Finally, Rosalie stops giggling long enough to speak. "Alright, Seth. I dare you to go out into the hall and howl like a wolf."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** Ok, now you guys pretty much know what landed everyone in Saturday detention. Thoughts? What do you think about our Rose?

**Jiff**: I can't wait to hear everyone's thoughts on the interaction between Bella and Edward!

**Jenny Kate: ** They needed that! All of this tension between them had to come to a boil sometime! So, this TBC portion of our story is winding down...wonder where we'll go next?

**Jiff**: Got anymore movies we can rip off? LOL!

**Jenny Kate: ** I'm sure we could come up with another John Hughes movie...or we could just use our own imaginations and figure this out by ourselves?

**Jiff**: Ok, fine! We'll be original! ;-)

**Jenny Kate:** We may need a hit off of Edward's flask to get through the rest of this story. Drunk Fan Fic writing is always fun!

**Jiff**: So is Drunk Review Reply Writing! *speaks from experience* Have we mentioned lately how much we love your reviews? I'm not trying to be a review h00r (ok, maybe I am)...it's just a great way for us to keep in touch with you all, especially if you don't follow us on Twitter or Facebook!

**Jenny Kate: ** Yes, so THANK YOU so much for reading our story and interacting with us through your reviews or Twitter or Facebook...or all three! We really appreciate it! Hope everyone has a great weekend! Next chapter will post Sunday night!

**We'd like to wish twimomjen (Jenny Leonard) a very Happy Robtastic Birthday! She's probably reviewed every chapter we've ever written, constantly pimps our stories, and gives us endless entertainment with her tweets and late night/early morning reviews! Today is her birthday, so if you know her or you're on Twitter, you have a couple more hours to wish her a 'happy birthday'! We love you, Jen! We've got your number...867-5309! ;)**


	17. Tempted

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...we do not own Twilight or The Breakfast Club, but we do have some shiny, new pin-back buttons to giveaway at Tent City! Oh, and Jiff bought out Hot Topic yesterday. This is the chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for. So, without further ado, let's get back to detention!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Tempted**

**EPOV**

Seth jumps up from his spot on the floor and lets out a deep breath. Without hesitation, he heads to the exit doors that go out into the hallway, making them creak a little as they open. Seth looks in both directions, before stepping out into the hall. He turns to look back at us and we all motion for him to go on with his dare.

After a minute or so passes, I start to worry about the kid. What if Banner has already seen him and taken him to his office or something. I start to get up off the floor when I hear it.

Seth lets out an honest to goodness wolf howl, "oooooooooooowwwwwwwwwooooooo oooo!"

"Oh, shit," Emmett whispers from beside me.

We all look around at each other and start scrambling to our seats. Everyone is tripping over each other, as we try to hurry and get in our correct spots, before Mr. Banner gets in here.

Seth comes running from the hall and quickly goes back to close the door to the library. His ass barely hits the seat before the door at the front of the library opens, and Mr. Banner marches into the room.

"What the hell was that?"

He's furious. You can see it on his face. His nostrils are flaring and he's looking around at all seven of us. His eyes move from face to face, waiting for one of us to crack.

We all sit silently, no one saying a word.

"I said, I didn't want to have to come in here again for any kind of disturbance!" Mr. Banner's voice is louder and more angry. "Did I not make myself clear? Am I dealing with a bunch of idiots? You know what? Don't answer that." He begins pacing in front of the table that Bella is sitting at.

"We don't know what the sounds was, Sir," Bella says innocently. "We're just as confused as you are."

He turns toward Bella, pointing his finger in her face. "Was it you? It's always kids like you who think they can get away with breaking the rules!"

"We really have no idea, Sir," I interrupt him, focusing his attention on me, instead of Bella.

"Well, someone better start talking or I will have every one of you back in here next Saturday!"

"Sir, if we knew what it was that you were referring to, we would gladly tell you, but we were just sitting here working, like you told us to," Seth says, pointing to the book open in front of him. "We're just as confused as you are, Sir."

"You know what, Mr. Clearwater? I've had about enough of you lately. First it was the fight between you and Masen, and then the stunt with the fire alarm. I wouldn't be surprised if you're on drugs or something..."

"He's not. I already asked him," I say with a smirk.

"Masen, you're skating on thin ice," He grits out from between his clenched teeth.

"Mr. Banner, it was me. I'm the one that caused the disturbance," Seth squeaks out from behind him.

I let out a deep frustrated breath. Sometimes he just does not know when to keep his mouth shut! But I can't let him take the rap for a stupid dare.

"You know what, Seth? I don't believe you. I believe you're covering for your partner in crime over here. Maybe he's even forcing you to cover for him. I've got an idea how to solve this once and for all." He turns back around, "Mr. Masen, come with me. I think removing you from the rest of the group will remove the problem. You can be in solitary for the next hour."

Bella turns around to look at me with her wide brown eyes. She mouths, "what are you doing?"

I subtly shake my head at her, hoping she'll just drop it.

I get out of my seat and follow Mr. Banner out of the library. We walk down the hall to a room that I've never been in before. He holds the door open, allowing me to walk in ahead of him.

Inside the room is a table and one chair. That's it.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back to let you out in one hour." He starts to shut the door, but pops his head back in the room. "Oh, and don't try to leave. This door only opens from the outside."

The door shuts and I hear his footsteps trail off, as he walks back down the hall.

Well, this is fucking great.

I begin to pace around the room. What the hell am I supposed to do in here for the next hour?

I kick the chair out with my foot and flop down into the seat. What a fucking crazy day. I guess it's true that you never know what a day will hold. When I woke up this morning, I was planning on just coming and planting my ass in detention for 7 hours, maybe catching a little nap. I've been to detention twice already since I moved here, but I wasn't expecting on walking in and finding Emmett and Bella here today.

Richies are never in detention, but I'm starting to think that Bella and Emmett aren't really Richies. At least, not by the true definition. I've learned so much today, more than I wanted to. It's forcing me to feel things I didn't want to feel. I want to go back to thinking that Bella is a typical Queen bitch, who only thinks of herself and doesn't mind stepping on people to get what she wants.

I can't.

I can't stay away from her.

I want to, but I can't.

Processing all of this information and being cooped up in this jail cell is putting my nerves on edge. I pull the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket and place one in between my lips. When I light it up, I take a long drag off of it, and blow the smoke down toward the ground. I really don't give a fuck if Mr. Banner knows I've smoked in here, but I'd rather not hear his voice for, at least, the next hour.

I was pretty hard on Bella back there. I guess I thought I'd get her to crack, but she didn't. She just took it and gave it back to me. She's so feisty. I kind of like arguing with her. She's adorable when she's mad.

I laugh to myself and run my free hand through my hair.

I'm so fucking screwed.

I practically jump out of my chair when I hear a light tap on the door. Quickly, I put my cigarette out on the bottom of my shoe. I walk over to the door and put my ear to the wood. I can hear something or someone on the other side. I try the handle, but just like Banner said, it's locked up tight.

"Edward," Bella's voice whispers from the other side of the door.

Holy shit.

I clear my throat and whisper back, "Bella?"

I can see the doorknob slowly turn, as she quietly opens the door. Neither of us talk, until she's completely in the room and the door is shutting behind her.

"Shit," I say a little too loudly, reaching out to grab the door.

"I...I'm sorry. I was just checking on you. If you want me to leave, I will," she whispers, with a look in her eyes that I can't quite make out.

"No, it's just that the door will lock when it shuts. Only opens from the outside."

"Oh, right." She shakes her head and laughs quietly. "Duh."

I take a folded up piece of paper out of my jacket pocket and unfold it. Flattening it out, I stick it between the lock and the door jamb.

"Wouldn't want Banner to come back to let me out and you be stuck in here. That probably wouldn't look good, especially since you're the Queen Bee and all."

"Please don't call me that anymore," she says quietly.

"Sorry. Bad habit. What should I call you?"

"Just Bella will be fine," she says looking down toward the floor.

"So, Bella," I let her name roll off my tongue. "What's with you and Emmett?"

"I think I could ask you the same thing," she says indignantly. "I've known Emmett my whole life and he's never said anything about you."

"It's because I asked him not to. Don't blame him."

"I don't understand you. I'm trying to, but I'm having trouble. You've been a mystery to me since the first time I saw you in the record store."

I snort out a laugh. "So, is that what this is all about? You're in here _checking on me_," I say, doing air quotes with my fingers, "so that you can solve some kind of mystery?"

"I didn't say that. Why do you always have to assume that you know so much about me. I feel like you've never even given me a chance. It's like you came here on a mission, to be my arch nemesis or something."

I blow out a breath of frustration. "Look, I'm not trying to be your arch nemesis. I just know you...or I know people like you...or what I thought you were."

She's just standing there with her arms crossed and leaning to one side, waiting for me to say something else.

"I used to be you."

Her eyes narrow a little, as she looks at me, disbelieving.

"Before I moved here, I was a _Richie_. I wore all the right clothes, said all of the right things, joined the appropriate clubs. People looked up to me like they do you."

"What happened," she asks.

"It sounds stupid now," I say, laughing under my breath.

"I promise not to laugh."

I look at her and I can see the sincerity in her eyes.

"At my old school, there was a hazing ritual for incoming seniors. It wasn't always the same task, but it always involved some risks and breaking rules," I sit down on the table, trying to relax so I can get the story out and told, once and for all. "The only guidelines for the initiation was to complete the task and not get caught. They didn't really care what else happened or who got hurt in the process."

Bella let out a small gasp, "People got hurt?"

"Sometimes."

"So, what was your task or whatever? What did you have to do?"

"I was supposed to steal the mascot from our rivals."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. I mean, stealing is wrong, but it doesn't sound too dangerous."

"Yeah, it shouldn't have been, but our rivals were the Eagles. Their mascot was a large eagle statue that was on the roof of their school."

"Oh."

I nodded, "so, I had to climb to the top of their school, which was only two-stories, but when I got up there, someone was guarding the statue. They were ready for us this time. I knew the kid and I didn't want to get into it with him, but I had a bunch of seniors waiting on me to come down with the eagle. I let the pressure get to me. So, I just ran toward the statue and tried to pull it off of the pole it was on, but I couldn't get it to budge. The next thing I know, the kid that was protecting it, is on my back. I tried to shake him off, but I couldn't. I lost my balance and the next thing I know, he's falling off the edge of the school. Fortunately, it was just down to the first story. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if he would have fallen all the way down. I freaked out and ran to the stairs to go check on him."

I look up at Bella and she has a hand over her mouth, but she's just standing there listening to me, taking it all in.

"All of the guys down below heard the commotion and they heard me on the ladder, so they started yelling at me to just get the damn eagle and get down there. I told them what happened and they said that it didn't matter, that he would be fine, but I couldn't just leave him there."

"Then what happened?"

"When I got down to him, he was breathing, which I am eternally grateful for, but he was in a lot of pain. So, I hurried down the other ladder, and was going to get some help. One of the seniors was waiting down there for me and told me to get back up there and get the eagle or else."

"Or else, what?"

"He kicked my ass is what. After he was finished with me, I just laid there, playing dead, so to speak. I knew I needed to get to a phone and call for help. So, after he left, I went up by the school and used the pay phone to call the police."

"You got in trouble?"

"Big time. Trespassing, vandalizing...the list goes on and on. My mom and dad thought that they could buy my way out of trouble."

"Did that work?"

"No, the judge totally had it out for me. Just think of Mr. Banner and times it by ten. He was using me as an example. He wanted me to rat everyone else out, but I wouldn't ever say who was with me. A couple of the guys had football scholarships and were headed to college, I could ruin their lives. So, I just took all of the punishments on myself."

"So, why did you end up here?"

"My parents consider me an embarrassment. They can't stand that I've tarnished our family name."

"Yeah, but what about the guy that beat you up? Did they not even care about any of that?"

"No, just that I had been caught. They would have never said anything if I hadn't called the cops and been taken to jail."

"I just don't understand how they could turn their back on you."

"Yeah, well, parents do shitty things sometimes."

Bella walks closer to me and our noses are just inches apart.

"I'm really sorry that happened to you, but it doesn't explain why you didn't want anyone to know that you're related to Emmett and why you are trying so damn hard to be the bad guy."

"What if I am the bad guy?"

"You're not. I can tell. You are putting on some sort of act to try to keep people away."

"I just didn't want to be associated with those kind of people anymore. I don't want to be like them. I figured the best way to do that would be to assume a new identity. So, I moved here, became a stoner, and changed my last name to Masen."

"You changed your name?"

"Yeah, but Masen is my mom's maiden name. It wasn't hard to get them to agree to it. They're convinced that my life is going down the shitter. They don't want to be associated with me. It would ruin their reputation."

I look into Bella's deep brown eyes and they're glistening.

"That's the shittiest thing I've heard in a long time," she says, with a whisper.

I swallow hard. Being this close to her is starting to become uncomfortable. I need to adjust my pants, but before I get a chance to, she leans forward. I think she's going to kiss me, and she does, but not on my lips. She places a soft kiss on my neck, just above my shirt collar and she breathes deeply before pulling away.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: **So, I know it wasn't much, but we did give you guys an EPOV chapter...and a pseudo-kiss.

**Jiff**: Even more important than the kiss...did I really just say that...is the information that you all have been asking, no, BEGGING for! I hope it was worth the wait and answers your questions!

**Jenny Kate:** What do you guys think about Edward's story? Does it help you understand him better? What's going through those pretty little heads of yours?

**Jiff**: I think, the only question we haven't answered yet pertains to Seth and Edward pulling the alarm. You'll get that tomorrow! See, we keep our promises!

**Jenny Kate: ** Yes, we do! It may not always be exactly when you guys want it, but all good things come to those who wait...or some shiz like that.

**Jiff**: Who has seen Pitch Perfect at the theaters? There are some Breakfast Club references that made me smile! You should check it out!

**Jenny Kate:** I can not wait to see it! I was going to try to go today, but I'm tired and there's this thing called writing-some-freaking-chapters that I need to do today. Soooooo...maybe next weekend! *finger crossed*

**Jiff**: We should see it together! To celebrate being registered for the TC lotto! LOL

**Jenny Kate**: Come to think of it, I'll probably be a ball of nerves next weekend...sitting on pins and needles waiting for the email from Summit on Tuesday...'cause we're gonna get an email from Summit!

**Jiff**: *fingers and toes crossed* If I could, I'd cross my eyes, too!

**Jenny Kate:** Well, we better wrap this up. Hope you all had a great weekend! Thanks so much for reading our story and for all of your totally tubular reviews! We love you guys!


	18. Should I Stay or Should I Go

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of these 80's songs we use as chapter titles. We do have some bitchin' 80's playlists, though.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Should I Stay or Should I Go**

**(BPOV)**

I slowly and quietly close the door leading to the room where Edward is serving his "solitary confinement", then turn around and press my back into it. My face is still flaming red, so I use my hands to fan it, trying to will my body to calm the hell down.

I cannot believe I just kissed Mystery Man, I mean, Masen...shit, I mean, Edward!

Seriously, what the hell was I thinking? I just wanted to go check on him, and the next thing I know he's telling me his life story. Then I'm kissing him on his neck, and not only do I kiss his neck, but I proceed to freaking sniff him!

For the love of all things neon, he smells righteous! I can't believe I had enough sense not to start humping his leg or something. I obviously can't control myself when I'm that close to him.

But, what I really want to know is, why didn't he kiss me back? He had the perfect opportunity, but he just stared at me with his eyes as big as records. I am so humiliated. I don't know why I thought he'd be interested in me. My dad always told me that, when a boy picks on you, it means he likes you. I guess I assumed, with all the verbal abuse Edward threw at me today, he might be attracted to me a little bit, but I was obviously wrong.

Now, he'll probably use the kiss to his advantage, holding it over me, using it as blackmail or something.

As I wipe the stupid tears that are now falling down my cheeks, I think back to everything Edward told me in the room.

Technically he's a Richie, but he doesn't want to be thought of in that way anymore. I can't say I blame him, especially after everything he went through at his old school. He'd fit in perfectly with the Richies here, and if people find out he is Emmett's cousin, that is exactly where they will expect him to be. I doubt that he would want that though.

I admire him.

He did the right thing. He was cast out of his social group and kicked out of his house by his parents, but he never backed down. And, even though he is trying to be the typical bad boy here at Ridge High, he's still nice when you get to know him. I mean, he seems to look out for Seth and that is saying a lot for anyone. I guess I was pretty nice to Seth, too, but Edward doesn't know that.

I'm sure I must repulse him because he thinks I'm just like the kids from his old school, but I'm not. Not really. At least, I hope I'm not that bad. Not that he cares. I shouldn't care either because he doesn't want anything to do with me, but rejection fucking hurts.

I wonder if he has a girlfriend at his old school. Do they keep in touch? Does he love her? Maybe that's why he's not interested. Maybe that's why he didn't kiss me back.

Ugh, Bella, get a grip. He's just a boy.

A boy with the most incredible eyes...and sexy messed-up hair...that smells like smoke and leather and mint and...sex. Okay, I don't really know what sex smells like, but I imagine that's what it is. Whatever it is, it drives me crazy.

I close my eyes as tightly as possible to try to clear my brain. I've got to get away from here. I've been gone too long anyway; I'm sure Emmett and Jasper are getting worried.

I push off the door and make sure my hair is in place, my clothes are straight, and my lip gloss isn't smudged. When I feel ready to face everyone in the library, I take a deep breath and start walking.

I creep back into the library and look around the room. Everyone has moved back to where we were playing Truth or Dare, but the flasks are gone, thank god. Emmett is sitting by Rosalie and they are talking quietly. Jasper and Alice are doing the same and all four of them are sharing what looks to be a bag of cereal. Seth is sitting by himself, so I walk over and sit next to him. I have a couple of questions I'd like him to answer.

He smiles when he sees me, and I can't help but smile back. He is adorable in a geeky way and I feel happy knowing he is a friend.

"Seth, I have to ask you something," I say, as I sit down next to him. "It's something that has been driving me crazy for days now."

He looks surprised, but nods his head. "Um, sure, Bella. You can ask me anything."

I quickly glance at the others, making sure no one is listening, before I ask, "What did you end up doing with my bra from the other night?"

Seth instantly starts coughing, like he has swallowed his tongue, and I wonder if he's having an asthma attack or something. I start beating on his back, trying to help, but he sits up and faces me, making my hand fall back to my side.

"Geez, Bella, are you trying to kill me? First, by asking me something YOU said we were never to talk about again, and then, by beating the crap out of me?"

"Sorry! I thought you were having some kind of attack; I was trying to help!"

He takes a deep breath. "It's okay. You just shocked me is all."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I try again. "Well? Are you going to tell me what you did with _it_?"

I see the tips of his ears start to blush, but he still answers. "I, uh, I still have it. I mean, I showed my friends and they think I'm a total dude now, so thanks for that. But, it's in my room...in a box...under my bed..." His voice trails off.

"Ew, Seth, you can have it forever. I definitely don't want it back now," I say as I giggle.

He laughs, too, and doesn't seem so embarrassed, like he was before.

"Why did you do that for me?"

"What? Give you my bra?" I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do."

"You and Edward are a lot alike, you know?"

Say what?

"Uh, no, Seth. We are nothing alike. He made that perfectly clear today." Rejection still stinging my voice.

"You both did things you shouldn't have just to help me out. That makes you pretty good in my book."

"What did Edward do to help you? Last I checked, letting someone get detention for setting off a fire alarm isn't really 'good'."

"No, I meant before that. Didn't you hear about the fight we got into?"

"Wait, that was _you_ that Edward got into a fight with?" This can't be true. Why on earth would Edward and Seth fight?

"Well, we hung out a little at the dance a few weeks ago and he ended up telling me why he moved here. I realized he was a cool guy. He's nice, but he wants to be 'bad' here, you know? So, I thought it would help us both out if we were to get into a fight."

"It was your idea to fight Edward? Why would you think fighting him would be a good thing, Seth? He could've really hurt you!"

"It was perfect. He'd get a bad rep for beating me up, and I'd get looked up to for fighting a tough guy and surviving. Win, win. It worked, too. Well, kinda...he got in trouble and was sent to detention. I only got a slap on the wrist, because of my clean record. That's why I had to pull the fire alarm. I had to do something else to get detention, to make people see I could be a rebel, too."

"So, if you set off the alarm, why is Edward here today?"

"Banner still didn't believe I acted on my own free will. Edward was with me when I pulled it, pretending to be on the lookout, even though I wanted to get caught. Banner gave us both detention." Seth has a huge smile on his face when he says this.

I just sit there and shake my head. Boys are so stupid.

"Well, Seth, I hope everything works out for you. But, just remember, being popular isn't always what it's cracked up to be."

"Why, Queen Bella, are you denouncing your throne?!"

I look up and see Emmett's wide grin turned my way.

I can't help but laugh, shaking my head at the same time. "No, I'm not denouncing it. But I definitely think it's time to use my crown for good and start making some changes around here." I look around and see everyone staring at me...and they are all smiling, so I smile back at them.

I am suddenly hit with an idea that has me grinning from ear to ear and bouncing in my seat on the floor. Not able to contain my excitement any longer, I yell out my question, "Rosalie and Alice, will you come to my house tonight for a sleepover?"

It's like the air has been sucked out of the room. Everyone is quiet and not moving a muscle. I'm starting to freak out inside, wondering why they are reacting this way...or not reacting, as the case may be.

I can't take it anymore. "What? Why are all of you staring at me like that?"

Rosalie answers with a question of her own, but in a timid voice. "You really want us to stay at your house tonight?"

What the hell? Do they really think I'm such a bitch that I wouldn't want to be their friends after today?

No, doy, Bella, of course, that's what they think.

"Well, yeah, I really want you to. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it. We can play music, watch MTV, pig out. We can give each other makeovers, too!" I hope that sounds like fun to them. I just want to be a typical teenaged girl, getting away from the pressures of high school and cliques and have some fun. A sleepover is a perfect opportunity for this to happen.

"Why are you being so nice to us," Alice asks.

"Because you're letting me," I give a nervous giggle. "Look, despite what you think of me, I've never had real girlfriends before. These two boneheads," I point to Emmett and Jasper, "are my closest friends in the world, but even they won't let me paint their toenails."

"That's a definite hell no!" Jasper says.

I continue. "So, I was hoping we could hang out tonight and get to know each other better. What do you think?"

Rosalie and Alice look at each other for a moment. I realize that I am actually nervous waiting for their answer. I've never made myself vulnerable like this before but I like it. It makes me feel...I don't know...normal, somehow. I see the girls both slowly start to smile but, before I let myself do the same, I wait for their answer.

"We would love to go to your house tonight, Bella," Alice says and I can finally let my smile show.

"That's great! Um, Alice, do you mind I grab some of that cereal? I'd just about kill for some sugar right now."

"Oh, sure! Here you go," she says as she tosses me the bag.

Not even thinking about using my manners, I shove a handful of the sweet and crunchy squares in my mouth, moaning as my tongue detects a hint of cinnamon. "Oh, my god, Alice! What kind of cereal is this? It is so totally wicked!"

"It's called Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It's my favorite!"

"We are definitely going to have to get some more of this for tonight, but we can't let my mom know or she'll have a cow!"

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: **A shiny, gold star to the first person to mention the little nod to Rob in this chapter! So, there's your explanation of Seth and Edward and their reason for being in detention.

**Jiff**: All good things come to those who wait...not that you had any choice, really! LOL Can I just say that those of you who reviewed last night's chapter were cracking me up. Almost everyone described Edward's parents as being "shitty"! I don't know why but it was just funny to me that you all used that word.

**Jenny Kate: ** We totally agree. His parents are really shitty. I want to apologize for not replying to more reviews the last couple of chapters. I've been using all of my computer time to write. We have another story that we're writing for the Suicide Awareness compilation. I'm going to try to catch up tonight! Promise!

**Jiff**: No worries, JK! Our readers are the best and they understand, I'm sure.

**Jenny Kate: ** Today is agrutle's birthday! So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, sweets! If you're friends with her on FB or Twitter, be sure to tell her 'happy birthday'!


	19. Bust a Move

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. I think this is the last time we'll have to say that we also do not own The Breakfast Club. So, they finally kissed. Well, at least Bella kissed Edward...on the neck, which totally counts! Here's a little EPOV for you...let's see what happens next!**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Bust a Move**

**(EPOV)**

Well, pump my nads and call me Elton.

Bella Swan, Queen of the Richies, just snuck into my temporary jail cell, and not only did she listen to my story and actually seem interested in it, but she kissed me. She fucking kissed me. I mean, on the neck, but it still counts. Her lips touched my skin, so that's a kiss. I think she might have sniffed me a little, too.

And what did I do? Fucking nothing.

I just sat here and stared at her like a nimrod, before asking her why she kissed me.

And her answer? "Because I knew you wouldn't." What the hell did that mean? Does she think I like her? Do I like her? If she thinks I like her, does she now think I'm a pussy for not kissing her first, or for not kissing her at all? Do I care what she thinks?

Just thinking about the feeling of her soft lips on my neck makes my dick hard and when I remember how her hair felt as it brushed against my cheek, I feel the crotch of my pants get even tighter.

She smelled like cotton candy and everything good and sweet in the world. Yeah, I might have sniffed her, too. And, now my dick is pushing against my zipper, looking for escape.

Shit.

This is not what I came to Chicago for. This is actually the opposite of what I came here for.

I'm not sure how I let myself get into this situation. I've never really been this intrigued by a girl before. I've always been able to take them or leave them. I thought I was prepared to coast through my senior year and just get on with my life. I was pretty sure I was prepared for anything, just not this. There was no way I could have planned for this.

She infuriates me, confuses me, and turns me on like no one ever has. From the moment I realized what clique she is in, I tried to focus more on her maddening traits, than her beauty, but I couldn't keep myself from wanting to learn more about her. I still can't figure her out, but I want to. I want to know her, the real her, not the snot-nosed bitch-queen she pretends to be.

She asked me not to call her "Queenie". I guess I need to work on that. Like, now.

Sitting back down in the chair, I start to light up another cigarette, when I see the door knob turn. I quickly stuff the cig and my lighter in my jacket pocket, before the door opens, letting Mr. Banner in.

"Masen, your time is up, but only for today. Don't forget, your ass is mine next Saturday, too. Now, get the hell out of here."

I know it won't do me any good to say anything right now and I really don't want to add more Saturdays to my collection, so I simply stand up and walk out. I might have knocked into Mr. Banner's shoulder with mine, but it was an accident. There's only so much room for two people standing in the same door frame, you know.

I walk into the library and see that it is already empty.

Shit, did everyone leave already? I really wanted to talk to Bella, and maybe apologize for being such a dickweed to her today. I run down the hall and bust through the front doors of the school, not stopping until I see my detention-mates at their respective vehicles.

Bella is opening her car door, when she suddenly stops and looks over her shoulder, right at me. She pokes her head inside the car for a moment, before she turns and starts walking towards me.

I try not to get nervous, but I don't know what to expect from her. She could be pissed that I didn't make a move on her earlier, or she could be sorry for kissing me in the first place, and that would really suck.

I decide to meet her halfway, so I walk, keeping my hands in my jeans pockets, and stop when she's only a few feet away. I'm dying for a cigarette right now, but I'm trying to hold off. I wish I, at least, had a damn toothpick to chew on.

"Hey." I hear Bella's voice, soft but sure, and I take a deep breath.

"Hey." I feel like such a fucking idiot, needing to apologize for not kissing her, but she surprises me before I can even say anything.

"Want to come over to my house tonight?" She kinda blurts it out, so I'm not sure if she really meant to ask me that or not. She blushes and laughs at herself, and I swear, it's the cutest damn thing I've ever seen. "I mean, Rosalie and Alice are coming over...we're having a slumber party and just doing girl stuff, but I have something I want to give to you. So, if you're not too busy tonight or anything, do you think you could come over and get it?"

Not what I was expecting at all.

Before I can answer, Bella starts up again. "I mean, if you can't, it's cool. I can give it to you Monday at school or I can give it to Emmett to give to you or just whatever. It's not like it's a huge deal or anything. I just thought you might want it..." Her voice finally trails off and she's blushing even more now. I'm kind of enjoying seeing her ramble, but I decide to put her out of her misery.

"Sure."

She looks up at me with a surprised grin on her face. "Really?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Well, yeah, I mean, I don't have anything else to do and you said you had something for me...So, yeah, I'll stop by." I kick at a rock that's lying on the pavement. "Besides, I'd like to talk to you some more...you know, if that's okay." Stupid nerves.

"Oh! Ok, sure. That'd be great. The girls and I are going to get some snacks for tonight and then we're going to my house. You can get my address from Emmett, and then come over anytime."

"Cool. I'll see you later then," I say as I start backing up, moving towards my bike.

Bella smiles and gives me a little wave, before skipping off to her car. I sit on my motorcycle and light up while watching her drive off.

Today definitely didn't go like I thought it would.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

I've been standing on Bella's porch for the past five minutes, trying to work up the nerve to ring the doorbell.

I'm being such an idiot. She's just a girl. All I have to do is say "Hi, sorry I didn't kiss you back" and "Thank you" for whatever it is she has for me.

Fuck. Where did my balls go?

I roll my shoulders and move my neck from side to side, before running my hands through my hair a few times to get my body to relax. After rubbing my hands down the front of my pants in an effort to wipe any possible sweat off, I finally feel ready to ring the doorbell.

I realize, as I am waiting, that I don't know who will answer the door. I have no idea if her parents are home or not and I don't feel prepared to meet them. Emmett told me that Bella's dad is pretty cool, but that her mom is quite the snob. Bella pretty much said the same earlier today in detention. Even still, I am very relieved when the front door opens and I see Bella's smiling face looking up at me.

I let out a deep breath. "Hey. Is now a good time for me to stop by?"

"Hi. Yes, of course, come in." Bella opens the door and steps to the side, letting me inside.

I follow her through the foyer, past the grand staircase, and into the living room. Oddly enough, I feel at home here, because Bella's house is so similar to my parent's house in Washington and Emmett's house here. I really hate that I still feel comfortable when I'm around this stuffy 'privileged' bullshit, but you can't really wipe out 18 years of experiences in just under 3 months, I guess.

"Are your parents home," I ask Bella.

"No, they're at some dinner party."

Oh, shit. Come on, Edward. Don't fuck this up.

"Cool."

She turns around to look at me and gives me a small smile. "Don't worry, Edward. Alice and Rose are upstairs."

"Oh, I wasn't, uh, worried. I was just thinking that it would look really bad if your parents came home and found you and me here...alone."

"You know, for someone with such a tough exterior, you sure do worry about stuff a lot."

"I'm not worried...not about me, at least. I just wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything," I say, trying to contain my nerves.

"Would you feel better if you waited here? I just need to run upstairs and get something and I'll be right back."

"Ok, I'll wait here."

She turns around and practically flies up the stairs. I can hear Rose and Alice talking, but I can't understand anything they're saying. In lightening speed, Bella is back down stairs.

"Do you want to sit out on the front porch," she asks, a little out of breath.

I run my hands through my hair to calm my nerves. "Sure."

Bella reaches across me to open the door and I can smell the same scent from earlier. It's sweet and pure and perfect. It's intoxicating. I don't even realize I have my eyes closed, until she asks me if I'm coming.

I notice that Bella is holding something behind her back. She motions over to the side of the porch, where there is a swing. I'm too nervous to sit down, so I just lean against the banister.

"So, did you really mean what you said earlier, about just waiting to get out of here?" My voice is low. I want to look at her, but I can't. Yesterday I could have, but now that I know more of the real her, I can't. I'm afraid I'll do something or say something that I shouldn't, at least, not yet.

"I did. I really meant it," she says, as she stands in front of me. "No one else knows this," she laughs a little, collecting her nerve. "But I have a calendar on the inside of my closet, where I count down the days to graduation. I've been keeping count for the last two years. It's like my parole day. Most people will be celebrating graduation, but I'll be celebrating freedom."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For judging you and for not giving you a chance. I didn't realize I was being just as bad as the Richies. I was being exactly what I was running away from. My clothes might have changed, but nothing else had. I went from judging poor people to judging rich people."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Edward. You've been through a lot."

"Thanks for saying that, Bella."

"I like hearing you say that."

"Say what?"

"My name."

I can't stand it any longer. It's like my body is being pulled to hers by a magnetic force. I push myself off of the banister and stand toe to toe with her. The top of her head comes just to my shoulders, so I softly lift her chin, angling her face toward mine. Without exchanging any words, I place my lips on hers. I don't want to rush it, so I let her lead. Bella slowly moves her lips, placing soft kisses on mine. I slightly open my mouth, tasting hers. It's exactly what I expected...sweet and pure, just like she smells.

I slowly pull away and run my thumb over her lips. They're so soft, like the petal of a flower.

"I should have done that earlier."

"I'm kind of glad you waited until now."

Bella takes a step back and I notice that she has something square held against her chest.

"I love this so much. I really want keep it for myself, but I never would have bought it in the first place if it hadn't been for you, so I want you to have it."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** *jumpy claps* Yay! He kissed her!

**Jiff**: *does the Running Man* Yeah, Boy! Get you some! Okay, I'll settle down now. These two know how to kiss and makeup, that's for sure!

**Jenny Kate:** *rubs hands together* I can't wait for them to read the next chapter!

**Jiff**: *evil laughs* This right here, is a major benefit to writing your own fic, right, JK? *fist bumps*

**Jenny Kate: ***fist bumps* *blows it up* Absolutely! I love already knowing what is going to happen next! Except, it also makes me really impatient...I want everyone else to know, too!

**Jiff**: This is also true. Every time a reader has asked or said something about Bella and Edward getting together or being too mean to one another, I had to bite my tongue, thinking about these chapters! LOL

**Jenny Kate: ** I have to bite my tongue all the time...I'm always worried that I'm going to give too much away when I'm replying to reviews!

**Jiff**: Yeah, I'm afraid I am becoming the Queen of the Vague Reply!

**Jenny Kate: ** I feel like all of my replies are the same..."you'll have to wait and see" or "you'll find out in the next chapter"!

**Jiff**: Yes, but we are meeting and keeping contact with some wonderful readers, which is the biggest benefit to writing your own fic!

**Jenny Kate: ** I totally agree! We said that when we were writing SoCo. We had no idea all of the wonderful friends we would make in the process! Thank you guys for being awesome!


	20. Take My Breath Away

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or a Debussy record, but Bella does. Wonder what she's going to do with it?**

**Chapter 20 - Take My Breath Away**

**(BPOV)**

"Debussy? How did you know? I mean, why..." He trails off, with confusion in his voice.

"Do you remember the day in the music store at the mall?"

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Well, after the exchange between you and Emmett, I was so curious about you. I wanted to know what album you had been looking at, like it might give me some insight into who you were. When I walked over to where you had been standing, this is what I found. It really only confused me more, but I went ahead and bought it. I've been listening to it ever since. It's beautiful, probably one of my favorite albums."

"Really? You like it?"

"Yeah, Claire de Lune is great."

Edward gives me shy smile. "That's my favorite track."

I've been curious about the interaction between Edward and Emmett in the record store ever since it happened so, I decide to take this opportunity to ask about it. "Why did Emmett give you the stare-down that day? It felt like he was trying to protect me from you."

"I'm sure he was. Even though he knows I'm usually a decent guy, he hasn't really let himself relax very much around me since I moved in with him and his family. I think he was afraid I'd corrupt you and his friends into doing the things I used to do with my old friends. Emmett can be a trouble-maker, too, but it's never been anything really serious. What I did, was pretty major, comparatively speaking. He didn't want me to rock the boat, I guess."

"Has he lightened up yet?"

"Yeah, he has. Spending the day in detention together actually helped," he laughed.

"I think detention helped all of us, just not in the way Banner hoped it would," I laugh with him.

When our laughter dies down, Edward runs his fingers across the tops of my hands, so softly I can barely feel him, before he takes the record away. I am distracted for a moment, reeling from the trail of electricity his fingers left on me.

"How about we share it," he asks, placing the record on the swing.

"What? Oh! Share the album?" I look up at him through my lashes and smile. "Okay."

He rubs his thumb along my jaw again and my heart starts hammering in my chest, anticipating his mouth.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You don't have to ask me any more."

He smiles before running his fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck and pulling my face to his. His mouth is firmer this time and I feel myself melt when his tongue slides along mine. Edward groans as our kiss deepens and my fingers are finally in his hair.

When we finally separate, I place my hands on his muscular chest, trying to catch my breath. "Yeah, you definitely don't have to ask to do that again," I laugh. "Kissing you is so much better than kissing Jasper!"

Kill me now. I cannot believe I just said that.

Edward pulls back to look at my face. "What did you just say?"

I nervously tuck my hair behind my ears before looking at the ground. "I said that kissing you was better than kissing Jasper," I quietly answer.

"When did you kiss him?"

"Last year. We tried dating a couple of times, but it just didn't work. There is zero attraction between us and we are better off being friends."

He lets out a deep breath. "I guess, I should ask who else you've kissed. It's better to know now, that way, maybe, I won't be so tempted to kick the asses of all your ex-boyfriends."

I bite my lip and look up at him. "There are no 'ex-boyfriends'. I've gone out on a few dates that were all terrible and Jasper and I kissed two times. That's it. That's my relationship history."

Edward is just standing there, staring at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm sorry if I'm not experienced enough for you, if that's what you were hoping for."

"Seriously? You think I wished you had been around the block a few times?" He laughs before continuing. "I love that you haven't dated that much. I'm just surprised, that's all. You're the most popular girl in school...guys should be killing themselves to get to you."

I blush a little and shake my head. "That is definitely not the case and I don't want it to be that way. I'm happy to have one boyfriend, thank you very much."

I feel Edward's hands on my hips as he pulls my body against his. "And, who is this boyfriend you're speaking of?"

"You."

"Oh, yeah? You want me to be your boyfriend?"

I wrap my arms around his waist. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

I can't help the enormous smile that breaks out on my face. "Good."

He gently kisses my lips before saying, "But, I'm not carrying your books to class or any of that shit. I got a rep to protect, you know?"

I laugh and kiss him back. "I don't need you to carry my books. I'm a strong, independent woman, you know?"

He moves the hair away from my face. "Yeah, I do know that. What do you think is going to happen on Monday?"

I roll my eyes. "I really don't care anymore. I'm ready to make my own decisions and if the people in my clique can't handle that, then they can eat shit and die."

"Damn, Bella. Remind me not to piss you off!"

"Okay, I don't really want them to die, but I'm not putting up with their crap anymore, that's for sure!"

Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls my head to his chest. I had no idea just how amazing it would feel to be in his arms. Now that I know, I don't ever want to leave.

"I'm proud of you," he says before kissing the top of my head.

I squeeze him tighter to me. "I'm proud of you, too. Starting over must be hard."

He shrugs. "It's much easier when you have a solid support system, like Emmett and my aunt and uncle. And, now, you."

I'm remain quiet, thinking about what Edward just said. I know I don't have my parents' support when it comes to bucking the social system that has been a huge part of our lives. I'm strong enough to handle it on my own, though.

Edward pulls back just enough to look into my eyes and it's almost like he can read my mind. "You're not alone. Emmett and Jasper have always been great friends for you and you made some really good new friends today that are upstairs waiting for you. Plus, me. I'll support you."

"That's all I need," I reply before kissing Edward passionately. When we pull apart, breathless, he tells me that he needs to go home. I don't want him to leave, but I understand. Rosalie and Alice are probably wondering what the hell I'm doing anyway.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday." He grabs my hand and I walk with him to his bike. "Umm, can you bring the Dubussy album to school? I can't really carry it on the bike?"

"Okay. You can get my number from Emmett, you know, if you want to call me or whatever."

"Cool. I'll do that. You have your own phone line or will I need to meet you parents before I can call?"

I laugh at his silliness. "I have my own line. Don't be afraid of my parents, though . They can't do anything to stop me from seeing you." I sure hope not, anyway.

Edward doesn't look convinced either, but doesn't say anything. He kisses me until my toes curl, then straddles his bike and starts it up. I back up onto the porch and wave at him, while he turns around in my driveway and drives off.

I'm in a dreamy haze as I walk back inside my house. I shut the front door and lean against it before declaring, "Holy shit! I have a boyfriend!"

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: ***squeeeeees* She has a boyfriend! Who remembers that feeling? And SA-WOON over Edward straddling the motorcycle. I feel faint.

**Jiff**: Yesssss...Edward (Rob) on a motorcycle is an image that will always be close to my heart...and lady bits.

JK is rocking out to Pat Benatar/Loverboy/Journey concert at the moment (80's music FTW!) so I'll speak for the both of us and say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! WE LOVE YOU!


	21. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Disclaimer - We do not own Twilight. But, when I was 8 or 9, I had a shirt with our chapter title on it and I wore it to a Night Ranger concert. ~Jiff**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**(BPOV)**

I run fly back up the stairs and into my room. Closing the door behind me, I lean against it and melt to the floor. My heart is pounding so fast and my cheeks feel flushed, like I just ran a marathon.

"Did he kiss you," Rose asks. "He did. I can tell!"

I open my eyes to see Rosalie and Alice both bouncing on their knees in front of me. Their smiles are spread from ear to ear. You would think they had just been kissed.

I nod my head and just let out a high-pitch squeal. It's all I can manage at this point. There aren't any cohesive words coming to my mind.

Rose and Alice are clapping and squealing with me.

"Did he use tongue," Alice asks.

"A little," I say, not being able to contain my excitement.

"Was it good?" Rose asks, giving me a suggestive look.

"Yes, it was wonderful. By far the best kiss I've ever had."

"Did it make you do the little leg bend, like in the romantic movies?" Alice asks, looking at me intently.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, that's when you know he's _the one_," Alice says matter-of-factly. "It says so right here in your Cosmopolitan."

We all break into a fit of giggles. This feels good. It feels like everything is right in the world, for once.

"Let's play MASH," Rosalie exclaims.

We spend the next two hours taking turns finding out who we're going to marry, how many kids we're going to have, what kind of house we're going to live in, and what kind of car we're going to drive.

I got Edward 2 out of 3 times. I think those are pretty good odds.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

We're all laying side by side across my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"If I've ever been mean to you guys, which I'm sure I have, I just want to say that I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry for saying mean things about you behind your back," Rosalie says.

"I'm sorry for stealing your black turtleneck in tenth grade," Alice chimes in.

I can't help it. Before I know it, I'm belly laughing again. My cheeks hurt from laughing so much, but it feels good. This must be what they mean when they say, laughter is the best medicine.

"Holy shit, Alice. You slay me," I say, turning to look at her.

"What? I really did steal your shirt," she shrugs her shoulders.

"So, why were you really in detention today," I ask.

"I go there every Saturday. I don't have anything better to do." She turns her attention back to the ceiling, as she continues. "Sometimes I just find a back corner in the stacks where no one will see me and I just read a book or take a nap. This morning, when I saw Jasper and Emmett walk in, I was intrigued. So, I decided to play detention. Seemed like a good way to spend my Saturday."

"I'm really glad you did."

"Me too, I was almost out of Cinnamon Toast Crunch," she says, as she crams her mouth full of cereal.

Just like that, we're all laughing again.

My phone rings from across the room. I look over at my clock on my nightstand and see that it's after eleven. Jessica would never call me this late. It must be Emmett or Jasper.

I get up from the bed and answer the phone on the third ring. Before I can even say 'hello', a voice from the other end of the phone says, "I thought you weren't going to answer."

My voice catches in my throat and it takes me a few seconds to gain back my ability to talk.

"Hey, you called me." I said it more like a statement, but really it was a question, because I can't believe he really called. I mean, I hoped that he would, but I didn't know if he was serious when he said he would get my number from Emmett. I don't have a lot of experience with this boyfriend stuff.

"You said I could. Are you changing your mind?" I don't know why, but his voice is even sexier on the phone. Maybe it's because I'm not distracted by his gorgeous eyes or his smile. All I can do is listen to him talk and hang on his every word.

I realize he asked me a question and I haven't answered, "Oh, no. No, I'm not taking anything back. I just...I'm not...I've never done this before. The only boys that call me on a regular basis are Emmett and Jasper," I turn around to see Alice and Rosalie still laying on my bed, but they've flipped over and are listening intently to my one-sided conversation. Rose gives me a hand motion, as if to tell me to keep going. I feel kind of flustered or something. This is all so weird and different.

"What if I suck at this?" I say it in the phone to Edward, but I'm looking at Rose and Alice. They're both shaking their heads "no" at me, encouraging me to keep talking.

"Suck at what?" Edward interrupts the silent conversation I'm having with my two new friends.

"This. Like I told you, I've never done this before. What if I really suck at it? Maybe that's why I've never been anybody's girlfriend." I turn around and face the wall, so that I don't have to look at Rosalie and Alice. I'm not trying to make anybody feel bad for me. These are just legitimate concerns I'm having all of a sudden.

"I can already tell you that you're not going to suck. I'm new at this, too. So, we'll just take it one step at a time. There's no reason to rush into anything."

"Right. Wait, what did you say?"

"Which part?"

"The part about being new at this."

The other end of the line is quiet for a few seconds. "Well, yeah...I mean, I've never really had a real girlfriend. I've been on dates and stuff, but nothing serious."

"So, you're not even going to know if I suck?"

"Uh, Bella. Let's not talk about you sucking."

There is an eruption of muffled giggles behind me and I whip around to see what's so funny. Rosalie and Alice are about to fall off the bed. "What," I mouth to them, raising my eyebrows in question.

Rosalie wipes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for calling me and thank you for the kiss...es. All of them. They were wonderful and perfect. Would you call me again tomorrow?"

He laughs lightly into the phone. "You're welcome. And, yes, Bella, I will call you again tomorrow. Thank you for making the first move...and for letting me kiss you again."

I sigh into the phone.

"Goodnight, beautiful Bella."

Is this guy for real? What the hell do I say to that?

"Goodnight, Edward."

I want to say more, but the only things that come to my mind are cheesy and embarrassing and just down right ridiculous. I'm sure Rosalie and Alice would have a heyday with any of the descriptive words I can think of for him, so I keep them to myself.

After waiting for Edward to hang up his end of the line, I hang mine up.

"Alright! What the hell is so damn funny?"

"You kept asking him if you were going to suck!" Rosalie can barely get the words out, between her fits of laughter and tears.

"You're laughing at me?" I thought they would be different from Jessica and Lauren, but apparently all girls are the same...rich or not.

"NO, Bella! We're not laughing at you! We're just..." Alice tries explaining, but she's laughing just as hard as Rose.

"Bella. Suck? Get it? As in giving a guy a blow job?" Rose gets serious for a minute.

"Oh, my god! You guys are so perverted!" I pick up my throw pillows off of the floor and start throwing them at Rose and Alice.

"I bet all of my pixie stix that Edward was thinking the same thing," Alice squeals, as a pillow makes contact with her head.

Before long, a full-fledged pillow fight has ensued in my room.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** I love pillow fights and pixie stix...and boys that call when they say they're going to!

**Jiff**: What about sucking, JK? You like that, too? :-)

**Jenny Kate:** *acts innocent* I have no idea what you're talking about, Jiff.

**Jiff**: As a girlfriend, duh! Oh, wait, I already know the answer to that...you are the best girlfriend evar! You don't suck at all!

**Jenny Kate:** You totally lost me, which isn't hard tonight. I'm soooooo tired. Anyone want to come write some fic for me? Maybe reply to some reviews?

**Jiff**: Ummm, I was just saying that you don't suck as a BFF. I don't know how else you could've taken my question. Anywho...yeah, I'm dog-tired, too. Hope you all have an excellent weekend!

**Jenny Kate:** Sending out good Tent City vibes to everyone who is registering for a spot this weekend! May the force be with you and all that jazz.

**Jiff**: May the odds be ever in our favor! Is that how it goes?

**Jenny Kate:** *in Effie's voice* And may the odds be ever in your favor.


	22. Ain't Even Done With The Night

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any John Cougar Mellencamp music...like, not even on our iPods. How sad is that?**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Ain't Even Done With the Night**

**(EPOV)**

Driving to my aunt and uncle's house, I feel lighter than I have in months. I usually feel great when I ride my bike, but this time it's even better. I feel relaxed...free...good. No, I feel fucking great. I know it's because of Bella.

You know, my _girlfriend_, Bella.

Today has to be the craziest day of my existence. This morning Bella and I were at each other's throats, hating each other, and tonight we were sucking face on her front porch. I wanted to kiss her tonight, but I didn't really think we'd make-out the way we did. It was awesome, though. Even better than I imagined.

Yeah, I'll admit it. I've thought about kissing Bella. Ever since I saw her at the music store, she's been a permanent fixture in my thoughts. I tried not to think of her, especially knowing she is a Richie, and I tried really hard not to like her, but I just couldn't stop myself.

I thought it would be easier if I made her hate me and it was working for a while. I made her cry in detention and she threw her shoe at me. Thinking about it now makes me laugh a little. She has so much fire; it's one of my favorite things about her.

But what truly amazes me about her is her ability to accept people for who they really are. She heard some pretty sad stories about Alice and Rosalie today and what did she do? She invited them over for a sleepover for fuck's sake. And, then there's me. After all the horrible things I said to her, she still listened to my story and believed me. She now knows about the worst of me and yet, she accepts me and likes me enough to want to be with me. She's the first and only person outside of Emmett and his parents to know what I did and support me unconditionally.

It's a shame all of her worshippers at school don't know the real Bella. She really would be the Queen Bee, but it'd be for all the right reasons.

When I walk through the front door, I see Emmett sitting on the stairs, waiting for me.

"Well? What happened at Bella's house", he asks.

"I was a gentleman, _Dad_, I promise," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Sure you were. Did you ask her out or something?"

"Shit. No, I forgot. I did kiss her though."

"What? She actually let you kiss her? What kind of juju power did you use on her?"

"She started it! She kissed me first when I was in solitary! I was just returning the favor."

"Holy shit! Bella Swan made the first move?" Emmett shakes his head quickly, like he's trying to clear his brain or something. "Edward, listen. You're my cousin and I love you, but Bella is like a sister to me. If you are just trying to fuck with her, you better stop now. I _will_ kick your ass if you hurt her."

"Dude, I swear, I'm not playing any games. I've never known a girl like her. I really like her. I didn't want to, but I do. She likes me, too, you know. She wants me to be her boyfriend."

Emmett starts doing this choke-coughing thing and it's so loud, I almost expect Mr. Banner to storm in asking about the ruckus. "Bella asked you to be her boyfriend? What did you say?"

"I said 'yes', of course! I'm not a complete idiot! I know we still have a lot to learn about each other, but I've already told her about what happened back home. She understands me...better than most people do. She makes me feel normal again."

Emmett gets up and puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad. Really, I am. You both need that. Bella is strong, but she's gonna need your support, Edward, especially after today, when people find out she was in detention and that she's made new friends. I don't even think she knows how tough it's gonna be next week."

"I won't let her down, Em."

"Good. Now, did you happen to see Rosalie while you were at Bella's house?"

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! You like Rosalie, don't you?" I start mocking Emmett's words from our Truth or Dare game earlier. "'Well, pretty lady, I dare you to tell me everything about you...'" My words are cut short when I feel Emmett's hand land a punch in my gut.

"Shut your mouth, Edward!"

"Dammit, Emmett! I was just playing," I cough the words out. He didn't really hurt me. He just caught me off guard and knocked the wind out of me. "I think Rosalie is a cool girl. I've just never seen you act like this before. Where is the suave lady killer I used to know?"

"I don't know, man! She makes me so nervous. I've actually kinda liked her for a while, I just haven't found the nerve to ask her out yet. Sorry, I punched you."

"It's all good, cuz. Just don't start thinking you can kick my ass because you so can not!"

"Sure, E. Now, that you're all in love with Bella Swan, you're getting soft," he laughs.

"No, that is the exact _opposite_ of what she does to me, if you must know!"

Emmett's smile is completely gone from his face. "That shit's not even funny, Edward. I do not want to know about anything _physical_ that goes on between you two, got it?" He shudders a little.

"No, problemo. I don't plan on sharing any of that anyway. I'd hate to make you jealous!"

"Whatever. So, are we going back to Bella's or what?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Let me call her first and make sure they're still awake. She told me to get her number from you."

"Wow, E, she must really like you if she wouldn't even give you her number herself!"

"Shut up. I don't carry a pen and notepad with me, you know! I also don't have business cards to pass out to girls, like someone else in this room!"

He gives me a sheepish look. "I guess, if I want Rosalie to take me seriously, I need to throw those cards away, huh? I wonder if she'll let me call her 'Rose' or 'Rosie'."

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

After getting Bella's number from Emmett, I run upstairs and call her. Her voice is the perfect mixture of sweet and sexy on the phone and I contemplate taking care of some business of a 'personal nature' before going back downstairs. It's not my fault! She was talking about sucking the whole time and my dick automatically responded.

I'm able to calm myself down as I walk up to Emmett, who is pacing by the front door.

"Em, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous, I guess. I don't want her to judge me based on my reputation, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean. But, isn't that what we learned today in detention: to NOT judge someone based on stereotypes? I mean, our little group there could be poster children for why stereotypes are wrong!"

"Very true. Come on, let's go. I told Jas we'd pick him up on the way!"

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

When the three of us pull up to Bella's house in Emmett's Chevy Camaro, we immediately notice that her parent's car is in the driveway.

"Shit. Her parents must be back from their dinner party." I know I'll need to meet Mr. and Mrs. Swan eventually but knocking on their door after midnight isn't the best way to do it, I'm fairly certain. This means we need to think of a way to get the girls' attention without waking her parents up.

"Emmett, which room is Bella's?"

"It's right up there. Second floor...those two windows that face the driveway. Her parents' room is on the other side of the house."

I look around and find some small rocks on the ground. When I start picking some up, Jasper asks, "Why didn't you just tell her we were on our way? I'm sure she'd rather that then you scaring them to death by breaking their window!"

"Nah, man. My way is much more romantic. Chicks love this shit!"

Jasper doesn't seem to believe me, but he doesn't try to stop me again. "Uh huh, whatever you say, Loverboy. You go first then!"

I let the pebbles roll around in my hand for a few seconds, before moving one of the rocks to my fingers. My eyes zero in on my target and I let the rock fly, hitting right where I was aiming. Like the dumbasses they are, Jasper and Emmett throw themselves in the bushes to hide, leaving me standing there alone.

I watch the window to see if there is any movement in Bella's room, but nothing happens. I guess I need a bigger rock. I feel around until I find one I think will work and quickly throw it at the glass. This time, a much louder noise is made and I am tempted to run and hide. That would be stupid, though, so I stay in my spot and feel instant relief, when I see big brown eyes peeking through a window curtain.

I give Bella my trademark smirk and a little wave and she immediately lets go of the curtain, hiding herself from me completely.

Shit. Did I piss her off already? I wonder if she is one of those girls who refuses to be seen without makeup or something stupid like that.

There is still no sign of either of the girls and I am starting to get nervous. I run my fingers through my hair a few times and am about to reach for a smoke, when I hear the front door open. I walk up to the porch and see Bella, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket. Her hair is pulled up in a ponytail and she has zero makeup on.

She takes my breath away.

"What are you doing here," she asks me.

I shrug my shoulders a bit. "Well, you asked me to call you tomorrow and, technically, it _is_ tomorrow so, I just thought I'd stop by." I wrap my arms around her and her blanket and put my forehead on hers. "Is this okay?"

She giggles before answering, "Yeah, it's okay."

I kiss her softly and can smell the fresh toothpaste on her breath. I rub my nose against her cheek before whispering in her ear, "You're so beautiful."

"Shut up. I just got ready for bed. I don't have any makeup on or anything."

"I know and you're absolutely gorgeous." I kiss her again, deeper this time, and I feel all of the blood in my body go straight to my dick when Bella sighs into my mouth.

Of course, this is exactly when the two cockblockers decide to pop out of the bushes and run to the porch.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell us Bella was out here? We've been in the shrubs the whole time getting eaten by bugs and shit! Oh, hey, Bells! What's up?"

"Hey, Emmett and Jasper," she laughs, "do you want to come inside?"

Jasper answers, "Sure! As long as you think it's okay. We don't want to get you in trouble...again."

"It'll be fine. My parents have been asleep for a while. We can go to the basement and hang out for a while."

Bella has a basement. These words shouldn't make me so happy but they do.

After the four of us quietly walk down to the basement, Bella points out the tv and refrigerator in case we are hungry or thirsty.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Rosalie and Alice. Make yourselves at home, but don't get too loud, got it?" I watch her as she pulls the blanket up to her knees so that she doesn't trip as she runs up the stairs.

Things are about to get interesting, I think.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **Yippee! The boys are crashing the slumber party! I just love a protective Emmett, how about you?

**Jenny Kate:** LOVE...L-O-V-E...LOVE a protective Emmett...almost as much as I love a protective Edward. *SAwooon*

**Jiff**: Speaking of swooning...I am beyond tickled that so many of you have mentioned in your reviews how the last 2 chapters have made you remember what it was like when you had your first boyfriend! I love that our Edward is making you swoon and giving you butterflies in your tummies...and maybe lower...

**Jenny Kate:** You know what gives me butterflies...lower? Those new pics of Rob that surfaced last week! Have we found out what magazine they are going to be in? I'll need all the copies.

**Jiff**: ALL of them...hellz yes! I'm pretty sure they are my new favorite pics of him and there is even one that is reminiscent of CajunWard!

**Jenny Kate**: YES! The plaid shirt and him kicked back against the wall. OMG! Damn him for being so sexy. It's not even right. Up until now, the 2009 Vanity Fair shoot has held the spot as my favorite pics of Rob, even the Black Book pics didn't top them...but these, these are a whole new level of sexiness and perfection.

**Jiff**: He has totally stepped up his game. Damn, sexy bastard who's sexy! I'm not even packing undies for the BD2 premiere...why be wasteful? They're just gonna melt or explode anyway!

**Jenny Kate:** I swear, I do not know how we're going to keep from being arrested. Oh, we're registered for BD2 Fan Camp! It doesn't guarantee us a spot, but we're one step closer! Tuesday is when we WILL get our email from Summit. So, if you've been crossing things for us...fingers, toes, legs, eyes, etc...just keep them crossed for another day or so!

**Jiff**: We are staying positive! And, we will definitely let you all know when we post Tuesday night! Thanks for all of your well-wishes and positive thoughts!


	23. Manic Monday

**Disclaimer - We still do not own Twilight and we do not own any Bangles music, either. **

**Ooooo, I do, I do! I've got this song on my 80's playlist...and Walk Like an Egyptian! *palms together above head* *does the Egyptian dance thing* -Jenny Kate**

**Okay, so JK owns this song, but I do not. We know you are anxious for school to start, so start reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Manic Monday**

**(BPOV)**

Ten minutes before my alarm goes off, I pop out of bed completely awake. I don't think I have ever been this excited about going to school before. In fact, I know I haven't. I just can't help it. I feel like I'm starting over...fresh...like it's a new beginning.

Emmett has been trying to warn me about how today might not be as great as I am hoping it will be, but I can't let him get me down. It was actually pretty cute how he kept wanting to have a 'serious talk' when he, Edward, and Jasper came over Saturday night. Well, technically, it was yesterday morning when I nearly jumped out of my skin after hearing a rock hit my bedroom window.

Peeking around my curtain and seeing Edward wave at me gave me butterflies, not just in my stomach, but all over my body. But, I digress.

Rosalie and Alice were surprised, but happy, when I told them the boys were in my basement and immediately got out of bed to follow me downstairs. At first we sat around, listening to music on my boom box, not really saying much. When Emmett started questioning me about how I planned to handle the Richies at school, I tried to blow him off, but he wasn't having it. After I told him I'd handle it my way, he started getting all worked up, telling me that I needed a game plan; I needed to be prepared, like him.

I was finally able to shut him up by turning the television on to the channel for MTV. When the video for 'Thriller' came on, the girls and I jumped up and started doing the dance Michael Jackson does with the zombies. I knew it wouldn't take long for Emmett to join in and soon, he and Jasper were both trying their hardest to breakdance. I remember looking over at Edward and seeing his face lit up with laughter. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

The boys left after that and I felt those butterflies again, when Edward kissed me goodbye. I wonder if he gets those same feelings I do. Guys probably don't feel things like that, but I hope I have some kind of effect on him.

After I am showered and dressed, I make my way downstairs to get my usual banana for breakfast. I had so much junk food on Saturday night, that I'm actually looking forward to something healthy and natural, but I will never let my mom know she might be right. Right or wrong, she's still too damn strict about food.

I am surprised to see that my mom is in the kitchen before I am this morning.

"Morning!" I'm so happy today that I refuse to let her get to me.

"Oh, good morning, Isabella. You're in a good mood. I'm glad to see I'm not the only one happy the house is back to normal."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"You know, now that your monthly charity work is done and those..._girls_ are finally gone, we can get back to our usual schedule."

"Are you referring to Alice and Rosalie? Mom, they aren't charity cases; they're my new friends!"

My mother's laugh is brittle and hurts my ears. "Darling! You don't need new friends! Besides, your clique is a perfectly round number and doesn't need anyone new, not that those girls would be accepted anyway!"

"For your information, I am not planning on hanging out with that stupid clique anymore, with the exception of Emmett and Jasper."

"Sure, Isabella, pick the two troublemakers to remain friends with! My goodness, what has gotten into you lately? One sleepover with those undesirables has completely changed you! Did they feed you sugar and brainwash you?"

"I'm so sure, Mom! I do have a mind of my own, you know! Alice and Rosalie have been better friends to me in the last two days than Jessica and those other stupid cows have been my whole life. I'm done with them, so you'd better get used to it." I grab my banana, purse, and school bag before adding, "And, just so you know, I have a boyfriend. His name is Edward and I met him in detention!"

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

I am still fuming from the fight I had with my mom as I park my car at school. I shouldn't be surprised that she didn't approve of Alice and Rosalie being my friends, but to call them 'charity cases' was totally uncalled for. Ugh, she is such a bitch. I shouldn't have used Edward as ammo, either, but I was just so pissed and I wanted to shut her up so that I could leave.

When I grab the door handle to get out of my car, I notice a body standing on the other side of my door. Unfortunately, it is no one I want to see. It's Jessica.

I plaster on a fake smile, grab my things, and step out of my car.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been? I haven't heard from you since Friday after school! We never go that long without talking!" Her hands are on her hips and she's tapping her toes, while she screeches at me.

"Oh, sorry, Jess. I was busy all weekend."

"Busy?! How can you be busy on a weekend without me? We're supposed to do everything together and now you are keeping secrets from me? Do we need to have an emergency meeting of the Richies to remind you of your duty to our clique?"

I wasn't planning on telling Jessica about being in detention...at least, not yet, but it looks like it can't be avoided. I just can't handle her annoying voice anymore.

"If you must know, Jessica, I was in detention on Saturday."

The look of pure horror on her face makes me want to smile so badly, but I used every ounce of strength I have to control my facial muscles and remain neutral.

"Oh, my god. Bella Swan was in detention? I feel like I don't know you anymore. Are you on drugs?"

A tiny giggle slips out, but I quickly compose myself before answering, "No, I'm not on drugs. The day I was checked out of school for a doctor's appointment? That was all fake. I skipped school, got caught, and had to spend the day in detention. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?! You _are_ on drugs! Of course, it's a big deal; it's huge! Bella, how can you be so calm knowing that your status of being the Queen of the Richies is moments away from crumbling at your feet?"

"Well, it looks like you have the power in this situation, Jess. You're the first person in our clique that I've told. So, you can either rat me out and try to dethrone me, or you can keep your big mouth shut and pretend this conversation never happened. It's up to you."

Jessica's eyes are bugging out of her head, and all she does is blink at me, as she absorbs my words. Just before I let her answer, I say, "Oh, wait. That's not entirely true. Jasper and Emmett know all about it because they skipped with me and had detention, too!"

I laugh as I walk away, leaving Jessica looking like she is about to pass out.

As I am about to open the school door, I feel a strong arm move around my waist and a deliciously hot breath in my ear.

"Morning, Beautiful. Come to the side of the building with me."

There is no way on earth I am declining that offer.

I grab Edward's hand, and run with him to side of the building, before throwing myself in his arms.

"I'm so happy to see you! My morning has been complete shit," I complain.

He lets go of me, cradles my face, then kisses me breathless.

"I'm sorry your day didn't start off well. Anything I can do to make it better?" he smiles at me.

I sigh and bury my face in his chest. "You just made it infinitely better, believe me."

Edward runs his hands over my hair, before kissing the top of my head. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Just the usual crap. My mother was a complete bitch this morning, calling Rosalie and Alice my 'charity cases' and saying that I need to not be their friend and just stay with the Richies. Then, Jessica bum-rushed me at my car just now, freaking out that I didn't talk to her all weekend. I couldn't take it anymore, so I told her that I was in detention for skipping and she about had a conniption! It was actually funny, but I told her she has the power; she can rat on me to the others or she can keep her mouth shut. I don't really care which option she chooses."

Edward pulls away slightly, so he can look me in the eyes. "Wow, you have had quite a morning. Are you sure you're okay?"

'Yeah, I'm fine. I'm much better now, thanks to you." I reach up and kiss him gently on his full lips. "Oh, but I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"In order to end the fight with my mom and have the last word, I sort of told her about you." I look up at him through my lashes.

"And?"

"Well, I just said something, like, 'By the way, I have a boyfriend and I met him in detention', before I slammed the front door. I'm sorry I used you like that."

He laughs lightly before kissing the tip of my nose. "Bella, I don't care that you used me to get back at your mom like that. I happen to think I'd be excellent in that capacity. But, I do have a question, something I should've asked you Saturday night."

"What?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me this weekend?"

I give him my answer by squealing and jumping up, throwing my arms around his neck. He picks me up and I naturally wrap my legs around his waist. It kinda freaks me out that I feel so comfortable like this, but I push that thought out of my mind. Edward is a great guy and he makes me happy. I'm going to enjoy this for as long as I can.

"I can't wait to go on a date with you," I say before kissing him deeply.

When we finally break apart, the school bell rings, signalling that it is time to get to our first class.

"Will I see you at lunch?" he asks.

"Of course," I answer, before giving him a quick peck and running to my class. When I get to the door, I look back over my shoulder to see Edward watching me with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing? You'd better get to class!"

He laughs and starts walking faster. "Hey, it's cool. I got a rep to protect, remember?"

I giggle, as he winks at me and walks down the hall to his class. Hmmmm...how have I never noticed how great his ass is before now?

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** *daydreaming about Rob's ass* I need that ass like I need air to breathe tonight...I just know he'd be the perfect remedy.

**Jiff**: It is a great ass, for sure!

**Jenny Kate:** Soooooo, I was really trying to stay on topic, but...OMG, Y'all! Robsten was in a bar...TOGETHER...and there are pictures to prove it! It's like Christmas in October!

**Jiff**: Seeing those pics totally made my day! *Cabbage Patches* I'm just hoping to keep the positivity going so that we can receive our confirmation email for Tent City!

**Jenny Kate: ** I am normally a very composed person...I mean, in stressful situations, when I'm being serious. But today has me all worked up. I feel like a basket case! Maybe I'm channeling our Alice or something. One minute, I'm ready to do all the dances, like the Dance Revolution guy, and the next minute I'm ready to pop Xanax. Then occasionally, I'm on the verge of tears...and I'm not even PMSing! That was last week!

**Jiff**: *passes JK a shot of Patron* It'll be all good, Honey! Now, what did y'all think of the chapter? Bella had to put up with some major bitches but then Edward made it all better. Sa-Woooon!

**Jenny Kate:** *slams back the shot of Patron...slides glass over for another* Rebelward just gives me all the feels. I know that's kinda weird to say about our own story and our own character, but it's true. I've always loved a bad boy. So, he's just perfection. If I sleep tonight, and that's a big IF, I hope I dream of Rebelward.

**Jiff**: I hope you do, too...right after I dream about him! Night!


	24. What Have I Done To Deserve This?

**Disclaimer: We still do not own Twilight or a confirmation email from Summit.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

**(BPOV)**

As I close my locker and start walking towards the cafeteria, I let out a breath of relief. Halfway through Monday, and so far, everything is pretty calm. After arguing with Jessica at my car this morning, she completely ignored me in our first class.

I was actually glad she did; I didn't have anything to say to her, and it was quite nice sitting in silence for once. I was able to concentrate on more important things like, my date this Friday with Edward.

He was so cute when he asked me, but then again, he's always cute.

Lunch will probably be interesting. I've never sat anywhere, but with the Richies. I mean, since the first day of my freshman year, I've always been with the in-crowd. I wasn't Queen back then; that's something that just happened naturally. Come to think of it, it's not something I ever asked for. I don't ever remember thinking, "I want to be the Queen of the Richies." It's like someone has always made my choices for me. Well, not anymore. Whatever happens from here on out, will be because I choose for it to happen...good or bad.

Walking into the lunchroom, I feel my stomach do a couple of flips. I'm not nervous and there is no decision to make on where to sit or anything like that. I want to be with my new friends. I just know that this is the first outward display of my decision. People will notice and I'll be lucky if I make it out of lunch without Jessica or Lauren saying something.

I get my tray and start walking, searching for Rosalie and Alice, but I really want to see Edward.

I finally spot Rose's long blond hair. She's sitting at a table on the opposite side of where Jessica, Lauren, Mallory, and Jane are sitting. I feel Jessica's eyes on me, watching me as I pass their table, but I don't look at her. I just keep walking.

"Hey, guys!" I say, as I sit down on the other side of Rosalie.

"Hey, Bella," Rose and Alice say in unison, staring at me like there is something wrong.

"What?" I ask, looking down to see if I have toilet paper stuck to my shoe or something equally embarrassing. I don't see anything, so I look back up and meet their stares.

"We just, uh, we weren't sure if you'd actually go through with it," Alice says, in a low voice.

"You've got girl balls and I love you even more for it," Rose says, looking at me like she's proud of me or something. "Bella, this is social suicide. You know that, right? It's like you just did a swan dive off your throne."

Before I can say anything, someone walks up and leans over our table.

"What are you doing?" Jessica asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting down to have lunch."

"Bella, this," she pauses and looks at Rose and Alice with a disgusted expression, "is not where you sit. You sit over there," pointing to the Richie table.

"Not anymore. I'm sitting here."

"What the hell are you doing, Bella? Just because you spend one Saturday in detention, you now associate with delinquents? What is this, some sort of phase or something? Do you get some thrill out of this? Are you an adrenaline junkie now?" She babbles on, getting louder as she goes.

"Bella, in case you haven't noticed, you're surrounded by losers!"

I've had enough of her bad-mouthing my new friends.

"For your information, Rosalie and Alice," I say, emphasizing their names, "are my friends. So, like it or not, I'm sitting here."

She laughs, with no humor in her tone. "You know what, Bella? I was going to let the whole detention thing slide. I was planning on keeping your little secret, but this is unacceptable. You can be sure that everyone will know that you skipped school and that you're hanging with these wannabes. You know they're using you, right? I hope you haven't let them in your house. People like them can not be trusted! I hope you come to your senses before it's too late!"

"Do not talk about them like that! You don't know them. You don't know me, for that matter! All you care about is yourself!" I hear myself getting louder, as my blood boils.

Jessica flips her hair over her shoulder and rolls her eyes at me. "Whatever, Bella. Stick around these two and you'll be a loser just like them in no time." She turns around and walks back to her table.

My face feels so hot, like it's going to explode. I turn around and sit back down in my seat, closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath. I feel tears prick my eyes, but will myself not to cry. I would never give Jessica the satisfaction of knowing that she got to me.

When I open my eyes, Rosalie and Alice are staring at me again.

"Bella, are you OK," Rosalie asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just eat our lunch."

A few minutes later, Edward walks up and sits down. He's followed closely by Jasper and Emmett. I look around at the people sitting at my table and I feel happy, even though I've had to put up with Jessica's shit. It's all worth it.

"Hey," Edward whispers.

I turn around and his face is close enough that we could kiss.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie to me. I can tell something is bothering you."

"It's nothing, really. Just more of Jessica's shit, but I can deal with it."

He leans in and kisses my forehead, breathing deeply as he does.

I feel like someone is watching me, so I take a glance over my shoulder.

Jessica is sitting there with her arms folded and she has a sickening smirk on her face. Lauren and Mallory are talking around her, but she's only paying attention to me and Edward. I know she saw what just happened.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

The rest of this week has been a lot like Monday, manic.

Jessica has been Jessica. I feel like she's constantly watching me and keeping score. She wrote something nasty about me in the girl's bathroom the other day. Rose was the one who saw it and she used a marker to black it out, but she wouldn't tell me what it said.

I told her that I didn't care, but deep down I do care.

The Homecoming Court was announced yesterday. Of course, my name was included, as well as Jessica's. Up until a few days ago, I had the title of Homecoming Queen in the bag. I'm not so sure that I'll be voted Queen now, but I don't really care about that.

I tried to tell Jessica that yesterday, when she confronted me in the hallway. She said that the whole school thinks I'm a joke now.

Emmett told me that I should just ignore her, that she's jealous of my new friends and pissed off because I don't buy her things anymore.

Walking into school this morning, I just have a bad feeling. The few people I've passed in the halls have given me weird looks.

As I turn the corner to head to my locker, I see it. It's a poster with my picture on it, that the Homecoming Committee put up, but someone has used a black magic marker to cross out "Swan" and write "Ugly Duckling".

At first, I laugh to myself. I mean, can she not come up with anything better than that?

The further I walk down the hall, the more I see. Some of them have been marked all over, even the picture. A few of them have the words "Queen of the Losers" in big bold letters at the top of the posters.

I swallow back my anger and the tears that threaten to fall. When I get to my locker, I open it quickly and hide behind it, while I get control of my emotions. The more I try to wipe the tears away, the more they pour down my cheeks. I don't want anyone to see me crying, so I pull my books out of my locker and run to the girl's bathroom.

When I walk in, I hear Jessica's shrill voice.

"It's not going to work! People will never believe that you and Bella are really friends, and even if they do believe it, they still won't like you! You will always be a loser."

Walking further into the bathroom, I see that Jessica has Rosalie cornered, with her finger in her face.

"What is so hard to believe about Bella and I being friends?" Rosalie shouts back at her.

"Well, let's see, you're poor, and your dad is a drunk...oh, and your poor!" Jessica yells.

"You know what, Jessica? You are a sad, pathetic excuse for a human being. You want everyone else to feel as miserable as you do!" Rose yells back.

I wipe the tears off of my cheeks. I'm so sick of Jessica's shit. I feel like screaming myself, instead I hit the nearest bathroom stall, making a loud banging noise. Rose and Jessica both turn around and see me.

I walk over, grab Rosalie's hand, and walk toward the door. Before we leave, I turn around and look at Jessica standing there. I can't let her just get away with everything she said to Rose.

"Rose has no control over her situation! You shouldn't say such mean, hurtful things to people!"

She laughs, "Don't be so melodramatic, Bella!"

"One of these days, Rose won't be poor, but you'll always be a bitch!"

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** You'll have to forgive our lack of chattiness tonight. GDocs was being a bitch. Between that and Summit not giving us our emails today, we are spent! The good news is that Summit didn't send any emails today, they released an announcement that there would be a delay and that everyone SHOULD have their email (if they're getting one) by tomorrow night. So, if you're crossing appendages for us, please keep them crossed! We are LOVING your reviews! You guys make us smile everyday with your words. Thank you so much for reading our story! We're going to try to catch up on review replies tomorrow, while we wait for our golden ticket. Love you guys!

**As always, but especially tonight, this chapter has not been pre-read or beta'd! All mistakes are our own.**


	25. Just The Two of Us

**Disclaimer - We still do not own Twilight and we still do not have any kind of email about Tent City from Summit! We do have the **_**choux**__**rouge**_**, though! 50 points to any SoCo reader who can remember what that is!**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Just the Two of Us**

**(BPOV)**

I just want to go on my date with Edward tonight and forget all about how shitty my week has been. I know Emmett warned me, and I'm sure he wants to tell me he told me so, but he's such a good friend, he hasn't brought it up.

When Edward, Emmett, and Jasper saw what Jessica and her minions did to the Homecoming posters, they quickly assembled a group and removed them from every wall and locker in the entire school. By the time lunch rolled around, there wasn't a trace of the humiliating display from that morning.

The boys wanted to do something to retaliate, but I tried to convinced them that it would only make matters worse. I'm not sure they bought it, and I can't guarantee that they're not coming up with something on their own, but they agreed to not do anything unless I asked them to.

I'm a firm believer in karma and Jessica will get what's coming to her. I'm not usually a revenge-type person, but this is getting out of control. I won't let her walk all over me or insult my friends. It's time for me to start defending myself but I refuse to sink to her level.

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming my nerves.

Focus, Bella. It's time to get dressed, because Edward will be here any minute.

I'm not nervous about my date, but I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I was worried about Edward meeting my parents. After dropping the "I met my boyfriend in detention" bombshell on my mom the other morning, I had to sit down with both my mom and dad and do some more explaining. I told them that Edward recently moved here from Washington and was living with the Cullens, which made them relax somewhat. But, when I told them he was in detention for fighting and pulling the fire alarm, they were less impressed.

I wasn't about to say anything to them about what happened to Edward before he moved here. If his own parents don't understand why he did what he did, then I, seriously, doubt my parents will. I am not looking for their approval of him or of the two of us being together, but I do want them to be nice to him. He doesn't deserve their judgements. If they can't see how good he really is and that he makes me happy, then screw them.

My eyes inspect my makeup and sweater-dress, before my hands fluff up my hair. I put a tiny bit of gloss on my lips, just enough to entice Edward, but not too much that it gets in the way of feeling his mouth on mine.

I shiver a little. I can't freaking wait to feel his mouth on mine.

**(EPOV)**

Tonight's the night. I finally get to take Bella out on a real date and, after the week she has had, I want it to be something special.

I could tell that something was bothering her earlier this week, but she didn't want to talk about it, so I left it alone. I assumed it was her Richie friends giving her a hard time, but I figured, if it was bad enough or if she wanted my help, she would've talked to me about it.

When I walked into school a couple of days ago and saw that the Homecoming posters with Bella's face on them were drawn on with markers, I was pissed. No, actually I was furious.

Then after seeing the words that were scribbled on the posters, calling Bella "The Ugly Duckling" and other horrible things, I immediately started seeing red. I ripped off every poster I could find until Emmett grabbed my hands to stop me. He thought I'd lost my mind or something and was taking it out on the Homecoming decorations.

Once I showed him the posters, though, he was just as mad as I was. He grabbed Jasper from another hall and the three of us quickly rid the entire school of the hateful trash.

Since then, I've been keeping a watchful eye out for anything else negatively aimed at Bella. She knows about the posters and that we threw them away, but I know it still hurts her. She's not a fucking robot; she has feelings, but she's trying so hard not to show them.

I get it, I do. She doesn't want her old friends to think they are winning, but sooner or later, she's going to have to face them and put an end to this shit.

I run my fingers through my hair a few times to help calm myself down. I don't want to be all worked up when I go to pick her up. I want us to be able to relax and have fun, forget about this past week.

I check my reflection and laugh when I remember what Bella told me after I asked her how I should dress, considering I'd be meeting her parents for the first time. She said she wants me to dress like "me." "Don't dress up just to impress them; be yourself. And, if you feel like wearing leather and studs, then do that."

She's pretty damn amazing.

I decide to compromise: long-sleeved blue button-up shirt and jeans tight-rolled over my black leather boots. I'll bring my leather jacket, too, in case it gets really cold tonight.

I decide that I am ready to go, but when I grab my keys, I freeze. Not once, when planning this date, did I think about what I'd be driving. I mean, I love my bike, but I'm not sure it's appropriate for a first date. I can pretty much guarantee that Bella's parents won't approve, and although I know they give her a hard time, I don't want to add to that pressure. I'm going to be on my best behavior, until they give me a reason not to be.

So, that's one strike against the bike. The next thing I have to consider is, do I want Bella to ride my bike. Okay, that's just stupid. Of course, I want her to ride my bike. Can I handle her on my bike, is the better question. I pause for a minute, allowing the image of Bella on my motorcycle float through my brain. Bella...in a skirt...straddling my bike, with her arms wrapped around my waist so tightly I can feel her tits against my back...

Hell no, I'm not ready for that.

I adjust my painful erection and breathe deeply through my nose, willing my body to calm down, before I walk down the hall and bang on Emmett's door.

"Yo, Em, can I borrow your car tonight?"

I am more than surprised when Rosalie opens the door. "Hey, Edward, come on in," she smiles at me, then walks back into the room.

"Uh, sorry for interrupting," I stammer.

I follow her inside and stop when I see my cousin standing in front of his mirror with his body covered with different types of fabric. I look over at Rosalie and see that she has measuring tape draped over her shoulders and a needle and thread hanging from her mouth.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Dude, don't freak out. Rosie is making my vest and tie for the Homecoming dance next weekend. We're trying to decide on colors and patterns," Emmett answers.

I can't think of any kind of response to make so I just nod my head and say, "Cool. Do you mind if I use your car for my date with Bella tonight?"

"Sure, man, just don't get too wild and crazy in it, if you know what I mean."

Rosalie hits him in his shoulder at the same time I flip him off. Emmett just keeps laughing, while he grabs his keys and tosses them at me.

"Have fun meeting Mr. and Mrs. Swan!" Emmett yells, as I close the door behind me.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

I was hoping Bella would be answering the door, but of course, it was her dad who was the first to greet me, after I rang the doorbell.

"Hello, Mr. Swan. I'm Edward Masen. I'm here to pick up Bella for our date."

Mr. Swan is a very intimidating man. I'm not sure if it is his height or the Tom Selleck mustache he is sporting, but he has me feeling desperate for a cigarette as he looks me up and down.

Finally, he opens the door wider and steps to the side, allowing me to enter.

He doesn't say anything, just stands there staring at me.

"I, uh, I won't have Bella out too late."

"Mmmm hmmm," he says, showing no expression.

"I'm guessing her curfew is..."

"Eleven. Not a minute after," a woman walks into the foyer, who I can only guess is Bella's mother. I see the resemblance. They have the same brown eyes, but Bella's are kinder.

"Of course, Mrs. Swan."

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Saved by Bella.

"Hi, Edward!" She looks gorgeous. Her chestnut-brown hair lays in soft curls on her shoulders and her lips are pink and shiny.

"You look so beautiful," I say in a low voice, not thinking about her parents standing there.

Mr. Swan clears his throat.

"Well, we should go," Bella says, sliding her hand into mine and turns around toward the door.

"I'll have Bella home by 11:00," I say to her mom and dad.

Bella and I walk out the door. She stops when she sees Emmett's car sitting in the driveway.

"I asked Em if I could borrow his car. I didn't think the motorcycle would make a very good first impression."

"I was kinda hoping for the motorcycle," Bella says, looking up at me through her lashes.

"Uh, well, we can take the motorcycle on the next date." I say, adjusting myself, as I walk behind Bella towards the car. When I open the passenger side door for her, she gives me a soft, sweet smile.

I get in the car and back out of the drive. I can feel Bella looking at me, as we begin to drive down the road.

"You never told me where we're going."

"I want it to be a surprise."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: ** Well, here we are again, posting late. We'd like to blame it on Summit. They have kept us waiting...and waiting...and waiting. Originally, it was Tuesday, then on Tuesday, they said Wednesday...and then today, they released a statement saying that the random lottery would start tomorrow. UGH! Make up your damn mind! It's enough to drive us to drinking! We are to the point where we would like to just tell them to take their Golden Ticket and shove it, but we want to go so bad!

**Jiff:** It's true! We were even going to play a drinking game to pass the time until we received our email tonight. Guess we'll play it tomorrow!

**Jenny Kate: ** At this rate, we could be drinking until Sunday...passed out on the floor and not even be coherent when our email comes.

**Jiff**: Oooohh, that's not a good idea. Maybe we should drink in shifts...good thing we have 5 more people in our group!

**Jenny Kate:** True dat. I'd be going crazier than I already am, if we didn't have our support group.

**Jiff**: One more thing before we go: The Fandom for Suicide Awareness compilation was emailed out tonight, bu, if you didn't donate, you still have until November 1st to do so. There are some amazing authors in the compilation and they let us write something for it, too! LOL

Have a good one, everyone! We'll see you tomorrow with THE DATE!


	26. Kiss On My List

**Disclaimer: We still do not own Twilight or the characters or an email from Summit. Don't even get us started. Let's just get back to the date, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Kiss On My List**

**(BPOV)**

He reaches over and takes my hand, puts it up to his lips, and kisses it softly. I'm glad I'm sitting, because that gesture would have made my knees buckle, if I were standing.

"Do you like picnics?"

"I love picnics."

Edward continues to drive, but doesn't say anything else.

"That's an out-of-the-blue kind of question, do you have a list of random questions to ask me tonight or something? Is this a test?"

He laughs lightly. "No," he says, keeping his eyes on the road. "Although, I do want to eventually know everything about you. But I didn't make a list." I see his lips curled up in a smirk.

I want to kiss him so bad. Our last kiss was today after school, but it wasn't as passionate as I wanted. I like all the kisses that I get from Edward, but I love the ones he gives me in private the most. He doesn't hold anything back and I feel it from the top of my head to the tips of my toes.

"What?" He catches me staring at him.

"Nothing." I blush.

"You were thinking about something. I can tell. You get this far away, dreamy look in your eyes."

"I was just thinking about when you kiss me."

Edward clears his throat. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're really good at it."

He chuckles. "Um, thanks."

"Have you kissed a lot of girls, Edward?"

He turns the car into a parking lot. When I look up, I see the lights from the Buckingham Fountain.

"This is the last weekend for the water shows. I thought you might like it."

I look over at him, having a hard time putting into words what I'm feeling in my heart.

"I love it. I thought we'd probably have dinner and go to a movie, but I never expected this," I say looking out toward the fountain. "This is so nice and thoughtful. How did you know I love it here?"

"I didn't. I just took a guess, hoping I would be right. I remember when I was little and we would come for a visit, we would always come here and watch the water show. It seemed magical. I also remember that my Aunt Esme and my Uncle Carlisle would always kiss. In my kid brain, that made it romantic."

"It's very romantic. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we haven't even got out of the car," he laughs again. I can't take my eyes off of him when he smiles like that, his eyes crinkle in the corners and his whole face lights up.

We get out of the car and Edward opens the back door, taking a basket and blanket from the backseat.

"Are you cold?" He asks me.

"I'm good," I say, because I am, being with Edward makes me feel good, like everything is right in the world.

I see him grab an extra blanket and his leather jacket. He must not believe me. I offer to carry something, but he puts everything over into his right hand, tucking the blankets under his arm, and holds his left hand out for me to take.

We walk down the sidewalk, over to the grassy area near the fountain.

"How does this look," Edward asks.

I tell him it's perfect so, we spread the blanket out and sit down. He pulls the basket over and starts taking out containers of food.

"Did you make all of this?"

"Uh, no. You have my Aunt Esme to thank for that, and trust me, you should be very thankful," he says, as he continues to get everything organized. "She made Italian for us. I hope you like lasagna."

"I love lasagna. I've actually had Esme's before, it's delicious!" My mouth is watering at the thought, because Esme is a wonderful cook. I love going over to the Cullen's house. They are such warm people, which explains why Emmett is so great. I've often wished that they were my parents, or at least that Esme was my mom.

Between Edward and Esme, they had thought of everything. We had lasagna, salad, bread...the whole nine yards. There was even dessert.

As we begin to eat, I remember that Edward never answered my question during the drive to the fountain. I don't know why I want to know about the other girls he's kissed, but I do.

"So, you never answered my question."

"What was that?"

"Earlier, in the car, I asked you how many girls you've kissed."

"You really want to know that?"

I nod, as I take another bite of lasagna.

Edward lets out a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair.

"I already told you that I haven't had a lot of girlfriends."

"Yes, but that doesn't tell me how many girls you've kissed. You and I both know that is two different things."

"I've kissed a few, OK."

"What about other stuff," I ask, looking out at the fountain, afraid to make eye contact with him.

"Bella..."

"I'm not going to get mad or anything. I just want to know," I say, in a lower voice.

"I've never had sex, if that's what you're asking."

I sit there, looking at him intently. I know Edward wouldn't lie to me. I can feel it deep in my bones that he's being honest, but I find it hard to believe that someone as beautiful as he is hasn't been with a girl before. I mean, I'm really really glad that he hasn't, but it still surprises me.

"So, you're a virgin?"

He nods his head, looking down at his fork.

"Why were you giving me such a hard time in detention?"

"I already told you I'm sorry about all of that."

"I know, but if you're a virgin, then why would you make fun of me for being one?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, always."

"I wasn't sure if you were or not. It was my asshole way of finding out information about you. I was still in the process of building a case against you, trying not to like you."

"You liked me then?"

"Yeah."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, finishing our dinner, and just looking out at the fountain.

"So, what about you," Edward asks.

"What?"

"Same questions."

I feel my face heat up, and I swallow hard, "Um, well, I've only kissed Jasper...and you. And, well, you already know the rest. I've never been with anyone. I haven't even made it off first base."

I look up to see Edward looking at me with a weird expression.

"I know, senior in high school and I've only kissed two boys. I must be a defect, right?" I laugh a little, but not because I made a joke. I really feel like that sometimes, like there must be something wrong with me.

Edward quickly puts his plate and fork down and cradles my face with his hands.

"No, Bella. You are not a defect. You are beautiful, sweet, smart, and perfect. Believe me when I say, there is nothing wrong with you."

I stare into his eyes while tears fill my own. I can't move; I can barely breathe.

"I'm so sorry I made you feel inadequate in any way. I promise to never treat you that way again."

I finally gain the ability to move my body so, I put my plate down, grab Edward's face, and crash my lips to his. I feel empowered, special, and adored and I try my best to make him feel the same through my kiss.

Letting my body move on its own accord, I crawl over Edward's body and straddle his lap. When he wraps his arms around my body and pulls me closer, we both moan at the contact. When we break away, breathless, I can't help but touch my lips with the tips of my fingers. They are swollen and wet and I want them to stay this way forever.

Edward looks at me with wild eyes. "Fuck, baby. What was that for?"

I bite my still-plump bottom lip and shrug. "Your words made me feel incredible and a little wild," I giggle. "I wanted to try to make you feel the same. Did you not like it?"

"Oh, my god, Bella. Are you serious? Of course, I did. I loved that you kissed me like that and I can't wait for you to do it again," he says, reassuring me.

I let out a deep breath and smile at him. Without thinking, I scoot my body up even closer, hoping to get another kiss.

Edward quickly stops me by grabbing my hips. "Uh, Bella, I don't think you should move like that, unless you're ready to find out _exactly_ how much I loved that kiss."

It takes me a moment to understand what he is talking about and when I do, I feel my body flame up in embarrassment. "Oh, my gosh, Edward! I'm so sorry!" I try to move off of him, but he stops me again.

"Bella, relax. It's okay. I'm kinda used to having this reaction when I'm around you." He laughs softly then kisses me, wiping my previous embarrassment away.

After a few more minutes of kisses and snuggling, I see Edward look at his watch.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Masen?"

"Of course not, silly. I wanted to check the time because the water show should be starting soon."

Acting more like a five year-old girl rather than my eighteen year-old self, I start clapping to show my excitement. While Edward laughs at me, I move to sit next to him watching as he takes out another container of food. As soon as the lid is off, the smell of sugar washes over me and my mouth starts watering again.

"Shut up! Did you bring some of Esme's cannoli?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"No, that is not okay. That is fucking tubular!"

"There's that potty mouth again."

"You just don't understand. When I say that sugar has been banned from my house, I mean, it has been totally outlawed and can never come back. My mom is a complete psycho."

Edward lets me pick my cannoli first and I cannot hold back the moan that leaves my mouth as I take my first glorious bite. To make the moment even more perfect, music begins to play, signaling the start of the water show.

WIth a belly full of sugar and cream, I happily snuggle into Edward's arms and watch the fountain perform its magic. I cannot believe this is only our first date. Everything just feels so right...comfortable...perfect.

After the show ends, Edward and I pack up all of our things and start walking back towards the car.

"This was so wonderful, Edward. Thank you."

"We don't have to go home right now. The night is still young."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: **Well, the night might still be young for Edward and Bella, but it's technically Friday for us, so the chapter ends here. We'll give you more from their date on Sunday night! Hopefully, we'll have an email by then, too. *side eyes Summit*

**Jiff**: We better have an email by then and it better be one saying we were chosen for Tent City! My pants can't handle anymore stress eating!

**Jenny Kate: ** You have NO idea how many times I've been to the refrigerator and talked myself out of ice cream since we've been sitting here typing up this chapter! Hope you guys have a great, stress-free weekend! See ya Sunday!


	27. I Melt With You

**Disclaimer: We don't own The Twilight Saga or any Modern English songs, but we DO have our Golden Ticket into BD2LA Tent City! WOO HOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 - Melt With You**

**(BPOV)**

"I'm not ready for tonight to end. What do you want to do next?"

"You'll see."

After Edward puts our things back in the car, he quickly walks me to the passenger side of the car and opens the door for me. Once I am settled inside, he leans in and kisses me before closing the door and making his way to his side.

I could so totally get used to this.

Edward doesn't say much as he drives. I can tell he is concentrating on where he is going, and as soon as we are parked in an empty parking garage, I see his body relax.

I grab his hand. "Edward, are you okay?"

He smiles and squeezes my hand. "Yeah, I was nervous I'd forget how to get here."

"You meant to bring me to a parking garage?"

"Well, not the garage, exactly. But, we have to park here to get where we are going."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me," I laugh.

"Trust me."

That isn't a problem at all. We've only been together a week. Well, a week tomorrow, I guess, but I've never trusted anyone more. It's a great feeling.

As we are walking to our destination, I realize where we are, but something isn't right.

We start taking the steps up to the front doors of the Art Institute of Chicago and I feel like I should say something. I don't want Edward to feel bad or be disappointed, but he needs to know.

"Um, Edward, we can't go in here."

"What do you mean? Of course, we can."

"No, I mean, it's closed. The museums here close early."

We make it up the steps and stop in front of the door, where Edward gives a little knock.

"You're right. Normally, this museum is closed by now. But, not tonight. Not for us."

I am not sure what he means and I become even more confused when an older man opens the door and smiles at us.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Masen," he asks Edward.

"Yes, Sir, I'm Edward. Thank you so much for doing this for us."

The security guard lets us inside before saying, "Seth told me what a good friend you've been to him. This is my way of saying 'thanks.' Just don't touch anything, got it? I'll be in the office over there. Let me know when you're ready to leave."

As I watch the man walk into the room he just mentioned, I realize my mouth is hanging open and I'm more confused than ever.

Edward grabs my hand again and pulls a little to get me to start walking with him.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing here?"

He starts laughing, but when it echoes a bit, he lowers his volume. "I talked to Seth to get some ideas for tonight. When I asked about the museum, he said it closed early, but that his dad worked as a night guard here. Without me asking him to, he cleared it with his dad, so that we could come here after hours."

"Oh, my god, Edward! That was so sweet of Seth! He really looks up to you, you know?"

Edward gives a little shrug. "He's a good kid. I like him."

I stop walking and turn to face him. "This is amazing. Thank you so much," I say, before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

The smile on Edward's face lights up the entire room. "I was really hoping you'd like it here. This is my favorite art museum."

"I didn't know you liked art so much."

"Yeah, I can draw a bit. What I love the most, though, is architecture and I love the structure of this place. It soothes me."

I take my fingertip and gently run it across his eyebrow and around his cheekbone, stopping at his full lips. I want to be able to soothe him, too.

"Thank you."

He kisses my finger, then holds my hand again. "No, Bella, thank you. It feels so good to be able to be myself again and it's because of you."

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

After our romantic walk through the museum, it is time to go home. This has been the most amazing night of my life and I am sad to see it end.

We are almost to my house, when Edward slows down and pulls into a gas station. After giving him a questioning look, he replies, "I figured it'd be nice to fill up Emmett's car as a way to say 'thanks' for letting me borrow it tonight."

I leave him to put the gas in the car to go to the ladies' room. I know I'm close to home, but I've been holding it for a while and I really don't want to be thinking about the bathroom when Edward is kissing me goodnight.

After washing my hands and closing the bathroom door behind me, I turn around and am face to face with Jessica.

Super.

"Oh, hi, Bella!" she yells at me in her obviously drunken state. "I saw your cute little boyfriend outside and wondered if you were here!"

I talk softly, hoping that she takes the hint and lowers her voice as well. "Hi, Jess. Having fun tonight?"

She laughs, too loudly, of course. "I've been having so much fun! The Richies and I have been partying it up! You know, like you _used_ to do before you ditched us to become Queen of the Losers!"

I am not arguing with her. Not here. Not now. "That's great, Jessica. I'm glad you are having a great time. Be careful going home."

I push past her and walk out of the store, heading straight for Emmett's car. When I get there, Edward is gone. I turn back around and see that he has been in the store, paying for the gas, and is now walking outside and being followed by Jessica.

Why can't she just leave us alone?

Edward looks at me like he is sick at his stomach and I don't even want to know what Jessica has been saying to him.

"Don't worry, Bella! I wasn't touching your man! Although, I'm sure he'd appreciate it. You're not going to touch him anytime soon, are you?" Jessica sneers at me.

"Whatever, Jess. Go back to your friends. We're leaving."

"No! I'm not leaving until you tell me what your problem is! I've been your best friend your entire life, and after one day of being a rebel, you turn into a completely different person? I never pegged you for the type to slum it and actually like it!"

"That's why, Jessica! Your horrible attitude! I can't stand being around you anymore. I know I'm not perfect and I've been a snob for a long time, but I'm trying to change. I don't want to be that kind of person anymore, and I want friends who like me for _me_, not for my parents' money."

"And I'm sure Mr. Tough Guy, over here, truly loves you for who you are on the inside, right," she sneers, in a condescending tone. "You're so naive, Bella! Of course, he only likes you for your status and money! I mean, he's gorgeous, don't get me wrong, but he's a scumbag! Why else would he like you? It can't be because of your bod," she laughs loudly and I feel my face burning with embarrassment.

"I mean, he does know you don't have any boobs, right? Oh! Maybe he is going to try to find them tonight! Does he know that you are a virgin and that he's going to go home with blue balls, because you're such an uptight tease?"

Through the foggy haze the tears in my eyes have caused, I barely make out Edward stepping between Jessica and me.

"That's enough! You are such a bitch, Jessica, and you don't know shit! Go home and sober up, before you get yourself in trouble."

"Oooh, like, I'm so freaking scared! You can't do anything to me! Because of your little girlfriend here, I rule the school now. Lay one finger on me and your ass is grass!"

Edward turns to me and grabs my hand. "Just ignore her, Bella. Let's go home." He starts to lead me to my side of the car when we hear Jessica say, "That's right! Run away, Bella! Poor, little rich girl. Go cry to your hobo friends, because no one here cares about you, that's for sure!"

I pull away from Edward and get as close to Jessica's face as I can stand it.

"Get bent, whorebag," I say, before I shove her to the ground and walk back to the car.

As we're driving off, Jessica is still on the asphalt, with a look of absolute horror and fury on her face. I can't help but laugh a little bit. I know I shouldn't have pushed her like that, but I couldn't take anymore of her shit.

Edward looks at me warily. "Are you ok?"

I keep looking at the road in front of me. "Yeah, just take me home, please."

When Edward parks the car in front of my house, he turns it off and we both just sit there, not saying anything. After a few minutes of this, he finally cracks and says, "Bella, I wish you'd talk to me."

"I don't know what to say right now."

"Well, I sure hope you're not believing a word of what Jessica said."

"I'm trying not to," I say softly, looking out of the window.

"You can't really believe that I only like you for your money! I thought you knew me better than that. And, news flash, I have my own damn money!"

I haven't seen Edward this angry since detention last week. I turn around to face him.

"No! Not that!"

"Then, what?"

I can't answer him; I can only stare at his eyes, willing him to try and understand my insecurities.

A few seconds later, I see his shoulders relax and his eyes soften. "Listen to me, Bella. We are the same when it comes to sex, remember? I don't have any expectations; I just want to be with you, because I like you. If we get to a point where we both feel like we are ready to take that step, then great. I'm not going to pressure you."

"Do you think I'm a tease?"

Reaching across the seat, he strokes my cheek. "No, baby, I don't. For someone who doesn't have a lot of experience kissing, you seem to be making up for lost time and I plan on reaping the benefits. Remember, no pressure, okay?"

I let out a deep breath. I hate that I let Jessica get to me in this way, but she knows exactly what buttons to push.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Bella. Ask me anything."

I cannot look at him when I ask, but I have to know. "Do you think my boobs are too small?"

He gently places his thumb and forefinger on my chin, moving my face to where I have to look at him. "I've already told you, I think you're perfect. Please, don't believe Jessica over me."

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Seriously, Edward. I have the chest of a 14 year-old and I'm a senior! That has to bother you."

"To be perfectly honest, I'm more of an ass-man and you have a great ass, Bella. I just thought it was too soon in our relationship to tell you that. But, let me look at your boobs, so I can give you an honest opinion."

"Edward! I'm serious!"

"I am, too. I mean, we get along really well and have fun together and your kisses get me harder than stone, but if you think our future depends on your bra size, then I think I should be able to see them for myself!"

I'm in shock as he grabs my hands and pulls my arms away from my body. I watch as he stares at one breast intently and then, the other. When he is done, he looks up at me and says, "Nope, I'm still not sure. I think I need to look some more."

He pretends to study my breasts again and I can't help but giggle. "Oh, yeah, laugh some more. I like watching them move!"

I pull my arms from his grasp and try to hide my laughter with my hands. Edward scoots closer and wraps his arms around me.

"All joking aside, Bella, I think your tits are amazing."

I look at him through my lashes. "Really?"

"Yes, really. In fact, I can't wait to touch them."

I can't stop the laughter from bubbling up out of my mouth. "You're wonderful, Edward. I'm so glad we're together."

"Me, too, Bella. Thank you for taking a chance on me."

I kiss him and tell him, "You're worth it. Can I ask you another question?"

He laughs before answering, "What do you want to ask me?"

"Will you be my date for the Homecoming dance?"

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **Whoa! Lots of things happened in this chapter! We heard some very important information from Edward, witnessed Jessica being a big ol' biotch again, and learned of Bella's insecurities. AND, she asked him to the Homecoming dance! Sweet!

Can anyone name the John Hughes movie we referenced in this chapter? It may not be as well-known as the others we have used but it's one of my favorites!

Gdocs has been a pain in the azz lately so, I'm going to say Hi and Bye for Miss JennyKate and we'll see y'all tomorrow!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! XOXO


	28. Shattered Dreams

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. We do have some fun swag to giveaway while we're in LA, though. If you're going to be in LA during the premiere, tell us in the reviews! We'd love to meet you!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Shattered Dreams**

**(BPOV)**

It's finally Friday.

I can't wait for today to be over because the Homecoming Dance is tomorrow. Sure, I've been to one before, but I've never been with Edward and he makes everything better.

Grabbing my bag, I hop out of my car, and shut the door behind me. I've decided that I'm not going to let Jessica get me down. On Monday, I was really nervous about coming to school. After leaving her on her ass, at the gas station, I was a little worried about what she might pull once we were together again at school. Surprisingly enough, she has been quiet. There have been a few hateful looks from afar, but she hasn't said or done anything since our encounter Saturday night. Rose said that maybe I taught her a lesson. She said that some people will only act that way until you show them that you're not going to take it anymore.

I actually feel bad about pushing Jessica down, but if that's what needed to happen for her to leave me alone, then it was worth it.

I know it sounds crazy, but I miss Edward. I didn't get to see him last night. He went with Jasper and Emmett to find something to wear for the dance. I told him that I prefer him in the clothes he normally wears, but he said his Aunt Esme insisted that he buy something nice. I'm sure I'll like that, too.

Normally, Edward meets me at my car in the mornings, but I haven't seen him yet, so I hurry on into school. I need to find Rose and Alice and make sure we're still on for tomorrow. The plan is for them to spend the day at my house and we're all going to get ready for the dance together. The boys are supposed to pick us up at 7:00 sharp.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

As I'm standing at my locker, putting my things away, I hear my name.

Turning around, I see Rose and Alice making their way over.

"Good morning, girls!"

"Good morning, Bella," Alice exclaims, hugging me tightly.

I'm not used to such public displays of affection among my friends, but I love it. I squeeze Alice back. Everyone could benefit from one of her hugs.

"So," Rose says, leaning against my locker door, "The word around the school is that a certain someone is in the lead for Homecoming Queen." She raises her eyebrows and a small smile creeps up on her face, as she looks at Alice, who is bouncing on her toes.

"Really? I don't know why they would vote for me after all the lies Jessica has told lately."

"Well, I was in the Home Ec room this morning, turning in a project, and I overheard several girls in there saying that they were voting for you. This one girl said that her boyfriend is president of the chess club and all of them are voting for you, too."

"Why?"

"Someone saw what happened at the gas station the other night. I think everyone in the school pretty much knows about you pushing Jessica down on her ass," Alice says, with a wicked grin. "I think they want to vote for you as a way of saying 'thank you'."

"For what?"

"For doing something that nobody else is brave enough to do," Rose says matter-of-factly, "putting Jessica in her place."

"Yeah, I guess," I say, sinking into my thoughts as the bell rings and we all begin walking to our respective classes.

"We'll see you at lunch, Bella!"

I nod and wave at them, as I walk the opposite way.

I don't get it. This school never goes against the Richies. I guess I just figured since I've taken a swan dive off my throne, as Rose likes to say, that they wouldn't vote for me. Jessica will be so pissed.

The crazy thing is that I don't even want it. I've had enough of the spotlight lately. I really just want to go to the dance and have fun with my friends. The thought of having to accept the crown and make a speech gives me a nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The rest of the morning there is constant chatter in my classes and the halls about Homecoming and the dance. I even have the occasional stoner or nerd come up to me and tell me that they're voting for me. I don't want to be rude, so I just politely say 'thank you'. Most of the people that are coming up to me I've never even talked to before today.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

As I'm carrying my tray of food to the table, where I always sit now with my new friends, I hear someone say my name. Looking to my left, I see a girl smiling at me.

"Hi! My name is Leah and I just wanted to tell you that you have mine and the rest of the Latin Club's votes for Homecoming Queen!"

"Oh, thank you, Leah. That's very nice of you...of all of you."

"Well, when I heard what went down the other night at the gas station, I knew you deserved to be queen. It's about time someone knocked Jessica on her ass!"

I can't help but laugh, even though I'm still shocked. I had no idea Jessica was so despised all over the school. Was I hated like this up until the last two weeks?

When she walks away, I see that Jessica is standing right behind her and she's now giving me a look that actually freaks me out a little. If we were in a cartoon, I swear there would be smoke coming out of her ears. I'm guessing she overheard what Leah just said to me from the way she's glaring at me. But I'm not in the mood to deal with Jessica today, so I look down at my tray and begin walking to my table.

As I pass by her, I hear her say something, but I can't make out what it is. The next thing I know, my foot catches on something and my body is flying forward at a rapid speed. My lunch tray goes sailing across the cafeteria floor and my arms instinctively go out to catch myself. A sharp pain shoots up my left forearm; as I hit the slick tiled floor and feel my body sprawl out like road kill.

I hear a few surprised gasps, but other than that, the entire cafeteria falls silent.

I can't say I'm surprised by what just happened. I know that Jessica is vindictive. I should have known that she wouldn't let an incident like Saturday night go by without her getting revenge. I'm just surprised she waited so long.

My face feels hot against the coolness of the floor. I don't want to move, because I can feel the hundreds of eyes on me. Humiliation hits me, as I realize that I probably have chicken pot pie all over my pink sweater and probably in my hair. Maybe the floor will open up and swallow me whole.

"Well, I see all of those years of ballet class really paid off," I hear Alice's voice say, breaking the silence in the cafeteria. I slowly raise my head off the floor and see her standing near me, picking up my bag that I had been carrying, quickly shoveling my things back into it. She glances over at me and gives me a concerned look. "Are you OK," she whispers, only loud enough for me to hear. I nod my head 'yes', but I'm not really sure. I think my pride is hurt most of all, but I also have pain still radiating through my arm.

Alice helps me to my feet and the cafeteria goes back to the way it was a few minutes ago, while she wipes my sweater off and picks food out of my hair.

About that time, Mr. Banner comes storming into the cafeteria. "What is going on in here? You know what, never mind," he looks at Jessica and then at me. "I want both of you in my office. Now!"

Alice looks at me with a worried expression. "It's going to be fine," I whisper to her, taking my bag from her shoulder. "I'll come find you guys when I get out of Mr. Banner's office." I turn around and follow Jessica and Mr. Banner out of the cafeteria.

When we get in the hall, Jessica turns around and cuts her eyes at me, giving me a smirk. She quietly mouths the word "loser", before turning back around.

Mr. Banner walks quickly into his office and sits behind his desk. Jessica and I both follow him, sitting in the chairs across from him. This feels very familiar.

"I am not going to tolerate this kind of behavior. Ms. Swan, I believe we've already had this discussion recently." He looks over at me.

"Yes, Mr. Banner, we have."

"Mr. Banner," Jessica says, in her annoying voice she uses when she's kissing ass. "I believe we are all in agreement that Bella is the trouble-maker, sir. I don't know what has gotten into her lately. It seems as though she has gotten mixed up in the wrong crowd," she looks over at me, as the last few words come out of her mouth.

"I'd like you both to tell me what happened. Bella, we'll start with you."

"She tripped me, Mr. Banner. I was just minding my own business, walking to my table to sit down and eat lunch."

Jessica sits at the edge of her seat, as she starts making her case against me. "But she pushed me down!"

"Bella, is this true? Did you do that?"

"I might have accidently pushed her down, but that was almost a week ago. And it wasn't on school property, Mr. Banner! It was last Saturday and she was drunk!" I point at Jessica, as my voice gets louder. I refuse to let her make me look like the bad guy. If she's going to throw me under the bus, I'm taking her with me.

"Well, the truth of the matter is that I have no control over what happens outside of school, but I do have control over what happens during school hours on school property." He pauses for a minute, folding his hands together and resting his chin on them, as he looks at both of us from across the desk.

"Ms. Stanley, you will be removed from the Homecoming court effective immediately. You also will not be allowed to attend any of the Homecoming festivities."

"But, Mr. Banner! I have to be on the Homecoming court! I'm going to be queen," Jessica screeches from her perch on the chair.

"I'm sorry, you should have thought about that before you caused a scene in the lunchroom. Homecoming royalty are representatives of Ridgemont High and I can not allow you to represent our school with that kind of behavior. All actions have consequences, Ms. Stanley. The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be."

Jessica huffs and puffs, wanting to say something, but knowing that there is nothing she can say that will change Mr. Banner's mind. She stands up and storms out of the office.

I just sit there, completely stunned at the recent turn of events. Mr. Banner gives me a look, telling me to get out of his office. When I start to get up out of my chair, I feel the shooting pain in my arm again.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: **Hello, Lovers! Sorry we haven't done our regular A/Ns lately, or maybe I should say "you're welcome", depending on what side of that fence you're on.

**Jiff**: I'm on the "I love our wordy A/Ns" side because I get to chat with you, JK, and we know we don't do that enough during the day!

**Jenny Kate:** We also never lie or cuss or drool over Rob porn.

**Jiff**: I don't know how we'll survive Tent City...we'll never fit in! I sure hope everyone has their sarcasm font turned on!

**Jenny Kate:** I'm worried about the "no alcoholic beverages" rule. We spent so long waiting to get into TC, I don't want to get kicked out.

**Jiff**: We're just going to have to make frequent trips to our hotel room, which will also burn off the booze calories! Score!

**Jenny Kate:** I'm bringing my flasks, too. I'll just hide them in my pants.

**Jiff**: Yeah, that won't be noticeable at all. I guess I can hide some little bottles in my bra.

**Jenny Kate:** That's where your phone goes, duh!

**Jiff**: Newsflash: bras come with TWO cups these days!

**Jenny Kate:** OK, so phone in one and tiny bottle in the other. We probably should thoroughly go over the TC rules. We're not very good rule keepers.

**Jiff:** We might need to print the list out and carry it with us just in case we have questions...or forget...or get bored...

**Jenny Kate:** Do you know what happens when I get bored?

**Jiff**: I get entertained?

**Jenny Kate:** And I usually get in trouble.

**Jiff**: We CANNOT get in trouble in TC, JK! We can't get kicked out and risk not seeing The Precious!

**Jenny Kate:** The Precious. *rubs hands together* Now, if there is one thing I'm willing to get in trouble over, it's His Holy Hotness. I want my rap sheet to read "booked on charges of groping Robert Pattinson". That would kill two birds with one stone...1. It means I groped Rob, 2. I'd have a rap sheet and that would give me street cred.

**Jiff**: And, this is why you are the evil leader and I am just your minion. I have no problem getting into trouble OVER him. I just don't want to BEFORE we see him...or get OVER him...or, well, you know...

**Jenny Kate:** I want to get in trouble OVER him and UNDER him...SIDEWAYS...I'm flexible. *snickers*

**Jiff**: And, now our readers are wishing we'd stick to the shorter A/Ns...

**Jenny Kate:** We were just making up for the shorter ones...but I prefer long ones. *tries not to laugh*

**Jiff**: Why did the words "Long Duck Dong" just run through my head? *GONG*

**Jenny Kate:** Ahhhh, sexy girlfriend! No more yanky my wanky. We really should wrap this up.

**Jiff**: Alrighty, hope you liked the chapter and we'll see you tomorrow! MWAH!


	29. Like A Virgin

**Disclaimer: We still do not own Twilight, but in 11 days we'll be in LA, breathing the same air as His Holy Hottness. We also do not own our v-cards anymore, but Edward and Bella do.**

* * *

**Chapter 29** - **Like a Virgin**

**(EPOV)**

Shit, shit, shit.

I hate being late to school. Not only do I have to waste more time signing in at the office and giving them my excuse for being tardy, but I also have to miss seeing Bella. Kissing her good morning every Monday through Friday is what I look forward to every night when I go to bed. At least, I don't have to worry about parking too far away. One of the many benefits of owning a motorcycle: you can pretty much park wherever you want.

After giving a very censored version of why I am late to Mrs. Cope, I take my tardy slip and start walking to my locker.

When I woke up this morning, the last thing I expected my Aunt Esme to tell me is that she received a phone call from my parents last night. After she told me why they had called, I felt it necessary to call them back and hear it from their mouths before I accepted the news.

I had a very long and very heated phone call with my dad, who was mostly pissed that I called and woke him up at 5AM. Not happy with the way the conversation was heading, he gave my mother the phone so that she could have her turn crying and yelling at me. Almost an hour later, I finally hung the phone up, emotionally drained and not in the mood for anything. Of course, that didn't stop Esme and Carlisle from asking for a play-by-play of my phone call, even though they could hear my end of the conversation and make guesses as to what my parents were saying.

Fuck, just thinking about it pisses me off all over again.

I just want Bella.

I shut my locker door and close my eyes, breathing deeply to calm myself down. I imagine being in my room with Bella and we're listening to Debussy. My head is in her lap and she is running her fingers through my hair.

I swear, if it wasn't Homecoming week, I'd ask her to skip school with me so we could do just what I imagined. Who knows, maybe we'd end up doing a little more than that, but I definitely can't think about that scenario right now. It would be so uncool to show up to my history class with a huge boner saluting everyone.

At lunchtime, instead of immediately heading to the cafeteria, I go to my first hour teacher, tell her why I was not in class, and get my homework assignment. It takes a little bit longer than I thought it would so, rather than getting a tray from the lunch line, I quickly throw some quarters into the vending machines and get some chips and a drink. I don't have much of an appetite anyway.

Down the hall from where I am standing, I see Mr. Banner stomping into the office with two girls in front of him. Both girls have brown hair, but one girl's hair is longer than the other's, and much more beautiful. And, then there's that ass.

I'd know that ass anywhere.

My blood pressure starts boiling again, as I imagine why Bella and Jessica would both be going to Banner's office right now. I know Jessica must have pulled another one of her evil stunts and that makes me worry about Bella. I'm so tired of seeing her being attacked, and even though I was raised to never hit a girl for any reason, I'm seriously close to ignoring that rule.

I assume that they will be in the office for a while, so I decide to go and find Emmett and see if he knows what happened.

When I walk into the cafeteria, nothing looks any different than usual. The same people are eating the same food and having the same conversations that they do every school day. But when I get to my usual table, the looks on my friends' faces tell me I missed something big.

"Dude! Where the hell have you been" Emmett asks.

"I was late today and had to go get my assignment from Mrs. Dwyer. I just saw Bella and Jessica walk into the office with Mr. Banner. What happened?"

"That barf bag tripped Bella and made her fall down," Rosalie answers, with venom in her voice. She and Bella haven't been friends long, but Rose is already fiercely protective of Bella. I like that.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Is she okay? What else happened?" I'm trying to control my volume, but it's not really working.

It's Alice's turn to answer. "I think she's okay. I could tell she was embarrassed, so I distracted everyone and helped her up. Her food spilled everywhere, so she didn't get to eat. Plus, I think she might have hurt her arm."

I'm also thankful Alice is Bella's friend, but I'm so pissed I can barely get the words out to thank her for helping Bella. If my girl is damaged in any way, there will be hell to pay.

I turn to Emmett and Jasper. "Were you here? How did Banner find out?"

"No, we just missed the commotion. Apparently, a teacher saw what happened and told Mr. Banner and he brought them both to his office."

I nod my head and stand back up. With my chips and coke still in my hands, I head back into the main hall and wait for Bella to leave Mr. Banner's office.

A noise catches my attention, and when my eyes look in the direction of the front office, I see Jessica storm through the door. She sees me, stops, and makes another loud "UGH!" sound and storms down the opposite hall.

Interesting.

My body tenses as I wait for Bella to exit. I don't know if she is in trouble or hurt or what, and the suspense is killing me. I need my Bella-fix and I need it now.

I see her before she sees me and I am able to breathe again. She looks kind of dazed, but not really upset. Without telling them to, my legs are already bringing me to her. Yeah, I'm whipped, but I don't give a shit.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

She looks up at me, and I can tell she is surprised to see me. "Edward!"

She goes to throw her arms around my neck, but winces.

"Bella?" She's holding her left arm, near her wrist. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm sure it's nothing. I just, well, Jessica tripped me in the lunchroom, and it kind of hurt when I fell."

I gently take her arm and inspect it. I can tell that she has a bruise coming up on the palm of her hand and it looks a little swollen maybe.

"You should really get this checked out. It could be broken or something."

She reaches up with her other hand and smoothes over my brow. "Quit frowning like that," she laughs lightly. "Don't worry. If it still hurts later, I'll have it looked at."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

I pull her up close to me, being careful of her arm. Nestling my face into her neck, I breathe deeply. "I missed you. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I hate that you're hurt."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I'm so glad you're here now. I was afraid I wouldn't see you until the dance tomorrow." She squeezes me tighter.

"I was, uh, running late this morning. So, did you get in trouble?"

Bella pulls away just far enough to look me in the eyes. She gives me a smile and tells me everything that was said in Mr. Banner's office.

"Baby, that's fantastic news!" I hug her so tightly her feet come off the floor, making her squeal in my ear. "Now, we can just go to the dance and have fun and not have to worry about her messing anything up."

"Yeah, it's a huge relief to know she won't be there."

"Oh! Here." I hand her my chips and drink. "I know you weren't able to eat lunch, so I thought you could, at least, have these as a snack."

"Did you not eat lunch, Edward?"

"No, I was too late. But, you go ahead and eat. I'm fine."

She nudges me in the ribs with her elbow. "Whatever, Edward. We can share them, okay? But, first, this." She stands up on her toes and places a gentle kiss on my mouth. "Thank you for checking on me and sharing your food."

"Isn't that what boyfriends do?"

"I guess so, but it's really sweet and I appreciate you putting aside your precious 'rep' for me today."

"Well, just don't expect me to do it very often," I wink at her.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

I'm just about to get on my motorcycle, when I hear Seth calling my name.

School is over and I just kissed Bella goodbye, so that she and the girls can go do some last-minute shopping for the dance. I told Rosalie to let me know if Bella's arm is still hurting her so that I can have my Uncle Carlisle take a look at it, if needed.

"Hey, Edward. You got a minute?"

"Sure, bud. What's going on?"

Seth looks all around us before saying, "I, uh, need to talk to you about something. It's important. And personal."

Okaayy.

"Do you want to come to my house or go somewhere else to talk?"

"Well, I don't have a car. My mom usually picks me up, but I told her I had to stay at school late for extra credit. She won't be here for another hour."

Seth is a great kid and all, but there is no way I'm offering to let him ride bitch on my bike. There is a small park right down the road from the school, so I ask if we could talk there. It's empty at the moment, so we should have plenty of privacy.

We settle into a picnic table and I light up a cigarette, waiting for Seth to start talking.

Finally, he says something.

"I met a girl."

I'm surprised by this information, but very happy for him. I was afraid he was too shy to talk to girls, but it looks like I was wrong.

"That's great, man. Who is she?"

"Her name is Claire and she's a freshman, like me."

"And? Are you going to ask her to the dance or out on a date?"

"I already did. We're going to the dance and then to an after-party." The kid's smile is nearly blinding me, and I can't help but smile back.

"I'm proud of you, Seth. You took the bull by the horns and got yourself a girlfriend. Congrats."

"Yeah, thanks. There's just one problem, though."

"What's that?"

Seth's eyes get shifty and he starts picking at a piece of wood that is sticking out of the table top.

"I've never bagged a babe."

I choke on the smoke I am exhaling and start coughing like a madman. I have to put out my cigarette and wipe my burning eyes a few times before I am calm enough to reply.

"Shit, Seth, after hearing you refer to it like that, I can't say I'm all that surprised. You're too young anyway."

"What? You're the coolest guy I know and I come to you for sex advice and you tell me I'm too young? I expect my _dad_ to tell me that, but not you, Edward!"

"Well, I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? 'No worries, buddy. Let me tell you how it's done'?"

"Yes! That is exactly what I want you to say! This is Homecoming, you know? It's a big deal and I want it to be special for Claire. What if she expects us to do it tomorrow night?"

"If she really expects you two to 'do it', as you say, she might not be the girl for you."

Seth is looking at me like I am speaking a foreign language or something.

"This is so not how I thought this conversation would go" he says, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I really don't have a lot of advice for you."

"No. You just don't want to share your knowledge. It's not enough that you are dating Bella Swan, the most perfect girl in the world, but you don't want to help your friend when he finally finds someone who likes him?"

"Seth, come on. It's not that at all. There's really not much I can say." I'm really hoping he drops this soon, but I have a feeling he won't be satisfied until he gets the whole truth from me.

"Fine. Thanks for all your help. I'll just do the basic 'insert A into slot B" move and hope it all works out." He says with frustration in his voice, as he stands up to leave.

"Seriously? Seth, don't you ever refer to sex like a normal person? Hell, I hope Claire has enough sense to keep her 'slot B' closed until you can speak like the decent guy I know you are. If you can't even talk about sex like an adult, you probably shouldn't be having it."

He sits down again, but has a look on his face like he is pouting. Shit. I guess, if I can tell anyone a secret, besides Bella, it would be Seth. As I brace myself for his reaction, I say a quick prayer, hoping he doesn't pass out and need CPR.

"Seth, look at me." I wait until I have his attention before saying, "The reason I can't give you much advice is because I've never had sex either."

Seth just stares at me for a minute or two, before bursting out laughing. "Yeah, right! That's a good one, Edward. Wow, you were pretty convincing...maybe you should become an actor!"

"I'm not kidding. I'm a virgin, too. I swear it."

I think he realizes that I am serious, because he stops laughing and the expression on his face falls. "If you're still a virgin, how am I supposed to get laid? There really is no hope for me!"

"Seth, look I've kissed girls and touched a couple and I've been touched a little myself, but none of that matters anymore because it wasn't with anyone I cared about. Not to sound like your dad again, but you really shouldn't rush into sex. You have plenty of time to play around before you take a such a big step."

He clears his throat before asking, "Um, so you..and, uh...Bella...you've not..."

"Don't even finish that question, Seth. If and when Bella and I do have sex, I promise, I won't be giving you any details, got it?"

He quickly nods his head 'yes'.

We hear a car horn honk, and I guess Seth recognizes it, because he stands up and grabs his backpack.

"That's my mom. Thanks for the talk, Edward. Really. And, I'm sorry for laughing at you. I was just surprised is all."

"It's alright. I don't mind talking to you about that stuff, if you have questions, but I think you should just go to the dance with your girl and have fun. Don't put any pressure on yourself or Claire."

"I won't, I promise. See you tomorrow!" He waves and runs off to his mom's car.

I lay my head in my hands and exhale loudly. What a fucking day.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** Gah, you've just gotta love Seth, right?! He's so damn adorable. I love the relationship that he and Edward have formed/are forming.

I think my Jiffy Lube might have went to sleep on me. She texted an hour or so ago and asked if we were posting tonight. I texted back and said 'yes'...but then that's it.

*blows out a deep breath*

It feels a little lonely in here all by myself. Well, I mean, of course you guys are here...and then there's Edward and Seth...'cause they're real people. Y'all know that, right?

*shifty eyes*

Soooooo, what do you want to talk about?

*pauses for an awkwardly long amount of time*

I can tell that this is going to be a one-sided conversation. I guess, I'll bid you goodnight and say "thanks for reading and reviewing...you guys are amazing"!

Oh, and I should also probably say that we only have two chapters left to post. When we started posting this story, we really intended on it being a short, fun fic; but as we've developed the characters and their storylines, we realized that we wanted to expand it. So, as of this weekend, this part of the story will technically be "complete", but the story will still be a work in progress. We're going to take a few weeks off, so that we can get through our trip to LA and the premiere, then we'll be back to write more of this story. How does that sound? Would you guys be interested in reading more about our Rebelward and Queen Bella?

Thanks again for reading! We love you guys!


	30. Footloose

**Disclaimer - We do not own Twilight...BUT we do own some amazing Twilight memories! We hope you forgive us for not posting this chapter until now! The last two weeks have been a whirlwind experience!**

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Footloose**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella, you really need to have that checked out." Rose has told me that about a million times since we left the mall.

We drove there after school to pick up some last minute things for the dance tomorrow night. I wanted to make sure that Rose and Alice have everything they need to look and feel their best. They wouldn't let me buy everything I wanted, but they finally caved and let me buy them a few things.

"Rose, I told you that it's fine. I think it's just sore, maybe bruised a little, but it's fine," I say, using my good hand to hold onto the steering wheel.

"I'm calling Edward when we get to your house."

"You are all making a bigger deal out of this than it really is."

I swear, they are so stubborn. Rose insisted on making her dress, but she did let me buy her some fabric, and some extra fabric for her to make Emmett a matching vest. This I can not wait to see. It's not so much the vest, it's just the fact that Emmett is going to be wearing bright purple. Edward told me about walking in on them the other night before our date. He couldn't even tell me about it without taking a few breaks to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

I miss him. I just saw him five hours ago and I miss him already. I'm sure there is something wrong with me. It's not normal to feel this way. At least, I've never felt this way before. It makes me wonder if Rose and Alice ever feel that way about Emmett and Jasper. They have all, respectively, been spending a lot of time together lately.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Of course, Bella, you know you can ask us anything," Alice says from the backseat.

"Is it normal that I already miss Edward?" I ask in a quiet tone, keeping my eyes on the road in front of me. This relationship stuff is so new to me. I feel awkward and unsure of myself at every turn. The only thing that makes it better is having Rose and Alice to talk to and the fact that my boyfriend is amazing.

"Definitely," Rose answers quickly from the passenger seat. "I miss Emmett when we're at school. I don't get to see him between first period and lunch. It's the longest four hours of the day, except for the eight hours that I'm sleeping at night. Sometimes I wish we could just run away together, so that we can be together all the time."

"Jas and I are the same way. Sometimes, he sneaks out of his house at night and comes to mine. He climbs in my window," Alice says calmly from the backseat, like it's no big deal.

"You and Jasper spend the night together?" I ask in disbelief, swerving onto the shoulder and back onto the road, as I look at Alice in the rearview mirror.

"Yes." She says in the same calm tone.

"What? How can you be so calm about this, Alice? I mean, do you guys have...well, do you..."

"Do you mean, do we have sex?"

"Precisely," I say, in a high-pitch, accusing tone.

Alice laughs, covering her mouth with her hand. I turn to look at Rose and she's turned all the way around in her seat, watching Alice, waiting for her response.

"No."

"But you guys sleep in the same bed? I find it very hard to believe that _nothing_ happens. I mean, if I ever get to sleep in the same bed with Edward, I would bet all of my Duran Duran records that _something_ would happen."

"Well, I'm not saying that _nothing_ happens, just not sex. Not yet anyway."

"Wow," Rose says, still hanging over the back of her seat. "You are just full of surprises Mary Alice Brandon. I can't believe you haven't told us this before now."

"It just never came up, and besides, it's only been happening for a week or so."

Rose sits back in her seat, looking out the window. She's quiet. I can tell she's thinking about something.

"How about you and Em? Not that I want to know details or anything, but..."

"No. Emmett and I haven't had sex."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She continues looking out the side window.

We sit quiet for a while, making our way back to my house. We just have another few miles before we'll be back at my house. I know something is on Rose's mind and I don't want to get out of the car without her telling us. She seems upset about something and I want to know what it is.

When we pull into the driveway, I turn the car off, but I don't open my door to get out. I turn in my seat to face Rose, crossing my legs, and lean back against the door.

"Ok, Rose. We're not getting out of this car until you talk."

She starts biting on her thumb nail, and then takes a deep breath.

"You guys have to promise that you won't say anything to anybody."

"You have our word. Right, Alice?"

"Absolutely, Rose. You know that what you say is kept right here among the three of us. I swear. I wouldn't even tell Jazzy our secrets."

"Same here. Whatever you have to say is safe with me. It goes no further than the inside of this car."

"I lost my virginity in the tenth grade. It was to this guy, Royce King. He was from another school and he didn't know anything about me. We met at the mall. He gave me attention and said nice things to me. I had never had anyone treat me like that before. He bought me things and took me out to eat. I thought he really loved me or at least cared a lot about me. One night, we went on a date and he drove me home. When we pulled up into the driveway, I noticed that my dad's truck was gone, so I asked Royce if he wanted to come inside. Of course, he did and we went to my bedroom. Well, one thing led to another, and before I knew what was happening, he had almost taken all of my clothes off. I didn't want to, but he said that I owed him, and that if we didn't have sex, he could die from blue balls," Rose laughs. "I was so stupid. I believed him, because I didn't know any better. I never heard from him again. He stopped calling and I've never seen him since that night."

"I'm sorry, Rose," I say, reaching out to take her hand.

She reaches up and wipes away a tear with her free hand. "I just hate that I gave something like that away to someone like him."

"At least you are with Emmett now. He loves you, Rose. I can tell." Alice says, leaning forward and resting her chin on Rose's shoulder.

"Let's get inside. I'm starving. You guys want to order some pizza? We can talk more in my bedroom."

We finally get out of the car and get our bags. As I'm closing the trunk, I feel the same shooting pain in my wrist again. I've been trying not to move it, but I had forgotten about it on the drive home.

I wince at the pain and hold it close to my chest.

"That's it, I'm calling Edward," Rose says, as we make our way into the house.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

After getting my wrist checked out by Dr. Cullen, thanks to Edward rushing over here after Rosalie called him, telling him I was still in pain, I am now the owner of a lovely beige ace bandage that is wrapped tightly around my thumb and down my forearm.

I am thankful my wrist isn't broken, but I'm not looking forward to wearing this bandage to the Homecoming dance tonight. As long as I am out of the house and with Edward, though, I'll be fine. Anything is better than sitting here in the kitchen, trying to explain to my mother why I'm hurt in the first place.

"I cannot believe you fell in the cafeteria and broke your arm, Isabella! And, on the day before you are crowned Homecoming Queen, too!"

My mother is pacing in front of the kitchen island and throwing her hands in the air, demonstrating her flair for the dramatics.

"Mom, it's not broken; it's just sprained. I'm fine, really. But, you need to understand that I didn't fall on my own. I was tripped by Jessica!"

She suddenly stops moving and looks at me. "Jessica? Your best friend? Why would she do that?"

"Because she is _not_ my best friend and she's a jealous, psycho bitch who has been after me for the past two weeks! I told you how she's been treating me, trying to make me look bad so that I'm not voted queen."

Rolling her eyes, she sighs and starts to refill her coffee mug. Once she has her caffeine fix, she walks to me and places her hand on top of mine. "Dear, this is just friendly competition. Jessica is cute, but she's not _you_. She knows this, so she has to do everything she can to try to win. I'm positive that everything will be back to normal and you two will be best friends again by Monday."

"Mother! You're not listening to me! I don't want to be Jessica's friend. She's mean and deceitful and she's trying to use her 'Richie' status to pressure me into dumping Edward and my new friends. She doesn't like me for me; she only wants the benefits of being my friend."

My mom looks at me with cold, serious eyes. This look usually makes people run the opposite direction, but not me. I brace myself for the venom she is about to spew.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Jessica _is_ your friend. She knows what is best for you and is trying to make you see that what you are doing is wrong. She should be crowned tonight, not you! She has been risking her own reputation to save yours and you thank her by slumming it with these...hoodlums for friends...these...undesirables! I am so disappointed in you. I've raised you better than that!"

"That's enough, Renee!"

I realize that I am crying, when I look to the kitchen door and can't see my dad because of the tears that are blurring my vision.

"Charles, you don't know what's going on so, just butt out!"

"I don't have to know all the details, but what I do know, is that my daughter is hurt and that is unacceptable."

I breathe a sigh of relief and wipe my eyes and face with my un-bandaged hand.

My dad stands by me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Bella, are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No."

"And, Dr. Cullen says you'll be okay soon?"

"Yes, he said it will be sore for a couple of days and that I shouldn't move it too much. That's why it's wrapped. He did say that I can take it off for the dance, if I want."

"Well, that's a relief," my mother says. "At least, it won't ruin your pictures!"

"Dammit, Renee! Have you always been this heartless and I've just never noticed before? This is our daughter you are talking about!"

"Don't you lecture me on how to be a good parent, Charles Swan! You're married to your office and your money is your child. You don't know anything that goes on in this house. Isabella has turned her back on the friends she's had all her life, just to hang around some poor kids, who all probably come from broken homes! And, don't forget: she's dating that boy she met in detention still!"

I can't hear her say one more word about Edward and my friends.

"Shut up, Mother! The last couple of weeks have been the best weeks of my life. My new friends are great. They are nice and thoughtful and they don't care if we have money or not. And, Edward is an amazing boyfriend. He respects me and cares for me and makes me feel beautiful. But, you don't care about any of that! You just care about how _my _life and _my_ choices affect _you_!"

My mother is speechless for once, but I can see that her hands are shaking when she puts her coffee cup on the counter.

"I know I disappoint you, but I'm not sorry for the changes I've made. This is the happiest I've ever been and it'd be great if you could be happy for me, too. But, if you can't, then we'll just have to survive the rest of the school year. After that, I'm leaving for college and I'm not planning on coming back."

I give my dad a small kiss on his cheek before I walk out of the kitchen and head for my room.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

After taking a nap, I decide to go ahead and take a shower. Rosalie and Alice will be here in a couple of hours so that we can get ready for the dance together and I need to shave my legs and wash my hair before they arrive.

When I bathe, shave, and lotion every part of me that needs it, I think of Edward. I always think of him, but it's been a bit out of control this afternoon. I'm so excited about going to the dance with him tonight. I can't wait to be wrapped up in his arms as we slow dance, pretending we are the only ones in the room. Imagining feeling his lips on mine, his breath on my neck, and his hands on my hips, leaves me tingling all over. I have to stop before another shower is needed.

Soon after I have wrapped my hair up in curlers and my body in my special panty and bra set, covered by a robe, of course, my two best girlfriends are knocking on my bedroom door.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice squeals in my ear as she hugs me. What a change a few weeks can make. Alice is not the Mary I first met in detention. Her eyes are bright and her cheeks are always happy-rosey now. She still doesn't talk about her mom very much, but she has stopped sleeping in the library on the weekends. I know Jasper has helped pull her out of her shell, but I'd like to think I played a part, too. I know she certainly helped with my transformation.

"Your dad let us in and told us where to find you," Rosalie says, giving me a crushing hug as well. If Alice has helped me find my silly, girlie side, Rosalie has helped me find my backbone. I admire her strength so much and want to always be the friend she deserves.

"Well, let's get ready for this dance, bitches," I yell before turning my radio up, blaring "Footloose."

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

I do not look like a typical Homecoming Queen and I love it. I hope Edward does, too.

I dab on my shimmery pink lipgloss before turning and facing the girls.

"I think I'm ready. How do I look?"

I nervously look at Rosalie's and Alice's faces and I see that they are both slack-jawed. I hope that means they approve.

"Wow, Bella! You look so rad!" Rosalie exclaims.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes! You are going to knock everyone's socks off when you step on the stage and get your crown," Alice declares.

"I really don't care about the crown. I mean, if I win, I'll be super happy, but if I don't, I'll be just fine. I'm just nervous about my dress. I love it, but I've never worn anything like it before."

I turn back to appraise my dress once more in my full-length mirror. My dress is short and covered with black sequins and has hot pink piping outlining it. From the front, it looks like a simple sleeveless dress, but from the back, you see that the material crisscrosses over my shoulder blades, before leaving the rest of my back bare. Finishing the design is a hot pink bow right above my ass. When I look at my back in the mirror, I do a little wiggle of my hips and laugh. No, this dress is definitely not Renee Swan-approved.

Even though, Dr. Cullen said I could take the ace bandage off of my wrist for the dance, I decide to go ahead and wear it. It feels more secure with it on and I don't want to risk hurting it more. To cover it up, though, I am wearing lacy fingerless gloves.

Rosalie is spinning like a ballerina in her dress. I still can't believe how talented she is. She bought a simple black dress with a matching jacket at a second-hand store and with the fabric she let me buy, she added a bunch of ruffles on the skirt and bright purple material as accents on, both, the dress and the jacket. Of course, she is covered with necklaces and bracelets and has her long, blonde hair teased up in a fun ponytail. She looks incredible.

Alice is the one who is really going to be turning heads tonight. She isn't wearing one stitch of black tonight and I don't think anyone is going to recognize her. Her's is a pretty strapless party dress in a beautiful royal blue color with big ruffles on the skirt. She lightened up her makeup and styled her black hair in funky spikes all over her head. Jasper is going to be drooling all night.

Just as I grab my purse off of my bed, I hear the doorbell ring.

"Oh, my gosh! I bet that's the boys downstairs," I squeal. I can't wait to see how Edward is dressed.

"Bella! There are three young gentlemen here for you and your friends. Should I tell them you've already left with your real dates and send them home?" my dad yells up the stairs.

I throw my door open with a loud "NO!" and see Charlie Swan doubled over with laughter.

After I've calmed down a bit, I motion for the girls to follow me down the stairs.

My insides are fluttering and my legs are shaking as I take the last step. I just want tonight to be perfect. And, speaking of perfect, there he is.

Edward.

In a suit.

Holy shit.

I thought he was gorgeous in his usual Levis and t shirt, but Edward in a suit wins all the awards. His black slacks and jacket fit like they were made especially for his body and his skinny black tie is perfectly in style. After checking his suit out, I finally let my eyes move up to his face. I notice his full lips first and I instantly want to kiss and suck them. His hair is in it's typical messy style, which is good because it's only going to get messier when my fingers get in there. Finally I settle on his eyes and my breath catches. His eyes are bright and they are staring right at me. I feel my heartbeat race as I notice the hungry look in his eyes and I hope and pray that my dad doesn't notice.

Edward looks me over, from head to toe and back again, before licking his lips and speaking.

"Bella, you look amazing."

I blush, at first, then giggle, when I hear my dad clear his throat.

"Alright, you two." He says, letting out a deep breath and scratching his head. "You don't want to be late for your dinner reservations so you all better get going." I'm not surprised when I feel his hand on my arm. "Bella, have fun and be safe tonight. You are a beautiful young woman and I trust you to make the right choices. And, if anyone gives you a hard time, you have my permission to tell them all to go to hell."

Now, I'm shocked. I hug him tightly, as I say, "Thank you, Daddy. For everything."

"You better leave before your mother comes down and sees that dress you are wearing," he whispers in my ear, as he hugs me back, tightly.

I giggle and kiss his cheek, before taking Edward's hand and making my way out the door.

When I step onto my front porch, it takes me a moment to make out the car in my driveway. It didn't even occur to me how difficult it was going to be for all six of us to ride together to the dance. Thankfully, the guys thought about it through, because right now I am staring at a shiny, white stretch limo.

Alice breaks me out of my stupor by squealing and shouting, "I've never been in a limo before! I've never even see one in person!"

I look up to see Edward still watching me, but his eyes are more playful now.

"Did you do this," I ask.

He shrugs before answering, "Emmett and I thought it would be fun to go to the dance in style. Do you like it?"

"I love it, but, truthfully, I don't really care _how_ we get to the dance, as long as I am next to you."

When we are all seated inside the limo, Edward grabs my hand and kisses the top of it.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." I see a look of sadness ghost across his face before he looks up at me and smiles. "I got you something."

When I look down at his hands, I see a gorgeous wrist corsage made of bright pink roses and black ribbon. He slides the flowers on my good wrist and kisses my hand again.

"Thank you, Edward. I love it." I kiss him gently on his mouth, careful not to get my lip gloss on him, before I snuggle up to him.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

When we walk into the gym, I'm instantly reminded of the last time we were all here for a dance. It was only a month or so ago, but it seems like forever. So much has happened since then. So many things have changed.

The last few weeks have been the best of my life. Even with all of the shitty things I've had to put up with, I wouldn't trade any of it. My dad has always said that we are a product of our life experiences. I feel myself changing as a person, or maybe just becoming the person that I've always known I've been deep down inside.

A couple of months ago, if you would have asked me if I wanted to be Homecoming Queen, that would have been a no brainer. And even though I still want to win, I want to win that crown for completely different reasons than I would have at the beginning of the school year.

For some reason, I feel like winning the title of Homecoming Queen would be a way to show everyone that you don't have to follow the status quo. I feel like I'm making a stand for those that can't stand up for themselves. Like I'm fighting against all the Jessicas and Laurens. In my own way, I feel like I'm righting some of the wrongs I've helped commit over the past four years. But if I don't win the crown, I'll still go home a winner, because I've got Edward and two new best friends. What more could a girl ask for?

"Great dress, Bella!" A girl, who I've yet to learn her name, says as she passes by me. "Thank you," I respond, giving her a smile.

"I think we should go take our pictures and document that sexy dress," Edward says in my ear, pointing over toward where there is a line of students waiting to have their pictures taken. Chills run down my spine, as his hot breath hits my neck.

We all go wait to have our pictures taken, and all I can do the entire time we're waiting in line, is stare at Edward. I try not to, but every time I take my eyes off of him, I feel myself being pulled back to him. I have this burning, tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's something that I've never felt before in my life.

I want him.

My thoughts and feelings are so distracting that I don't even notice that it's our turn to take our picture. Edward pulls me toward the backdrop and wraps his arms tightly around my waist.

"Smile," he says, with his lips close to my ear.

I smile as the flash on the camera goes off. The photographer tells us to hold still for one more and then we're done. We move to the side, so that Rose and Emmett can take their turn.

"You've gotta quit doing that," I say, in a quiet voice.

"What?" Edward asks.

"The thing you've been doing all night, whispering in my ear and breathing on my neck. I won't be able to think straight, if you keep that up. It's doing crazy things to me," I confess.

"Oh, really? So, when I do this," Edward says, as he leans down, letting his lips graze my ear and linger there, "is this what you're talking about?"

"Exactly," I barely manage to get out, without moaning or passing out. I hold onto Edward's arm for support.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I'll have to keep that in my arsenal for later use," he straightens back up to his full height and gives me a smirk.

Oh, my god. I have got to get a grip or he is going to be the death of me tonight.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

The gym has been completely transformed into a sea of twinkling lights, balloons, and things that shimmer. Everything from the decorations to the girls dresses sparkle and shine. I look over to my right and see Rose and Alice taking in the crowd, but what puts a smile on my face is the way that everyone else is looking at them. They look like beauty queens tonight and I couldn't be happier. I wish they could go home with a crown. They each deserve to be recognized for the amazing people that they are.

Rose catches me looking at her and gives me a smile, and if I'm not mistaken, there is a slight blush on her cheeks, as she notices that people notice her.

"You look so hot," I tell her, motioning toward my boobs, and looking at hers. She's definitely flaunting what she's got. Rose is gorgeous and she has great natural assets to work with. I'm totally envious of her boobs and I tell her every chance I get.

"Jas and I are going to go dance!" Alice says, as they fly past us, headed to the dance floor. They are so cute together.

Rose and Emmett find their way onto the dance floor. Emmett is always a big hit at dances. He's got crazy moves.

"You wanna dance?" Edward is looking at me, with a sly grin on his face.

I raise an eyebrow and return his smirk. "I thought you'd never ask."

He grabs my hand attached to my uninjured wrist and whisks me out onto the dance floor. I'm giggling so hard by the time we get there. Edward weaves between a few people, finding an empty space on the gymnasium floor. There are bodies everywhere, and everyone is dancing to the music and having a good time. I'm not sure that I've ever had this much fun at a dance, and it just got started.

I actually lose track of time, and when I hear Emmett's voice coming from the speakers, I feel my stomach drop to my toes. I know what this means. It's time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen. I don't know why I'm feeling nervous, because I honestly don't care whether I win or lose. I guess maybe I'm nervous about actually winning, knowing that I'm going to make my speech. Normally, the King and Queen don't give speeches, but since I'm changing everything else lately, I decided I'd go ahead and change this, too. I mean, if I'm going to wear a crown, I might as well make it mean something.

"Wassup, Ridge High!" Emmett's voice booms through the speakers. The crowd of students respond to him with loud cheers and hollers. "It has come to that time of the evening where we will name the Homecoming King and Queen. All of the votes have been tallied and Mr. Banner has the names of the winners. Are you ready to find out who will wear the crowns this year?!" Once again, everyone cheers and begins yelling out people's names. I hear mine a few times, which only multiplies the butterflies in my stomach. Edward reaches down and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me back into him. I feel an immediate peace wash over me, just knowing that he's here with me, no matter what the outcome is.

The microphone gives a high-pitched squeal as Emmett steps back up to announce the winners. He clears his throat and opens the envelope. "Can I get a drum roll?" The band tonight is one of my favorite local cover bands, Paisley Shirt Invasion. It's made up of all girls and they are so rad. The drummer gives Emmett a drum roll like he asked for and he rips the envelope open.

"Well, the Homecoming King is...yours truly," he gives his award-winning smile, both dimples on full display, and the crowd goes wild. I yell loudly for him, since I can't clap very well with my wrist all bandaged up. He looks over in our direction and raises his eyebrows at me, as if to ask if I'm ready. I give him a pointed glance back, telling him to get on with it. Edward giggles from behind me.

When the students quiet down, Emmett begins again, "and the Homecoming Queen is..." He takes an extra long pause, and people start yelling their displeasure for the delay. "Miss Bella Swan," he says, looking over at me, extending his arm, and motioning for me to join him on the stage.

I turn to look at Edward, needing his reassurance. He takes the opportunity to kiss me gently on my lips and then again on my forehead, before I turn around and make my way up to the stage.

Emmett meets me at the edge of the stage and helps me up the stairs. I'm thankful for his presence, it gives me the extra boost of confidence I need to do what I set out to do.

After our crowns are in place and the sashes have been draped over our shoulders, I turn to look at Mr. Banner and ask if I can say something. He looks as if I've caught him off guard and just nods his head in approval.

I step up to the microphone and swallow hard, looking out at the faces in the crowd. Suddenly, I'm no longer nervous.

"I'm sure some of you are standing out there thinking that I shouldn't be standing up here. I know some of you think that I'm Bella Swan, the Queen Bee...or Queen Bitch. And to some of you, I have been, and for that I'm sorry. But I'm really none of those things. I'm just Bella. Richies, nerds, your side, my side; it's all such bullshit. It's tough enough to just be ourselves. We tend to see others the way we want to see them, in the most simplest terms, according to what is on the outside. We often forget that there is a person behind the named brands and the ripped jeans...or the glasses and braces. In ten years, we will all look back and realize that none of this mattered."

I take the crown off of my head, looking at it. "This doesn't matter. It's just a piece of metal with some fake diamonds on it. No offense, Homecoming Committee," I say, looking over in their direction. "It doesn't matter if you're rich or poor, a geek or a dropout, a cool kid or a spaz...what matters is that you're decent to other people and you respect everyone for their own ideas. None of us can help where we come from. I'm not rich, my parents are. We don't have a choice about what kind of house we live in or what kind of clothes we wear. You want to know what I think? I think we are under enough pressure from our parents and teachers, and it would be nice if we could give each other a break."

I look out and everyone is just staring at me like I grew a third eye in the middle of my forehead.

"You guys don't have to listen to me or do what I say, but I hope you at least think about it. We don't have to be a school divided by social classes. It should be okay for anyone to sit where they damn well please in the lunchroom, and no one should have to take a longer route to get to class, because of some stupid unspoken rule about where you can and can't walk. Some of you are so wrapped up in standing up for something that you think belongs to you. If you really want to be cool, whatever that is," I say, looking down at the crown in my hands, feeling my nerves coming back, "you should stand up for people who can't stand up for themselves." Everyone is still just standing there staring at me. A while back, I would have cared about what they think, but not anymore. Before walking off the stage, I lean back into the mic and hold up my crown, "Thanks for this and for giving me the chance to make a difference."

I walk quickly toward the edge of the stage, where Emmett is standing with his arms crossed and the biggest smile on his face. He unfolds his arms and starts clapping his hands loudly. I suddenly hear a loud roar of cheers coming from behind me, assuming someone must have done something to merit this sort of reaction, I whip around, scanning the stage. I don't see anything, and that's when I realize that the applause is for me.

Edward comes to the edge of the stage and reaches his arms up toward me. I lean down and let him lift me off of the stage. He wraps me in his arms, hugging me so tight that I feel like I might pass out.

"That was awesome. I'm so proud of you," he says, before kissing me hard.

I have to pull away, because if I don't, something very inappropriate could happen. "Could you do that again when we're alone, so I can properly respond," I ask him.

He looks down at me with dark, serious eyes. "We can be alone right now, if you want."

"Bella!" I hear Alice's, sing-song voice come up behind me. "That was the most wicked speech I've ever been privileged to hear. Seriously," she gushes.

Emmett pats me on the back, "proud of you, Bells."

"Me too, I'm also proud to call you my friend," Rosalie, chimes in.

"I always knew you'd shake this place up," Jasper says, smiling so big, all of his teeth are showing.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have been able to say what I said, without knowing that you all have my back. I love you guys."

Alice takes the crown out of my hand and places it back on my head. "You totally deserve this."

"Uh, Bella and I are going to get a little fresh air," Edward says, taking my hand. "We'll meet you all out at the limo later?"

"Yeah, sure," Emmett says, patting Edward on the back. "There's about a half hour left of the dance. That should give you two kids enough time to get some fresh air, right?" He winks at Edward and I feel my cheeks heat up like they're on fire.

I know that Emmett will harass us more the longer we stand there, so I turn around and pull Edward towards the door.

"Bella," Mr. Banner stops us, just before we get to the doors. Shit. "Normally, I would give you detention for the language you used in your speech..."

"Ok, Mr. Banner, whatever you need to do. I understand." I say, quickly, just wanting to get out those doors, so I can be with Edward. I feel him squeeze my hand, but he keeps quiet, standing behind me, with his chest pressed up to my back. It's not helping the tightening in my stomach and the urges that I'm feeling.

"Well, I really like what you said, so I'm going to let it slide this time."

"Thank you, Mr. Banner. That's really decent of you."

Mr. Banner walks back to his spot against the wall, surveying the sea of students, waiting for someone to dance a little too closely, as the Paisley Shirt Invasion begins to play 'Under Pressure'.

I love this song and I love dancing to it, but I have other plans.

Edward nudges me toward the door, and I walk quickly, not wanting anyone else to stop us on our way out.

"Shall we?" Edward asks, as he holds the door open for me.

I smile at him and walk out ahead of him. When the doors close behind us, I feel Edward's arms snake around my waist and pull me into him. His lips are close to my ear and he whispers, "I've been waiting to be alone with you since you walked down the stairs earlier. You have no idea what you and this dress do to me."

I spin around in his arms and grab onto the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer to me.

"I want you, Edward."

"You have me, Bella."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: **Do we even remember how to do these things?

**Jiff**: I'm not sure I remember anything after our epic week in LA!

**Jenny Kate: **I barely remember my name. I'm pretty sure the epicness of LA ruined me! But I do remember how swoony Rebelward is and I MISSED him! It's good to be back in the 80's!

**Jiff**: Yes! I missed these characters like, whoa! I'm so happy we are writing again! I hope our readers are, too!

**Jenny Kate: **I'm glad we're not taking a break...I mean, I guess, technically, we did take a break, but I'm glad we're going to keep the story going after this chapter! I wonder what's going to happen in the limo?! *winks*

**JIff**: I can't wait to find out! *naughty laugh*

**Jenny Kate:** Is it ok to brag a little? Should we tell our readers who don't follow us on the Twittah or Facebook that we breathed the same air as The Pretteh?

**Jiff**: I think they deserve to know. I'd want to know if any of our readers breathed his air, too! And, can I just say, that giggle of his, that we've all heard in interviews, is even more precious in real life?!

**Jenny Kate:** *squeeees and swoons* It seriously is. I can't even put into words how life changing the last two weeks have been. I wish I had been in the right mind frame to capture that giggle on video (WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?), but I was in such a Rob haze that I couldn't even think straight. Plus, who knew that it would be so stressful being on the Black Carpet?! Deciding whether you wanted pictures or autographs...and if you wanted iPhone pictures or real camera pictures...OHMYGAH, I needed 2 more arms! I definitely need to do it again. I feel so much more prepared now!

**Jiff**: I TOLD you someone needed to video him! But, you're right, it was much more stressful than I realized...juggling phones, cameras, autograph materials, and pens...PLUS leaning over a damn barrel and pushing up against people who weren't supposed to be there definitely makes it interesting.

**Jenny Kate: **Thank you for being so patient with us and sticking around while we had our adventure! We love you guys. It was so awesome FINALLY meeting some of your in person in Tent City!

**Jiff**: Yes! We LOVED meeting y'all...and you know who you are!

**Jenny Kate: ** Hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth waiting on! We promise the next chapter will post soon! We're going to continue this story, but we won't be sticking to the once-a-day posting schedule. We will post twice a week, so you won't have to wait very long on the chapters! If you're looking for something else to read, there is a O/S on our page that was donated to the Fandom4Support - Suicide Awareness compilation. It's something that we might turn into a Two Shot or possibly a short fic one of these days, so we'd love your feedback!


	31. Let's Go All The Way

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, but we do own a few ticket stubs from BD2. Has everyone seen it now? I hope so! I can't wait to go see it again...and again...and again. You get the idea. Let's go see what's happening in the back of that limo, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 31 - Let's Go All the Way**

**(BPOV)**

"No, Edward. I mean, I want you, like I want to _be_ with you."

"Let's go to the limo."

I nod my answer and follow Edward to the limo, never letting go of his hand.

When we climb in, we barely get the door shut behind us before we are attacking each other's mouths with much force. There are hands all over, feeling, touching, exploring.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Bella," Edward asks, as my hand wanders down, resting right beside the bend of his leg. I'm so close to the one thing that has been a mystery to me for so many years. I want it, but I have no idea how to even approach the subject.

Edward takes charge and moves my hand slightly to the left, where I feel something. Oh, my god. Is that...no, it can't be. I mean, I've never felt one before, so I guess it is a possibility. Fuck. I'm such a prude. I can't even think the word, let alone say it. Out loud.

The burning between my legs is more intense, and the desire that I felt bubbling up in the pit of my stomach earlier increases.

I kiss Edward's lips so hard it makes my lips throb and I can feel my heart beating in my face.

"I've never felt like this before," I say, breathlessly.

"Me either, Bella. Ever," Edward says, equally as breathless. His hands hold both sides of my face, as he kisses me good and proper, making my toes curl.

I roll over on top of him, hiking my dress up, so I can straddle him. The only time we've ever been this alone and this passionate was the night in the park on our first date. I make quick work of the top buttons of Edwards shirt, as I kiss down his jaw line and to his neck, nipping at him like he's done to me a few times. It always send electric shocks straight between my legs, so I'm assuming he will like it, too.

Edward's hands are all over me, touching and exploring places they've never been, but still not going to the one place I need him the most.

I instinctively grind my hips against his. He moans his approval into my mouth and the sound makes me want him that much more. His hands grip the back side of my thighs, pulling me into him.

The way we are kissing and the feel of Edward's hands on me is so intoxicating. I begin to lose all self-control, as my hands are making their way down to the waist of his pants and untucking his shirt.

"Not here, not tonight," he whispers, running his hands up my legs, stopping at the hem of my dress.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

**(EPOV)**

As the words leave my mouth, I feel Bella stiffen in my embrace. Her hands drop to her sides and she pushes away a little.

"You don't...want me," she asks, with uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course, I want you, Bella. Being with you is all I think about," I assure her, moving my hands up to her face and forcing her to look at me. I need her to look at me and know that I'm telling the truth. If she knew how much I actually think about being with her, she would probably think I'm a freak. There are days when it consumes my every thought, but I know that tonight is not the night and this limo is not the place.

I need to talk to Bella about my phone call with my parents, but I don't want to ruin our night. It has been one of the best nights ever and I don't want to change that.

"I want to be with you, Bella, in every way humanly possible, but I don't want our first time to be in the back of a limo and, if we go any further, there won't be any turning back." I pull her into me and rest my forehead on hers.

"I want to be with you, too. So bad," she says, letting out a deep breath.

I can hear voices outside and they're getting closer.

I kiss Bella's forehead and cheek, and one last good kiss on her lips, before gently sliding her off my lap and sitting her down beside me. I quickly adjust myself, trying to hide the major boner I'm now sporting.

About that time, someone knocks on the window of the limo. I reach over and open the door.

Emmett sticks his head inside, "Are we interrupting play time?" He laughs and slides in beside me. Rose, Alice, and Jasper file in behind him. They all sit there staring at us with stupid grins on their faces.

"What?" Bella says, breaking the silence.

"Oh, nothing, other than it looks like a sauna in the back of our limo," Alice says, drawing a heart in the condensation on the window beside her.

The limo driver starts the car and rolls the divider down, asking where we are going. Emmett tells him to take us back to Bella's house.

"This has been a really great night," Alice says, as she leans on Jasper's shoulder. I haven't known either of them for very long, but deep inside something just feels good knowing they're together and that they have each other. I've become really good friends with Jasper in the last couple of months and I know things at home are shitty for him sometimes, so it's good to know that he has Alice.

I put my arm around Bella's shoulders and hold her close to me. I'm dreading the conversation that I know I need to have with her. Now that I have her, I can't imagine my life without her. I kiss her temple and breath deeply, inhaling her sweetness. The crown, which surprisingly never came off during our romp in the limo, catches my eye.

"Can I call you Queen Bee now?" I tease her, motioning to the crown adorning her head.

She playfully elbows me in the side, and giggles. "You can call me anything you want to, handsome."

That's a switch. I don't know when it happened or how it happened, but Bella and I went from completely disliking each other to completely liking each other. Maybe even loving each other. We haven't said _the_ word, but I think that's what I feel. I've never been in love before, but I can't imagine anything feeling better than what I feel when I'm with Bella. Well, except maybe having sex with Bella. I'm pretty sure that she wants to and I know I want to, but I don't want to do it under the current circumstances. I don't want anything to cheapen our first time together. It has to be perfect, or as close to perfect as it can be for a first time.

When we get to Bella's house, we all climb out of the limo. I go up to the driver's window and give him a tip, adding a little extra for him being cool about Bella and I occupying the limo earlier.

The girls are staying the night at Bella's house, so we all say our individual goodnights and walk the girls up to the front door.

I give Bella one last kiss and tell her that I'll call her tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll tell her about the phone call.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

Waking up the next morning, Bella is the first thing on my mind.

I roll over and pick up the phone off of my night stand. As I'm dialing Bella's number, I suddenly feel nervous. I hate this whole situation and the last thing I want to do is upset her, but the sooner I tell her, the better it will be.

"Hello," Bella answers the phone and I can tell she either just woke up or my phone call woke her up.

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Good morning, Edward."

"I was wondering if I could take you out for breakfast this morning?"

"I'd like that."

"Are Rose and Alice still there?"

"Yes, but they both have to leave at 9:00. Could you pick me up then?"

"I'll be there."

"OK, see you then."

An hour later, I pull up at Bella's house. Just as I'm about to get out of the car and go up to the front door, she comes out of the house with a pale blue sweater on that makes her brown hair and brown eyes stand out. Her hair is up in a high ponytail, which allows her slender neck to be exposed. I realize that her name fits her perfectly. Beautiful Swan.

"I'm starving. Where are we going," she asks, as she gets closer to the car.

I open her door and kiss her cheek as she brushes past me.

"I was thinking about driving to Manny's."

"Sounds great."

After we each order a plate of pancakes and bacon, plus a glass of orange juice, I start feeling really nervous. My hands start shaking as I think about what I have to say to Bella. Things are so great between us now and I don't want to mess them up.

"Earth to Edward! Hello!"

I look up quickly to see Bella waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something," I say as I laugh, nervously.

Bella stretches her hand across the table with her palm up. "What's on your mind? You can talk to me, you know?"

I smile before wiping my sweaty palms on the front of my jeans. I grab her hand with both of mine and start rubbing circles on her skin with my thumbs.

"Edward, you're starting to freak me out. Just tell me what has you all worked up."

I take in a large breath and blow it out slowly. "My parents called me the other night."

"Really? I didn't think they were speaking to you. Is...everything okay?"

I look down at our hands because I can't look in her eyes while I say, "I have to go home...to Washington."

The sound of Bella gasping pulls my eyes up to hers and my heart breaks when she whispers, "For good?"

"No! No, not for good. I, uh, I'm being sued."

"Sued? But, I thought you had already been sentenced to community service before you moved here."

"I was and I had to complete half of my hours before I could get permission from the judge to move here. Apparently, the guy who fell off the roof, Peter, wants money. My parents have offered him different amounts to cover his medical bills, but Peter's family keeps declining. Now, my parents believe they only want money for their own personal gain, so Mom and Dad are perfectly fine with the case going to trial."

Bella starts to say something, but is interrupted by our waitress putting our food on the table. When we are alone again, Bella pushes her plate over to me and then quickly joins me on my side of the table.

"Will you have to testify?"

"I'm sure I will. My lawyer still thinks I should rat out the seniors who were with me, but I don't know. I just want this all to be over with, so I can move on. I even told my parents that I would take money from my inheritance to pay for everything, if we could just settle this crap."

I start getting frustrated with this whole situation again so, I try to distract myself by eating my breakfast. Bella is quietly poking at her food as well and I hate that I am putting her through all of this.

Moments pass by quietly, until I feel Bella lay her head on my shoulder.

"When do you leave?"

"In three weeks...right before Thanksgiving."

"I'm going to miss you so much," she whispers.

I quickly wrap my arms around her, pulling her head to my chest. "I'm going to miss you, too, baby. I promise, I'll do everything in my power to come back as soon as I can."

I place my finger under her chin, tilting her face up to mine, before I kiss her mouth firmly. When we finally separate, I see that tears are sliding down Bella's cheeks. I wipe the moisture away with my thumb, then place a kiss over each eye.

"We're going to be fine, Bella, I promise."

* * *

**A/Ns**:

**Jenny Kate:** *sniffles* I don't know why, but this chapter made me a little sadz.

**Jiff**: Me too! I am wondering, though, how many readers are upset by the chapter name. LOL

**Jenny Kate:** I know someone out there was like "YOU COCK BLOCKING H00RS!" You guys are our people, so we know you.

**Jiff**: But they should also know that our E & B are not gonna do tha nasty for the first time in the back of a limo!

**Jenny Kate:** Absolutely not. That's so cliché. Besides, in real world time, they've only been together a month. So, y'all slow your roll! ;) We promise you'll get some lemon (or at least some zest) soon. We hope you guys are having a great week and are recovering from any turkey comas you were in! Thanks so much for reading our words. We love you guys!


	32. Talk Dirty to Me

**Disclaimer - We do not own Twilight but we both have our Twilight Christmas trees up! I only own Poison's music through iTunes but they were one of my favorite Hair Bands of the 80's! ~Jiff**

* * *

**Chapter 32 - Talk Dirty to Me**

(BPOV)

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hi, Bella! Congratulations!"

"Great speech, Bella!"

I give everyone a shy smile and wave as I walk to my locker. It is now the Wednesday morning after the Homecoming dance and I'm still not used to everyone's kind words to me. I mean, the boys and girls at my school have always been nice to me because I was the "Queen Bee", but now, they seem...I don't know...sincere. I guess they really did want me to win. And, maybe, just maybe, my speech meant something to them, too.

"Good day, Your Grace," Jasper exclaims, bowing in front of me.

"And, to you, Sir Jasper of Whitlock," I say, giggling.

"You're looking as lovely as ever, my Queen," Emmett says as he goes to kiss the top of my hand. Before his lips make contact with my skin, however, he is pushed out of the way by Edward.

"She's _my_ queen, jackass," he says and I think I hear a slight growl coming from his chest before he softly kisses my mouth.

"Correction, Cuz. She's the queen of the entire student body. She's been officially voted upon and everything...you have to share her at some point."

"Like hell," Edward says under his breath, before he wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear, "Good morning, love. You look beautiful today."

"Good morning. And, thank you." I lay my head on his chest and wrap my arms tightly around his waist. I am still tingling from hearing Edward use his new 'nickname' for me. He's been using it since our talk on Sunday and I can't help but wonder if that is his way of telling me how he feels about me, or if he is just being his usual sweet self. Either way, it makes me happy.

I want to tell him how beautiful he looks this morning, too, because, let's face it, Edward Masen is like a modern-day Greek god, but I don't want to embarrass him in front of the guys so, I tell him that he smells good.

He chuckles like he knows what I'm really thinking, which he probably does, then kisses the top of my head before ending our embrace.

To say that things have intensified between us, since Edward told me he has to leave in 3 weeks, would be the understatement of the century. All I want to do is kiss and touch him and have him do the same to me. I'm trying not to rush things between us, but I'd be lying if I didn't admit to feeling panicky about this trip. I know how important it is for him to go back to Washington and take care of his responsibilities, but I can't help worry that he won't be coming back.

I quickly push those depressing thoughts out of my mind so that I can focus on my friends and my studies. It wouldn't be very 'regal' of me to have mascara running down my cheeks before the first tardy bell rings.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

"Okay, okay, I'll spill the beans! Stop nagging for Madonna's sake," Alice exclaims.

Rose and I both look up at Alice with confused looks on our faces.

"Umm, Alice? No one said anything..."

"I know, but I'm dying to tell you what happened the other night, and I just wanted to get your attention!"

I quickly close my Cosmo magazine and sit up in my bed. The girls and I have been enjoying a nice, relaxing afternoon in my room after finishing our homework, but I can tell things are about to get exciting.

"You have our complete attention, Alice. Now, give us the goods," Rose demands.

Alice sits up straight and takes in a deep breath before shouting, "Jasper and I had sex!"

My jaw is hanging down to my waist, Rose is smiling widely, and Alice is now rolling around my bed, kicking her feet in the air and giggling.

I can't say that I'm totally surprised by this news. I knew things had been getting hot and heavy lately between Alice and Jasper, but I still wasn't expecting Alice to just blurt out the fact that they are now doing it.

"When did it happen," Rose asks.

Alice smiles slyly. "Saturday night! After the limo brought everyone home, Jasper snuck out of his house and came to mine, which he's been doing for a while now, as you know. It wasn't planned or anything...it just felt...right." Alice then gets this dreamy look on her face. "And, girls, it was amazing! Well, not the very first time. Jazzy did his best not to hurt me, but it's inevitable, you know? Anyway, every time since then has been awesome!"

"Damn, Alice! How many times have you screwed? That was only 4 days ago!"

"Well, we did it Sunday morning, Sunday afternoon, Sunday night, and every night since. And, we're not 'screwing', Bella Swan, we're making love. Jasper is my one and only, for sure."

"I think it's great, you little ho-bag," Rose says, laughing and throwing my pillows at Alice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Alice. I'm happy for you and Jasper, really." I lean over and hug my friend.

"Thanks, Bella. What about you and Edward? I see how the two of you can't keep your hands off of each other...got any sex secrets to share?" Alice waggles her eyebrows at me and elbows me in the ribs.

I bite my bottom lip and look down. Suddenly, a loose thread in my comforter becomes fascinating to me. "Ummm, no. I mean, the other night in the limo, he touched the sides of my boobs a little and I...uh...well, I touched his...you know...thing...but his pants were still on." I feel myself flush and I just want to die of embarrassment.

"His 'thing'?! Bella, do we need to make you practice saying the various names for penis out loud," Rose asks.

"I'm sorry, Rose! I just get embarrassed talking about it because I have _zero_ experience! The sad thing is that I _want_ to be experienced. I'm ready to have sex...make love...with Edward, I'm certain. But, if I can't even say a few dirty words...ugh, I just feel so stupid!"

"Bella, do not feel stupid. Sex isn't about dirty words, although some guys like to hear them, I've been told. But that's something you work up to. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself, ok? Alice and I will help you. Now, repeat after me: dick."

"Oh, my god, Rose! You're serious?!"

"Yes, I'm serious! If you can't say it in front of your best friends, how are you going to say it in front of Edward?"

She's right. I know she's right. I need to grow up and stop being a coward. I can do this. I can do this.

"Dick."

"Very good! Now, say cock."

I can't help but giggle before I repeat Rose's second word. "Cock."

"Ok, how about schlong? Can you say that with a straight face?"

Laughter bubbles out of my mouth before I can control it. "No, but I'll still say it. Schlong!"

The three of us are dying of laughter at this point. I love these girls so much for helping me to break out of my virginal shell.

After we calm down and wipe the tears from our eyes, I clear my throat and say, "Edward is leaving in three weeks to go to Washington for his trial. If we have sex before he leaves, will it just be because we're rushing it and scared we'll never see each other again? Or, if we don't have sex and he never comes back, will I always regret not sleeping with him?"

Rose looks at me with her big blue eyes filled with sympathy. "Honey, I can't tell you whether or not to sleep with Edward or when to do it. The only advice I can give you is to follow your heart."

"Bella, do you love him," Alice asks.

I think back on these last few weeks since Edward has been in my life and I can't help but smile. He has changed my world irrevocably and I can't imagine not having him in my life.

"Yeah, I do. I know we're young and I know, technically, we haven't been together that long, but I do love him."

"I'm fairly sure he feels the same. You two just need to tell each other how you really feel and decide from there how far you want to take it before he leaves. Make your decision based on what's right for both of you, not on what other people do or don't do," Rose advises.

"Besides," Alice chimes in, "there are other things you can do besides intercourse and they're just as fun!"

I raise my eyebrow at her. "Elaborate, please."

"Well, you know, handjobs and blowjobs, of course! And, he can do the same for you! Using your hands and mouths on each other feels incredible and can bring you two even closer, before you do the nasty."

I roll my eyes at Alice's ridiculous term for sex, but I also start to think about what she has said. Do I want Edward to put his mouth on me...there? Do I want to put my mouth on him? It doesn't take long for me to realize that I do. I want both...as soon as possible, in fact.

Now, I just need to figure out when and where we can have the privacy to explore these ideas.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a loud knock on my bedroom door.

When I open it, I am relieved to see that it is my dad rather than my mom. She and I haven't spoken since the day of the dance and I'd hate for her to cause another scene, especially in front of Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, Dad. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, Kitten. I just wanted to remind you that your mother and I will be out very late on Friday. In fact, if you wanted to have your friends spend the night, that would be fine."

"Oh! I had forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me, Dad. I'll ask the girls if they want to stay, but I think I might have a date with Edward that night."

"Well, you can go with Edward, but you still have your curfew. Maybe if your friends stayed over, you'd have an incentive to stick to your curfew." He raises one eyebrow at me, letting me know that I will not be allowed to be out with my boyfriend all night. He approves of Edward, but isn't ready for our relationship to progress any farther. I, on the other hand, am more than ready.

"Of course, Daddy." I kiss his cheek, letting him know I'm still his little girl, for now anyway, then close my door.

"What was that all about, Bella," Rose asks.

There is no way I can hide my smile when I say, "Friday night is the night I make my move on Edward!"

* * *

**A/Ns**:

**Jiff**: Raise your hand if you remember having a similar conversation with your girlfriends about sex! *raises hand* I specifically remember discussing the joys of dry humping! LOL

**Jenny Kate: ***raises hand* Uh, yeah...I remember trying out the names for the male anatomy. It's a little scary to say it...out loud...for the first time. Look at us now, just rolls right off our tongue! *looks around* What? Did I say something funny?

**Jiff**: Everything you say is funny, JK! I'm aging myself here but I remember LMAO to a song by 2 Live Crew that was all about male genitalia. I still giggle when I think about it and, as far as dirty words rolling off my tongue...only when I write. I still haven't mastered that task in le bedroom.

**Jenny Kate**: I don't use dirty words. Ever. I'm like Sandra Dee. I'm trying to think of the song that you're talking about. All that's coming to my mind for 2 Live Crew is Me So Horny and that Do Wah Diddy Diddy song...

**Jiff**: The first lines were "Long Dong...Fat Frank...Stiff Peter, stiff, stiff peter! So stupid but so funny to the 13 year-old me...and the 37 year-old me...

**Jenny Kate**: Was it Dick Almighty? I think I need to download some 2 Live Crew STAT. You just can not go wrong with Southern Rap.

**Jiff**: YES! That's the song! LMAO! I can't believe we're talking about 2 Live Crew in our A/Ns! We need to get back to the story!

**Jenny Kate:** "15 inches long, 8 inches thick"...sorry! I digress. So, Bella's gonna make her move! I remember what it was like when it seemed like EVERYONE was doing it except for me (even though everyone wasn't, but it seemed that way).

**Jiff**: None of my friends were doing it in high school; we were all good girls. No, seriously! I knew of other girls that were getting busy but none of them were my close friends.

**Jenny Kate:** Oh, mine were...getting busy, doin' the deed...I can't name names now that somehow, even though we tried to be so covert in our fic writing endeavors, REAL LIFE friends read this. BUT not me. I was good.

**Jiff**: Uh huh, TWSS!

**Jenny Kate**: No, TWHS! I kid.

**Jiff**: I just listened to some 2 Live Crew on iTunes...it's horrible! Like, really bad, stupid rap. I can't download that crap!

**Jenny Kate:** LMAO! I remember that all of the album covers had nekkid asses on them...girls in g-string bikinis and stuff. I told my granny that my uncle had pictures of nekkid girls in his room (on several occasions) and brought her one of his 2 Live Crew albums. In my defense, he really did have a naked Dallas Cowboys cheerleader on the back of his door.

**Jiff**: I remember when 2 Live Crew performed on Donahue (damn, I'm old) and my mom got all worked up about how vulgar they were. To this day, she doesn't know that I had a copy of their tape and I don't plan on telling her any time soon!

**Jenny Kate: **They are probably still on her prayer list.

**Jiff**: Yes! But, she also prays for Rob, Jackson, and Guri Weinberg. ;-)

**Jenny Kate: ** Me too, but I think our prayer requests are a little different. She prays that they'll be safe and make good choices. I pray that they'll end up in my bed...particularly on a night when my husband is away.

**Jiff**: I don't know...she might pray like you do sometimes!

**Jenny Kate:** We better wrap this up! Our A/Ns are going to be longer than our chapter!

**Jiff**: They are OOC (out of control) tonight! Thanks for reading, everyone!


	33. Dr Feelgood

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Twilight. (I also do not own the ability to think of anything creative or clever to write. -Jenny Kate) So, let's just get on with the story. Last chapter, the girls had a little sex talk. This chapter, it's the boys' turn!**

* * *

**Chapter 33 - Dr. Feelgood**

(EPOV)

"So, you're bringing Bella back over here tonight, right?" Emmett asks me, as we're sitting in the living room staring at the TV.

That's the plan. Since Bella's mom and dad have plans tonight and Esme and Carlisle are going out of town to a medical convention, I'm bringing Bella back here, while Emmett and Jasper hang out at her house with Rose and Alice. Then, I'm going to have Bella back before her mom and dad are home. It'll give Bella and me a chance to be alone, without any distractions.

"Yeah," I say, letting out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well, don't seem so excited about it."

"I am excited. I'm always excited to see Bella. It's just that every day gets closer to the day I have to leave and I'm not excited about that."

"You'll be back," Emmett says, giving me a pointed look, almost as if he's asking me, rather than making a statement.

"Yeah, I'll be back. I just hate the thought of being away from her...or the rest of you guys."

"I know, dude," he replies and pats me on my shoulder.

Emmett can be such a sappy mother fucker. Sometimes I forget that we're only cousins. Over the past few months, he's become more of a big brother, even though we're only a few months apart in age.

"So, what are you and Queen Bella going to be doing tonight?" He asks me, with his eyebrows raised. I know what he's getting at.

"None of your business."

"You can tell me. Wait a minute, you and Bella haven't sealed the deal, have you?"

"It's none of your fucking business, Emmett!" I'm not mad at him, but he can be so damn nosey and pushy sometimes. He's just way too used to getting what he wants. Most of our arguments are over the fact that I won't give into him. Esme says that I'm good for him, because I don't cave.

"What's up, Edward? You seem tense or something."

He's right. I feel tense...and maybe even a little bit nervous. I know Bella wants more. She's told me and showed me. The truth is that I want more, too. I want everything with Bella. I just don't want to mess anything up.

There's a knock at the door and Emmett jumps up to answer it. A minute later, Jasper and Emmett flop down on either side of me.

"So, Emmett tells me you're being tense and uptight," Jasper says, as he throws an arm behind me on the back of the couch.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"You know that you can talk about anything with us. We're your dudes," Jasper says, motioning to himself and Emmett.

I jump up off the couch, throwing their arms off of me. They're really invading my personal space. I'm not as touchy-feely as they are, so all of this is taking some getting used to. I begin to pace around the living room, trying to think of a good way to ask what has been on my mind for a while now. It's not in my nature to ask for advice, especially when it comes to girls, and especially when it comes to Bella.

"Does it have something to do with Bella," Emmett asks.

"We're kinda professionals in that area," Jasper chimes in.

I stop my pacing and glare at him. He gives me an apologetic look, knowing he's crossed a line. I know that he and Bella had a brief pseudo-romance, but it's not up for discussion. Just thinking about another guy touching her makes me want to rip their head off, and I really like Jasper, so I don't like feeling that way towards him. It's better if we pretend that brief fling never happened.

"Edward and Bella haven't done the deed," Emmett says, matter-of-factly, like it's his business.

I run my hand through my hair, breathing methodically, and willing myself to not punch the shit out of him right now.

"Edward, that's totally cool," Jasper says, trying to defuse the situation. "I think it's great that you guys are waiting. You've gotta do what's right for the two of you." I catch him giving Emmett a look.

"Sorry, Edward. I wasn't trying to bust your balls over it. But really, if you want any advice or anything, we're here for you."

"Yeah, so there might be something you could help me with." I pause for a minute trying to figure out how I'm going to ask him what I want to know.

"Great," Emmett says, sliding to the edge of his seat, rubbing his hands together.

"Quit looking so eager. You're creeping me out."

"Sorry."

"So, uh, you remember that one time that you were talking about you and Rose doing stuff at her house, but you didn't...you know, but she still had...uh..."

"Come, on, Edward. Just spit it out. You act like you're speaking in some sort of code or something."

"Shit. Ok, so, you said that Rose still had an orgasm that night that you were at her house, before you guys actually started having sex."

"There. Now, see. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Emmett." He knows that I'm not one to just openly discuss sex and all the shit that goes along with it, like he and Jasper do. It's just not me. I'm more private about stuff like that.

He puts his hands up in surrender, with a childish grin on his face. "Sorry. Right...orgasm, no sex. I remember," his grin grows wider. "What do you want to know about that?"

"Well, I want to know how you did that."

Without judging me, Emmett begins.

"First off, you've got to turn her on. Girls have to be warmed up. I like to start by doing a lot of kissing and not just on the lips," he says, waggling his eyebrows.

"I already got that shit in the bag," I say with confidence.

Emmett nods his head and continues. "Second, you're going to have to go below the panty line. Have you done that?"

"Not exactly. Well, not with Bella," I tell him.

"Well, you're going to have to make contact with the Promised Land."

I nod.

"Once you get there, the main thing you need to remember is to listen to her and if you find something she really likes, keep doing it. Have you ever been with a girl before?"

I nod.

"You're going to have to give me a little more information than a head nod. I need to know what I'm working with here."

Jasper laughs under his breath, but tries to cover it up with a cough. Not working. I throw one of Esme's decorative pillows at him. "Shut up, man. You're not helping."

"Sorry," he says, trying not to laugh.

"OK, so I've only been with a couple other girls besides Bella."

"So, two other girls," Emmett asks.

"Yes."

"And how far did you go with them? We can speak in baseball terms if that makes you feel more comfortable. What are we talking here? First base, second base..."

"What's third base?"

"That right there, my friend, is getting a blow job, which my Rosie is very good at. You should have her give Bella some pointers."

"Dammit, Emmett. I do not want to know what you and Rose do in your alone time," I say, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to erase the thought of Rose and Emmett in compromising positions.

"Ok, so you've been to third base?"

I nod.

"On the receiving end only?"

I nod.

"So, you've never been on the giving end of third base?"

I shake my head. This is where my nervousness stems from. What if I do it wrong? I might screw it up. Bella might not want to even do that. All of the unanswered questions and the uncharted territory is freaking me out!

"I see the worried look on your face. Do you not want to be on the giving end?"

"No, no, I do! I want to be on the giving end. It's just..." I pause and start pacing the living room floor again.

"If you're thinking that you might do it wrong, you should just scratch that off of your list of things to worry about. Trust me. Girls love it...well, at least, Alice does," Jasper says, stretching his legs out and folding his arms behind his head on the couch, looking quite proud of himself.

Jasper and Emmett give me a few pointers on the art of cunnilingus. If I would have let them, they would have given me play-by-plays of their last personal experience, but I told them to just stick to the basics and leave out the details.

"One last question," I say, after we're finished with the lesson, "do I tell Bella that I've been with other girls? She already knows I haven't had sex but she doesn't know about the other stuff."

"That is up to you, cuz," Emmett says, slapping my shoulder, as he gets up to go to the kitchen.

"I like to stick with the philosophy that honesty is the best policy," Jasper says, picking up where Emmett left off. "Bella hates to be lied to. I think if she found out, she'd feel like you were hiding it from her. Trust me, girls always find that shit out one way or another."

"But," Emmett adds, walking back into the living room with a bag of chips and a can of Pepsi, "you've got to tread lightly. Bella also has little to no experience with this sort of thing and she'll probably be worried about all that shit that girls worry about. So, don't give too much information."

I want to tell Bella everything, because I don't want there to be any secrets between us, but I know that Bella feels insecure about her level of experience and I don't want her to feel inferior in any way. I'm also torn by the fact that I don't know how she'll react to the type of relationship I had with the girls I've been with. On one hand, I want her to know that I had zero feelings toward them, but on the other hand, I'm afraid if she knows that I didn't have feelings for them, she'll think I'm a man-whore or something.

I was definitely with them for selfish reasons. I wasn't looking for a relationship; I was looking for a release. I can't even say that I really liked the girls. But what I am sure of, is that I'm 100% in love with Bella and that changes everything. I want her to know everything about me. I want to know everything about her. And, tonight, I want to make her feel good.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: **I need a doctor! I want Edward (or Rob, because let's face it, in our minds, it's the same difference) to make me feel good!

**Jiff**: I'll play doctor with Edward/Rob/either/both ANY day! I know exactly where he can stick his thermometer! Whew, is it getting hot in here...or do I just need my temperature checked..you know, by his thermometer? ;-)

**Jenny Kate**: I've got a nicely landscaped box he can stick his thermometer in.

**Jiff**: You say the word "box" and I automatically think about my Twitter avi..#DickInABox...Rob style.

**Jenny Kate**: It is a lovely Avi...I'm sure his "thermometer" is lovely, too.

**Jiff**: Hmmmm...oh, wait, we're supposed to be talking about the story! Sorry, we were distracted by Rob and his peen-thermometer..it happens often.

**Jenny Kate: ** Right. The story. So, our Rebelward is a little unsure of himself. I think it's adorable that he's nervous and seeking the advice of Emmett and Jasper. Those two are like a walking Playboy magazine. They'll just tell it all. I'm thinking we might need to have a Jasper and Emmett outtake or something. No telling what we might find out!

**Jiff**: I LOVE that idea! Those two crack me up! I bet Rosalie wouldn't be happy to know exactly what Emmett shares, though. That could be another outtake! Rose kicking Em's ass! LOL

**Jenny Kate:** I like that! I think our Rosalie could be prone to violence, if provoked. She could definitely kick Em's ass. I'm ready for Edward and Bella's date! I have a feeling Edward is going to put his newly acquired information to good use! *waggles eyebrows*

**Jiff**: Oooh, that means some lemon zestiness! YAY!

**Jenny Kate:** It's about damn time we get some lemon up in here! *and all the readers say "AMEN"* It's really bad for your health to be this deficient in Vitamin C...scurvy can set in...I've heard that's awful.

**Jiff**: We do NOT want to be responsible for our readers getting sick in any way so, let's post this bitch and get on to the next one!

**Jenny Kate: ** *fist bumps* Let's do this!


	34. Make Me Lose Control

**DIsclaimer: My deepest apologies for our tardiness. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. Oh, and we still don't own Twilight or it's characters, but we love making them do naughty things. **

**Chapter 34 - Make Me Lose Control**

**(BPOV)**

So, what does one wear on a date with her boyfriend when she is planning on ravaging his body, and hoping he does the same to her, for the first time?

Lingerie? Duh.

But what else? I want to look pretty for Edward, sexy even. I also think it would be helpful if my outfit was made of elastic and velcro so that it is easy to rip off my body.

Maybe I'm overthinking this.

I throw myself on top of my bed as hard as I can and wait for my body to stop bouncing before I break out into a fit of giggles.

What I really want to do is run around my entire house in nothing but my undies, singing to "Old Time Rock n Roll", like Tom Cruise did in one of my favorite movies, "Risky Business." I think my mother would totally flip out and, as tempting as that sounds, I would really like to avoid her tonight.

Nothing will ruin my night with Edward. Nothing.

When I am finally dressed and ready for my date, I make my way downstairs to wait for Edward. My parents are already gone for the night so, I spend a few minutes dawdling in the kitchen by myself, trying to stay relaxed.

I am wearing a dark blue crew-neck sweater over a white button-down shirt that is untucked and peeking out over my denim skirt. Noticing that I have on, not one but two shirts, plus tights and boots, makes me realize that I have added, rather than taken away, steps to my future undressing. It is Fall in Chicago, after all, so I have to dress warmly. I'd much rather be wearing a trench coat over my bra and panties, though.

Before too long, I hear the doorbell ring. I calmly open the front door and am surprised to see 5 people instead of just 1 on my porch.

"Hey, Bells! We all got here at the same time! How awesome is that," Emmett asks, excitedly.

"Oh! Yeah, that's great, Em. Come on in." Crap. I had forgotten that Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were coming over. I've been too focused on Edward, sue me.

Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie each hug me before walking into the house. The next person I notice is Jasper, but I can barely see his face, because it is mostly covered by pizza boxes.

"We even cooked," he exclaims proudly, before kissing my cheek and walking past me.

I watch Jazz walk into my house and laugh, so thankful for my friends who are helping to make this date special for me and Edward. They could be having alone-time with their own dates, but instead, they are hanging out in my basement for the night so that Edward and I can be alone.

I totally have the best friends ever.

I hear a throat clearing so I turn to the direction the sound came from and find myself face to face with...him.

Edward.

My boyfriend.

My boyfriend that I love.

That's right. I love him and I want to tell him tonight, but I don't want to freak him out. I'm just going to have to be honest and tell him how I feel. If he doesn't say it back...well, I can handle that. Honestly. I just want him to know, before he leaves for Washington, that I love him and will be waiting for him to come back.

I'm brought out of my inner ramblings by a fingertip running gently down my cheek.

"Hey. Bella? Are you okay?"

I look up into my favorite pair of green eyes, that are so bright they almost sparkle, and I smile.

"Of course. I was just thinking about what a great group of friends we have." That's not really a lie...

"Yeah, they are pretty cool. So, can we ditch them now?"

I give him a quick kiss before saying, "Definitely! Just let me grab my purse."

I run inside and yell down to the basement that Edward and I are leaving before I throw the strap of my purse over my shoulder and meet Edward back on the porch.

Suddenly, my body is flush up against him and his hands are wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Finally," he whispers as he leans down to pepper kisses along my jaw. When he gets to my ear, he says, "I've really been looking forward to our date" before he sucks my earlobe into his mouth and gives it a little nibble.

I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth and I grab onto his shoulders tightly. We haven't actually talked about what may or may not happen tonight, but I'm getting the feeling we're on the same page...as in, I can _feel_ Edward getting hard up again my stomach, which in turns makes me _feel_ how wet my panites are. I don't know how long I can keep from throwing myself at him.

I admit, I'm slightly disappointed when Edward suggests dinner before going back to the Cullen's house. I, hopefully, will need my strength and energy later so, I reluctantly agree to the Italian restaurant Edward mentions.

All throughout our meals of lasagna and mushroom ravioli, I sense that my mind and body are relaxing. Whatever happens later will be fine, because I truly love just being with Edward.

He is so smart, funny, and sweet and he makes me feel special no matter how we spend our time together.

I notice a new intensity in the air around us, though. There has always been a spark between Edward and me, but I can feel it growing and tingling, more and more, as our food disappears. When we finally leave the restaurant, I can tell that the spark is now fully charged. I gasp at the feeling of Edward grabbing my hand and my body is covered in goose bumps on our walk back to his car.

Our drive to Edward's aunt and uncle's house is quiet, but it's not uncomfortable. I am holding his hand in my lap and he is rubbing circles on the top of my thigh. Just that little movement is sending chills all over my body, but if he notices, he doesn't say anything. I'd like for us to get to his house safely so I am using my inner She-Ra power to keep me from jumping him right now.

Walking into the house, I realize that I haven't been here since Edward and I got together. It's kind of weird, because I was over here all the time hanging out with Emmett and Jasper. I guess now that we are all in relationships, we've let that part of our friendship fall to the side a bit. It's okay, though. They'll always be my best buds.

"Umm...would you like to see my room?" Edward clears his throat and quickly averts his eyes. "I mean, we can stay downstairs, watch some TV, whatever you want."

He's so cute when he's being shy and nervous. Maybe it would make him relax if I admitted that I was a 'sure thing'.

I smile up at him and say, "I'd love to see your room, Edward."

A look of panic briefly passes over his face, before he recovers and says, "Of course. Awesome. Yeah, let's go to my room."

He takes my hand and starts leading me up the stairs. Why is he acting so weird? He's always so confident and relaxed. It's starting to make me feel insecure. I'm wondering if he really even wants me here or not.

Edward opens the door to his bedroom and stands to the side, letting me walk in front of him. The first thing I notice is his huge bed, but I quickly look away. I don't want him to think that I am a complete horn-dog tonight, especially if he's not ready to take our relationship to the next level. Looking around, I notice that his room is neat, but not perfect; modern, but not flashy; and nothing like what I would expect a leather-clad 'bad boy' to live in.

I let out a gasp when I notice Edward's massive record collection in the far corner of his room. WIthout even thinking, I drop his hand and run to the shelves by his stereo, eager to checkout his music. While I am flipping through his albums, I feel Edward's arms snake around my waist from behind.

"I love watching you explore my room," he admits before kissing me just below my earlobe.

I close my eyes and lean my head back on his shoulder. As I interlace my fingers with his, I whisper, "Your room isn't the only thing I want to explore tonight."

I feel his body tense up before he lets out a deep breath.

That's it. Time for some answers.

I break free from his grip and stand with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What's your deal, Edward? I thought tonight was going to be _the_ night...the night we can finally have some alone time and, you know, get _closer_. Now, you're acting like you don't want me. If you've changed your mind about us, just tell me."

"What?! No! I haven't changed my mind at all, Bella, I swear!"

"Then why are freaking out on me? You've been distant ever since we walked through your front door."

The look of remorse on Edward's face breaks my heart, but I want to know what is going on.

He uncrosses my arms so that he can hold both of my hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wig-out. I want you here...I want you. I just need to talk to you first. Come sit down with me."

He leads me to his king-sized bed and I sit on the edge, nervously waiting for him to start talking again.

Edward sits down next to me and grabs my hands again. I turn my body so that we are facing each other and I brace myself for his news. I already know he is leaving soon for Washington, whatever he has to tell me can't be worse than that. Can it?

"Bella, remember when I told you that I was a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Well, that wasn't a lie...but it wasn't the whole truth either."

"Okay... so, what's the whole truth?"

"I, ummm, I've never had, you know, intercourse, but I've done...things. Actually, _I_ haven't _done_ things, but things have been done to me. Understand?"

"Dammit, Edward! Just spit it out! What kind of 'things' are you talking about?"

He runs his hands through his hair a few times before looking me in the eye and saying, "Blowjobs."

"Oh." I'm not sure if I am supposed to say anything else right now.

"I've had a blowjob from two different girls that I used to know back home. I didn't date either of the girls or anything...one time happened at a party and the other time happened in the school locker room after a basketball game. I'm not proud of it, but I want to be completely honest with you, so I thought you should know."

I am looking everywhere but Edward's face as I process what he just admitted. While I appreciate his honesty, I'm not so sure that I wanted to know this information.

"Talk to me, Bella. Please. What are you thinking?'

"Honestly, Edward, I'm not really surprised. I mean, you're a gorgeous guy and I'm sure all the girls at your old school wanted to be with you. I'm still more surprised that you haven't had sex, you know?"

"Are you mad?"

"I can't be mad at you for doing something that had nothing to do with me before we even met..."

"But?"

"But...I can't help but feel disappointed that you've already experienced that. I really wanted to be your first. I have zero experience and now I am going to be compared to those two girls." I try to keep the sadness out of my voice, but I'm pretty sure I failed.

"There is NO comparison, Bella. None. Those girls meant nothing to me; they were just hook-ups. Please, believe me."

Edward slides his hand under my jaw, with his fingers in my hair, and tilts my face up so that I will look at him.

"Baby, you're everything to me. I love you."

As those words fall freely from his lips, I feel my face blush a deep red, while my stomach flip-flops, and I can't stop myself from smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Bella, you're the only one for me."

"That's good, because I love you, too."

The smile on Edward's face is blinding..so big and bright, that I vow to myself, right then and there, to tell him I love him every day just so I can see it again. And again.

So, I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for," Edward asks while rubbing his bicep.

"I was going to tell you I love you tonight and you beat me to it. You stole my thunder!"

Arms up, signalling a surrender, he laughs, "Fine. I take it back. You say it first!"

"You can't take it back! What kind of boyfriend are you?" I'm laughing as I push on his chest, loving that we've turned our awkwardness into playfulness.

"What kind of boyfriend am I? I'm the kind of boyfriend who loves his girlfriend enough to hold back his affections so that his girlfriend can have dibs on declaring her love first. How about that?"

I'm laughing so hard that I am completely taken off guard when his body pushes me down and hovers above mine. Edward's eyes are full of mischief and something else...lust, maybe?

Hopefully.

I weave my fingers through his hair and pull his mouth to mine. His lips are full and strong, but soft at the same time, and I want to feast on them forever. When his mouth opens slightly, I take full advantage of the opportunity and slide my tongue inside. At the same time, Edward groans and completely covers my body with his.

Feeling his weight on me is amazing and only makes me want him closer. I wrap my legs around his waist and gasp as the movement causes him to grind against me.

Holy shit.

I can feel him...there. He is long, hard...and _right_ _there_.

My body is the perfect opposite of his right now. Soft and wet...and I wonder if he can feel me, too.

I get my answer when I hear him whisper, "Fuck, Bella. You're driving me crazy."

"I want you, Edward."

His body stills and I want to cry when his mouth stops kissing mine.

"Bella, I want you, too. So much. But, I don't want us to have sex just yet."

"What? Why not," I ask, trying not to feel rejected, but failing miserably.

"I don't want us to rush into sex right before I have to leave. I want it to happen naturally, not desperately. We have all the time in the world, Bella. I _am_ coming back, I promise. Besides, if we make love now, I'll never be able to leave."

"That's not a bad thing, you know?"

"It's not, but I have to go take care of my past so that we can have a future."

How can I deny him when he says things like that?

"I love you, Edward. I promise to wait for you."

He kisses me gently before smirking at me. "Just because we're not going to have sex tonight doesn't mean we can't do...other things..."

My body flames up just hearing his words. I'm not sure what 'other things' Edward has in mind, but I know I want them.

Now.

My eyes never leave his as my fingers grab the hem of my sweater and pull it over my head. I'm about to mentally chastise myself again for wearing so many layers when I hear Edward's velvet voice ask, "Can I do that?"

He is eyeing the buttons on my blouse and I realize he wants to undress me. I nod my head and try to relax my body. His fingers are so fast and precise that I am surprised when I feel the fabric being pulled away from my skin.

I'm so glad he was the one to unbutton my shirt. If I would've tried, I probably would've ripped the buttons off in my anxiousness. Edward seems so in control, I can't help but feel secure in his arms.

His hand is ghosting over my breasts that are still covered by lace.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. Can I see more?"

"You can see everything, Edward."

I have never been so thankful to be wearing a bra that clasps in the front.

Feeling the cool air on my naked chest invigorates me, but when I feel Edward's warm hands cover them, I become energized in a different way. I love it when Edward plays with my boobs over my clothes, but this skin-on-skin contact is a million times better. I close my eyes and revel in the feeling of his hands and fingers caressing and cupping.

Just when I think I can't take it any more, I feel the tip of Edward's tongue flick at my nipple. The yelp that escapes my mouth takes us both by surprise.

"Do that again," I command and Edward obeys.

His tongue swirls around my nipple a few times before flicking it again and I can't bother myself to be embarrassed by the wanton sounds I am making. My body involuntarily arches as Edward takes as much of my breast into his mouth as he can. I want to be able to touch him and make him feel good, but I am too paralyzed by my own pleasure. Selfishly, instead, I hold his head to my chest, begging him not to stop.

I am momentarily distracted by one of his hands moving up my thigh and I mentally high-five myself for wearing a skirt until I remember I still have tights on.

"Off. Get them off," is all I can think of to say.

Edward sits back on his heels and looks down at me. I've never seen his eyes so dark and hooded and I feel my breathing speed up under his gaze.

I grab the waistbands to both my tights and my panties and push them over my hips. When I can't reach any farther, Edwards takes the fabric and pulls them, as well as my boots, completely off my body.

"I need you naked, Bella," he says as he starts working on the button of my skirt. I don't want anything to get in his way as he explores my body, so as he takes my skirt off, I pull my shirt and bra off my arms.

I would have thought I'd feel shy or insecure being completely nude in front of Edward, especially while he is still fully clothed, but I don't. I feel empowered, worshipped, and loved as his eyes take in every inch of me.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby. Are you ready?"

I bite down on my bottom lip and nod my head so that I don't scream out my answer.

Edward's hands trailing down my body to my most intimate place is delicious torture and there is no way to keep quiet when I feel his finger slide between my folds. Without being asked, I spread my legs open so that he can have complete access.

I had no idea I could be such a whore.

Edward's thumb is rubbing my clit and I fear that my eyes may be permanently rolled to the back of my head. He whispers, "So wet," before his middle finger finds my entrance, circles it, then slowly pushes inside.

My hips thrust up into his face as I moan loudly.

"Am I hurting you," Edward asks, worried.

"No, god, no. Please, don't stop," I gasp.

Pleased by my reaction, Edward begins sliding his finger in and out of my body and I feel my stomach begin to tighten. I don't want this feeling to ever stop, but at the same time, I'm afraid my body can't take much more tension.

The word "more" escapes my lips before my brain registers what I want.

While his right hand continues to explore, his left hand is higher, kneading my breast. My body is writhing and trembling, ready for relief, and when Edward's mouth covers my clit, I explode.

Edward's lips on mine brings me out of my orgasm-induced haze, and although I am still gasping for air, I kiss him back with all I am worth.

He pulls away and runs his fingertips across my cheek. He smiles and says, "That was incredible."

"I'm pretty sure that's what I'm supposed to say right now."

He laughs and kisses me again before pulling his comforter over my body. "Well, was it? I mean, did you really like it?"

"Edward, 'like' doesn't even begin to describe it. It was amazing. _You_ are amazing. Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"No, that was really my first time."

"Well, it better not be your last."

"Definitely not," is murmured against my lips before he kisses me, getting my body ready for round 2.

Not just yet, though.

I push on Edward's chest until he is the one lying down and I am straddling his hips.

I pull his shirt off of his body and then kiss and lick my way down his treasure trail, as I undo his pants. Sliding his zipper down, I look back up at him.

"My turn."

**A/Ns**:

**Jiff**: Sorry, for cockblocking Edward but, at least Bella finally got hers! The next update will be from EPOV so, you can probably imagine what we'll cover in it. :-)

As for why it took so long to update...some of you may already know but, for those who do not...my husband, Scott, passed away unexpectedly 3 weeks ago. As you can imagine, my life since then has been a whirlwind but the love and prayers I've received from family, friends, and the fandom have been amazing. You may remember that Scott pre-read for us on UP and SoCo. He was always supportive of me reading and writing fanfiction and he really enjoyed reaping the, ahem, benefits. :-) I know that he would want me to continue writing because he knew how much I love it. He was my biggest fan, my best friend, and my soul mate and I will miss him forever.

Thank you all for your understanding and support! I love you all!


	35. Please Don't Go

**Disclaimer: We still do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 35 - Right Here Waiting For You**

**(EPOV)**

My heart is literally trying to beat out of my chest. I hadn't really thought this far into things. My only agenda for the night was making sure Bella knew the complete truth about my past and making sure she felt good. I wanted to give her something I knew no one else ever had. I didn't expect anything in return, but I'm sure I want whatever Bella is getting ready to give me.

I reach down and stroke her hair, intertwining my fingers into the soft strands, and then cupping her face. Her big brown eyes look up to meet mine. There is something different about her. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is wild. She's went from this soft kitten to a fierce lion, and the look in her eyes is feral.

I swallow hard as her hands move below the waistband of my boxers. They're soft and a little cold, which makes me jump a little. I feel like a ticking time bomb. If I don't calm down, I'm going to lose my shit before she even touches my dick. So, I close my eyes and take deep breaths.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I look back up to see a worried expression on Bella's face. A bit of the ferociousness has faded away.

"No. You're doing everything right, trust me." I lean forward so that I can touch her, rubbing my thumb along her cheek.

"I just want to make you feel as good as you made me feel, but I don't want to screw it up," she admits.

"Bella, just having your hands on me makes me feel amazing. You're not going to screw up. But don't feel like you have to..."

"NO!"

Her eyes are wide and determined, as she looks at me intently.

"I want to," she says. Her voice lowering into a tone that is soothing and goes straight to my cock.

She straddles my waist and leans over me, kissing right below my jaw.

"I love you and I want to make you feel good," she whispers into my ear. "Please let me."

In that moment, the only thing I can think about is Bella and the way her lips feel on my skin and the words she just whispered into my ear. This has to be close to what heaven feels like.

Her lips make their way back down, brushing along my chest and stomach, and sending chills up my spine. I grip onto her legs that are at my sides, wanting to throw her over and have my way with her, but I don't. I am determined not to rush things.

Bella slowly runs her finger under the band of my boxers, teasing as she brushes right beside the tip of my cock. I'm not going to lie, I've thought about her touching me since the first time we made out but real life is already surpassing my fantasies.

I look down to find Bella looking right back at me. Her eyes lock with mine as she pulls my boxers down, allowing my dick to be free. She looks down at it and then back up at me, and a sly grin creeps up on her lips.

When she leans forward, her hair brushes my skin, and then I feel her mouth softly brush the tip of my cock.

A moan comes from deep in the pit of my stomach and my hands go to Bella's hair, not forcing her, but encouraging her to continue.

She starts slowly, licking and experimenting. At this point, I couldn't care less about her technique. I only care that she keeps going. She holds my cock at the base and slowly strokes up, as her tongue swirls around the tip.

"So good," I tell her.

After only a few more passes of her lips up and down my cock, I feel the tightening in my stomach and I know I'm about to come.

"Bella, that. You. Oh my god. That feels so good. I...I...I'm going to come."

A few seconds later, my release comes and Bella pulls back.

When I finally come down from the high of my orgasm, I grab my shirt that is laying on the bed beside me, wipe up the mess, and toss it to the floor. Pulling Bella in my arms, I roll over and hold her to me, soaking in how good it feels to be this close to her.

"That was amazing," I whisper in her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Every once in awhile, one of us will whisper something to the other, mostly "I love you's" and words of adoration. Bella and I both know that this will be our first and last time together, like this, until I get back from Washington. So, as the evening comes to a close and the minutes tick off the clock, a sadness settles over us.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she says, after we had been laying there for a while. I've been completely caught up in my own little world, drawing lines on Bella's back. Occasionally, writing a word or drawing a heart, but mostly, just memorizing every inch of her that I can.

"I wish I didn't either, but I have to. I want to clear up my past. The last thing I would want is for us to get a year or two down the road and something come up and force us apart for longer. I feel like by me going back and facing the music, I'll be helping myself in the long run." I lean up on my elbows, so I can see into Bella's brown eyes. "Trust me when I tell you that I will come back to you as soon as I can. There is no place I would rather be that right here, just like this."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"I'm going to miss you every second you're gone."

I respond to her with a kiss that is desperate and needy. If I could bottle this up and take it with me, I would. Fuck, if I could just take Bella with me, it wouldn't matter where I have to go or what I have to do, I know everything would be OK. I'm not sure what it's going to be like without her with me. I feel like a completely different person now that I'm with her. I'm not the Edward that left Washington a few months ago. That Edward was lost and searching. This Edward knows what he wants.

I want her.

Wherever she is, is where I want to be.

I don't know how much time passes, but the next thing I know, the phone beside my bed is ringing. I try not to wake Bella, who is snuggled into my side and completely out of it.

"Hello?"

"Dude, everything OK?" Emmett asks from the other end of the line.

I rub my eyes and focus in on the alarm clock. 2:25am.

"Shit. Uh, yeah. I guess we fell asleep."

Emmett laughs. "Are you kidding me? You get the entire night to yourself and you fall asleep?"

"Shut the fuck up." I lower my voice and speak quietly into the phone. "We did more than just sleep."

"Whatever you say, Edward," Emmett says in a sing-song voice.

Sometimes I'd like to beat the shit out of him. But, I'm totally grateful for the time I've had with Bella tonight and a lot of that is thanks to him, so I'll spare him.

I hang up the phone, and roll back over, kissing Bella's bare shoulders and then her cheek and her hand that is beside her face. She looks like an angel laying in my bed sleeping.

After a minute or so, she starts to move a little and then opens one eye and looks up at me.

"Hey."

"Hey, Beautiful."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 2:30."

"Are we in trouble?"

"Only with Emmett."

"I can take him."

I laugh, "Of course, you can." I brush the hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. "As much as I hate it, I probably need to take you home."

"Couldn't we have just a few more minutes?"

She crawls into my lap and her bare chest is pressed up to mine. If I had my way, we'd stay like this forever. Well, we might do a few other things, but whatever we did, Bella would be naked.

"I don't see how a few more minutes would hurt."

Bella repositions herself in my lap so that she's facing me, with her legs locked around my waist.

This is bad.

Our mouths collide together, and Bella's hands grab onto my hair, pulling it and causing my dick to rise to attention. In return, I run my hands up her back and into her hair, pulling her into me.

"Bella," I say, as I pull back to catch my breath, "if we don't stop now, we'll definitely be in trouble."

"I know. I just can't help it. I miss you already."

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes later, we finally put our clothes back on and I go out and start Emmett's car up, so that it's warm for Bella.

We make a swipe through the house to make sure that we haven't left any traces of the two of us being here. I don't think Esme or Carlisle would wig out too much, but they'd probably have something to say about it. The last thing I want is to have a sex talk with either of them.

As we drive back to Bella's house, we pass a donut shop. Someone inside flips the open sign on just as we drive by, like a beacon calling to us. We look at each other and without saying a word, I quickly turn into the drive and park the car.

We end up with two dozen donuts after Bella picks sprinkled ones for the girls and I throw in some manly bear claws for the guys, and then of course, we have to have some plain glazed ones. And chocolate milk. You always have to have chocolate milk. Think of it as our peace offering for being late. Although, I doubt there will be any complaints from the four of them. I'm sure they found plenty to keep themselves occupied while we were gone.

"Edward, you're going to need to drive a little faster or I'm going to inhale one of these donuts before we ever get to my house," Bella says, taking in a deep whiff of the boxes of glazed goodness on her lap.

We finally pull into her driveway and I hop out of the car and hurry around to the passenger side to open Bella's door for her and take the boxes. Before we can open the front door, Alice opens it and is standing there with one hand on her hip, tapping her foot.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where have you been? Do you know how worried I have been? It is way past your curfew young lady."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to worry you," Bella says, with concern in her voice.

"I'm just kidding."

"You're such a shithead sometimes."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do."

"We brought donuts, " I say, holding out the white boxes.

"DONUTS!" Before I know it, Alice has attached herself to me, hugging my neck tightly. If she was bigger than a midget, she would have made me drop the donuts, but the truth is that she didn't even make me budge.

"Uh, you're welcome?" I say, looking over toward Bella for some help.

"Sorry, I should have warned you about Alice's love for all things sugar."

Once Alice removes herself from me, we follow her back down to the basement where the rest of the crew is sprawled out on the couches, half asleep, watching Star Wars.

Alice doesn't say anything. She just takes a box and sits down on the couch beside Jasper and begins eating donuts...one, after another.

"Dude! Where'd you get those?" Jasper asks.

Alice just points to Bella and me, standing at the bottom of the stairs with the other two boxes of donuts.

Before long, all twenty four donuts are gone. There's not even a crumb left in the box.

"You guys should be embarrassed," Rose says, as she throws the boxes into the trash. "I can't believe you ate that many donuts."

"I'm a growing boy, what can I say," Emmett says proudly, rubbing his stomach.

We all walk up the stairs and say our mutual good-byes. Bella grabs onto the lapels of my jacket, pulling herself up on her tiptoes. "Don't go."

"I have to. Emmett is in no condition to drive home. He's drunk on donuts."

"I mean, don't leave me, like ever," she whispers.

"I have to go, but I promise that I'll call you everyday, miss you every second, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

**A/Ns**:

**Jenny Kate:** I think I forgot how to do Author's Notes.

**Jiff: ** Don't worry, it's kind of like riding a bike. I have faith it'll all come back to you.

**Jenny Kate:** Speaking of come, glad Edward finally got to. Poor guy didn't last very long though. Maybe he should pre-game next time.

**Jiff:** He's young. He'll bounce back soon and, hopefully, get a lot more practice!

**Jenny Kate:** I'm sure we can arrange that.

**Jiff**: Only if our readers want us to, though. I'd hate to bore them with more Edward O's. Hmmmm...that kind of sounds like a name for a cereal.

**Jenny Kate:** I'll take all the boxes! I'd eat it for breakfast, lunch, dinner...and second dinner...late night snacks. It could be a new diet!

**Jiff**: I'll gladly eat all of Edward's O's..any time, any where. I'm sure they're even better with some "cream" on top!

**Jenny Kate:** *licks lips* That's my kind of "cereal and milk".

**Jiff**: I think we've found our naughty a/n mojo! Woo hoo!

**Jenny Kate:** Uh, yeah. I think so. We just made cereal X-rated. I sure have missed this and our readers!

**Jiff**: I guess we'll see if our readers missed us and our pervy a/ns, too! LOL

**Jenny Kate:** I guess so! Hope you all have a great weekend! We'll try to get another chapter to you guys asap!


	36. Missing You

**Disclaimer: We still do not own Twilight...and we're almost out of Lysol and Clorox thanks to all the sickies around our houses. Hope you are all staying well!**

**We've got a little announcement/message in the A/Ns, so be sure to take the time to read them! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 36 - Missing You**

**(BPOV)**

I am thankful.

I am thankful for my car. It takes me wherever I want to go, whenever I want to get there. Except for right now. Right now I'd rather be in Seattle with Edward as he has his first day in court.

I am thankful for my friends. They keep me sane and preoccupied, but right now I just want to think about Edward.

I am thankful for my family. Well, mainly just my dad. My mom is still on a hate everything about Edward kick. She is so worried that he is going to mess up our family's social status. Heaven forbid that she not be invited to the next gossip session, I mean, ladies' tea at the Stanleys. She still feels like I need to apologize to Jessica. Fat chance. Over my cold dead body. I couldn't care less about social statuses, or ladies' teas, or Jessica Stanley. I just want Edward.

He's only been gone a week, but it feels like ages since I've seen him, since I've touched him. Just the thought makes me have to squeeze my legs together to relieve some of the need for friction. The last night that we spent together before he left was complete and utter bliss. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect, well, so there is one thing, but it still was perfect. Sure there were some moments of insecurity or not knowing exactly what to do, but Edward made me feel so safe and loved, all of that fell at the wayside and the only thing that was left was just us...Edward and Bella. The badass and the Homecoming Queen.

It's so funny how all of the things that used to seem so important, like social statuses and titles, have become extremely insignificant.

My heart hurts and I feel the lump form in my throat, the one that's been there every time I think of Edward these past few days. I hate that he's going through this trial alone. I feel like he needs me. If I needed him, he would be here for me. I know it. So, I hate that I can't be there for him.

When he called last night, he sounded sad. I'm sure I sounded the same way, but it's different for him. He doesn't have anyone there to support him. All of our friends are here with me.

Edward left the day before Thanksgiving. He wanted to spend the holiday with Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett, but his mom insisted that he be back in Seattle. The trial started the following Monday, two days ago. Mixed in with the sadness that is in Edward's voice every night, is a determination. He wants so badly to right the wrongs of his past. I love that about him.

I wish everyone knew the Edward that I know, but I know that his tough exterior is a defence mechanism. He feels safer when he's got his leather jacket on and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, less approachable. I must admit that it is so damn sexy.

I squeeze my legs together again, in an attempt to make the ache I feel go away. The next time that I'm with Edward will not be soon enough.

If I was at home, I would take a cold shower, for the millionth time in the last week, or I would take care of my own business, which I'm not ashamed to say I've done a time or two since Edward has been gone. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Rose and Alice assured me that it was completely normal. According to Cosmo, 90% of females do it. If Cosmo says it, it must be true.

"Ms. Swan, would you care to tell us what is so interesting about the tree outside our window?"

I glance up to see Mr. Greene standing against his desk, with his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Greene. Did you ask me something?"

"It would behoove you to pay attention, Ms. Swan. You've been exceptionally distracted this week. I would hate for it to affect your grades right before the end of the semester," he says as he peers at me over his glasses.

He's right. I need to focus. Even though my mother thinks that I need to get an MRS degree, that's code for marrying a sugar daddy, I plan on getting top honors and getting a real degree. I'm hoping Edward will agree to go to the same college as I do. My mind immediately drifts back to green eyes, leather jackets, and perfect lips...

Focus Swan, focus!

I slap myself on my cheek and force myself to pay attention. There will be plenty of time to daydream about Edward when I get to lunch.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

"Bella. Hello, earth to Bella. Come in Bella! Can you read me?" Alice gradually increases her volume and intensity, as she gets my attention.

"Sorry, Al. Did I miss something?"

"Only like the last week and a half. It's like you're always off in your own little world and it's not like you to leave your sushi," she says, pointing to my untouched lunch. "You haven't finished your lunch all week."

"Bella, we're worried about you," Rose says, reaching her hand across the table and grabbing mine. "I think you should know that Emmett and Jasper are planning an intervention. So, if you don't want those two goons interfering and putting their noses in your business, you better snap out of it."

I take a deep breath and let it out. "I know I haven't been myself these past few days, but I swear there is nothing to be worried about. I'll be fine. I just miss Edward," I say, my voice lowering to nothing more than a whisper. My throat feels scratchy, like I'm coming down with something. Any time I don't get enough sleep, I tend to get sick, and I haven't been able to sleep the last few nights. Edward calls me every night, just like he said he would, but the calls have been shorter. He's exhausted and I can tell that the trial is really weighing on him. His day to testify is coming up and he's worried he's not going to say the right thing. I told him that he just needs to tell the truth. There is no way a judge can pin all the blame on him, if they know the whole story.

"I'm sorry that Edward has to be away and that you miss him so bad. I don't know what I'd do without my Jas, even for a day," Alice says, giving me a sad smile.

"I'm sure that everything is going to be fine and Edward will be back before you know it," Rose chimes in. "Didn't you say that if the trial goes well, Edward could be back as soon as next week?"

"Yeah," I say, letting out a deep breath, trying to reassure myself. "He said that his attorney told him if the trial stays on schedule and Edward gets to testify on Monday, then the judge could have a verdict by the end of next week."

"And then Edward would be back in Chicago, right?" Alice asks.

"As long as everything goes well, he'll be back," I say, trying to keep the doom and gloom out of my response.

"What do you mean by that? If everything goes well?" Rose asks, leaning on the table, closing the gap between the three of us.

"Well, there is a chance that the judge could give Edward a sentence," I feel rogue tears burning in my eyes. "He's not completely innocent. I mean, he was at the school and he did trespass and vandalize another school's property. So, there is a chance, even though he's coming forward and testifying against the older guys, that he could still be punished for the things he did do."

"What kind of punishment," Alice asks, her face falling, and her hand going straight to her mouth so that she can whittle away at what's left of her cuticles and nails.

I reach up and pull her hand away. I refuse to let her completely ruin her nails. I just got them to where they no longer look like they belong to a 12 year old boy.

"Stop it, Alice. We're not going to worry about that OK," Rose admonishes, always the level-headed one of our group. "I'm sure that everything is going to be fine. We've just gotta stay positive."

"I think what hurts me the most is that Edward is there alone. I mean, I don't know what I would have done without you guys since he's been gone. It just sucks that no one is there for him," I say, looking down at the table, allowing my hair to fall around my face, so no one sees the tears that threaten to fall.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

**~One Week Later~**

"Hello, Beautiful."

There it is, the balm that soothes all of my wounds. Two words and it's like my heart is healed. Still missing him, but not hurting like it was ten seconds earlier.

"Hey, Handsome."

"Do you have any idea how good it is to hear your voice?"

"I have a pretty good idea," I laugh quietly into the phone.

"I miss you so much. How is it possible that two weeks feels like two years?"

"Two decades."

He breathes heavily into the phone. I know it's meant as a sound of frustration and probably exhaustion, but I can't help that it goes straight to my girl parts...all of them.

"Any chance you're calling me telling me you'll be back on a plane to Chicago tomorrow?"

There's a long pause on the other end and I know the answer to that question without him saying another word.

"I wish I was."

I can't help it when two tears slide down my cheeks. I'm glad he can't see me. I know from the first night that we talked and I opened the floodgates, that he can't stand to hear me cry. I promised that I would be strong, and I'm trying to not break that promise, but it is so damn hard.

"Bella?"

I suck it up and answer, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Tell me something good. I just want to hear your voice. Tell me about something that's going on at home."

_Home_. He said _home_. For some crazy reason, I've been letting my mind run away with me and I start worrying about Edward never coming back. I start with all of the what ifs. What if he realizes that he misses Seattle? What if his parents make him move home? What if the judge makes him stay there? What if, what if, what if. So, hearing him say that one little word helps me put on a brave face and tell him something good.

I lay back on my bed and pull the picture of the two of us from the Homecoming Dance off of my nightstand. I like to look at it while I'm talking to him, because it makes him feel closer.

"Today, in biology, we dissected a frog and Emmett almost passed out."

A low chuckle comes through the other end of the line and I smile.

"He said that it was because he didn't eat breakfast and his blood sugar was low, but I saw him inhaling a package of Pop Tarts while he was standing at Rose's locker this morning."

"What a pussy," Edward laughs again into the phone.

"So how did today go?"

I hear another heavy sigh. "I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to get upset, ok?"

"Ok."

"It's going to be awhile before I'm back in Chicago."

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate: ** Does that count as a cliffy?

**Jiff**: Ummm...yeah, I'm pretty sure our readers will count that as a cliffy.

**Jenny Kate**: Is it bad that I kinda like a little cliffy here and there?

**Jiff**: Nope, I don't think it's bad at all but, maybe, that's because I already know what is going to happen next. ;-)

**Jenny Kate: ** Well, hopefully we won't make our readers wait that long. We're generally very nice people.

**Jiff**: This is true. And we, generally, like to keep our readers happy so, hopefully, they won't be too upset by this teeny tiny cliffy.

**Jenny Kate**: Plus, the next chapter will be in EPOV. That usually makes everyone happy, happy, happy. -Does anyone watch Duck Dynasty?

**Jiff**: Hey, (another DD reference) I'm addicted to that damn show! Finally, a show about people from Louisiana that doesn't embarrass me! Plus, my son quotes Mountain Man all the freaking time! But I digress...yes, I loves me some EPOV!

**Jenny Kate: ** I love me some Edward...you can take that to the bank, Jack! Should we tell everyone that we're going to have a little JiffyKate/SoCo party this Friday night? ***beware of drunk tweets***

**Jiff: **We have been trying to have this party since we completed SoCo, what, 6 months ago?! It's been a long time coming! ←- (TWSS)

**Jenny Kate:** I wanna spend a long time coming. What? Who said that?

**Jiff**: We had so many of you say how happy you were to see our naughty a/ns again so, blame yourselves! We simply live to serve!

**Jenny Kate:** Yep, we aim to please! If you have any questions you'd like to ask us, about SoCo or UP or anything else, leave them in a review or on our FB page or Tweet them, and we'll answer them in a video that we'll post on FB!

**Jiff**: I'm kind of scared...there is no telling what some of you will ask! Just remember, if you ask us something, we WILL answer!

**Jenny Kate:** Seriously. We have no shame! Especially when you get a little SoCo in us...or tequila. It makes your clothes fall off. Did you know that? Hey, Jiff, maybe we'll even do a little giveaway? We could put all the names (everyone who submits a question) in a hat and draw a winner. Maybe a SoCo shirt or something?

**Jiff**: Sounds good to me!

**Jenny Kate:** Ok, so leave us a question(s) (in the reviews, on Facebook, or on Twitter)! Thanks so much for being the awesome readers/friends that you are! We love you guys!


	37. Against All Odds

**Disclaimer: We still do not own Twilight, but we do wish we had a couple of tickets for a plane ride to Australia. Rob showed up there tonight...with his guitar. UNF! Why's he gotta show up in that white t-shirt, carrying a guitar? Doesn't he know what that does to us? I digress. Let's get on with the story...here's the EPOV we promised you. **

* * *

**Chapter 37 -**

**(EPOV)**

"How much longer?"

I hear the small, sad voice on the other end of the phone ask, and I want nothing more than to reach through and pull her to me. Hearing Bella cry is the worst sound in the world and I would do anything in my power to make the sadness in her voice go away right now. But I can't.

It pisses me off so bad that everything is so out of my control. I have no choice but to be honest with her, but the truth is going to hurt.

"It could be up to a month or more."

After all of the testimonies had been given earlier this week, the Judge decided on a verdict and the punishments to be given.

"Why that long," Bella asks, quietly, trying to not let me hear the break in her voice.

"My attorney said that I should be happy, because a few of the other guys were sentenced to 3-6 months in juvenile detention."

Bella gasps.

"Due to my cooperation and testimony, I've been given a lesser sentence of 200 hours of community service. The bad part is that it's almost Christmas and there will be several days where I won't be able to get in my hours, and I'm limited to 8 hours a day. So, doing the math, I know that I'll have to report in and complete 25 days."

I've already been gone from Chicago for almost 3 weeks, which seems like an eternity. Up to this point, I've remained hopeful that I'd be back in Chicago before Christmas and I've had an agenda. As much as I've missed Bella, I knew I needed to be here. I needed to testify and help make things right. But now that that's all over, all I can think about is getting home to Bella. I know this next month is going to be torture.

"I miss you so much," she whispers into the phone.

"I miss you, too, baby. More than you'll ever know," I tell her.

"What about school? I mean, won't this mess up graduation?"

"My parents talked to one of the counselors at Ridge High and they said that as long as I keep up my school work, I'll be able to finish out the school year when I get back and graduate with everyone else."

"How are you going to do that being all the way in Seattle?"

"My mom and dad hired a tutor. They tried to get me to agree to enroll here, but it just seemed too permanent, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you didn't let them do that."

"I miss your face."

She giggles into the phone for the first time tonight.

"I miss that giggle, too."

The giggle turns into a sigh.

"Don't make sounds like that while we're on the phone," I tell her, adjusting my cock that's trying to break out of the zipper of my jeans.

"Like what," she asks, coyly.

"You know exactly what you do to me."

"I know what I'd like to do to you. I know what I plan to do to you the minute you get back to Chicago."

I groan and roll over on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. Then, I pull out Bella's t-shirt that I stole from her house the last night I was with her. Her scent has faded, but it's still there. I breathe deeply and let the smell of sweetness, like cotton candy, and goodness, with hints of floral wash over me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You will come back to Chicago, right?"

"Of course, you know I will. What makes you ask that?"

"It's just that it seems like the universe is against us or something. First, you were going to be gone a couple of weeks, and that turned into three," she pauses, "and now it's going to be another month, maybe. I don't know, it just feels like I'm never going to see you again and you're so far away. Sometimes it feels like you were just a dream, a figment of my overactive imagination...too good to be true. I didn't know that my heart could hurt this much. I've never felt anything like this before."

I roll back over and rub my chest on the left side, right over my heart. I know what she means. I feel it, too.

"Bella, I promised you that I would be back as soon as I could and I won't break that promise. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, more than anyone in the whole world."

"Ok, so no worrying about stuff like that, ok?"

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

We lay there listening to each other breathe on the other end of the line. Neither of us wanting to say good night.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay on the phone until I fall asleep like you did the other night?"

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Beautiful. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Handsome."

I listen as Bella's breathing evens out. After a few minutes, I hear the cutest little snore I've ever heard in my entire life.

"Bella," I whisper into the phone.

When there is no response, I know that she is asleep. So, I turn my lamp off, hang the phone up and try to go to sleep, so I can see her in my dreams.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

**~One Week Later~**

"Edward, I really don't see the need in you returning to Chicago," my mother says, as she sips her coffee on the other side of the table. "The trial is over and I'm sure that no one thinks badly of you. Truthfully, no one hardly ever brings it up any more."

"And, if they did think badly of me, Mother? What then?"

"Well, dear, they don't, and that's the most important thing."

"No, Mother," I say, raising my voice a little, which gets a glare from my dad over the edge of his morning paper. Returning to as normal of a level as I can manage, I continue. "It's not the most important thing. I couldn't care less about what your friends at the Junior League have to say about me!"

"That is obvious from the hideous way you've been dressing since you've been home."

"See, that right there, that's why I'm not staying in Seattle. I don't care what people think about me or what I'm wearing! I've found real friends in Chicago; friends who genuinely care about me. Something I'm sure you will never know about," I say, as I get up from my chair and leave the kitchen. I know that was a cheap shot, but I'm just sick of all of this.

These are the types of conversations we have had almost everyday that I've been home. She tries to convince me that I need to lose the leather jacket and go back to school here in Seattle, and I tell her that I like my leather jacket and I'll be going back to Chicago as soon as I'm finished with my community service.

Cleaning up the streets of Seattle is not my ideal way to spend a day, but it sure beats the hell out of what Demetri and Riley are doing these days. I can't even begin to describe how good it feels to know that they got what was coming to them. They are two of the smuggest bastards I've ever known. Their parents buy their way in and out of anything and everything. They both were accepted to Ivy League schools, but they definitely did not have the grades for it. They've had their entire lives handed to them on a silver platter. It's actually sad to think how they've screwed shit up. I might feel bad for them, if this was their first offense, but it's not...it's just the first time they've ever been caught.

So, the fact that they're sitting in juvie right now is pretty sweet justice. Nothing their parents said or did was going to get them out of it.

The best part about all of it is that they have to also pay financial restitution to the school and to Sam's family. I think it's pretty ironic that they always try to use their money to get ahead and now they're forced to pay up and serve the time.

My attorney said that the judge gave me the mandatory sentence, which is why I only have community service. So, I try not to complain, because I know it could be so much worse. I can't imagine being in Juvenile Detention, completely cut-off from the world...from my Bella. The thought makes me clench my chest.

I lay back on my bed and take a few minutes to daydream about her. I picture her long brown hair and I rub my fingers together, remembering how soft it feels. I close my eyes and think about her chocolate eyes and the way she looks up through her long lashes. I think about the way her lips feel when they kiss mine. I reach up and touch my lips, trying to bring back the last time I kissed her standing on her front porch.

As I'm lost in my Bella induced haze, I hear someone knock on my door.

"Come in."

"This came for you in the mail this morning," my mom says, putting a small box down on the edge of my bed.

I have no idea what it could be. I never get mail.

Picking up the box, I immediately zone in on the return address: Swan, Chicago.

My fingers can't work fast enough. I fumble around with the box and finally get the tape ripped off. When I open it, there is an envelope with my name on the front and under that, a neatly folded t-shirt.

I quickly pull the t-shirt out of the box and hold it up to my nose. It's Bella. Her scent is so strong that it makes my heart pick up speed, and for the first time since I've been here, I feel like I might not be able to hold in my emotions. Just for the fact that she sent me something, something that smells like her. It's like a lifeline, something to hold onto until she's in my arms again.

I feel like such a fucking pussy, but I don't give a shit. This is the best thing anyone has ever sent me. As I pull the t-shirt away from my face, I feel something fall onto my bed.

Looking down, I see a tape. In Bella's handwriting, it says, "with all my love."

I quickly reach for the envelope and open up Bella's letter:

_Dear Handsome,_

_First of all, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you._

_Second, you have to listen to the mix tape once through before you look at the playlist that I've written on the back of this letter. I want the songs to be a surprise. Hopefully, they'll make you smile and maybe help you not forget about me._

Like I could ever forget about her. I don't finish reading the letter just yet, instead I pop the tape into my player. The first thing I hear come out of the speakers is Debussy and my chest aches for the brown-eyed beauty who has stolen my heart.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **I used to make mix tapes all of the time!

**Jenny Kate: ** Me, too! I also used to record the Top 40 every week! I've given a boyfriend or two a mix tape. Isn't it crazy that most of us don't even have anything to play a tape on/in anymore?!

**Jiff**: It's kind of sad. I loved listening to mix tapes more than 'regular' tapes. I think that is why I keep my iPod on shuffle all the time!

**Jenny Kate:** I was just getting ready to say that I think playlists are our modern day mix tapes. I only listen to playlists! I never listen to an entire album. My Old Skool Booty Music is my favorite one to listen to...and then probably my JK's Jams, that's where all of my Snoop Dogg and Jay-Z songs are.

**Jiff**: I, too, have a Booty Music playlist, as well, as an 80's Music one!

**Jenny Kate:** Yep, I've got an 80's playlist. I even have a Southern Comfort playlist, with all of our title songs from each chapter of SoCo! Let's face it, we're music junkies. I'm sure we're totally boring our readers.

**Jiff**: I'm sure we are, too. Hopefully, we won't bore them when we answer their questions on video THIS Friday night, though!

**Jenny Kate:** *fingers crossed* Hopefully, the alcohol will help. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to ask us a question, either on here or on Facebook! We're keeping track of all of them and looking forward to answering them!

**Jiff**: You still have time to ask us a question, if you haven't already. What do you all think about Edward's sentence? Was it fair or harsh? Do you think he can get all of his hours in a month?

**Jenny Kate:** Also, we took some creative liberty with the sentencing and trial. Surprisingly enough *wink* we've never been on trial for anything or in juvie. So, we're just making this stuff up as we go!

**Jiff**: Unfortunately, there will be people who are surprised to hear we've never served time. For some reason, when we talk about getting together or traveling together, we have friends offer to set aside bail money for us! What is that about? *polishes halo*

**Jenny Kate:** I KNOW! What the hell is that all about?! I think there is some ongoing fund to bail us out of jail WHEN we end up there...not IF, but WHEN. So, crazy. *digs in bag looking for halo* *I know it's in here somewhere*

**Jiff**: We better stop here before we start boring the readers again. Thank you all so much for being so awesome!


	38. 2000 Miles

**Disclaimer - Guess what! Twilight STILL belongs to Stephenie Meyer and not us. We do, however, have some silly videos of us doing a Q&A posted on our Facebook page, if you'd like to check them out!**

* * *

**Chapter 38 - 2000 Miles**

**(BPOV)**

"Isabella, you can't mope around the entire time you're out of school for Christmas break. I won't let you."

I know my dad means well, and I really have been trying to put on a brave, happy face, but being out of school for break leaves me with a lot of time on my hands to think about Edward and how much I miss him.

"I'm fine, Dad, I promise. I just miss Edward, that's all."

"Just don't let it ruin your holiday, Bells. Go out and do something fun with your friends," he says, with a pointed look, as he gently shuts the door to my bedroom.

My friends have actually been suffocating me lately. They feel the need to include me in everything they do these days. Whether it's going to the gym with Emmett and Jasper, making a cereal run with Alice, or shopping for fabric with Rose; I feel like I've been with them 24/7 since we've been out of school.

I get that they're worried about me, and I appreciate them making sure I feel included, but sometimes when I'm around the four of them...together...it just makes me miss Edward that much more.

So, today, on Christmas Eve, I choose to be by myself.

Besides, Rosalie is at the Cullen's house today for their annual Christmas Eve festivities. Esme called to personally invite me, but I politely declined. I made up some excuse about needing to stay around here and do family stuff. Whatever. Our family time includes my mother sitting around talking about what the Stanleys are doing and my dad rolling his eyes...and me trying to ignore it all.

Alice and Jasper went to buy a Christmas tree. Since neither of their parents wanted to put one up, they are buying one and putting it up tonight at Jasper's house. It's times like these that I'm so glad they have each other, because as shitty as my mom acts sometimes, at least we have a damn Christmas tree.

I'm happy enough just knowing that my friends are happy. Plus, I don't want to miss Edward's call. He said that he would call as soon as he could, but he wasn't sure exactly when that would be. His parents are making him go to some stuffy dinner at their friends' house tonight.

I feel so out of sorts today. I haven't talked to him since early yesterday, and we only got to talk for a few minutes. It seems like every time he calls me, his mom has something for him to do or somewhere he has to go.

He's been forced into more parties and dinners than I can count and I hate it for him. I know he is forced to see people from his old high school, people he used to be friends with...if that's what you want to call them. I can only imagine how uncomfortable that is, especially since the trial and all of that. Most of Edward's old friends are really pissed that he ratted out Demetri and Riley.

I'm just hoping that when he finally calls me tonight, we'll be able to talk for a while. That's all I want for Christmas: a long phone call with Edward, so that I can feel close to him. It's the next best thing to having him here. I miss him so much.

I can't believe that it's been over a month now since the last time I saw him. I mean, I can, because it feels like longer, but I was for sure that he would be back by now. I feel little seeds of doubt being planted in my mind every time I think about it. There's a part of me that worries that he'll never be back. I know that's irrational and crazy, but being without Edward makes me irrational and crazy.

I roll over and get off my bed. Looking around the room, I start to feel a little stir crazy, so I decide to go downstairs and make some cookies. It'll piss my mom off and give me something to take my mind off of missing Edward. That's a win-win situation if I've ever seen one.

As I'm taking out everything I need to make cookies, thanks to Alice and Rose we now have a nice little stash of non-approved items in our cabinets, I start thinking about this totally wretched mood I've been in.

I feel really selfish saying this, but I can't believe Edward didn't send me anything for Christmas. It's Christmas Eve and nothing came in the mail today, and the mail won't run tomorrow. I know it's completely self-centered and the truth of the matter is that he doesn't have to buy me anything. I just want to know he's thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about him.

He already got the package I sent him. He called me right when the postman dropped it off yesterday morning and said he wasn't going to open it until tomorrow. "Such a kid," I think to myself, rolling my eyes. I really hope he likes it. After sending him a mixtape just a couple of weeks ago, I was sort of at a loss at what to get him. I wanted it to be something that reminded him of Chicago and me...us. More than anything, I wanted it to be meaningful and help him to know how much I love him. So, I found a print of the painting he loves so much, _A Sunday on La Grande Jatte_ by Seurat...the one that is hanging at the Art Institute where we had our first date.

After I slide the cookies into the oven, I walk over to the window. Everything seems so peaceful. Snow is now covering every inch of ground and it's literally hanging off of the trees. I remember when I was little, my dad would go out in the backyard and play with me. We would make snow angels and he knew how to make the best snow forts. That was before my mom hated carbs and before she was obsessed with how much money everyone has. Our Christmases were really happy back then.

Now they just seem cold, I think, as a chill runs up my back. Where did the old Christmas go? I'm not sure, but I want it back. Oh, great. Now I'm talking to myself and answering myself.

Rubbing my arms for warmth, I walk over to check on the cookies. I have to take them out right before they get done, so that the center is still soft. Slightly undercooked is the only way to go, next best thing to eating the cookie dough straight out of the bowl.

"Something smells good in here," my dad says, as he pops his head around the corner.

"Don't tell mom," I whisper, holding out a hot cookie on a spatula.

He quickly takes the cookie and makes a motion of zipping his lips and throwing the key over his shoulder.

"Hey, _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ is on. Wanna take these in the living room and watch it with me?" He raises his eyebrows and gets a crazy look in his eyes. I can't resist that face, or that movie. I love all the Whos in Whoville.

An hour later, we've eaten the entire plate of cookies, drank two large glasses of milk, and learned that the Grinch's heart is now three sizes bigger.

"Thanks, Dad."

"For what?"

"For helping me feel like it's Christmas."

"Any time, Bells."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too. Always have, always will."

The doorbell rings and interrupts our moment.

"I'll get it," my dad says, getting out of the chair and heading to the front door.

I take the opportunity to get rid of our evidence of having cookies and milk. A minute later, I hear the front door close.

"Uh, Bella, you should come in here." I hear a rustling sound. "There's something for you."

Walking back into the living room, I can see why my dad sounded so perplexed.

There are dozens of red balloons floating on the ceiling of our foyer. I can hardly see my dad for all of the streamers hanging down. He's just standing there looking up at the cloud of red above him, holding a white envelope in his hand. When he sees me, he reaches up and scratches his head, holding the envelope out for me to take. "This is for you," he pauses, "I guess I'll leave you to...this...whatever this is," he gestures toward the ceiling.

I can hear him chuckle as he walks past me, handing me the envelope, and under his breath, he mutters, "that boy's got it bad."

I open the envelope and pull out the note inside. It's Edward. Well, not technically, but it's his handwriting. I feel a lump form in my throat before I even get past, "_Hey, Beautiful._"

_I'm sorry that I can't be there with you on Christmas. I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me, and assure you that I could never forget about you. _

_If Emmett did his job right, there should be 99 red balloons floating around...one balloon for every reason that I love you._

_1. I love your chocolate brown eyes.._

_2.. I love that I can't imagine a day without you in my life._

_3. I love how soft your hair is._

_4. I love the way you smell like cotton candy, and goodness, and flowers..._

_5. I love when we stay up all night talking._

_6.. I love how I know you'll always be there when I need you to be._

_7. I love when you fall asleep on the phone. You have the cutest snore.._

_8. I love the way you make me laugh._

_9. I love the way you laugh._

_10. I love the way you stand up for what you believe in._

I stop for a minute and think about everything that has happened in the short time since I first met Edward. When the school year began, I never expected my life to be as it is now. Who knew that my senior year at Ridge High would be the most significant year of my life to date.

Wiping a small tear from my cheek, I continue.

_25. I love your thoughtfulness, especially when you think no one is watching._

_26. I love the way you say my name._

_26. I love your nose._

_27. I love your boobs._

_28. I love the way you don't try to change me..._

_29. I love the way your voice sounds over the phone..._

_30. I love it when you whisper in my ear._

_31. I love when you hold my hand._

_32. I love that I can trust you._

_33. I love that you're so smart, and I hate that not everyone knows that about you._

_34. I love when you wear strawberry lip gloss._

_35. I love when you get mad. It's so damn sexy._

That makes me laugh. Man, when Edward and I first met, we were like oil and water. He knew how to push all of my buttons. I feel my face heat up, thinking about the ways he still knows how to push my buttons, just in a completely different way.

_50. I love the way you're willing to help people, like giving a geek your bra.._

_51. I love when you don't have any makeup on.._

_52. I love how every time I look at you, you take my breath away._

_53. I love when you wear a skirt._

_54. I love when you wear that blue sweater._

_55. I love when you bite your lip..._

_56. I love how my heart skips a beat whenever you walk into the room._

_57. I love the way you inspire me to be more than I am._

_58. I love the way you make me feel like anything is possible as long as I'm with you._

_59. I love the way you tuck your hair behind your ears when you're feeling shy or insecure._

_60. I love the way you stand on your tiptoes to kiss me._

My hand goes to my lips, as I think about what it's like to kiss Edward.

I miss him so much.

_81. I love the way you grab ahold of my jacket when you kiss me._

_82. I love you just the way you are._

_83. I love your spontaneity._

_84. I love that you won't let go when we hug._

_85. I love that you let me open doors for you._

_86. I love when you run your fingers through my hair._

_87. I love how I can make you blush._

_88. I love our mutual love of donuts._

_89. I love the way you drive me crazy._

_90. I love your confidence._

_91. I love your ability to make me feel better when times are tough._

_92. I love your courage to be you._

_93. I love the fact that you want to be with me and only me._

_94. I love the way you wrinkle your nose._

_95. I love how I feel when I am with you._

_96. I love thinking about my future because you're in it._

_97. I love that distance has only brought us closer._

_98. I love dreaming about you._

_99. I love everything about you._

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff**: How sweet is that RebelWard?! I still can't stop laughing at the image of Charlie standing in the foyer surrounded by all of those balloons!

**Jenny Kate:** We should tell them how we were imagining that all you would be able to see is his mustache. LOL. Rebelward is so sweet, he's giving me a toothache! I love him.

**Jiff**: I love him, too. I know it must be disappointing to know that it wasn't Edward at the door but there must be a method to our madness, right?

**Jenny Kate:** Bwahahahahaha. Kidding. Of course, there's a method to the madness. Trust us. In case you missed it, we posted our Q&A videos on Facebook and Twitter! So, if you asked a question and you want to know the answer, head over to one of those places and check them out!

**Jiff**: Also, if you want to see us fangirl over our favorite fics and Rob, you should go watch. Beware, though, our southern accents are pretty strong! You might need subtitles like they have on Duck Dynasty. Hey.

**Jenny Kate:** You can take that to the bank, Jack! Thanks to everyone who submitted a question! Casper15 was the winner of our drawing! Congrats! We appreciate all of you who read and review every chapter! You have no idea how much it totally makes our day and encourages us to keep writing. So, thank you!


	39. Always Something There To Remind Me

**Disclaimer: In not-so-breaking news, we still don't own Twilight or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 39 - Always Something There To Remind Me**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella Swan!"

I hear someone yelling my name and I can't wake up enough to even open my eyes. What day is it?

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get your ass out of bed and get down here!"

Emmett?

I groan, rolling over onto my side, and rub my eyes trying to force them open. When I finally get them open, I see that it's daylight and the clock on my nightstand confirms that it's 9:15am.

Who in the hell let Emmett in my house?

"Good morning, Sunshine," Emmett says, in an overly sweet voice, as he pops his head into my bedroom. Probably hoping that his tone will soften the blow.

I throw one of my pillows in his general direction, lacking severely in accuracy. "Get out, Emmett," I yell, letting out a grunt in frustration. "What in the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Which is it, Bella?" He asks, flashing his 1000 watt smile. "Do you want me to leave or do you want me to explain why I'm here?"

"Both," I tell him, covering my head up with my blanket. "How did you get in my house?"

"I know all the Swan secrets."

"I should have you arrested for trespassing or breaking and entering or some shit like that."

"But you love me and would never do that to your best friend. Besides, we have places to go and things to do."

"Says who?"

"Says me...and Rose and Alice."

"Did they make you come over here?"

"Not really...sorta...well, more like bribed, but that's beside the point. It's New Year's Eve and you're not laying around in your pajamas, eating raw cookie dough, and reading Cosmo all day."

I throw the blanket off, so I can look him in the face, because he's got to be out of his mind if he thinks I'm going out with all of them and watching them suck face all night. Gag me with a spoon.

"And you really should clean up all these balloons," he says, kicking one out of his way, as he walks into my room.

"I'm not throwing them away until Edward comes home," I sit up in my bed, crossing my arms over my chest, in protest.

"Swan, has anybody told you that you're pretty cute when you're all pissy and have bed head?"

"Shut the fuck up, Emmett."

"Such a dirty mouth. What would Renee say?" He gasps in mock horror, clutching his chest.

He laughs and pounces on the end of my bed, making me bounce with him.

"How is it that I always want to hug you and kill you at the same time?"

He doesn't respond to that, but continues on his own train of thought. "So, what did Renee have to say about all of this?" He motions to the mess of balloons and streamers all over my floor. It looks like I've already had New Year's Eve in here.

"She rolled her eyes, of course. Actually, if you want to know the truth, I think she thought it was sweet and romantic, but it's like she couldn't admit that. I mean, if she would have admitted that, it would have meant that she might be wrong about Edward. And we all know that Renee Swan is never wrong, or at least, not admittedly so."

We sit there for a moment, just thinking to ourselves.

"Hey, Em. I don't know if I ever properly thanked you for all of this," I say, motioning to the balloons. "It was really sweet of you to help Edward do something so nice for me."

"You know I'd do anything within my power to help make you happy, Bells. I know it's been really hard on both of you to be apart, and aside from your moping around, I just want to say that I'm proud of you for hanging in there."

"Of course, I'm going to hang in there. I can't imagine my life without him, you know?"

"Yeah, I think I do," he says, as he sits up on the edge of my bed. "So, what do you say about a little New Year's Eve party to help keep your mind off of missing Edward?"

"A party? Tonight?"

"Yes. Casa de Cullen. Me, you, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and a few others we've invited from school. My mom and dad are going downtown for some swanky party with a few friends. They agreed to let us have a party as long as we keep it small and no alcohol."

"Sounds...fun, I guess," I say, shrugging my shoulders. I do want to hang out with my friends tonight. Anything would be better than staring at these four walls. I've been holed up in my room for the last few days. Only going downstairs to get a little snack in between books. The large stack of books beside my bed is now down to two. Jane Austen and Emily Bronte have been keeping me company.

"I'm just warning you. Rose and Alice won't be taking "no" for an answer tonight. So, unless you want them over here personally dressing you and pushing you out the door, I suggest you go peacefully with me."

"Now?"

"Yes! I told you," he says, standing up and walking to my door, "places to go. People to see! I'm going downstairs to see what you have to eat for breakfast besides bananas. I'll see you down there in 30 minutes."

"Em!"

"30 minutes!" He yells, as he walks down the stairs.

I let out a scream in frustration into my pillow.

Realizing I have no choice in the matter, I get out of bed and start getting ready.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

"So, where are we going?" I ask, flipping my shades down, as Emmett backs out of my drive.

Exactly 30 minutes after he left my room.

I didn't have time to primp for too long. I just threw on my blue sweater that Edward likes and a pair of jeans with my white fringed boots. I barely got my lip gloss on before Emmett was giving me my five minute warning from the bottom of the stairs. Threatening to come up and carry me out, if I didn't hurry. He's such a Neanderthal sometimes.

"Well, we have a list of groceries to get and then we have to pick up a few things at the party supply store. Alice insisted that we buy streamers, horns, and party hats," he laughs, turning out onto the main road.

Even though I can't let him know, I am actually really glad that he came and forced me out of the house. It's a cold last day of December, but the sun is shining, and it just feels like it's going to be a good day.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

When we pull into the drive at Emmett's house, I see that Carlisle and Esme are home and Jasper's car is in the driveway. Beside Jasper's car is Edward's motorcycle.

I don't know why, but seeing Edward's motorcycle there does something to me. It makes me miss him more, but it also makes my heart feel a little happier. It's like something else that ties him to Chicago. One more thing that insures his return.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, nothing, except for the fact that you totally zoned out there for a minute."

"Oh, sorry."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," I assure him, as I get out of the car.

I guess you could say that Em and I went a little overboard at the party supply store. Once we got in there, it was too hard to resist all of the festive items they had on display. We added on some balloons, party poppers, and some funky glasses that are in the shape of "1985". Emmett bought these ridiculous looking top-hats for him and Jasper, and I bought some tiaras for me and the girls. Every girl should get to be a princess at least once a year. I know that Alice and Rose will love them.

Walking past Edward's motorcycle on our way up to the house, I can resist reaching out and running my hand gently down the side.

Emmett turns around just in time to see me and a sad expression takes the place of his normal goofy grin. "He is coming back."

"I know."

"That look on your face tells me different."

"I do believe that he's coming back. This just makes me miss him a little more."

Emmett walks a few steps back to where I'm standing and puts his free arm around my shoulder. "Come on, let's go inside."

When we walk in the door, I smell an amazing aroma coming from the kitchen. I'm going to guess that Esme is cooking, because I know Jasper can't cook worth shit.

"Bella!" Esme proclaims, wiping her hands on her apron, as she walks out of the kitchen. "Oh, sweetie. I've missed you," she says, hugging me close to her. I hug her back, not looking forward to letting go. Esme's hugs are like chicken noodle soup and ice cream, they fix a multitude of things. She pulls back and cups my face between her hands. "I'm glad you're here. I've been worried about you and I needed to see you for myself," she smiles.

"I've missed you, too. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It was great. We just missed having Edward here." I feel like her face mirrors mine, as I feel my smile diminish. "I know that look."

"What look," I ask, trying to recover from the sadness I feel from hearing Edward's name.

She pulls me in for another hug and whispers in my ear, so that no one else can hear. "He loves you, too, and I promise you that he's doing everything he can to get back here." About that time, I hear a timer go off.

Esme kisses my cheek, before turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

"lasagna!" Emmett says, rubbing his hands together.

"Not until dinner time! I'm putting it back in the oven on warm. There's salad in the refrigerator and bread sticks in the oven with the lasagna," I hear her tell him, swatting his hand away from the steaming, cheesy goodness on the stove.

"Jasper and the girls are in the game room setting stuff up," Esme says, walking past me, "I'm counting on you kids to behave. Bella, keep them in line," she tells me, as she walks up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

The game room looks so rad. We hung all of the balloons upside down on the ceiling by the iridescent streamers we bought. Jasper and Emmett used some leftover Christmas lights and wrote out "1985" on one of the walls. We brought Emmett's boombox and tapes down here. Alice made a playlist, apparently she's assuming the position of DJ for the night. MTV is supposed to do a cool New Year's Eve show, so we're planning on watching that for a while, and I guess just hanging out until midnight.

"Emmett." We all turn around to see Carlisle standing in the doorway looking extremely handsome.

"Wow, Mr. C. You look seriously bodacious in that suit," Alice says from her spot in the corner, where she's sorting the tapes.

"Thank you, Alice," Carlisle says, nodding his head in her direction.

"Emmett, your mother and I are leaving. I expect..."

"For us to be to behave ourselves...I already got the talk from mom."

"Bella, I'm sure you'll keep them in line."

I just smile and nod. Why do I always have to be the responsible one? This isn't even my house.

"Have fun," I say, waving as they walk out of the house.

"Alright, what kind of trouble can we get into while they're gone," Emmett says with an evil grin on his face, as he walks past me.

"None," Rose says, popping Emmett on the back of the head with a balloon. "There will be no shenanigans here tonight," she says, pointing at Emmett and Jasper, giving them a stare down.

"Hey, don't look at me," Jasper says, holding his hands up in surrender. "If we ever get in trouble, it is always Emmett's idea," he chuckles.

"Yeah, but you always go along with it," Alice chimes in, giving Rose a little back up.

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it," Rose says, giving Jasper and Emmett one more look, as she leaves the room.

Soon, all of the other guests have arrived: Eric, Tyler, Ben, and Ben's new girlfriend, Angela. It should be a fun night. I'm relieved that none of the Richie girls are here. But like Emmett would have invited them, anyway. I'm so sure. Which is probably why Mike wasn't invited. He is still letting Jessica hang all over him. It's disgusting really, the way they use each other. I guess they're perfect for one another.

Rose and I go into the kitchen and heat the lasagna up. My mouth is watering just smelling it. I haven't had Esme's lasagna since Edward and I went on our first date. I realize that I haven't really eaten all day. I grabbed a banana as Emmett pushed me out the door, but we've been busy ever since then.

I go to take the lasagna out of the oven and suddenly remember something, "Oh, no."

"What's wrong," Rosalie asks, pulling the salad out of the refrigerator.

"I just realized that Edward won't know to call me here," I say, feeling the panic rise in my voice.

"It's ok. You can call him from here. It'll be fine," she assures me.

"What if he's not at home, though?" my voice thick from the tears that threaten to fall.

"Bella, it's going to be ok. You know what, I think I heard Emmett talking to him yesterday. I bet he told him that you'd be here."

I feel somewhat relieved. I didn't think of that. "Ok, you're right. Besides, he'd probably call here, if I didn't answer at home anyway." I don't know why I feel so emotional about this, but I feel like I have to talk to him tonight. I want to hear his voice. I know that I'll really need to after being around all these couples tonight. Besides, being here, close to his things, makes me miss him so much.

After we all stuff our faces with the delicious food Esme made for us, it's about 9:00pm. Three hours until the ball drops. All of the guys go back into the game room and start playing pool. Alice, puts on some music, and Rose and Angela and I sit around and talk about Prom. It's still months away, but we know that we have to start thinking about dresses now. These things take time to plan appropriately.

A slow song comes on the boombox, and Alice and Rose make the boys slow dance with them. About half way through the song, Angela pulls Ben into the middle of the room, forcing him to dance, too. If I know one thing about Ben Cheney, it's that the boy has two left feet. "Poor Angela," I think to myself, shaking my head.

I take that opportunity to excuse myself to the bathroom. Instead of going to the one downstairs, I go up the stairs, and pause when I pass Edward's door. Looking both ways, like someone might be watching me, I quietly open the door. Breathing deeply, I'm immediately surrounded by Edward...his smell, his things...everything is drawing me in. I know I shouldn't, but I can't keep myself from walking over to his bed. My feet move on their own accord.

There's just enough light coming in the window. It's a clear night and the moon is shining brightly, reminding me of the night I was here with Edward. The way his hands felt on my body. The things that he did to me. I feel the familiar burning in between my legs, desire flooding my body.

I wish I could stay in here forever, but I know I need to get back downstairs before someone finds me in here. I take a quick hit off of Edward's pillow, inhaling and exhaling a few times, hoping his scent stays with me for a while.

I quietly close the door behind me. Looking left and right, I slip into the bathroom. I don't want to have to completely lie if someone asks me where I've been.

As I'm walking down the stairs, I see someone in the foyer. It's kind of dark, except for the lights that are filtering in from the game room and the kitchen, so I can't tell who it is. I take a few more steps, before I stop again...freezing in my tracks.

"Edward?" I hear my voice shake in disbelief. Surely, my mind is playing tricks on me. This must be some totally righteous side effect from being in his room or something.

The person standing in the foyer sets a bag down and turns quickly in my direction.

"Hey, Beautiful."

I take the next three steps in one leap, running the rest of the way, until my body collides with his. His hands come around my back and my legs wrap around his waist. I don't know what I want to do first, kiss him, hug him, stare at him. So, I start with the kiss. His scent, the one from his bedroom, is ten times stronger. I taste the mint mixed with smoke on his mouth...leather, and goodness, and Edward.

Tears flow freely down my cheeks as our kiss continues, but this time, they are tears of joy and happiness.

"You're home." It's not a question. It's a statement...a fact.

He buries his nose in my neck, smothering it in kisses, and I feel him breathing in deeply. One of his hands is across my ass, holding me up, and the other is tangled up in my hair.

"I'm home," I hear him whisper.

I want to stay lost in this moment forever.

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jenny Kate:** *looking off dreamily*

**Jiff**: Umm, JK? Earth to JK, are you okay? Hmmm...you must be in an Edward-trance again. I understand, believe me.

**Jenny Kate:** *sigh* Edward is home. He makes me lose all sense of time and place.

**Jiff**: I'm so glad he's home, too! I imagine Bella is a little bit happy, as well.

**Jenny Kate: ** Yes, I'm sure she is. I'm also sure that our readers were probably hoping for something a bit more saucy in this chapter, but it just didn't feel natural. We will not leave you hanging though! Rest assured, you will get a nice juicy lemon before the story is over! *h00rs honor*

**Jiff**: Yes, we do not joke about citrus! We love it but want it to be real, not forced.

**Jenny Kate: ** We said this on Twitter tonight, but we'll put it here too...there are only a few chapters of UP left! We should be finishing this story by the end of next week. Just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have been with us since chapter 1! You guys are so totally tubular! ;) Also, thank you to all of the new readers! We appreciate you guys taking the time to read our story!


	40. Bad Reputation

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, but we do own up to our bad reputations. **

**Chapter 40 - Bad Reputation**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

_Messy, bronze hair._

_Sparkling, green eyes._

_Sexy smirk._

_Smoke and mint._

_Leather and ripped denim._

_Edward at the record store._

_Edward in the library during detention._

_Rude, arrogant, pushing my buttons._

_Sneaking vodka from a flask._

_Whispering secrets._

_Kissing me on the front porch._

This was our beginning.

I sometimes think back on those moments and am amazed by how far Edward and I have come this past year. Maybe I'm just feeling sentimental because there are only a few more weeks of school left, but those memories are special to me.

Of course, my moments with Edward only get better and better.

_Our first date._

_The Homecoming Dance._

_Our first night together at the Cullen's house._

My body still tingles thinking of that first orgasm. Never did I think it would or could get better than that, but it did.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What is going on in that head of yours? Are you blushing or are you somehow able to get a full-body sunburn after sitting outside for 10 minutes?"

Shit. I forgot where I was for a moment. That happens quite a bit when I think about Edward.

I open my eyes, then immediately shield them from the sun with my hand. Looking up at Rosalie I reply, "I'm not thinking of anything, Rose, and I am not blushing. It's finally sunny outside and my body is simply soaking in the vitamin D!"

I hope she falls for my bullshit.

My best friend lifts her sunglasses just high enough to show me her quirked eyebrow.

Nope, she didn't buy it at all. Oh, well.

"I'm so sure," she says, laughing. "Why on earth are you daydreaming when you have the real deal out there on that track, getting all sweaty for you?"

The bitch has a point.

When the second semester of school started, Edward and Emmett decided to try and boost their college applications by being involved in some type of school sport. After quickly failing in basketball and baseball, Jasper convinced his track coach to them a shot. They are not the fastest runners on the team, but at least they aren't endangering the lives of others like they were with the other sports.

Now that summer is almost here and the weather is cooperating more, the girls and I have been coming out here to watch our boys practice. We lay out on blankets and pretend to do our homework, when we are really ogling our hot boyfriends running around in shorts that barely cover their asses.

Yeah, life is good.

I decide not to go along with the homework pretense; I'm enjoying my trip down memory lane too much. Placing my shades over my eyes and laying back down, my mind immediately goes back to New Year's Eve.

When I saw Edward at the bottom of the stairs at the Cullen's house, I thought I was dreaming. I was quickly brought out of my stupor when I heard his voice and threw myself at him. Feeling his lips on me and his body against mine again was my New Year's wish come true.

That night was the true beginning to our forever.

We didn't immediately jump into bed, which is what I kind of thought would happen. Instead, we stayed up all night kissing, touching, and talking.

Edward told me all about the trial, his community service, and his parents. Of course, some things he'd told me over the phone, but it seemed to make him feel better to give me every detail now that we were finally face to face.

The memory of that night fades and an even better memory takes it's place.

_The_ night.

Our first night together, completely.

It happened a few weeks after Edward came back from Seattle and wasn't really planned. It just...happened.

And it was perfect.

Of course, it was painful and uncomfortable at certain points, but we took our time and savored learning each other's bodies.

Now, I can't get enough of him. I mean, it's not like we're screwing like rabbits, but considering how busy we are with school and extracurricular activities, we probably come close. It makes me even more excited about graduating and having the entire summer to ravage Edward's bod.

I let out a squeal, as I feel warm droplets of some unknown liquid land on my bare legs. Jumping up and throwing off my sunglasses, I find myself looking up at the goofy grin that belongs to Emmett, while he shakes out his t-shirt.

"What the hell, douche? I can't believe you just sprayed me with your nasty sweat!"

"Lighten up, Bells. I had to get your attention somehow. I have a most excellent idea to share with you!"

I am equal parts scared and intrigued. This probably won't end well, but what the hell.

"Fine, Emmett. What is this brilliant idea?"

"Senior Skip Day, the sequel! And, it happens...tomorrow!"

"Do you _not _remember what happened on Senior Skip Day, Part 1? I sure as hell do! That will forever be known in the Whitlock family as "The Day Jasper Pissed on His Future," Jasper says, officially joining the conversation, after wiping his sweaty face on a hand towel. He is joking, but not by much. I don't know if Mr. Whitlock will ever get over Jasper standing up the coach from Purdue, but at least their relationship is amicable now.

"Dude! The Cubs are playing the Pittsburgh Pirates tomorrow and I've already bought us all tickets so, stop your bitching! We're ending our high school careers with a major bang and you can thank me later!"

It really is useless to argue with Emmett when he has a plan set in his mind. I could definitely go for a skip day and a baseball game. I love baseball and watching a game at Wrigley Field is always fun.

The plans start forming and everyone is throwing around ideas for how we can get out of school.

"I say, we just straight up skip," Alice says, as she munches on some cereal.

"It's not a bad idea," Emmett says. "I mean, what are they going to do to us? Send us to detention?"

We all laugh, knowing how that worked out for us last time.

"What's so funny," Edward asks, as he walks up, sweat dripping down his neck, soaking the top of his t-shirt.

I lick my lips and force myself to not jump him right here. He lifts the bottom of his t-shirt to wipe his forehead, exposing his stomach and happy trial. Happy trail, indeed. I know just how happy it is at the end of that trail. I have to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning, like the whore I have become.

"We're skipping tomorrow," Alice says, nonchalantly.

"I'm in! Where are we going?"

"That's my boy," Emmett says, slapping Edward on the back.

Alice decides she's going to stay home sick. Rose is going to try to get her dad to call in to the school and tell them she won't be there. Emmett and Edward are going to leave like they're going to school, but instead, they're going to pick up Rose and drive to Alice's house. When they get to Alice's house, Emmett is going to call in pretending to be Carlisle, and tell the school that he's taking them with him to work...some sort of Career Day mumbo-jumbo. Jasper is going to forge a note saying that he has a meeting with a coach from another college.

Which only leaves me. I am so bad at stuff like this. I don't want to be the one that ruins it for everybody, so I'm trying really hard to come up with a fail-proof excuse.

"Doctor's appointment," Rose offers.

"Already used that one," I say, turning to give Emmett the stink eye.

"What?" He asks, putting his hands up, like he's innocent.

"You know what! Mr. "Isabella has a women's doctor's visit...you know how girls can be," I say, lowering my voice, trying my best imitation of Emmett imitating my dad. "I still can't believe you went there! What was wrong with just telling them I had a dentist appointment or a physical," I ask, reliving the moment of embarrassment that I felt that day.

Everyone gets a good laugh at my expense, again.

"Ok, how about you have to help your mom at one of those Junior League fundraiser things," Jasper asks.

"Hmmmmm. I guess it could work."

"Yeah, you can just wait an hour or so after Jasper checks out, so that it's not obvious, and then you could tell them you have a note excusing you to leave school. I mean, there are hundreds of kids at Ridge High, surely they're not going to notice the six of us being gone one day."

We all look at each other, not sure we even believe our own stories, but none the less, we have a plan.

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

Somehow, we all manage to pull it off, and at precisely 10:00 am, we are pulling out of Alice's driveway. The game starts at noon, so we decided that we want plenty of time to find a parking spot and our seats.

Thank goodness, we convinced Emmett to drive his car and I'm driving mine. Poor Jasper, I think he was worried sick that Emmett was going to ask him to take his dad's car again.

When we all get into the ballpark, everyone seems to relax. I think we were all secretly worried about getting busted before we even made it here. But now that we're here, nothing will stand in our way of enjoying the day and each other.

We head straight for a vendor selling hot dogs. You can not come to Wrigley and not get a Chicago style hot dog. It should be against the law. Edward buys everyone's hot dogs and drinks. I'm just standing there staring at him, with my Coke in one hand and my hot dog in the other, wondering how I got so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. He sees me staring and gives me a wink, followed by a smirk. It's enough to bring me to my knees, and it takes all my strength to continue to stand on my own two feet.

"Let's go watch some baseball," Emmett says, practically running toward the ramp to our seats, like the big kid that he is.

I let everyone else walk ahead of me, and I linger back, waiting for Edward to catch up.

"Hey, Beautiful," he whispers into my ear, when he walks up beside me.

"Hey, Handsome," I reply, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He has the happiest smile on his face. A Cubs hat is covering up most of his gorgeous hair, but that's ok, because he looks amazing.

"Thanks for the hotdog."

"You having fun?"

"Of course, I'm with you. I always have fun when I'm with you."

He raises his eyebrows, "Maybe we'll have a little fun on our own later?"

"I think that can be arranged."

I need that more than he knows. I've been thinking of all the things I want to do to him since yesterday at the track. We both had a lot of homework to do last night and didn't want to have to worry about it today, so we didn't spend any alone time together. We haven't had sex in over a week and I'm craving him like a crack addict right now. I just need a hit...just one hit.

Isn't that what addicts always say? Then, they need another...and another.

"Hey, batter batter! Swing, batter!" Jasper really gets into baseball games. He and Emmett have been yelling at the Pirates' players from our seats in the bleachers. The great thing about sitting in this particular section is that you get to harass the opposing team and there is a good chance of catching a few balls.

"Ugly socks! Ugly socks!" Emmett starts chanting at one of the players in left field.

"Hey, Einstein, keep yelling and bringing attention over here so that everyone will notice we should be in school," Edward exclaims sarcastically while throwing popcorn at his cousin.

"Take a chill pill, dude! We are in the clear so, sit back, relax, and watch these Pirates get their asses handed to them!"

After celebrating the Cub's victory at a local ice cream parlor, Emmett and I get everyone home just in time for dinner. Even though it makes more sense for Edward to ride with Emmett, I insist on driving him, so that we can get a few moments together in private.

"Today was fun," Edward says when I put my car in park in the Cullen's driveway.

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad we skipped today. We just have to remember not to talk about the game at school tomorrow."

"I'm sure it will be fine, Bella. What's the worst that can happen, right?"

Before getting out of the car, Edward kisses me until my toes tingle and I really wish we could _do it_ right now in my car. Just two more days until the weekend...

~~~~~~~~UP~~~~~~~~

It's not until after lunch the next day that every one of us is called into Mr. Banner's office.

I am both furious and scared as I make my way down the hall to meet my partners in crime. Furious because I have no idea how we could've been caught; scared because I hate being in trouble, especially this close to graduation.

When I walk into the office, I see everyone waiting on me and they look like they feel the same way I do. Everyone except Emmett, that is. He is nervously tapping his foot and looking everywhere but at my face.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I seeth, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Bella, I swear! I overheard a couple of teachers talking about the game, and before I could stop myself, I was telling them what great seats we had!"

"You're such a moron," Jasper says. "I thought you never got caught! You have officially lost your touch, man."

"Well, to be honest, Coach Clapp wasn't going to turn me in until I told him it was all 6 of us there. He said that was too big of a number to ignore and that our teachers should have been suspicious when our entire group was absent. I'm not sorry, though, and I hope we get detention!"

The remaining five of us start yelling at him at the same time and I'm pretty sure I see Rose hit the back of Emmett's head a few times before we are interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, my favorite group of delinquents!" Mr. Banner is standing in the doorway to his office wearing a smile that makes him look like the weasel he is.

"I'll be seeing you all this Saturday. You remember the time and place, don't you?"

* * *

**A/Ns:**

**Jiff: **Ooops, they did it again! Sorry, wrong decade!

**Jenny Kate:** Dammit! I'm going to have that song stuck in my head. I'm really gonna miss these crazy kids!

**Jiff**: Me, too! I love them and have had so much fun with them. But, I think it's time to move on.

**Jenny Kate:** It's funny that we only intended on this being a short fic about the 80's...meshing together our favorite John Hughes films. I have no idea how it turned into 40 something chapters and took us 5 months to write! LOL

**Jiff**: I'm sure it has nothing to do with us being wordy bitches but, you're right, we were just going to post for a month or so and be done with it. Apparently our characters had other plans!

**Jenny Kate:** That they did! And I'm really glad, because it's been a super fun story to write! Our characters aren't quite finished yet. We have at least one more chapter left for you guys!

**JIff: **And we are super excited for you to read it, so we'll get it out as soon as we can! Have a great weekend!


	41. Don't You Forget About Me

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or the characters. We just introduced them to the 80's and the awesomeness that is John Hughes.**

* * *

**Chapter 41 - Don't You Forget About Me**

**(EPOV)**

"I can't believe we got caught again," Emmett says, as he leans against one of the bookshelves in the library.

"I can't believe you ratted us out, douche," Jasper responds, jokingly punching him in the arm.

We all laugh, quietly, of course, not wanting to get caught...again, and spend a few minutes reliving what got us here. For Emmett, Jasper, and Bella, it was Skip Day Part 1 that brought them here the first time. Then, of course, we had our repeat, Skip Day, The Sequel.

That was such a fun day, the perfect way to end our senior year. I wouldn't trade it for anything, even if it meant a month of Saturday detentions, which I know all about. It's moments like those that we will take with us, far past the halls of Ridge High.

"This is where it all began, man." Emmett says, looking around, rubbing his bicep where Jasper punched him. I think he's getting soft.

"I try to think about what our Senior year would have been like, if we hadn't all been in detention together," Rose speaks up, tucked under Emmett's arm.

"What would life, in general, be like," Alice questions. "I don't even want to think about it," she says sadly, shaking her head.

"I'm pretty sure I was the most cynical one in the room that day, but looking back, I'll never say that I don't believe in fate or destiny or any of that shit ever again," I tell them, looking over at Bella. I have to believe that she would have come into my life regardless of detention, but I wouldn't want to take that chance.

She looks so gorgeous. I mean, she does everyday, but looking at her, here, where it all started, it hits me hard. It just puts things into perspective. She takes my breath away, and then gives it right back to me. She's my whole fucking world.

Remembering the two flasks in the pocket of my jacket, I reach in and pull one out, before I get all choked up and Emmett and Jas make fun of me for the next ten years.

"For old time's sake," I say, holding it up. I take a drink and pass it to Bella. The flask slowly makes it's way around the circle, while each person takes a drink and a smile creeps up on their faces. I'm not sure if it's the tequila or the memories. I know for me, it's a little of both.

I reach over and slide my arm around Bella's waist and pull her closer to me.

"So, what should we do," Rose asks, clapping her hands together.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare," I throw out, looking around our little circle. Everyone is looking at the other until we all start laughing.

"Oh, man. I remember how much I wanted to kill you that day," Bella says, giggling into her hand. Damn, she's so cute.

"I remember how much I wanted to kiss you that day," I say, without even thinking or caring about the other four dipshits sitting around us.

Bella leans into me, "Yeah, that, too."

"What _did_ happen in the janitor's closet that day," Emmett asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing happened," Bella says, laughing over her words and not sounding very convincing.

"I think that's the day Edward started falling in love," Alice says, drawing out the last part.

I shake my head and laugh, because what else can you do with Alice. She's just...Alice.

"No, that started the first day I saw her in the music store," I admit.

"I know that's the day I realized that I didn't want to spend another day without you," Emmett tells Rose, kissing the side of her head.

There was a time that sappy shit would have made me want to puke, but not anymore. I'm glad that all of my friends have found what I have. True love. Their soul mates. I don't think I would be quite as happy as I am right now, if they hadn't.

"I knew Jas and I would be together forever," Alice chimes in, "just like I always knew that Bella wasn't the Queen Bitch everyone always said she was."

"Thanks, Al," Bella says, sweetly, reaching across to pat Alice's foot.

"I don't know how I would have made it through senior year without you guys," Bella sighs.

"What about us? Are Jas and I chopped liver," Emmett pouts. "Damn, Bells, you really know how to hurt a dude's feelings."

She kicks the bottom of Emmett's shoe. "Stop being such a baby, Em! You know I love you guys," she glances over at Jasper. I see them exchange one of their looks. Jasper knows that she loves him.

I feel my heart swell at how good it feels to be here with all of my friends. Even though, "here" is on the floor of the library at Ridge High, it could be the penthouse of the Ritz Carlton and it wouldn't feel any better...except, my ass could sure use a more comfortable seat.

We hear the library door open and knock into the wall behind it. All of us look around at each other, but we don't say a word. We just sit and wait.

"Why is this door closed? WHY IS THIS DOOR CLOSED?" We hear Seth's voice boom through the library and a few seconds later, his head whips around the end of the bookshelf I'm leaning against. "I knew I'd find you delinquents in here."

"Shut the fuck up, Seth!" I tell him, not wanting to give away our hiding place. I have plans for this spot. I look over at Bella and watch her twirl the end of her hair, as she smiles up at Seth. Quickly, I adjust my throbbing cock without anyone seeing.

"Edward," Seth looks at me seriously, with a warning in his tone. "Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns." Putting his hands up on his head to mimic horns, he begins stomping the ground with his foot, like he's ready to charge.

I can't keep it in any longer. I start laughing so hard I'm crying.

"What the hell, dude," Emmett says, trying to catch his breath from being doubled over laughing. "Banner has been locked away at Shady Pines since before we graduated college!"

"Thank God for that," Bella says, still giggling into her hand, her hair covering her face.

Alice stands up and pats Seth's shoulder, "How about a little howl," she asks, giving him her big puppy dog eyes.

"No way, Alice. Not even for you." Seth starts backing up.

Bella pops up, "How about for me, Seth? I think you still owe me one. I mean, I did give you my bra." She has a point there.

"She took you from geek status to king of the geeks status," Jasper tacks on, building Bella's argument.

"Holy shit, you guys are never going to grow up, are you?" Seth asks, hands in his pockets, looking so much like the Seth I met when I first came to Ridge High, but knowing that he's nothing like that kid who was insecure and unsure of himself. He's definitely changed. He's confident and cool. He's the Seth I always knew he could be.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwoooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Seth lets out a long, loud howl, which turns us all into a bunch of laughing hyennas. You'd think we'd been smoking something. What can I say? We're just a bunch of overgrown kids...a nerd, a basket case, a jock, a homecoming queen, a class president, an aspiring fashion designer, and me, the delinquent.

After we polish off the second flask, Seth stands up on wobbly legs and looks at his watch.

"Shit! We better get out of here before Tori sends out a search party."

"Bro, I can't believe you left this year's Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition cover model out there by herself! Are you fucking insane," Emmett exclaims.

Seth shrugs before answering, "I'm not worried. She's traveled the world and met thousands of people; she knows how to handle herself. Thanks again, Rose, for introducing us!"

"You've been married for almost two years, Seth. I think it's time to stop thanking me," Rose laughs.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough. All of you have been the best friends a nerd like me could ask for."

"Well, you're one of the richest nerds I know so, we'll keep you around," Jasper jokes, as he slaps Seth on the back. "Now, let's go get this party started!"

As our group begins to file out of the library, I grab Bella's hand and pull her back towards me.

"Stay," I whisper and I can't help but notice how the skin on her neck instantly breaks out in goose bumps.

Alice is the last one out of the door and, as she turns to see if we are following her, a knowing smile breaks across her face.

"Try to leave the books intact, you two!"

"I make no promises," I yell, as the door shuts behind Alice.

Bella is a giggling and blushing mess as I pull her into the back of the library where the tall shelves are.

"Love, have you had too much to drink?"

"No, I just can't believe we are really doing this!"

I pull her to me, making sure she feels my straining cock up against her stomach. "This has been a fantasy of ours for years. We are so doing this."

Bella looks at me through hooded eyes that look just like melted chocolate and I feel myself grow even harder.

I cup her face in my hands and kiss her hard, pushing my tongue into her mouth. Bella greedily sucks on my tongue and I can't help but groan at the feeling.

I wasn't exaggerating when I said making love in this library is a fantasy of ours, but now that we are here, so many images of what I want to do to Bella are flooding my brain and I'm not sure what to do first. I know we can't stay in here too long, but I want to make this experience as memorable as possible.

I reach down and grab behind her knee, wrapping her leg around my thigh, so that my hand has better access to Bella's pussy. So thankful she is wearing a skirt and thigh-high stockings, my fingers instantly find their favorite place and pull her drenched thong to the side.

"Holy shit, baby," I whisper as I slide two fingers into her warmth.

"I told you I wanted this as much as you did," she smiles at me. I am so fucking lucky this woman is mine.

"I want to taste you."

Bella bites down on her bottom lip and nods her head quickly, moaning when I remove my fingers. I position her body so that she is facing the bookshelf with her legs spread. She seems surprised when I kneel down on the floor between her and the shelf, but as I lift up her dress and move her pussy closer to my face, I feel her shaking in anticipation.

"I love this thong, Baby, but it has to go." I easily rip the flimsy material that is barely covering her and drop it on the floor. Bella grabs onto the shelf behind my head as I grab her ass and pull her to my mouth.

I always love going down on Bella, but this position makes it even more exciting. I'm at the perfect angle to lick, nibble, and suck on her clit while pumping my fingers inside her and I wish I could stay here forever.

Bella starts grinding on my face and I quickly move it side to side to give her more friction. I look up and see that her head is thrown back and her eyes are closed tight. Seeing her like this makes me feel like my heart is about to explode, as well as, my dick so, I add another finger and latch my mouth onto her swollen nub.

I feel her thighs quiver and the shelf behind me shake a little because of her tight grip on it just before she comes. We may be in a library, but there is nothing quiet about Bella's powerful orgasm. The way her body writhes above me while she screams my name almost makes me come right there. There is nothing more beautiful than this.

Bella slowly slides her body down to where she is sitting in on her knees in front of me. I don't know how, but she already has sex hair and it's my favorite look on her.

She barely has time to get the words "best" and "ever" out of her mouth, before I am kissing her again. My naughty girl has no problem tasting herself on my tongue and, again, I am thankful.

"I hope you've recovered long enough, because I have to be inside of you right the fuck now."

"I'm always ready for you," she pants. "You know that."

A low rumble comes from my chest. Hearing her tell me that sends me into overdrive. I pull Bella up and spin her around, so that her back is to the shelf that she was just holding onto for support. Quickly, I unzip my slacks and pull my cock out, giving it a couple of strokes. Bella's hands make quick work of the top two buttons of her shirt. Her sexy as hell lace bra peeks out.

"Don't tease me, Edward," Bella whines, as I run two fingers across her wet slit.

Our eyes lock, both of us mirroring the want and need that we feel for the other. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, and I slide into her, pushing her up against the bookshelf.

"Oh my God," she moans, as I fill her. I hold onto her ass tightly so that I can thrust harder. Bella raises her arms above her head and holds onto the shelf behind her. Her tits bounce right in front of my face and they are spectacular. I'll never get enough of her, like this, in our bed, anywhere. I'll always want her.

"You feel so fucking good, baby," I breathe into her chest, pushing her bra to the side with my mouth. I suck her nipple into my mouth, letting my teeth graze her sensitive skin. Her hips buck, in response.

"I'm gonna come," she cries out into the quiet of the library. "Come for me, baby," I tell her, thrusting deeper. "You know how I love to watch you come undone. It's so fucking sexy." I feel my own orgasm getting close, the tightening in my stomach already starting. If it weren't for a whole hell of a lot of practice, I would have come the second I pushed inside of her. I've thought about this moment way too long.

Bella throws her head back and her mouth is making that perfect 'o' shape. No sound is coming out, but I know that she's riding the waves of her orgasm. I feel the walls of her pussy squeezing my cock tight, which sends me over the edge. I push into her forcefully, one last time, filling her.

We don't move for a while. I just hold her close to me, breathing her in, allowing her a chance to come back to me. I look up to see a wicked smirk on her face and hooded eyes looking back at me.

I slowly pull out of her, immediately missing her warmth. She unlocks her legs from my waist and tests her strength, as she gradually puts weight on them.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I ask, smoothing her skirt down.

"Definitely not, Edward. That one will go down in the history books," she pulls me to her and kisses me good and hard.

"I love you so much, Beautiful."

"I love you, too, Handsome."

Bella goes the restroom to clean up and try to make herself look like she wasn't just fucked six ways to Sunday, while I straighten up the few books that we knocked off the shelf. I'm a little surprised we didn't do more damage but I guess it's a good thing.

I see a tiny scrap of lace out of the corner of my eye and I quickly pick it up, stuffing the thong into my pocket as Bella walks back into the library.

"Oops! Can't forget these," Bella says, picking up the flasks and handing them to me. Shit, if I get caught with these empty flasks and a wet, ripped up thong in my jacket, I'll never live it down. Who am I kidding? It'll only boost my reputation even more.

After surveying the library one last time, Bella and I walk down the hall, slowly heading for the gym. We are both quiet as we stroll, hand in hand, thinking back on our high school years and everything that has happened since. We'll never forget this place.

Eventually, we can hear the thumping of dance music and we know we're about to hit another milestone.

Walking under the huge banner that reads "Welcome back, Class of 1985!", I pull Bella's hand to my mouth and kiss it.

It only takes a few seconds before we hear Emmett announce, "Here they are, everyone! The King and Queen of our 10 year high school reunion: Edward and Bella Masen!"

The sound of applause is deafening and I can't help but punch the air above my head with my fist, as my wife and I walk up to the podium to accept our crowns.

As I look out into the crowd of my peers and see my best friends, who have loved and supported me these last 10 years, and then look to my side at my partner...my wife...my love, Bella, one thought enters my mind:

Damn, it's good to be king!

~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~

CREDITS:

**Cast of Characters:**

**Edward and Bella**:

Edward and Bella both attended the University of Chicago. Edward graduated with a degree in business management and continued his education at the Art Institute of Chicago, quickly working his way up. He is now the Art Director at the museum. Bella pursued a double major in biology and nutrition. After interning at the Aquarium, she now works there as an animal nutritionist. She was able to get Emmett a lifetime membership and an open mic; he stops by frequently. Bella and Edward have two kids and a dog. Their little girl, Layla, is five going on twenty. She has brown hair and big brown eyes and loves ponies. The newest addition to their family is Quinn. He's six months old and is already showing signs of being stubborn and a little spit fire, just like his mommy, according to his daddy.

**Emmett and Rose**:

Emmett graduated from the University of Chicago School of Law. He works for a prestigious law firm in downtown Chicago. Rosalie pursued her dream of fashion design and attended the Illinois Art Institute in Chicago. She works for a designer in Chicago, but plans on starting her own line one day. Emmett and Rose haven't had kids...yet, but they plan on switching gears in a few years and moving to the suburbs. Emmett wants to open up his own small law firm and Rose has dreams of working from home.

**Alice and Jasper**:

Jasper went on a track scholarship to Purdue. Alice went with him, of course, and started taking classes at a community college, until she saved enough money to enroll at Purdue with Jasper. Jasper got his degree in Education and is now the track coach at Ridge High. Alice is a world-renowned sex therapist and they just recently adopted a baby from Korea. He's a happy, chubby little boy named Jack. They plan on getting him a sister soon.

**Carlisle and Esme**:

Carlisle and Esme spend their time taking trips and spoiling their great niece and nephew.

**Charlie and Renee**:

Charlie and Renee got a divorce during the summer of 1985. Renee is remarried to an old high school boyfriend, Phil. Charlie is living the life of a bachelor, but he has a girlfriend. It may sound crazy, but Charlie and Renee are actually friends now.

**Edward, Sr. and Elizabeth**:

They realized that social statuses don't matter...finally...and they recently moved to a suburb of Chicago to be closer family, most importantly, their grandkids.

**Seth**:

Seth went to Stanford and has made millions creating computer software. He also married a Victoria's Secret supermodel. They live in Malibu, California. They have six friends that visit them frequently. They really should start charging.

**Jessica**:

Jessica went to the University of Chicago, trying for a degree in MRS. When she found a suitable mate, with a large bank account, she dropped out of college. Unfortunately, her husband of 3 years cheated on her with his secretary. Now, she's been married two more times. She occasionally has to upgrade for a bigger house.

**Mr. Banner**:

After his 25th year of teaching, it was determined that he was unstable. He was promptly admitted into Shady Pines.

* * *

**Directors' Notes**:

**Jenny Kate**: So, if you haven't figured it out by now, that was the epilogue. Some of you may have expected it, but we wanted to keep a small element of surprise. Hope you liked the ending!

**Jiff**: I can't believe it's really over! I think I'm in shock!

**Jenny Kate**: I know I am...shock and denial, maybe! I had a small little tearful moment earlier when we actually finished the story.

**Jiff**: I did, too! This story has helped us through many crazy moments in our real lives: the stress leading up to our trip to LA, the excitement of being in LA for Tent City and the BD2 premiere, and even the death of my husband. And, you, our precious readers and friends, have stuck with us throughout it all!

**Jenny Kate**: We can't thank you enough for your support and friendship. A lot of you have become so much more than acquaintances through fan fic; you've become real life, honest to goodness friends. That's the wonderful part of all of this that we never expected, but we're so thankful for.

**Jiff**: All together now: *punches the sky* "I say, la! La, la, la, la! La, la, la, la!..."

"Don't you forget about me

Don't, don't, don't, don't

Don't you forget about me

As you walk on by

Will you call my name?"

* * *

**Soundtrack**

_Cruel Summer_

_Something About You_

_Let's Dance_

_True Colors_

_One Thing Leads to Another_

_Smooth Operator_

_So Alive_

_The Heat Is On_

_Twilight Zone_

_Trouble_

_Voices Carry_

_Is There Something I Should Know_

_Karma Chameleon_

_Good Two Shoes_

_Left of Center_

_Material Girl_

_Tempted_

_Should I Stay or Should I Go_

_Bust A Move_

_Take My Breath Away_

_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_

_Ain't Even Done With The Night_

_Manic Monday_

_What Have I Done To Deserve This_

_Just The Two of Us_

_Kiss On My List_

_Shattered Dreams_

_I Melt With You_

_Like A Virgin_

_Let's Go All The Way_

_Talk Dirty To Me_

_Dr. Feelgood_

_Make Me Lose Control_

_Please Don't Go_

_Footloose_

_Missing You_

_Against All Odds_

_2000 Miles_

_Always Something There To Remind Me_

_Bad Reputation_

_Don't You Forget About Me_


End file.
